Endless Love
by LunarQueen01
Summary: Peyton Cullen never thought she would find her mate. She was perfectly content being single for her immortal existence. Then He came. The actions of her family leads to her finding, hating, and eventually falling for her soul mate. Follow Peyton's story from the beginning to the end. Demetri/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am back. Yes, this is a new, rewritten chapter. I don't have a set schedule yet, as I also have school and another fanfic I am working on, but I will work to get one out as soon as I can. And while I've been gone, thank you to those that have followed and favorited this story. Enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

 **1864**

 **Peyton**

So, this is how it was going to end. Me making a stupid mistake. Stupid. Why did I even do this? Now, I lay on the hard dirt, shot, and a red stain covering most of my, well, his, white shirt.

Why did I even believe I could do this? How could I have that naive hope that I would make it through this? Live to see him again?

At least it wasn't him. He was important, the one who had a bright future. Me, I was most likely to be married off, to just sit around until my husband wanted a child or something to do. Patrick, he would take over the business, make the world a better place. That's the type of man my brother was.

Those were my last thoughts before darkness took me.

 _24 hours earlier_

"Patrick, no fair!" I yell, chasing him. He smiles at me mischievously, never missing a beat. That was until he abruptly stops.

I crash into him, finding myself on the grass. I quickly hop up, glaring at Patrick's smug expression, and smoothing out my navy blue dress.

"I can't help that I'm taller than you, Pey." He smirks, his hazel eyes, identical to my own, twinkling. The object I was trying in vain to get was a paintbrush, one that I needed.

Now, I wasn't short for my age. Patrick was just as tall as a giant.

Patrick Warner is 19, a year older than me. He had short brown hair and was at least 6'6. I stood at 5'6, with waist long blonde hair and hazel eyes. Picture the perfect southern belle and you would have me. The only difference was I didn't act like it.

Anyway, while I was supposed to be married in two years (ew), he was supposed to inherit our father's business. Patrick is the kindest and funniest person I know. He was the perfect child. Me, I was a troublemaker.

Rolling my eyes, I jump up, messing up my waves, and missing the paintbrush.

"Please?" I beg, hoping that my puppy dog face would work. I get the result I wanted; his expression morphs into one of adoration almost immediately.

"Alright." He mutters reluctantly, lowering his arm to hand me the paintbrush. I beam at him, before snatching the item and dashing back to the house.

I throw open the door, remembering to close it. That was only because of the many lectures I had concerning the subject. Whoops.

Back to the house. My family lived in a three story mansion. To me, it was too much. So, I mainly stayed in about two rooms: my bedroom or the dining room. And that was only when I wasn't in the gardens, walking the cobblestone paths.

Yeah, I hated staying still.

I continue through the house, trying to get to the dining room as fast as I can. I may or may not of tripped several times on the way.

Finally, I reach the dining room. My latest painting lay propped up on a stack books, my makeshift easel. Beside it was my sketchbook, sprawled open to show a cottage, intricately detailed. I wanted to build it one day, yet I know that was most likely never to happen. Unless vampires or some type of technology existed.

I was the artist of my family. I love drawing, painting, anything related to it. My father had even hung some of my works throughout the house.

I also happened to be the outdoorswoman too.

Patrick was the musician, with the angelic voice and natural affinity for any instrument he touches. I loved to play the piano alongside him and sing while he played his violin.

Mother was the chef, the definition of a goddess in the kitchen. She's one of the best in town, though many men aren't happy about that.

Father was the intelligent one. He was one of the most successful businessmen in the state. He could probably sell air and it would get an amazing profit.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I put down my paintbrush, picking up my skirts and running to the door.

As I open the door, I first see a flash of jet black hair. Once the door is fully open, I see a face I knew all too well. He was smiling his signature charming smile, but his blue eyes cold and calculating. I used to talk to him before he became arrogant and a bit obsessive. Now, he was a councilman in town. Also, he has a wish to marry me.

"Cole Edmond." I sigh, mentally wishing that I didn't pay any attention to someone at the door.

His smile widens as he sees who answers the door. It was almost like I could read his mind. At 18, I was the prime marrying age and as many suitors say, gorgeous.

I have been refusing to marry most of them since I was 16. I wanted adventure, not just some arranged marriage. If I were to marry, it would be for love, and I was perfectly content being by myself.

"How may I help you, Cole?" I ask, trying to sound polite. He smiles wide.

"Hello Peyton." He takes my hand, kissing it lightly. Remind me later to burn that hand. But for now, I wipe it on my skirts with a suppressed scoff.

"I see you still have that feisty spirit that I love so." He smirks.

Throughout the village, I was known to be independent, rebellious, and sarcastic. I don't follow rules that well and I certainly don't respect my elders unless they respect me also. Not very good in the eyes of the 'proper' townspeople.

"It's lovely to see you, my little flame." He winks. I roll my eyes. "But unfortunately, I am here for your brother, Patrick."

"I'm not yours." I protest, my eyes narrowed.

"Yet." He says. "Now, is your brother in?"

"Patrick's in." I tell him reluctantly. A bad feeling had started to form in my gut. "Come on in while I fetch him."

I lead him inside, to the living room before heading out to the patio. As I was leaving, I could feel his eyes on my back, making me have the chills.

As I head outside, I feel so much calmer. Patrick loved the outdoors almost as much as I do. He used to take me out to the forest when we were younger, when I was bouncing off the walls from boredom.

One day, I must have been at least eight, we saw a doe out in the woods. What still surprised me to this day was that the creature had nuzzled my hand before dashing off.

"Patrick?" I call out. "Come here!"

A disheveled Patrick appears from the trees, sheet music tucked under his arm.

"What is it, Pey?" He asks, stopping beside me.

"You have a visitor." I grumble. Almost immediately, his aristocratic behavior kicks in. I burst out laughing when I see all the leaves tangled in his brown locks.

"Let me fix that." I tell him, laughing softer. I pick out the remaining leaves, Patrick sending me a sheepish smile.

We start towards the living room, Patrick discarding his notes in the dining room. After, Patrick leads us to the living room.

As soon as we walk through the doors, Cole stands up, offering a hand to my brother.

"Ah, Patrick! It's nice to see you again." Cole states warmly. My brother glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"I've already had the pleasure of speaking to the lovely Peyton. I was quite happy to see her also. " Cole leers, sending a smirk my way. Patrick stiffins. He may have been a year older but he had always viewed my as his baby sister.

"Now, to the reason I'm here. I come on behalf of the Confederate Army." My eyes narrow as Cole says this. We lived in Virginia but we were neither on the Union or Confederates side. If you asked me, I would choose the Union.

"You have been drafted into the war." Those words took a second to sink. My mind starts to race, thoughts of Patrick holding a rifle. My kind hearted brother, who didn't even like killing flies. Patrick, my brother, my best friend, the sweetest person I know, leaving, fighting...dying in a war.

"Please be a dream." I whisper, fighting back tears. Patrick would go. He would be forced to go. He would leave me, his family, his friends, his home behind. But he would do it. I knew my brother. He would do it.

"This letter informs you where you are to go to be registered." Cole smirks my way for the thousandth time. This time, his eyes were shining. He knew Patrick was my world. And I was going to do my damndest to keep Patrick safe and away from the war torn fields. Away from that bastard.

Patrick could tell that I was plotting. He sends me a look that says 'Don't even try' and turns back to Cole, adopting a false smile. I could see in his eyes that he was terrified beyond belief. I hated seeing that look on his face.

"Thank you." He grounds out, taking the piece of paper. "I'll look it over."

"Perfect." Cole smiles. "I shall see you tomorrow at 2 pm!" He grins at me one final time and promptly walks to the front door. I hear the click after it shuts. I slowly turn towards Patrick, my face probably showing my heartbroken expression.

"Tomorrow." I whisper. Patrick's expression mirrors my own.

"One day." He mutters sadly. He pulls me into a hug, allowing me to hide my face in his chest.

"I might never get to see you again." A tear drops down my cheek.

"I know." He replies. We stay like that, holding each other, and crying silently until Mother barges in, Father close behind. She pulls us into a hug, Father close behind, and holds us like we were still children.

By morning, I had a plan. Overnight, I had packed a bag of Patrick's clothes, hats, and hair ties. But first, I was going to enjoy my time with him.

We ended up on the patio, me painting a landscape, Patrick playing his latest song on the violin. These were my favorite memories of him, us singing and playing into the night. Unfortunately, all things come to an end.

"Patrick?" I ask. The man looks up from his music. "You remember that painting I was working on that I refused to let you see?"

"Yeah." He murmurs hesitantly.

"Well, I finished it. Wanna see it?"

"Of course!" Patrick follows me up to my room, every step bringing a fresh swell of guilt. As he opens the door to my room and walks far enough, I slam the door shut, locking it. I hear Patrick start to bang against the door.

"Hey!" He shouts. "Peyton, let me out! I have to leave soon!"

I stifle a sob, about to lose my composure. "I can't let you do this." My voice breaks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I attach my latest sketch, a drawing of a raven, to my letter. My goodbye letter.

"Peyton! Peyton! We can talk about this!" Patrick pleads. "Oh, who am I kidding. You're way too stubborn to back down. All I can say is be careful. Come back home to me when you can. If not, well, enjoy your life. I'll always love you."

"I love you too." I start to sob. Those were the last words I ever hear from my brother.

Hours later, I arrive at the campgrounds. On the way, I had changed into Patrick's clothes, now appearing as a shorter than average man.

Now, to the campgrounds appearance.

It was crowded, very crowded, almost to the point that the camp was twenty degrees warmer. And then there was the smell.

The camp was slightly uphill, a good strategy for extended visibility. It's what I would have done if I didn't have a bad feeling about the whole idea.

Tents were set in random places and crammed to create as much room as possible. Around the living areas, the grass was an unhealthy green, with the planning tent towards the middle. The skies at the moment were a dark gray and if I could paint my mood, it would look as gloomy as those clouds.

Men were everywhere. They wore gray uniforms, were carrying weapons, talking to fellow soldiers and nurses. Some were in heated arguments, even fighting. Those were the ones that I tried to avoid.

I hoped the terror I was feeling wasn't showing on my face. For a fleeting moment, I wished Patrick was with me. I banish the thought from my mind. The whole point of this was to keep him away from this hell.

I had always been the toughest out of the two of us. I remember a time when I came across Patrick near the treelines. Me, being five and curious, plopped down next to him. I remember asking him what was wrong. His response had infuriated me, even at such a young age.

Some children during his studies had been giving him a hard time for having such high marks. Victor, the main bully, had caused my brother to cry because he felt he couldn't do anything. I ended up breaking his nose. Patrick was left alone soon after that and the other children knew better than to bully him.

Tears started to form. Why did I lock him in that damn closet? I could have gone in the dead of the night. I wouldn't have this consuming guilt that made me want to turn around and ask for my family's forgiveness.

No, I was not going to cry. I did this to protect my brother. I did this to ensure he would live to inherit Father's business. I did this to ensure that he would live to have children and maybe see their children. Even though I will never get to see it.

Even if I did survive this war, I wouldn't be able to return home. I had broken several laws and most likely would be imprisoned or killed.

As I thought of it more, I realized how important Patrick was. He was the one my parents favored, smart and strong and talented. He couldn't be doomed to the misery of combat. Me, on the other hand… Father and Mother would heal, Patrick would move on. He would have to.

-o-

If I were to paint my mood, it would be different grays, blacks, and whites. The clouds were now a dark gray, showing a storm that would soon come. The camp was quiet, the first time all day. The bad feeling had only grown since I had arrived hours ago, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. I was on edge, and the sound of occasional arguing didn't lessen the feeling.

I was laying in the grass, trying to escape reality, when the feeling grew to an all time high. I try to ignore it, going back to my thoughts.

I was not book smarts, nowhere close to it actually. I was street smarts and a strategist. I had a vivid imagination and an artistic mind. I didn't do well with writing or verbally expressing my feelings.

Shouts ring across the grounds, interrupting my train of thought. I jump to my feet, searching for the threat's location.

The noise was coming from the north end of the camp. I was to the southeast. Now, why?

I find my answer in the form of blue uniformed soldiers. They were like ants from where I was, but spreading fast. The sound of gunshots follow the discovery of the soldiers.

They were attacking the camp.

I freeze, barely breathing, although my mind was racing. If I was caught, I was as good as dead. And I would be found soon.

That's what thaws me out. I spring into action, making a plan.

I rip of my hat, letting my hair fall free. My oversized boots are left in the grass. My gray coat is stripped from my body, leaving me in a white undershirt and black pants. I also made sure I had my knife sheathed.

I start to run, feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins. I run faster than I had in a long time. I run like a bird would fly in the wind. I run as if my life depended on it, well, I guess it did.

My survival instincts were kicking in, thoughts of Patrick and my family only propelling my legs. I dodge rocks, low branches, small hedges, anything in my path until I reach the small hill not far from the camp.

As I reach the hill, I start to smell the gunpowder. My shirt was damp with sweat and my ears rang from the gunshots. My hair was wavier than usual with the heat.

I knew I shouldn't of, but I turned back to the battle. Every gut feeling I had told me not to. Huh, I didn't even listen to myself.

The Union was winning. The few gray coats they had kept alive were shackled, and quite frankly, looked terrified.

Thunder starts to rumble and lighting lights the sky in bright white. Rain starts to pour, drenching me in seconds.

I didn't even see the one Union soldier that had grown closer and closer. Not until it was too late. When I did see him, he already had his gun raised and aimed.

Everything occurs in slow motion. He smiles in an unsettling way for what seems like a year. His finger slowly tightens around the trigger. A shot rings throughout the clearing. The bullet is released. The gun jerks backwards. I feel a burning pain in my stomach.

I look down at the source of the pain, my eyes widening with shock. A red splotch had formed on my undershirt. I look back up at the soldier before crumpling to the ground.

I hit the cold, wet earth with a thud. My hands fly down to the wound, feeling the sticky substance pouring out of the gunshot wound. It takes me a moment to comprehend what just occurred.

I was dying. I was dying slowly. I would never see my Patrick again.

Why was I so stupid? This was the most reckless stunt I had ever pulled. How did I even think I would survive? I didn't even make it a day! Just stupid.

"At least it wasn't Patrick." I whisper, as the world starts to fade.

The last thing I see is a pair of concerned, golden eyes.

 **So, I did delete the other chapters, but this is, to me, is better than the original. This chapter was really just a better written first chapter, but of the 13 original chapters, this is one of the few that are not changing. Also, looking back at the original chapters, I decided to change Peyton's power. It's going to be unique but similar to one of the Cullen's powers. I'll explain that in the next chapter 8D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Present**

 **Peyton's POV**

 **Outskirts of Texas**

I still remember the pain. It was so excruciating, only starting out on my forearm. The gunshot wound was nothing compared to the feeling of your heart stopping.

Those golden eyes I saw? They belonged to a vampire by the name of Carlisle Cullen, a vampire I now proudly called my father. He saved my life, gave me a second chance to live.

On April 26, 1864, I left home. A day later, I was killed and turned. It had been 142 years since that day. I hadn't ever seen my family again.

My mother and father were killed. The Union had found our mansion, searched it, and burned it to the ground. I found their bodies laying out on the lawn, a horrible smell wafting from them, worse because of my new sense of smell. Patrick was nowhere to be found.

This all happened a week after I was turned. I had just wanted to see them one last time, not even planning to talk to them. Just see them.

Carlisle had insisted that he come with, and I was grateful he did. He had kept me from ripping apart what was left of my old home. We also discovered my gift.

At first, it was just a vision of the past. Memories of Patrick as a child, yet I could never see myself, just faceless figures. What hurt the most was the feelings he felt after I left, which was also a part of my power. After the vision, I saw my parents' demise, something I'd rather not relive.

My gift is not that easy to explain. I didn't even know shit about it until I met Eleazar, one of Carlisle's friends. I have what you call foresight, which basically means I can see the past, present, and future, with a few drawbacks.

I can't see myself at all. I can see people around me and their emotions, but I am limited to usually a few people in one vision. Everything else was piecing together the missing parts.

My gift also gives me a good and bad feeling, something that had only grown stronger since I was human.

Painting is one way that I get visions, usually I paint out the scene and refocus. Other times, I would see it in my mind, similar to the way Alice does. The only difference is that I could see my visions and not sit like stone.

One extra perk was the extra speed. I was faster than most vampires, never defeated in chases.

Carlisle had also taught me to have amazing self control, to the point where I could control my bloodlust.

My temper and emotion control was not that good. I tended to get pissed the second someone attempted to take my freedom.

Then there was Bella.

I liked the girl fairly well, though her constant want of immortality was a bit immature. Rosalie and I agreed on that part, though Rose seemed to hate her. Other than that, Eddie had found a good girl. That was until he moved us away.

"Alice, what do you think?" I question her, showing her my latest painting. My adopted sister looks up from her clothing sketches.

"Okay, that looks amazing!" She cheers, her eyes shining with happiness.

Alice, Jasper, and I had moved to the outskirts of Texas after Forks. Jasper, being one of my closest siblings, had welcomed me after I told him I wasn't sure where to go. So, now I lived in Texas until Edward went back to get Bella.

My mind clouds over as I am whisked from the dark house to a cliff. Trees surrounded the area, minus the little dirt pathway. Down below was the ocean, dark and swirling, signaling a storm brewing.

At the top, I see a familiar brunette, before she jumps.

Bella Swan had just jumped off a cliff.

"Forks!" I gasp, coming back into reality. Alice remained in her spot before the vision, her eyes widening.

"What happened?" She questions.

"She jumped off a cliff." I breathe.

"Who?" Alice questions softly, her hands falling on my shoulders.

"Bella." Alice freezes as I say this. Both of our thoughts align at that moment. Edward was going to fucking lose it.

"I have to call Rose." Alice mumbles, pulling out her phone. I close my eyes, concentrating in hopes to get a glimpse of the past to see what caused Bella to jump.

Alice shakes me out of my search.

"I'm going to Forks. Are you coming with?" She asks.

"I think one prophet will be enough. I'll stay with Jasper." I shake my head. "Besides, you get quicker visions. I get significant ones and a flutter." I laugh.

"True, but you are more powerful." Alice fires back. I shake my head.

"Go to Forks." I wave off. "I'll fill in Jazz."

"I'll be back in a few days, hopefully. Bye Peyton!" She chirps.

"Bye, Al." I wave as she zooms to the car. I hear the quiet purr of the engine before the sound starts to retreat.

"Oh, Bella." I sigh. "You are in some big trouble." I turn back to my painting, putting the brush down before hopping lightly on the couch.

Especially when Edward found out.

My mind clouds over as I see a new scene. After the vision was over, I launch myself to my phone to see Alice already calling me.

"I saw you were calling." Alice immediately says.

"Edward is at Volterra. And he's fucking going to cause a scene."

 **Alice's POV**

 **Volterra, Italy**

Like Peyton had predicted, Edward was at Volterra. After finding Bella alive, we speed off to find Edward. On the way, I had saw the exact time.

Bella had already jumped out of the car and found Edward when I caught up. I hear Bella start to breathe harsher as we get deeper into the castle. I glance behind us and see the two vampires behind us looking at Bella like she was lunch. Well, I guess she technically was.

We emerge into a throne room. I just happened to have the luck to have a vision.

The first thing I notice was the bubbling of a stream. It felt as if I was in Forks.

I notice the blonde next, sitting beside the stream, her hand lightly skimming the water. I couldn't put my finger on what seemed different about her. I wanted to shout at her when I see a vampire slowly stalking to her.

Something told me that her eyes were closed and that she wasn't paying attention. How else was she not sensing the intruder? Peyton was one of the most alert vampires I had met. What the hell was wrong?

The vampire, a male I see as he emerges from the shadows, was so close to her. What makes me stare with shock was the fact that he put an arm around her waist, sitting down beside her before snuggling into her shoulder. Peyton giggles before leaning into his shoulder.

When they turn to where I can get a clear view, I gape in shock. I realized what was so different about Peyton.

The vampire was her mate. This was Peyton's mate. And he just had to be part of the most feared vampire coven.

With his golden eyes, dirty blonde hair, and handsome face, Demetri Volturi was a sight to see. One of the Upper Guard, on a "vegetarian" diet.

As I come back to the throne room, I notice Edward had stiffened.

 _It's true Edward. He's the one._

Edward's eyes were ignited with fury.

 _We can hide it for now, she can't see him, but she will find out._

"Ah, Edward!" Aro calls, starting the trial.

When Aro touched our hands, he would find everything out. He wasn't aware of Peyton's gift, though he did know that she existed. The fact that her mate was on his guard, well, all hell was going to break loose. Aro already had his eye on me and Peyton was much more powerful in a different way. If Aro could get one person from Peyton's visions, he could find them and then everything.

Aro did end up touching our hands, meaning Edward and I's thoughts were now his. His eyes shine with a confused gleam.

"Dear Peyton Cullen has a gift? I remember when Carlisle first notified me of his new companion. Powerful girl from what I have seen. Along with the wonderful foresight, she would be a force of nature! " Aro cries. Edward and I both notice that he had avoided her mate.

Aro carries out the rest of the sentencing, ending with the command that Bella must be turned in a year's time. If not, she would have to be killed. We were at the airport, Bella asleep, that Edward and I discussed the matter.

"When he was talking about Peyton's gift, he was plotting. He doesn't seem to have such malicious mindset, but he would love to have her in the Volturi." Edward starts.

"Well, what should we do? Like he was saying, Peyton is a force of nature. She's powerful and has a particular hate for being lied to. She would also find Demetri at some point. All we know is that she will not see him, but what's to say if she finds out we lied?" I protest.

"Then our lives will become Hell on Earth. Just, Alice, please keep quiet about this. If she does see the whole interaction that just occured, she can feel what we feel but not what we think. She's not going to find out. Please." Edward pleads. Even though I had a feeling this was going to end bad, I agreed.

"I'm not happy that he is her mate. I had hoped that he would be someone else." Edward adds.

"Mates are mates. Look at Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, you and Bella. Think how happy you all make eachother. Peyton will look at him that way one day, he will make her that happy. Keep an open mind about it." I ask hopefully.

"Fine." Edward pouts like a three year old he is.

"Fuck you Alice." He glares playfully. I giggle, relaxing and forgetting about all the problems laid out before us.

Later, the plane lands. The whole family was waiting for us and swarmed us as soon as they saw us. Peyton enveloped the both of us in a hug before ranting to Edward. We started to make plans to move back to Forks.

Peyton was happier, although I noticed that it wasn't as happy as I saw with her mate. I also started to notice her silences more often.

Now, I sat on the couch, my legs draped over Jasper's legs. Everyone was scattered about the living room, minus Edward, who was with Bella, and Peyton, who was out in the forest, preferring nature.

"What are you so stressed about, sweetheart?" Jasper pulls me out of my thoughts with his charming southern drawl.

"Just the Volturi." I murmur. Jasper smiles sadly before kissing my cheek.

"We all are." He whispers back, pulling me into his embrace. "We all are."

Sadness washes through me as I return his hug. Little did I know the events that would soon fall into place that would change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peyton's POV**

Life was back to normal. We were back in Forks, I had resumed my medical training under Carlisle. Bella and Edward were back together. The only problem was the fact that Edward and Alice were being weird and Victoria was still a threat.

Victoria had been around Forks. I had a bad feeling that she was planning something big, though I couldn't see anything yet. We have been having problems with the wolves to top it off, Emmett almost getting in a fight with one.

The problem with Alice and Edward was that they were hiding something, and, quite frankly, were not doing a good job with it. Ever since Italy, they were telling me when and where to hunt. I was told not to go certain places, which usually pisses me off, but with a sister that could see the future and I couldn't see myself, I listened.

What pissed me off the most was that they were lying to me and mark my words, I would find out why.

Bella was also graduating tomorrow. We had grown closer after Italy and Chief Swan liked me nearly as much as Alice. He didn't particularly like my rebellious streak, which I understand.

"Peyton, can you hand me Mr. Grey's charts?" Carlisle asks. I snap out of my thoughts, quickly locating the papers. Ever since I graduated from high school again a few years ago, about a year and a half before Bella arrived, I had been a nurse with Carlisle. He had suggested the idea when I was just sitting around for hours a day. So, I could control my bloodlust better and I get to help people. I wanted to be an architect, maybe an artist, but I had eternity.

I pass him the charts, Carlisle smiling at me in thanks. I look to the clock, seeing it was 5 o'clock.

"Hey, can I head home?" I turn to my father hopefully.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you at home." Carlisle winks, knowing what I was going to do.

"Thank you!" I call, before running out at human speed. When I have all my stuff and I was sure no one was around, I speed off into the forest to do something that always gave me a thrill.

I was going to hunt.

 **2 hours later**

After hunting, I was greeted by Alice at the door. "I need you to help me plan a party." She grabs my wrist, trying to tug me along. I frown slightly, debating whether or not to help her.

"Alright." I nod, hoping to appear eager. I can see in her eyes that she was hurt, but she smile nonetheless.

The next few hours of my time went into party planning. Alice invited most of the school and set up the lights to the house. I set up the house.

Alice was out of party mode now and officially back to lying. I had had enough of their shit by now, so, why not confront them?

"Alice, why the hell are you and Edward lying to me?" I ask firmly. She turns to me, her expression uncertain.

"We're not lying to you. It's just, Italy…" She bites her lip. I try to avoid glaring.

Alice was my fucking sister, for crying out loud! Why the fuck was she lying to me? And then there was fucking Edward!

"Listen." I ground out. "You are my sister, one of the people closest to me. I have never lied to you since I met you. Yes, I admit I do lie, but never to my family. I don't know what happened in Volterra, I don't even need to know, but lying like this, it's a shitty thing to do." I turn and leave the room.

I speed up to my room, flopping onto my emerald bed. The light gray pillows wrinkle out of place, one even falling onto the carpeted floors. I scan the elegant white walls with splashes of colors here and there.

Pictures of my family adorn the in-wall shelves. My art supplies and CD's sat at the leftmost shelf, along with my speakers, and my books were to the right. My paintings, mostly landscapes, lay against the walls of my room, not yet in my art room.

My balcony lay right in front of my bed, the glass revealing the forest outside. A desk was to the right of my bed, the door right beside it. My closet was to the left of my bed.

My eye catches one picture in particular. It was of Alice, Edward, and I, snow glistening in our hair. We were all so happy.

Honestly, I was more sad than mad. I had grown up in a time where women were considered fragile, and often lied to about the horrors of the world. I found out about the Civil War through Patrick, and that took me days.

My only hope is that they would tell me the truth soon.

 **Next Day**

I spent the rest of the night just painting away the stress. By morning, I was a bit more calm with a half finished painting.

About 11 o'clock was when I started to get ready for Eddie, Alice, and Bella's graduation. Yes, I was mad at my siblings, but they were still my siblings. Besides, Bella was going to join our family soon and this was her first graduation.

Rosalie helped me pick out my dress. It was white, off the shoulder with flowy sleeves. The front part ended about an inch above my knees while a train extended to the floor for the back. To go with the dress were white lace up heels. My hair was down in their natural waves, though slightly neater.

As I walk downstairs, I catch sight of Alice. She avoids my gaze. We haven't spoken a word since we had our mini argument.

Jasper, I know, could tell the shift in our relationship. I could tell that it upset him. Jasper and I had similar pasts, we both fought in the Civil War, though my service consisted of a day, and it made us closer.

I sat next to Carlisle and Esme at the ceremony. I clapped politely for Alice and Edward, but I cheered the loudest for Bella.

Not long after Bella's name was called, the graduates throw their caps. When that is over, I make my way to the Swan.

"Congrats Bells!" I cheer, smiling brightly.

"Thanks." She mumbles, hugging me lightly.

"I have to go for now, but I'll see you later." I pull back.

"Okay. Um, thanks." She nods, starting to search for Edward. I leave the building quickly, taking off my shoes and bunching up my dress in my fist before running back home. I had a party to prepare for.

I set up the music stands and CD's, along with moving some furniture into better places. Alice and Edward still weren't back yet, which a small part of me was happy about.

After about an hour, I head to my room and lay out my clothes. The whole school was most likely going to be at the house, many people probably curious about the Cullen residence. The world fades and I see the house filled with people, music blaring, and a scent like...dog?

So, we should expect a visit from the wolves.

I decide to wear black shorts with black fishnets underneath. I wear a flowy tank top with an open, black, floral printed jacket. Black ankle boots and a long silver necklace finish up my look. My blonde hair was braided into a side French braid.

Guests start to arrive later, gawking at the house we had decorated to look like a nightclub. Red and purple lights lit up the downstairs, and music blared. Guests stared at my siblings and I, mostly due to the lights making us look ghostly. Eh, it was close enough.

The party was a success in my book. Every senior and some juniors appeared to be here. Everyone seemed to have a good time, though I did notice that some of Bella's 'friends' were asses. Cough, cough, Jessica, cough.

I was standing at the stairs when I saw Edward let go of Bella. He hadn't let go of her all night, something I will never understand, as I would most likely slap someone who tried to do that to me.

I saw him speed to Alice in the kitchen. From the lights, I could clearly see she was having a vision.

Bella sees this too. She says goodbye to whoever she was talking before nearly running to the kitchen. I start towards her.

She jumps when she notices me behind her, before smiling and continuing her mission to Alice and Edward.

Edward had disappeared by the time we reached the kitchen through the crowds of people but Alice's face was still blank. It was times like these that I wish I had maybe a telepathy related gift.

"What, Alice, what? What did you see?" Bella had her hands in front of Alice, pleading. I turn and catch Edward's eyes before he vanishes under the stairs.

Alice comes back to life as the doorbell is rang. The scent of dog pierces the air, mixing with sweat, blood, and punch.

"Who invited the werewolf?" Alice asks, her nose scrunching up.

"Guilty." Bella scowls. She was pissed at them, and my guess was that it was at Jacob.

"Well, you go take care of it then. I have to talk to Carlisle. Peyton, come on." Alice grabs my wrist, attempting to tug me away. Bella clumsily walks away.

"No." I firmly state. Alice's eyes shine with hurt before nodding. She speeds off, leaving me alone. I sigh, massaging my temples. Why the hell do things become so complicated?

I start to the stairs, speeding upstairs. No guests were allowed up here, but I still heard two heartbeats and what sounded like kissing.

I pull open the door to a stray closet, seeing two juniors with their faces glued together. Seeing the light, they turn with fear filled eyes to me.

"Guys, I get you enjoy sucking each other's faces off, I enjoy it myself, but don't get a room in my house." I sigh. The pair's faces turn tomato red, before one steps closer to me.

"Hey, want to join us?" He asks confidently.

"Nah, I'm good." I state calmly. "Now, get out." The teens slowly walk out and downstairs, me following behind them.

"Peyton!" I hear Bella squeak. I turn to the sound of her voice, a smile on my face. At the sight of the three wolves surrounding Bella, it dissolves. The brunette beckons to me, motivating me to glide over to her.

The wolves lean away from me as I get closer. I smile teasingly, turning to Bella.

"Hey, Bella, can we talk?" When the wolves don't move, I turn to them defiantly. "In private, preferably."

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later." Bella mumbles, turning to me. The wolf, Jacob, starts to act. He throws his arm against the wall in front of us, blocking our escape.

"Hey, not so fast." He scowls. My eyes narrow.

"Excuse me?" I question, my voice dangerously calm. "Why is your arm in our way?"

"Tell us what's going on." He demands, growling.

"I suggest you move your arm if you wish to keep it. I don't appreciate being caged much." I glare.

Jacob slowly moves his arm, showing his will to keep his limb. "We have a right to know." He mutters.

"Yes, you have a point. But, trying to intimidate me will not work. Just because I am female does not mean I can't stand up for myself." I say lowly. "Also, it is bold of you to assume that I even know what is happening."

"Aren't you a seer?" Jacob questions harshly.

"Hey, hey." Bella chuckles nervously. "This is a party, remember?" The wolves and I act like she had never spoken.

"Yes, I am, but I don't see all. I do get feelings on close events, and I'm not getting a good one now." I nod. Alice chose that moment to waltz in.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella questions immediately. My pixie-like sibling glances at Jacob before turning to Bella.

"The decision has been made." She states.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella questions.

"No." Alice murmurs. Bella turns paler, possibly passing for a vampire. I keep a neutral expression as the pieces fall into place.

"They're coming here." The human chokes. The world fades as a new scene envelopes my mind.

A field, covered with freshly fallen snow and mist, was the first thing I see. Black, no gray cloaks swish in the distance. The scene cuts to a faceless figure, pale skin evident beneath the gray cloak.

Reality comes back to me, showing Bella and the wolves staring at Alice.

"Yes." Alice confirms, her expression grim.

"To Forks?" Bella whispers. Alice nods.

I start to think strategies. Newborns were strong and motivated by their bloodthirst. There would be at least 20, which would roughly give us about three to one.

"We can't let them get that far." I murmur. "There aren't enough of us to defend Forks."

"I know. But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search." Alice sighs, looking upset.

"No!" Bella whisper yells, glancing at the party guests. "Alice, Peyton, I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"Bella, they aren't trackers. Even if a few of them have the tracking ability, they are still coming here. There is no point in running." I sigh.

"Then I have to go meet them!" She protests, her voice hoarse. ""If they find what they're looking for, maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else."

"No, Bella-" I'm cut off by Jacob.

"Hold it!" He orders. "What is coming?"

"Our kind." I answer, turning to him. "A bunch of them."

"Why?" He questions, his eyes narrowed.

"For Bella, that's all we know." Alice explains.

"There are too many for you?" Jacob continues.

"We have some tricks. It'll be a fair fight." Alice scoffs.

"It won't be even." jacob half-smiles.

"Actually…" I trail off. Alice and the wolf pick up on my thoughts.

"Excellent!" Alice hisses. Alice, Jacob, and I smirk, ideas forming.

"We'll have to coordinate. It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours." Jacob says, still grinning.

"Might as well keep an open mind. We are a bit outnumbered." I relent, happy about the alliance.

""Wait, wait, wait, wait." Bella interrupts. "Coordinate?"

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asks, looking down at her.

"You are staying out of this." she retorts.

"The psychics don't' seem to think so." The wolf defends.

"Uh, I prefer the term seer." I cut in. One wolf laughs.

"Alice- tell them no! They'll get killed." Bella pleads.

"Ouch Bells." I feign hurt.

"Bella, us divided, we all get killed. All of us united," Alice reasons.

"It'll be no problem" Jacob finishes.

"How many?" he asks, his eyes alight with excitement.

"No!" Bella protests.

"It changes. Twenty one today, but the numbers are going down." Alice replies.

"Why?" Jacob questions.

"Long story." Alice murmurs.

""This probably isn't the place to talk about it." I add.

"Later tonight?" The wolf suggests.

"Yes." I accept. "We have planned a meeting. If you fight, you need some pointers." The wolves make a face.

"No!" Bella once again cries. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She grabs onto my hand like it was a lifeline.

"This will be odd. I never considered working together." Alice murmurs.

"No doubt about that. We've got to get back to Sam. What time?" Jacob asks.

"How about three?" Alice requests.

"Where?"

"About 10 miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come in at it west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there." The wolves say, turning to leave. I tug Bella's hand in the direction of the stairs. I want to at least help her unwind before she has such a stressful night.

The time finally came to meet the wolves. I had changed into black leggings, a loose gray tank top, and a black leather jacket. My hair was now in a French braid down my back and combat boots were on my feet. I was going to be moving around a lot tonight.

I arrive at the clearing before everyone else. I just wanted to be alone a minute, to listen to the crickets chirping, owls hooting, the slight breeze. It was comforting.

I hear Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie run into the clearing. After greeting them, I sit down on the grass, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Edward and Bella arrived about two minutes and fourteen seconds after Carlisle and Esme.

I was stretching, getting ready to spar. I catch Bella's eye, smiling at the girl, before my gaze shifts to Edward.

My smile fades at the sight of my bronze haired brother. I still wasn't happy with him, but I would probably forgive him soon. I can't stay mad at him forever. He couldn't help that he could see Alice's thoughts. He had always promised to keep them secret.

Edward looks in my direction, hopeful.

 _Hey, still mad at you, asshole._

I was talking to Esme when the wolves made their appearance.

"Did you ever see anything like that?" Emmett gasps under his breath.

I move up to Jasper and Emmett, seeing what made my brother so shocked. In the gloom, dozens of eyes appear in the darkness. I smile. The pack had grown.

"Welcome." Carlisle greets, taking a step forward.

"Thank you." Edward speaks for Sam. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough. My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style." Carlisle accepts.

"They are different from you?" Edward translates.

"They are all new-only a few months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight, their numbers stand at 20. Ten for us, ten for you. It shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." My adopted father answers. The wolves make an enthusiastic rumble.

"We're willing to take more than our share." Edward murmurs.

"We'll see how it plays out." Carlisle smiles.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?" Edward asks. "They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. Alice and I will help us intercept their path." I answer.

"Peyton knows the land better than any of us. I'm positive that this is correct." Carlisle nods.

"Thank you for the information. We will watch." The wolves sink down to the ground.

Jasper takes a step in between the wolves and us. He looks to me, causing me to nod.

"Carlisle is right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" Jasper explains.

Emmett steps out of our line, a big smile on his face. Jasper beckons him forward, moving backwards.

"Okay, Emmett first. He's the best example at a newborn attack." I hold back laughter as Jasper says this.

"I'll try not to break anything." Emmett mutters.

Jasper feels my laughter. He smiles. "What I meant, Peyton, was that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the kill." I hide my smile behind my hand.

Jasper backs up a bit, ready to fight. My money was on Jasper.

"Okay, Emmett, try to catch me." Jasper starts to run. Emmett charges soon after, beaming as he snarls.

Emmett couldn't get his hands around Jasper, resulting in the blonde getting behind Emmett, his teeth an inch from his neck. Emmett freezes, cussing.

"Again!" He demands, his smile gone.

"Nuh uh. My turn." I insist, deflecting his swing with my foresight.

"In a minute. I want to show Bella something first.." Jasper waves Alice in. "I know you worry about her."

I watch the fight silently, smiling slightly whenever Alice put her lips on Jasper's throat. These were the types of things I wanted. But I was about ready to give up the thoughts of a mate. I swear I see Edward frown.

"My turn!" I grin widely. I walk to Jasper, not missing the grumbling of the wolves. Just wait till they see me in action.

I shrug my jacket off, preparing to spar. I must have been glowing in the night's light.

I face Jasper, searching the future for what he would possibly do. I smile at Jasper.

"You ready?" I ask, my eyebrow raised, challenging. His grin widens.

"Remember who has experience."

"I'm as old as you!" We charge at each other.

I see his jump punch and quickly drop to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him. He crashes to the ground before jumping back up.

This goes on for awhile, me seeing his moves, and him trying to outsmart me. We both think strategically, though Jasper has a bit more experience while I have speed and notice.

Carlisle eventually calls the fight so the next one could begin.

Eventually, the last fight rolls around. Bella was starting to wilt, Edward whispering to her. Jasper turns back to the wolves.

"We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel free to observe again." He offers.

"Yes." Edward answers for the wolves. "We'll be here."

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents- so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." Edward adds, stepping away from Bella.

"Certainly." Carlisle agrees. "Whatever you need."

The wolves rise to their feet, making their way towards us. The sun was just now rising, casting the clearing into a navy blue light.

The alpha leads the pack, moving in a line. They sniff Carlisle first before moving to Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, me, Edward, and then Alice.

One wolf, the russet colored one, plopped down beside Bella. I hold back a smile as she giggles happily.

"Ew, gross Jake!" She cries soon after. Drool was dripping down her cheek.

Bella looks up to see we were all watching her. I smile, showing I am amused at my family's reactions.

The wolves start to back up into the trees. I pick up my jacket, dusting it off. It was almost time to leave. I throw my arm around Jasper, feeling him relax.

We all stood in a loose circle now. I was talking to Emmett and Jasper while Edward, Bella, and a wolf argue about where to keep her. I thought she would be the most safe up in the mountains, but hey, that was my opinion.

Edward calls Jasper over, leaving Emmett and I to talk. I can't help but also listen to Bella and Edward. They were apparently going to disguise her scent with a wolf. Edward actually did have a brain!

"Fuck you Peyton!" I hear Edward call.

"Nah, I'm sure you'd prefer it with your girl." I retort, smiling at Emmett's booming laugh. The four disappear into the trees.

"Em, I'll meet you back at the house." I tell him, starting at a human pace to the trees.

"Okay!" He booms. I smirk, speeding into the darkness turning to light.

A few days pass. I was sitting in the garage, working on a piece of pottery. Honestly, I rarely do pottery, but I was in the mood.

We had just returned home from hunting. Alice was in a bad mood from some shit Edward had done.

Bella walks into the garage, talking to Edward. I hear Alice stomp to the human, telling Edward and I to leave. After glaring, I put up my supplies and head out to the forest. I pause when I hear part of the conversation.

"Do you love me?" I hear Alice ask sadly.

"Of course, you know that." Bella replies.

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without me?" I stop listening there.

So, the man finally proposed? I could already see the wedding, planned by Alice. I dart off into the forest, happy that my brother had at least found his soul mate.

The fight was in a few hours. I was wearing black leggings, a dark green crop top, sleeveless and ending just above my belly button. I had my favorite leather jacket and combat boots. I had a simple spider web choker with my hair in a fishtail down the side.

I was ready, itching to fight.

The sun shines brightly against the freshly fallen snow. I stood waiting for the newborns, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Finally, I hear crunching footsteps. They were here.

I drop into a crouch, preparing to fight. My second sense was ready to assist me.

I charge when I see the first newborn.

 **Y'all, I seriously thank you. Since I decided to rewrite this fanfic, I have received so much support and love. I started to write this story when I was twelve and it took me years to publish it. It really makes me more confident in my writing skills**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peyton's POV**

I run full speed at the newborn. He didn't see me coming, resulting in an easy kill. I fight my way through the baby vampire hoard, hoping that they weren't clever enough to attack me from behind.

Unfortunately, one did. I had killed a few more newborns, keeping an eye on my family and the wolves, when I saw someone behind me. This was one of the skills Jasper had practiced with me, saying that my guard was lowered when someone was behind me.

I turn to the newborn behind me. They were male, with slicked back dark hair. His eyes glisten with bloodlust. I quickly flip him over my shoulder, sending him to the ground. I keep my foot on his throat while I behead another newborn that had gotten close to me. After that, I rip apart the pinned vampire, charging back into battle.

I see it just in time. A vampire was charging at me. I swiftly sidestep. The vampire rolls, falling into a crouch. The she does the unexpected.

Five copies of the newborn surround me. I lose sight of the real girl. Now, that was a fucking awesome gift. Unfortunately, she was on the opposing side.

"Shit, that's awesome." I mutter, the girl snarling. I launch myself to one of the copies, watching as it sinks into the ground. I roll, landing in a crouch. I charge at another copy, that one also sinking as the others move in to attack.

Arms wrap around my neck. I fall limp, hoping she would relax her grip so I could break free. To my surprise, her arms are ripped away.

The gray wolf, Paul, I remember, rips the newborn to pieces at his paws. I close my eyes, taking an unneeded deep breath. I feel the wolf nudge my shoulder, his eyes concerned. I smile and nod showing I was okay and launch myself back into the fight. Paul follows beside me, both of us teaming up to kill.

Hopefully the battle would be over soon.

 **Demetri's POV**

We were in Washington, checking up on the Swan girl. Jane, Alec, Felix, and I were all just sitting around, and I was bored.

Jane had told me not to make myself known, so I of course decided to 'inspect' the Cullens. Imagine my surprise when I discover the peaceful Carlisle fighting newborns.

So, here I was, high up in a tree, observing the battle of baby vampires and the vegetarians. And the animal eaters were winning.

I memorize the scents and faces of the Cullen's for future purposes. The only ones missing were the Swan girl and Edward.

My attention is caught by a flash of black and dark green.

A blonde I had never seen before was fighting in the clearing, kicking ass. As I look closer, I realize that she was absolutely gorgeous. Damn, the Guard and I thought Rosalie was beautiful. This girl was so much more.

She was graceful, taking out baby vamps left and right, leaving me in awe. I watch, mesmerized, when I notice her tilt her head slightly, sidestepping as a newborn she couldn't have possibly seen flies where she once was. I narrow my eyes.

A gift, perhaps? Or maybe increased sense perception?

I surely had never seen her before. I would remember a face like that. She wasn't a newborn and the way she carried herself showed she had been alive for a long time. She was an expert at fighting, showing experience. The way she looked after her coven even when fighting made me believe she had been apart of the Olympic Coven for a long time.

I watch as she takes out more newborns, never letting them get too close to her. I feel the urge to shout when I see another newborn fly behind her, but she sidesteps once again, her attacker rolling into a crouch.

She snarls at the blonde, multiplying into five copies. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to rip off her head for even daring to look at the blonde.

What the fuck, Demetri?

"Shit, that's awesome." The blonde murmurs, her eyes widening with awe and shock. I nearly fall out of my tree.

The blonde charges at one copy, dissolving as she makes contact. Then another. She freezes as the newborn wraps her arms around her throat. I stop breathing, growling lowly.

She falls limp in the newborn's arms, clearly not seeing the wolf. Before I know it, the newborn is in pieces, saving her life.

She sits there, staring at the remains, closing her eyes. She opens her golden eyes when the wolf nudges her, nodding before charging into battle again. Just like a warrior princess. Hey, I like that nickname. Princess Blondie.

I turn as I hear footsteps. Felix approaches my tree, signalling me to hop down. Alec and Jane follow him.

I jump down, nodding to the twins, then starting down to the clearing.

As I lose sight of the blonde, I feel a tug back to the tree. I didn't even know her name and she was already on my mind. I want her back in my sight, near me.

I would figure this out. I would take her back to Italy with me if I had to. I pause.

"Jane?" I call.

 **Peyton's POV**

The battle was over, with one wolf injured. Our potential new coven mate I had already seen that she would die to the Volturi's hands soon, but I keep that secret.

I sit in the grass, my shredded jacket next to me. Edward and Bella were due here any moment. Now, I just play with the snow only a few shades lighter than my skin.

Alice gasps, her eyes glazing over. Jasper dashes to her, cradling her cheeks. I look away, not wanting to see their affection, to Bree. I offer a half-hearted smile, knowing her fate. She returns the smile.

"The Volturi are coming. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri." When she says this, my mind focuses on this Demetri. The name sounds so familiar, almost like I should know it.

Glancing back at Alice, I see that wasn't what she saw. I get a bad feeling in my stomach, searching my mind to see if I could see it. When I couldn't, I turn to Alice, confused.

Her eyes hold guilt and reluctance as I put the pieces together.

The vision never was about this moment. Sure, it was about the Volturi. The first visit was when everything went wrong and now, they were almost here.

That vision that she seems so ashamed about was of me.

Edward and Bella grace us with their presence, talking. I hardly listen, trying to find out what that vision could be about.

I had never met the Volturi, though Carlisle has told me stories. I didn't remember a Demetri off the top of my head, so who the hell was he?

I stand up, turning to my bronze haired brother. _What the fuck are you hiding from me?_

He stiffens at my thoughts, glancing at Alice, then me with guilt filled eyes. Bella looks back and forth between us, confused. At least I would be able to count on her.

I was sick of not being able to count on my adopted siblings.

"Edward." I call, my tone ice. "Alice. What have y'all been hiding from me?" _Edward, fucking lie again and see what will happen._ Edward winces.

"Fine." I mutter, Alice closing her eyes. I see Jasper shudder out of the corner of my eye, no doubt feeling the fury rolling off of me in waves. I was about to pop.

I glare at Alice and Edward, moving to stand beside Esme. She smiles sadly, hugging me quickly.

"They're here." Alice announces, struggling to keep her posture. I turn to the way I saw them coming in an earlier vision. Edward glances at me, eyes wide.

My next thoughts, I try to hide. When I was human, I didn't feel accepted, and I still felt that at some points. This was one of those points.

Footsteps sound against the snow for the second time today. I turn to that direction, looking for a swish of black.

They appear over the horizon, dark gray cloaks moving with the breeze. I push my fury down, thinking about the songs my brother and I would sing. My fury dissolves somewhat, my face becoming cool. I feel calmer just thinking about the lyrics.

I notice the twins first. Pale brown hair, scarlet eyes, neutral expressions that most likely didn't laugh much. Maybe 16 or 17 years old, looking a little younger than I did. They walk side by side, Alec and Jane.

The tallest of them is who I examine next. He has close cropped dark hair, maybe 24, with a gleeful expression. Felix, no doubt.

The last vampire, a male, gave me a strange sensation. I felt like I should know him, like he was important.

He was gorgeous, with ruby red eyes sparkling with mischief. His dirty blonde hair was spiked. His cloak swishes in the wind, revealing a black T-Shirt with his muscles straining against the fabric. Starry Night, this man was hot!

What the actual hell, Peyton! I just saw the man and now I was practically drooling. Pull yourself together!

 **Demetri's POV**

Princess was angry. I could hear her deep breaths as we clear the hill. I try to look neutral but the second those golden eyes look into my red ones, the mischief starts.

She is even more gorgeous in front of me. Her hair was in a side braid of some type, slightly messy. Her outfit also caught my attention.

She wore a sleeveless crop top that hugs her frame. Black leggings hid her long legs, along with combat boots that could easily turn a rock to dust. A spiderweb choker covered her neck. I could tell that she smiles a bunch and her laugh would be like bells.

I could tell that she was now paying attention to the scene in front of her. I smirk at her, flattered, as I see her shift her attention to me. I smirk at her, resulting in her rolling her eyes. Ah, a challenge.

"Hmm." Jane hums, surveying the area. From the corner of my eye, I see Felix wink at the blonde. I hold back a growl. I would kill him if he even tries to touch her. Wait, now I wanted to kill my best friend because of some girl I would love to have in the sheets?

"Welcome, Jane" Edward greets, holding Bella close.

"I don't understand." Jane says, her tone interested at the newborn on the ground.

"She had surrendered." Edward explains. Jane's eyes flash.

"Surrendered?" She questions. I glance at Felix.

The mind reader shrugs. "Carlisle gave her the option."

The blonde's eyes flash to the newborn, an unknown emotion in them. Was that sadness?

"There are no options for those who break the law." Jane says flatly.

e. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught." Carlisle speaks.

Some of the rage was back in her eyes. Edward Cullen winces, turning his gaze to her furious eyes. What the hell did Edward do to piss off the Warrior Princess? His glare lets me know that it was something major.

"That is irrelevant." Jane claims.

"As you wish." Carlisle nods. Jane stares at Carlisle, shaking her head. Janey needs to let loose a bit. She was too uptight. Her brother too.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards." Alec takes over.

"I would appreciate if you convey mine to him." Carlisle smiles tightly.

"Of course." Jane replies.

"It appears that you've done our work for us today...For the most part." Jane's eyes go to the newborn. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one." Carlisle answers.

"Eighteen?" Jane asks, unsure.

"All brand-new." Carlisle says. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane interrogates. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." Edward answers, emotionless.

"Was." Jane repeats. Edward inclines his head to the forest. I notice smoke billowing up. "This Victoria-she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year." Edward explains.

"Twenty." Jane breathes. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did." Edward says. Jane's eyes narrow, turning to the newborn.

The blonde's eyes once again shine with sadness, her hand going to the newborn's shoulder. My stomach twists. She was unhappy.

"You there, your name." Jane asks sharply. The newborn's lips press together. Jane smiles. The newborn screams.

The blonde flinches, looking like she wanted to comfort to the newborn. She has a heart too. The newborn arches, falling to the ground. Her screams intensifie. Poor girl. Silence came soon after.

"Your name." Jane demands again.

"Bree." The newborn gasps. Jane smiles as the girl screams again.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know." Edward says, gritting his teeth. I watch the blonde, looking for her reactions. She seems to be the only one who was showing emotion, other than the human.

Her golden eyes shine with sadness, anger, and knowledge. She crosses her arms, biting inside her cheek, subtly flipping me off when she sees me looking.

The newborn goes on about how many there were, the fights, how some Riley told them that their thoughts weren't safe and that he had brung them here to destroy the Cullen's.

Princess's eyes grow more and more sad as the story went on. Her mind seemed to be halfway in her thoughts and halfway in reality. Edward was slightly wilting, from her thoughts most likely.

What had they done to make her so upset?

Carlisle moves over to Princess, putting a hand on her shoulder in a fatherly gesture. Yes, they had been together a long time.

Jane asks the Cullens more questions, the blonde not paying attention at all. When Felix is called, she seems to come back into reality.

"Wait!" Edward cries. The blonde looks down at her feet. Did she already know the outcome?

"We can explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." Edward pleads.

"We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Carlisle adds. Jane's expression is between disbelief and amusement.

"We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me. Caius will be so interested to her that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit." Jane states.

"The date is set." Alice announces, Princess rolling her eyes. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile fades as she shrugs. I chose this moment to start my plan.

I step up, nodding at Jane. The vegetarians' eyes shift to me.

"Jane." I push, trying to conceal my glee. Jasper and Edward's eyes were narrowed, rightfully so. The psychic's eyes widen. Of course, the blonde notices this. Ah, an observant one.

Jane clears her throat. "Aro wishes that we create a policy for insurance until Bella is turned."

The Cullens frown, looking at one another.

"What kind of insurance policy?" Rosalie questions.

"The Kings have requested that we take one of your coven mates back with us." Felix proposes.

"And who did you have in mind?" Emmett grounds out, gritting his teeth.

"Any one of you, but only one." I grin. Carlisle was the coven leader, Esme his mate. Bella and Edward had to stay. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice would want to stay with their mates. The blonde was the only one that didn't seem to have one.

My goal was to get her back to Italy. Yes, this plan could backfire. I was optimistic though.

The Cullens gather in a loose circle, discussing amongst themselves. I can't help but listen.

"Edward and Bella have to stay. I do too and I'd rather not be separated from Esme." I hear Carlisle murmur. My breath halts when I hear a heartbreakingly beautiful voice.

"I'll go." She mutters. Carlisle opens his mouth, stopping when she holds up a hand.

"Please don't speak. I won't...I can't spend any more of my life not doing anything. All of you, except Carlisle, know when and how I died. You don't know why. I sacrificed myself to save the one person I could always rely on, and ended up almost dying." I can't help the jealousy I feel.

"My last memory was locking him in my bedroom with a letter pinned to the door. I never saw him again." Her voice breaks.

"I refuse to make y'all part with your mates. I can't do that." A Southern girl, I see.

She hugs everyone, minus Edward and Alice.

"You can't." Bella says.

"I have to. I'll see y'all again in no time. Just do me a favor. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you need to mope around." She laughs sadly.

"Who says we'll mope around?" Emmett chuckles dryly.

The blonde smiles half heartedly. "That's insulting." She pauses. "I love y'all. So much. Since I don't like goodbyes, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Peyton." Carlisle wishes, hugging her warmly. Peyton, it suits her. A beautiful name for beautiful girl.

I'm sorry.

As she saunters over, I hide a grin. I would be able to get her back to Italy, talk to Marcus and maybe have a bit of fun in my bedroom before she has to return. Edward glares. Peyton narrows her eyes.

The newborn was still watching. Jane glances to Peyton and then to the eldest Cullen.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. I thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again." Jane praises.

Carlisle nods, his pain at Peyton leaving clear as day in his eyes.

"Take care of that, Felix." Jane orders, looking at the now terrified newborn. "I want to go home."

"I'm sorry." Princess whispers, flinching. A sickening crunch fills the air, Peyton looking away.

"Come." Jane calls. I start after Jane, Peyron looking back at her family one more time. She waves goodbye and turns to follow us. I hide my grin. I was going to enjoy this.

 **Peyton's POV**

Whenever Jane said that one of us must go with them, I saw Patrick being drafted. I was not going to let that happen to any of my family. I refuse.

I made a promise after I found my parents dead and Patrick gone. No one and I mean no one was going to take my family away. I had planned on upholding this promise. And here I was.

I follow the guard to the forest, smelling jet fuel. A bit more walking and a landing strip with a private jet comes into view.

I reach to my charm bracelet on my wrist. A silver and emerald triangle lay beside an amber and gold triangle. Patrick had always loved the color amber, who saw the charm in a shop one day. He had also found me an emerald charm to represent me. I still remembered what he told me when he gave it to me.

"With this bracelet, I will always be with you. It doesn't matter if I'm six feet under in Europe or halfway across the road. I will not leave you."

As I look up, I see that everyone was staring at me. Demetri's gaze was one of confusion and interest, Jane's of indifference, Alec's one of annoyance, and Felix's one of playfulness.

"Well, let's go!" I force a grin upon my face, which didn't seem very hard. I felt at home with these vampires, something I couldn't believe.

Jane and Alec smile slightly while Felix and Demetri grin. I loved the Cullens but this felt like a new chapter in my eternal life.

I start towards the plane, wishing I packed some clothes, but getting on nonetheless.

Unknown to Peyton, Felix was happy to see Demetri with something to look forward to. He, like most of the Guard, sensed she was special, especially to Demetri. One thing they all had in common was that they couldn't wait to know Peyton Cullen.

 **So, I'm rereading my original draft and I don't know how y'all managed to read this, much less enjoy it. But thank you nonetheless for all the follows and favorites. It means a ton to me, which I probably said last chapter. Hey, I should stop rambling, there's an idea. But seriously, thank y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peyton's POV**

The plane ride stretched on for eternity. I had paced, sat down, fidgeted, all from impatience. I have never felt this type of boredom in a long time.

Questions swarm my mind and I try in vain to see the future. Instead, I get the past, the Volturi coming on this plane and sitting around.

Was my family coming for me? How was this all going to end? Would it ever end? Suddenly, my confidence in Edward drops.

Alec sits in the little chair beside the couch I had to myself. He was almost touching me. His sister sat beside him, legs crossed in the next chair over. Felix sat on the couch directly in front of me, lounging back with his arms behind his head. Demetri was in the cabin, which happens to be soundproof, doing who knows what. I start to bounce my knee.

"Stop, please." Alec murmurs, putting a hand on my knee. I smile softly before stilling my knee. Was that curiosity in his eyes?

Silence once again graces the plane. When did silence become so loud? It was so ambient, even the jet engines didn't seem pesky. The only faint sound was Demetri on the phone.

I sigh softly, rolling my eyes as everyone's gaze turns to me. Jesus, I sighed, not sneezed.

"Never had I met a vampire like her." Felix mutters, a grin on his face. I smile sweetly, picking up a pillow and hurling it at him. It hits him in the face, resulting in a playful glare from him. I catch the pillow whenever he throws it back.

Demetri walks back into the little room, his hair slightly tousled. He glances at me, and my insides turn to goo. God Damnit, quit thinking, Peyton!

Well, I mean, he was a sight for sore eyes.

God damnit, Peyton!

"How much longer?" He asks.

"About 11 hours." Jane replies. My eyes widen.

Well, looking at that ass of a vampire is becoming more and more appealing.

God damnit, Peyton!

Jane steps out of the room. A second later, she comes back with clothes. She hands them to me and points towards the little cabin.

"I know you must want to get out of those clothes. Take a shower if you must and change." Jane offers. I give her a thankful smile, speeding to the cabin and locking the door.

As I strip, I wrinkle my nose at the sight of my clothes. They were filthy from fighting and sliding in the snow and mud.

I turn to the clothes laid out on the bed. Jane had given me a red long-sleeved crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, and undergarments. Was it wrong to love the outfit?

I turn to the bathroom door, opening the door and grabbing a towel and washcloth. Soap, shampoo, and conditioner sat on the silver stand. I turn the water so it was steaming hot, before hopping in.

I dry my hair to the best of my ability after I get out, then put it up in a low messy bun. I quickly put on my clothes and combat boots. I stare at my charm bracelet, smiling sadly.

I still miss him, even a century later. I would always miss him. He wasn't ever coming back, something I accepted a long time ago, the chance was slim, unless we saw each other in Hell.

I take a deep breath and open the door, returning to the main lounge area.

Six hours later, Felix pulls a pen out of his pocket, clicking it back and forth. Finally, the statues were moving. I also want that pen. I intend on getting it.

Felix starts to toss the pen back and forth, perfect for me to snatch it. After a minute and forty two seconds, I strike.

The pen was mid-air, and with my extra speed, I easily grab it.

"Hey!" He protests, a grin on his face. I glare at him, daring to take it back. He shrinks back, a smile on his face. The twins were also smiling now.

Demetri sitt the farthest away from me, in a small chair next to a table and Felix's couch. Now, he was laughing aloud and the twins were holding back their laughter. I raise an eyebrow. Their laughter fades, but their grins held in place.

I scan the plane, looking for a napkin or paper. I would rather not draw on my skin, as ink was a bitch to get off, as I had learned.

After another quick survey, I see a notepad on a table beside Demetri. My stomach twists but I of course don't listen.

I reluctantly walk to the table, avoiding the Demetri as I grab it. Unfortunately, he gets me on the way back.

As I make my way back to my seat, an arm snakes around my waist, pulling me down. I find myself in Demetri's lap, pen and notepad still in hand. Curse you Peyton for not listening to your power that literally tell you if something unpleasant is going to happen!

"Ey," I cry. "Let go you son of a bitch, you cocky asshole!" He smiles widely.

"I don't know. I happen to like this." He smirks. "Also, what a mouth on you." He boops my nose.

I growl, hitting his chest in hopes of freeing myself. He doesn't even flinch.

I sigh, starting to hate this ass. He's arrogant, impulsive, yet unnervingly hot.

 _God Damnit, Peyton!_

I start to sketch, not really paying attention. I should have known as soon as I zoned out. I just let my hand do everything, listening to the scribble of pen on paper. One thought that ran through my mind was that it wasn't too bad on Demetri's lap. That thought goes to the equivalent of a paper shredder in my mind.

I drop my pen not long later, looking to see my finished product. What I see intrigues me.

A couple, maybe siblings, both faceless, hold onto each other as a shadow descends, an eye in its midst. It was an amazing amount of detail, especially for only a pen, with shading applied wherever it was needed.

In the corner of the image was an eagle flying over a lion, no larger than a postage stamp. It had ornate borders, along with intricate details on the animals. I personally loved eagles, but why the lion?

Having visions of myself was rare and only through drawing. This couldn't have been something about my future, but who could it be?

I hear Demetri gasp in my ear, bringing back to reality. I was still on his lap, on a plane, to Volterra, Italy.

I glance at the man out of the corner of my eye, seeing his own eyes wide. I nudge him, a questioning look on my face, my eyebrow raised. What was going through that mind of his?

 **Demetri's POV**

I feel Peyton's gaze on me, piercing. I couldn't bring myself to look at her just yet.

Her drawing, it was stunning. I have never seen anything like her talent, even Caius, who had paintings throughout the castle. I even did a bit of art myself, mostly portraits, and out of all the artists I've met, Peyton had that drive and passion.

The eagle and the lion caught me attention in particular. The eagle seemed to watch over the lion, the lion's head angled upward to see the eagle. But why?

Both animals were vastly different, one preferring flight, another one fight. The eagle's eyes shine with strategy and cleverness, the lion's with strength and courage. Two opposites of a coin. Head or tails. Winter or Summer. Ice or Fire.

Judging by the look on her face, she was shocked she drew it. I narrow my eyes, moving to the man and woman, holding each other. That could symbolize lovers, siblings, parent and child, any number of things. The shadow with the eye worried me.

I finally look into the eyes of my Peyton. I almost didn't notice I thought that, but I liked it. While in the cabin, I had talked to Marcus about this mysterious Cullen, one that we didn't know much about. Aro hadn't seen Carlisle in more than a century, the only notice of him gaining each new coven member by letters.

Marcus had asked me to speak to him when we returned home, but whatever he would say would only confirm my theories.

This girl was already affecting me too much. I couldn't keep obsessing over her. The most she would be would be a fun night.

"Can you let me go, asshole?" She asks finally, glaring back at me. My heart shrinks a little.

"No." I muster up a smirk, schooling my eyes. She pauses, staring I my eyes, before punching me hard in the balls. Even as a vampire, that still hurts.

As my hands go down, Peyton sprints to the cabin. I frown, flipping off a laughing Alec and Felix. Jane had a half smile.

I sit back, kicking my feet up. As something black and white, smelling of ink, I snatch it from the air, seeing Peyton's sketch. The eagle and lion stare up at me.

I need to talk to Marcus, soon. I couldn't keep doing this.

Maybe this was a bad idea to begin with.

 **So, not as long as some of my chapters, but this needed to happen. Keep in mind Demetri does not know of Peyton's foresight just yet.**

 **Thank y'all for all the follows, reviews, and favorites, as I have said many times before. I really appreciate the support!**

 **~Abby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demetri's POV**

The plane touches down a few hours later, close to the castle. Peyton doesn't talk to me again, instead opting to talk to Felix or the twins. She enjoys their company too: laughing at their jokes, smiling when they spoke of fond memories, chattering with them about whether more strength or speed was better.

To be honest, I was jealous. I wanted her with me, to hold her, to joke with her. If I had to, I would all the way to Egypt if it meant getting her alone with me. But I still convinced myself was that all I wanted was sex.

We finally arrive at the castle, all of us piling out of the car.

Dread pools in my stomach. What if she didn't like the place I had grown to call home? What if she ran, and was caught and tortured?

What the fuck, Demetri? You are one of the best trackers in the world, you shouldn't care about what some vampire, much less a vegetarian, thought. This was an insurance policy to ensure the Swan girl would be turned, nothing more.

Peyton's neutral expression morphs to one of awe. I school my emotions, ignoring the warm feeling, letting coldness spread throughout my body. Of course Felix takes this moment to make a move.

His hand rests on Peyton's shoulder, smiling at the blonde and winking. I tell myself not to care, not to pay any attention, but I can't stop the mental snarl.

Peyton smiles kindly at Felix, shaking off his hand and starting towards the castle. My protectiveness spikes, making me want to grab her and hold her and not let her go and…

She's not yours. She never will be. No matter how hard you wish.

We enter the castle, walking the same way the tourists would. I cheer up at the sight of the familiar walls. I could finally retreat to my room and be alone with my thoughts. I could be away from the blonde vampire who influences me too much already.

I could stay in my room and read by the firelight or even play a bit of my guitar. I wonder if Peyton can play an instrument. Gah!

I needed away from this blonde. She plagues my thoughts already, leaving me incapable of concentrating. What if that happened on a mission? Why did she even affect me like this?

So many new questions in just a few hours of meeting a girl. Why me? Just, why me?

I didn't even realize that we had reached the throne room doors. As soon as she saw them, Peyton took the lead and pushes both thick doors open. She marches in, tapping her foot impatiently once she gets to the middle of the chamber. The Kings look up, wide eyed. They look at one another, then moving to their thrones. She obviously had the balls to be doing this.

Peyton eyes each King, exhibiting nonchalance even though her eyes told a different story. Her golden eyes show restrained anger. Marcus looks at her, bored until his eyes light up. He stares at her, and occasionally glances at me. Marcus knew something. And it had to do with Peyton and I.

He offers his hand to Aro, which he gladly takes. As Marcus's thoughts become Aro's, the raven haired man smiles gleefully. He turns to the blonde-haired Cullen.

"Ah, you must be Peyton! I am afraid that I do not know much about you. Carlisle was very secretive about you, but, you were his first companion. How is he by the way?" Aro greets warmly.

Pain flashes through Peyton's eyes, disappearing just as fast as I see it.

""He is well. He sends his regards. Now, would you explain to me the terms of this arrangement? I'm afraid I wasn't informed prior to arriving." Her tone was businesslike, dripping with professionalism. Not even here an hour and she already wishes to leave Volterra. My mood drops once again.

"Ah! You seem to be close to him. May I?" He asks, offering his hand to her. I see the hesitance in her eyes as she slowly touched Aro's hand, the man cradling her palm.

Aro shifts through her memories for about a minute. I see his face change from excitement to sadness to anger. Whatever she had gone through, it was enough to make the Ancient react this way.

Finally, Aro comes out of her thoughts, staring in wonder. Peyton slowly pulls her hand away from Aro's, crossing her arms.

"You are very brave. And I was correct. I have never seen a relationship quite like you and Carlisle's. I'm happy that he has someone like you to raise. Your courage is very amazing. Sacrificing yourself so your brother wouldn't have to go to war? That is an honorable feat. And now staying with us!" Aro chuckles merrily. "And your gift! Such a powerful ability, much more powerful than your sister's!"

"Care to explain this gift?" Caius questions, a scowl on his face.

"Why, dear Peyton, would you prefer me to explain?" Aro asks delightfully.

"Knock yourself out." Peyton throws her hands up.

"Dear Peyton has the gift of foresight. Able to see the past, present, and future! She can't see anything that has to do with herself, but such a useful ability! And she has something similar to gut feelings, good or bad." Aro explains.

My eyes widen. She had taken her brother's place in the army? She had loved him so deeply. And that was when she was a human! She also could see the future and past!

"To answer your previous questions, Peyton, you can return home once Bella is turned. I apologize for taking you from your family, but I had to be sure that our secret stayed hidden. Demetri was actually the one who gave me the idea, didn't you." I turn to Aro in shock. Did he really just…

Peyton turns to me, fury evident in her eyes. I flinch at the unsaid threats in her eyes. Of course this is what happens.

Felix was holding back laughter now, the twins stepping towards Peyton. They were already watching out for her? Come on!

Aro smiles at me, his eyes holding mischief and hope. Marcus winks at me and Caius smirks devilishly. I glare at all three of the Ancients, wanting blood.

Peyton never breaks her glare, instead, her fury seems to multiply.

"I may have mentioned something about it." I clear my throat, trying not to stutter.

Peyton closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them. "Well, Demetri, I have to admit, you're persistent. Too bad you are a man whore from what I'm seeing of your past, and a dick to top it off. Long list of achievements you have there, asshole." She sasses.

"Remind me to stay on her good side." Felix laughs. Jane cracks a small smile. Aro claps happily. Marcus is watching me. My expression was probably one of shock. The fire in Peyton's eyes evaporate. I could still see a trace of anger when she looks at me though.

"Where will I be staying?" She asks in her melodic voice.

Marcus perks up. "You'll be staying in my wing." He says, a kind smile on his face. I glare. My room was located in that wing, along with Marcus's room, a library, his study, and a music room.

"Would you like Felix to escort you?" He asks. She nods while my blood boils. I didn't like that idea.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you, Miss Peyton. You are all dismissed." Marcus says in conclusion. I start towards the door. "Demetri, can you stay for a few extra minutes?" I pause, turning around slowly.

"Of course, Master." I say. Peyton disappears with Felix while Jane and Alec head to their own quarters.

"Demetri, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" The brunet asks.

"I don't mind." I reply. Marcus glances at Aro, Caius leaving the room.

"Tell me about your thoughts and feelings when you first saw Peyton." He asks.

"When I first saw her, she was fighting the newborns along with the other Cullen's. I thought that she was gorgeous, even more so than Rosalie. I had never seen nor heard of her and was contemplating who she was. I noticed that she had dropped her guard as she turned around. A vampire charged at her and was about go for the kill. I almost exposed myself by yelling. I remember feeling so relieved that she sidestepped in time. Then, after killing that one, another newborn almost got the upper hand. I wanted to kill that newborn also." I sigh.

"She's been on my mind ever since I met her." I end.

"How would you feel if Felix and her fell for one another?" Aro asks. I stop breathing.

"I would be furious." I confess. "Maybe a bit sad."

"May I see what has happened?" Aro asks, holding out his hand. I simply nod.

He takes my hand into his, his eyes glazing over from my memories. Soon, he drops my hand, his eyes coming back to reality.

"Thank you Demetri. You can leave now." Aro dismisses me.

"Call me if you need me." I nod, starting towards the door.

"Oh and Demetri?" I hear. I turn to Marcus. "Stay on your mate's good side." The doors slam shut, the two Ancients chuckling. I barely pay any attention.

I had given up searching for my mate. It had been at least 200 years since I last searched for her. Now, to find out that my soulmate was here and hating me?

It was much different hearing it from someone else. Marcus specialized in relationships due to his gift. He had seen it. It was real.

I had thought she wasn't mine. But she was. I would make her mine.

I just had to survive her rage first.

 **Another chapter done! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **~Abby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peyton's POV**

Felix leads me to an ornate dark oak door that I assume was in Marcus's hall. It is the last door, right at the end of the hall, with the closest door directly across from it.

My only hope was that the door didn't belong to a certain asshole vampire.

The dick was unnervingly attractive, with a face that could rival any male actor as a vampire. That seems to be his only redeeming quality.

He was so frustrating, and he was responsible to me being taken away from my family. But I still couldn't deny the bond I feel to him.

Alice, on the other hand, has known something all along about the insufferable vampire. I had a feeling Edward might have forced her to hide that during the Italy trip.

I had many theories, but one was simple: denial.

I hadn't searched for my mate for years now. He didn't exist. He couldn't have. So, it wasn't possible that-

But that look Alice had in her eyes, when they asked for one of us to come back with the Guard… It was guilt, clear as day. Edward's, was that defeat?

When Felix opens the door, my thoughts fly out a window. I glance at him uncertainty, before fully pushing open the door. I swear my jaw drops.

The room is huge. The walls are a tan color, reminding me of flan. The floors are a dark oak, the stone fireplace the only exception. A deep red rug covers the space of two matching couches, and a chair. A small desk sits in the corner, a bookshelf carved into the wall behind it. Art decorates the walls, mostly abstract.

To the opposite side of the fireplace, a rectangular hole in the wall led to a bedroom. A king sized bed, dressed in cream sheets and red pillows rest in the middle of room. A chest sits in front of the wood framed bed. To the left of the bed, an arched glass door reveals a balcony, red curtains framing the glass. Another door rests to the right of the bed.

I waltz into the room, noticing the paintings almost immediately. Scanning the rest of this room, I move to the closed door.

Inside is the most modern bathroom I've ever seen. Clean white walls contrast brilliantly with the marble floors. To the left of the door, a black countered vanity with gray wood cabinets takes up most of the wall. One sink sat to the farthest end of the counter, leaving room for brushes, makeup, whatever was needed. A mirror takes up the space from the vanity to just a little below the ceiling.

At the corner of the sink, a closed door leads to another room. To the opposite side of the closed door, a shower with a glass sliding door and marble walls sat closest to the entering door. In the corner, right beside the shower and across from the closet door, sat a marble bordered bathtub. Inside, the pearl white stone gleamed in the sunlight from the huge corner windows. The slanted wall on the left of the tub (not facing the shower) showed a hollowed in compartment with a square mirror and a little shelf. Now, this closet.

Behind the closet door was a slightly smaller walk in closet. Dark wood panel the floors, making the white walls pop. Empty wood compartments are carved into the wall, making me realize I would need to shop soon.

A full length mirror was to the right of the door, bordered by the end of the wood shelves. I stared at my reflection. I had never looked more tired in my vampire life then I did now.

My blonde hair was falling out of its side braid. I quickly unbraid my hair, letting it fall into its natural waves. My pale skin looks even paler. My gold eyes are starting to darken.

When was the last time I had fed? Could it have been just a few days ago? God, so much had happened. It seemed like this was all a dream. Oh, how I longed to escape reality. But no, I was out of luck. I only have to stay here until the wedding, which would be August. Hopefully those six months would fly by quickly.

I forget Felix was there until he said something.

"Do you like it?" I turn to him, slightly surprised. He was silent during my exploration.

I force myself to smile. "It's ok." Felix grins wider. My grin becomes more genuine. How did he cheer me up so fast?

I walk back to the living room. I couldn't get over that this was mine. "It needs green." I mutter. "And better art."

"You can go shopping soon. For now, you have to wear some of Jane's clothes." Felix laughs.

"No problem. She did give me this for the plane ride." I smirk, gesturing to the red crop top.

Footsteps outside of the door make me turn. As the door creaks open, my eyes narrow. Who the hell was here?

Demetri's head pops into view, his arrogant smirk ever present on his face.

"Hey neighbor!" He calls gleefully. Oh, fuck my life. The person who had the closest room to my own was the one man that I pretty much hated. Fuck. My. Life.

"You have to be kidding me, you have to." I face palm. Felix laughs loudly.

"I'll leave you two." He smirks, marching out of the room. I turn to the fuckboy.

"No, please! Don't leave me with this cocky Ken doll!" I plead. I see Felix double over from laughter and Demetri demonstrates mock hurt.

"You wound me, Princess." Demetri grounds out, his hand flying to his heart.

"Don't call me that." I growl, getting fed up. Memories flash through my mind, mainly Patrick after I made a witty comeback. He always called me Princess. I still missed him after all these years.

Demetri's smirk fades slightly. I glare at him. I see the amusement leave his eyes, replaced with an unknown emotion. Was that concern? This asshole has the nerve!

"Well, great. Do you happen to have any canvas and paint for me? I might as well do something until I can get my own. And quit staring. It's rude." I ask.

Demetri's smirk is replaced with a genuine smile. "You like art?" He asks, like he was in a trance.

"One of my favorite hobbies." I nod.

"I have some stuff. You aren't the only one who loves art." He winks, his smile never disappearing as he speeds away. Damn, he was fast.

I groan and close my eyes, sliding into the red chair. I mentally grumble as the vampire reappears, but perk up at the sight of a notepad and pencil.

In the traitorous part of my mind, I feel relief.

Gah, feelings!

The new knowledge of Demetri being an artist just made him hotter. I have always been attracted to the artistic type. I still remember the vampire girl that I had stolen a kiss from in the forest while painting together.

It also didn't help the dick was as hot as Hades. My mind didn't stand a chance against my heart. I have always loved and cared deeply, brain be damned. Oh, how right I would be.

-o- 

As the month passes on, I never once saw Demetri. I had been given a tour, surprisingly by Alec, and gone shopping with Jane and Felix, but the asshat never shows his face. Damn, I've given him a lot of names.

Boo fucking hoo.

Felix had also introduced me to the rest of the Volturi, which I got along with very well. Only one bothered me.

Santiago always seems to be a step behind me, asking me out and wanting to bed me. He has annoyed me since the second day.

I walk to perhaps my favorite room that's not my own or the gardens in the castle: The music room. This wonderful place was filled with all types of musical instruments, video equipment, and sound-proof performance areas. I never use those.

The music room is the one room that if I wasn't in my room, the gardens, or the library, is where I would be. Felix, Alec, and Jane freaked out one day when they couldn't find me. I was in the music room, playing the violin.

Now, I sit at the grand piano, organizing my sheet music. Piano was my brother's favorite instrument, and I got many visions of him playing it. Pain blooms around my undead heart. Recently, I have been thinking of him more and more often.

I start to play, relaxing at the familiar feel of the ivory keys under my fingertips. It's been a long time since I played the piano last, my mood growing considerably better. Music has always calmed me down.

My fingers move at their own accord. The melody of Mercy by Shawn Mendes dances of the keys. I play perfectly. I start to sing along, not caring if anyone heard me. It's just me and the music. It has been a long time since I sang and played at the same time. Patrick and I used to have sing alongs, him on the violin and me on the piano. God, that was so long ago.

My fingers start to play a song I hadn't heard in awhile. One of my best original songs, one I had written when we first came back to Forks for the second time. I remember how long it took me to create the lyrics and the melody perfect. I start to sing once again.

"I'm stuck in this corner, nowhere left to hide, running wildly, and longing to be away." I sing with passion, remembering the times with Patrick, the world fading away. There was only the melody, the flow of the lyrics, the cool feeling of the keys, the slight draft from the open window. Nothing else exists but this moment, this song.

The last notes of the song fade away, leaving a feeling of peace and happiness. I take a deep breath, feeling so much lighter. Not a single soul has heard that song, not even Carlisle.

Claps cut through the peace.

I whirl around, ready to fight.

Stand there, a grin on his face, was the vampire I hadn't seen in a month, was Demetri. I know that if I was human, I would be tomato red. It didn't help the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

"That was wonderful." He compliments, ceasing his clapping. I curtsy.

"Thank you." I murmur, hesitant.

"I've never heard of that song before. What is it called?" He asks. I freeze.

"It isn't called anything. I wrote it myself. You weren't even supposed to hear it." I answer softly.

"Well, I apologize for walking in. But I won't apologize for my comments. It really was wonderful." Demetri smiles kindly. I beam at his kind words.

"Do you play anything?" I ask him. My hate for him slowly starts to dissolve.

"I prefer to play the guitar but I can also play a flute." He replies. Maybe he wasn't too bad.

"And you also draw." I state, smiling wider.

"Yes." He nods, watching me carefully. His eyes were blood red, he must have fed recently. I look at him curiously.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Awww, did you miss me?" He smirks. I raise a brow.

"Okay, fine. Aro gave me a mission. I had to locate a vampire that was going on a killing spree in a small town. My assignment was to stop him before he massacred the whole town and exposed us." The dirty blonde explains.

"That's right! You have a tracking gift!" I exclaim.

"And you have foresight. That also expands to the past." He states. "Do you possibly see animals' paths when you hunt?"

"Um, yes and no. I get that feeling, of course, of their likely path. I don't see a completely different scene like I sometimes do." I explain. My throat burns. Speaking of thirst…

Comprehension dawns in Demetri's eyes. "Oh, your eyes!" he gasps. "You need to feed. I can get Heidi to bring in a snack for you. That should be able to hold you off until the next feeding."

"I am not going to drink from humans. I refuse to take a life, especially a tourist's!" I protest, shaking my head.

"Why do you have to be stubborn? You're supposed to feed from humans." He sighs. For what seems like the thousandth time, I raise an eyebrow.

"Stay here." He groans, speeding away. I sit in the room for about 10 minutes when he returns.

"Get some clothes on you can run in. Be ready in five minutes." He waves off. I dash to my room. Is he doing what I think he is?

When I reach my room, I go to the closet. I change into black combat boots, a black sports bra, black shorts, and a dark gray see through cover up. I swiftly throw my hair into a braided bun. Just when I reach the living room, Demetri knocks.

I open the door, glancing at him curiously. His eyes widen at my attire and I see a fire in them. It's gone just as fast as it appears. He holds out a black cloak, allowing me to grab the cloak and slip it on.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He replies. I follow him all the way through the castle, ending up at the exit.

I shoot a questioning look at Demetri. He just smiles at me and grabs my hand. We run to the forest outside of Volterra.

"Demetri, what?" I breathe, looking around.

"Hunt." He simply answers.

"Thank you, thank you!" I smile, hugging him tightly. After a second of hesitation, he returns the gesture.

I listen for movement, stalking around the trees. Hoofbeats nearby is what I discover.

I move towards the sound, smiling in victory as I see a deer. I crouch, ready to launch myself at the buck.

I flip the deer over, myself also in the process. The deer hits the ground, dead. I sigh sadly and lean towards the deer's neck, drinking him dry.

I stand up, wiping my mouth. Demetri smiles at me and then disappears. I follow after him a minute later, only to find Demetri himself drinking from an animal. I gasp lightly.

Demetri drops the deer he had and wipes his own mouth. "Being a vegetarian wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

I grin wider. "It isn't bad at all."

We stay out, talking for hours, and enjoying each other's company. We watch the sun set over the trees that evening before we head back to the castle.

It was walking back that my views of Demetri change. He was caring, clever, an actually good guy. It was when we separate at my room when I come to a startling realization.

I had found him. My other half. The man that forced me here was my future. And I didn't care.

Of course I would have to talk to Marcus and alert my family. But that was something to worry about later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peyton's POV**

I've never felt so light. I found my mate. He exists.

The new feelings I feel now are nothing like I've ever felt. Butterflies assault my stomach in his presence, my visions was clearer than ever, I am happier than I have been in more than a century.

It still confuses me to how I hadn't discovered it sooner. Granted, I had only seen him for two days before he disappeared. Edward didn't know Bella was his mate until he got closer to her. He also avoided her until she confronted him.

Many of my thoughts are how I finally found the one. I have been alive for 154 years and never came close to finding anyone who could be my potential mate, minus maybe one person. Valerie the artist girl was the closest one.

It is just… everyone in my town when I was human wanted me because if my appearance. I wanted someone who saw my personality and not just my looks. I often found myself wishing that I wasn't that lucky in the looks department.

Not a single man in my village caught my eye. I never thought of marriage unless it was arranged by my father. I constantly ran from society norms, especially a husband, knowing that one day, it would result in me being trapped or shattered by arranged marriage. I remember how many times Cole had tried to win my affections and the gleam in my father's eyes when he heard of his proposals. I knew that if my father could choose, Cole would be my groom.

I speed to the throne room, in search of a certain Ancient. He would most likely be in the throne room, I just hoped a trial wasn't commenced.

Sadly, I am forced to stop when I was almost at the doors. Standing in front of my path, with a smirk on his face, was Santiago.

"What do you want, Santiago?" I ask impatiently, hiding my irritation at being stopped. His smirk widens.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry, dear Peyton?" He questions, looking smug.

I roll my eyes. "None of your business." I glare. He would hear anyway if it was true.

"Okay, then. Next question." He chirps.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" I ask, letting my annoyance slip.

"Just one. Is it really true that you got Demetri to go vegetarian? I'm shocked. He hasn't given up trying to get in your pants?" Santiago taunts.

I feel my anger flair up. "Leave me alone, bastard." I strain, trying to push down the growl about to burst out.

"Aw, come on. Have a little fun." He says as he moves closer. Jane is my savior.

"What is going on here?" Her ice cold voice was filled with repressed fury. Santiago's eyes widen slightly.

"Santiago, aren't you supposed to be preparing for your next mission? You shouldn't be questioning Peyton when you have a task to complete. Now, go. I don't want to have this to happen again." Jane states firmly. Santiago speeds away from us, his smirk gone. I turn to Jane.

"Thank you, Janey." I smile, ruffling the teen's hair. The coldness dissolves from her eyes.

"Now, where are you going?" She giggles, poking my stomach. I throw my arm over her shoulder.

"To find Marcus." I answer.

 **Marcus's POV**

A trial had just been concluded as the Cullen girl barges in. Her eyes shine with urgency, along with hope, anxiety, and excitement. What had this girl so tense?

Caius glares at the doors as they open, softening as he sees Peyton. They had grown closer due to paintings, and Caius has remarked about her likeable personality.

Aro smiles at the girl in greeting. "Ah, Peyton! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The girl's face shifts to her admirable poker face, though the gleam in her fresh golden eyes is easily noticeable.

"May I speak to Marcus privately?" She requests. I smile at her, having an idea at what we were going to discuss soon.

"Of course, child. Let us go to the library." I answer, standing from my throne. When I reach her, I loop my arm through her's. I notice that she tenses for a moment before relaxing.

"Brothers, I will speak to you later." I nod. Peyton whisks me away. For a vampire, she had astounding speed.

We reach my hall, meeting Alec, who had just came from the library.

"Hello, Alec." Peyton greets warmly. Alec smiles at the blonde.

"Hello, Peyton." He returns kindly. "Master Marcus."

"Alec." I acknowledge. He continues on, waving at Peyton.

We continue on. Upon reaching the library, we discover it was empty. Peyton, seeing this, lead me to the little sitting area towards the back. We plop down on comfy leather couches, Peyton facing me. She looks at me uncertainty.

"Do not be nervous, child." I comfort soothingly. She takes an unnecessary deep breath. She is really worried about this.

"Is Demetri my mate?" She whispers. Her golden irises disappear as she closes her eyes. I smile softly. The girl was clever. She had figured it out in a month, spending only a few of those days with her mate. She did not receive nearly as much credit as she deserves.

I activate my gift. The bonds start to appear, all of them attached to Peyton. A gold thread, the mating bond, extended out of Peyton's heart and stretched a bit out of the door. That was as far as I could use my gift.

The golden thread, no longer the thin little strand that I had first discovered, had grown greatly in size. They had grown closer recently.

Another bond, an emerald green color, was is attached to her. The great friendship bond. That was connected to Alec, Jane, and Felix last I saw. Family bonds were also in the ball of thread, rich violet in color. Those I knew were connected to the Cullen's. Two bonds stick out.

A dark gray, almost black, bond is also there, the bond of fear. I had never encountered another bond like that, one so deep in fear. Once you become a vampire, human fears disperse. Who is the person that it was connected to that still tormented Peyton?

The other is a deep red, the color of a ruby. This bond symbolizes a deep love, not romantic, but more like a blood relative. Did Peyton have a close family member alive somewhere?

My gift allows me to see the bonds people have. These bonds end when someone dies, mostly fading away. It doesn't matter if the person thought that they were alive, the bonds would slowly wane away. That is the only thing I know of to cause a bond to disappear. From what Aro has told me, I'm assuming that this bond belonged to her brother that she thought deceased.

Peyton is getting anxious from my silence. She starts to fidget. Her eyes stayed closed.

"Yes, the two of you are soulmates." I answer. Peyton's eyes slowly open. Shock radiates through the golden orbs.

"Really?" She asks hesitantly. I nod, smiling at her. Her face turns from one of hesitance to one of elation. She smiles brilliantly, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Not even a minute afterword, Peyton's eyes shimmer realization.

"Does he know?" She asks, her face serious. I nod. Fury clouds her eyes.

"How long?" She asks, her voice slightly lower. No wonder at least half of the Guard was afraid of her. They didn't know what she was capable of when angry, especially with the power of foresight. Aro had told me of some of her explosions, how they were rare. She is the type to bottle up her feelings and then explode later. Demetri might not live through this.

"The first day." I reply, apologetic. She didn't deserve to be in the dark. Aro has also told me of her and Edward Cullen's feud. Being lied to be a close family member about something so large, it must hurt.

She smiles at me, though it was forced. "I need to speak to Demetri. May I contact my family later to inform them of the news?" She questions. Demetri was going to be upset. My brothers and I were trying to push them together. We all want to see Demetri happy.

"Of course, child. I will speak to you later. I know that you wish to speak to Demetri." I answer. She stands up and turns back to me.

"Thank you, Marcus. I don't know what I would have done without you." She wraps her arms around me and just as fast as she did, she is gone.

I stare at the doors, watching as they slam closed. What would Peyton's future be? Would it be with the Volturi, her family, just her and Demetri? And who was connected to the deep red and dark gray bonds? Who was Peyton so afraid of, one that she thought dead, and why? Was he or she going to find her? Or was the red bond going to find her first?

I pick up my phone. Maybe Alice Cullen could enlighten me to a few of my questions.

 **Demetri's POV**

I knew that something was wrong. The air seemed to be holding its breath.

I am walking to the gardens when I see why. Peyton is storming down the hall, any vampires in her way moving swiftly out of the way. She was majorly pissed off.

Peyton's expression is terrifying. Her face is cold, her golden eyes showing the fire dancing inside. I have never seen her in such a rage. I felt sorry for the person it was directed at.

It is me.

Peyton's look of fury makes me flinch. Her golden orbs are alight with fury.

It seems I am leaving this world sooner than I would have liked.

She stomps to me and stares for a moment before reaching towards me. She grabs my ear, dragging me away to an unknown place.

She leads me to an abandoned hall. She releases my ear, her eyes filled with anger and a tint of sadness. "That was how I got my brother to follow me to a place when I was mad." She says, having seen the confusion in my eyes. I nod in understanding, preparing for the lecture I was about to receive.

"How could you?" She says, almost loud enough to be a yell.

I am even more confused now. "What?" I ask her. She looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"How could you know that I am your mate and you not even tell me? I had gave up on finding my fucking mate, and now, I discover that he has not only been right under my nose, but also that he has known since I arrived here!" She spoke with an accent. "I had given up on love after…" She pauses. That accent was American southern. How did I not guess that?

"You know what? You probably don't care. You don't know what I have had to do, what has been done to me. Just stay away." She says, her voice losing the accent. I freeze. She wanted me to stay away? And what had happened to her? Questions flooded my mind. She starts to turn away.

"Wait!" I cry, thawing out. I grab her wrist, not even thinking. Fear flashes through her eyes. I quickly let go. What had happened to her in the past?

"Let me explain!" I plead. She looks at me, a calculating shine rising into her eyes. That turns to curiosity. She wants to know why I did it.

"Fine." She says an eternity later. "But don't expect me to forgive you." And we are off to my room.

 **Peyton's POV**

Demetri leads me to his room. His set up similar to mine, except that the bedroom had a door to separate it from the living room. The colors were a bit different but it is almost arranged the same way.

Demetri and I sit on the cream colored couches, facing one another. I watch him, narrowing my eyes once I have his attention. "Start talking." I demands. He takes a deep breath and starts.

"Okay, so, I know that I messed up. I should have told you. But how was I supposed to? I am literally the person that ordered you to be trapped here. How would you react if I had told you the first day? You would have been furious at me. Er, even more so now." I can tell that he had more to say.

"Continue. I can tell that you have more to say." I challenge. He looks afraid for the first time since I have met him. Whatever he was going to say, it was a big fear of his.

"Demetri, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable. I'm not going to do that to you." I remind softly.

"No, it's time I said this." He takes a deep breath. "I'm still trying to comprehend having a mate. Someone who worries about my safety more than anyone else, someone that I'm destined to be with.

"Peyton, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would reject me as your mate. I see how mad you are now. Wouldn't you be even more angry finding your mate is the guy imprisoning you here? I remember our talks. You hate being tied down. I can see it in your eyes. You are getting restless, staying in these walls all day." He whispers.

I stare into his slightly red eyes. They have more of an orange undertone now, showing the animal blood he had fed on.

He has quit drinking from humans for me. He has thought about my feelings, my possible reaction, and based his decision off of that. I can see that the thought of me rejecting him was hurting him. He isn't the only one afraid.

I have never been in love. I have been in a relationship, but they never last long. How was I supposed to do this? Either I could lose my chance at finding a true love and keep my freedom or…. I could get to know him and maybe fall in love but have a chance of getting hurt. Love was something that I have always secretly wanted. All these years of putting on a mask and convincing everyone, even myself, that I don't need a mate.

My decision is made.

"I'm still mad at you, but I understand why you did it. You are forgiven." I smile softly. "I know I can be a bit harsh. That's one of my many flaws."

Demetri's face was one to remember. He is beaming and his eyes shine with happiness. Just the sight of him made me smile happily.

"Meet you at our spot in the gardens later? I have a phone call to make." I suggest, standing up, unlocking the door, and leaving behind an overjoyed Demetri.

I walk to the gardens, plopping down in a secluded space farther into the trees. Taking a deep breath, I pull out my phone. Time to notify the family.

Why was that in a German accent in my mind?

"Peyton, we haven't heard from you ever since you left!" Carlisle's warm voice fills my ears.

"Hey Dad." I greet. Carlisle picks up on my mood automatically.

"What's wrong Peyton? You sound a bit nervous. Are you okay?" He asks, concern coloring his voice. Warmth fills my chest. I miss him so much.

"Um yeah." I say reply my voice breaking a bit. "I guess I'm just homesick."

"Peyton." He murmurs soothingly.

"Just hearing your voice. It makes me homesick." I whisper, holding back dry sobs.

"Peyton, sweetheart, you will be coming home soon. I can also tell that this isn't what you originally called for. What is it, honey?" Carlisle asks. I take a deep breath.

"I found my mate." I mutter. I hear Carlisle's quiet gasp.

"In the Guard?" He questions quietly.

"Yes." I answer softly.

"Can I call you back? I'm at the hospital. I'm just about to leave right now. I need to get our family together first." He says. I hear his footsteps on the other end.

"Yeah, sure." I agree. "See y'all in a minute." And he hangs up, leaving me to the bubbling of the fountain.

I head back to my room, wanting to change into fresh clothes. I walk into my closet and glance at the options. In the end, I wear an olive green loose crop top, loose white shorts, my hair in a low messy bun and my charm bracelet.

I walk back to my bedroom, plopping down on my bed. Carlisle calls back a minute later.

"Hola, familia." I greet once seeing my family together. They had synced Carlisle's phone to the TV so I can see everyone lounging on the furniture. They could see me in HD. Everyone looks up at the sound of my voice.

"Hey Peyton!" Emmett booms. Everyone else's greeting follow. I smile at them.

"So, y'all miss me yet?" I ask teasingly.

"More than you know, Belle." Jasper answers. I laugh.

"I'll be home soon." I reassure.

"Peyton, why did you call?" Rosalie asks. "I don't mean to sound rude, but Carlisle said you have something important to tell us."

I sigh. "I do." I reply, nervousness creeping into my tone.

What was I supposed to say? Oh, I found my mate at Volterra, the coven that y'all don't like that much! No way! And what if they didn't like Demetri? What was I supposed to do then?

"Okay, I may have found my mate." I bluntly explain. The whole family freezes, the only sound on the other end being Bella's breathing. Esme is the first to speak.

"Congratulations Peyton! I know how you have been waiting on him." She smiles. Alice is even paler than usual.

"Who is he?" Emmett asks. Jasper glanced at Edward and Alice in confusion. Something snapped.

I had a hunch before, but now I know. Alice wasn't speaking and didn't look the least bit surprised. If anything, she looks terrified. Alice had seen my mate. And she didn't tell me. She knew how much I wanted a mate. Ever since Edward found Bella, I wanted him to pop up. And Alice had known.

"Alice, why don't you tell them. I know you know. And please don't leave anything out." I say coldly. Everyone's gazes turn to Alice, confusion flitting through their eyes. Edward was the only one who understood why.

"Ummm." She laughs nervously. Edward takes the lead.

"Alice had a vision in Volterra." He inhales. "It was just Peyton at first. She sat by a river, running her hand through the water. A man stalks up behind her, shrouded by shadows. Peyton, you didn't notice. It was when he started to nuzzle her neck that I realized what this man was. After Peyton leans back on his shoulder, we see who it was." A pause.

"I saw Demetri Volturi." Edward announces. Everyone's faces show varying degrees of shock. Bella's eyes widen, Alice's close, Rosalie gasps, Emmett furiously gazes at Edward and Alice, Jasper's eyes sadden, and Esme and Carlisle stare at each other, conflicted.

"Alice, you've known this for months?" Carlisle asks. "And Edward, you too?" Bella looks to Edward. He watches her reactions.

"I told her to keep quiet." Edward quickly adds. "She didn't tell you Peyton because I told her not to. Please don't be mad at her."

"Edward, I love you but keeping that from Peyton and knowing she wanted a mate." Esme shakes her head. Rosalie glares at the floor.

"Congratulations on finding your mate, Peyton. I hope that everything is alright over there. Edward and I have to go, but we'll talk later, maybe tomorrow. My dad is demanding that I come home." Bella cuts through the silence.

"That's fine. Save me a seat at the wedding." I smile sadly. She nods. Edward scoops her up and runs out of sight before reappearing.

"Peyton, I see that you may want to speak with Alice and Edward. We all love you and will see you soon." Esme wishes. She beckons to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

My three siblings congratulate me and say goodbye before walking out with Carlisle and Esme. Alice stands from the couch, Edward moving beside her. Their eyes are sad.

"Peyton." She starts. I hope up a hand. "No, Alice. You are not the one I'm mad at. Upset, yes, but not mad.

"Edward, I trusted you. You of all people should have known that I longed for a mate. You didn't tell me anything. Instead, you tell me where to be at and what time to avoid him. I can't Edward. I just can't."

"I'm sorry Peyton. So, so, so sorry." Edward sadly murmurs.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Alice. Tell Rose to text me the details." I huff, my hand moving to the end call button.

"No, Peyton!" Alice cries. I hit the button. My home , Edward, and Alice disappear from view. A sigh escapes my lips. I will speak to them later. Now, I need to meet Demetri.

I sit up from bed, straightening my hair out. Time to tell him how it went.

I can't help but smile at my luck. It had led me to a vampire, one who I already grown to care for. He was changing me, in ways that I didn't understand.

The wait was worth it. The wait for my other half, my soulmate no longer matters now. I have found him and the time it took made me appreciate it even more. Who knows what could happen in the future.

The things that happen next I certainly never expect. And they definitely are not good. An evil is coming. One that I will never stop being afraid of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Peyton's POV**

It has been about two weeks since the call with my family. Those weeks were perhaps the most boringest (is that a word?) weeks in my life. There wasn't even a trial in the throne room.

So, to pass the time, I draw in my sketchbook. Well, I was until a young maid pops her head in.

"Ms Peyton?" She asks with uncertainty. Her green eyes shine with nervousness. I beckon her to me.

"Sit down, Ava. I don't bite. Well, humans." I add, sensing her fear. I smile at her as she walks over.

She sits down beside me slowly. "Okay, Ms Peyton." She says, her eyes darting everywhere but me. I put one hand on hers in hopes of calming her down. Her eyes look at me with shock and a little fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Do not be afraid of me. Also, please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old." I joke with a wink and a laugh. Ava relaxes slightly. She cracks a small smile. Bingo.

Ava brushes a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, away from her caramel skin. It disturbs me that she was so afraid of me. She knows that I drink from animals and would not harm a human. It wasn't just her unfortunately. All the servants seemed to be afraid of me.

"So, what did you need, Ava?" I ask.

"Oh, ummm." She stutters. "This letter arrived here today. It is addressed to you. I was told to come and give it to you." A hint of a Spanish accent slips out.

"Ah." I murmur. "Thank you. Who is it from?" I ask. Ava takes an envelope out of her pocket, handing it to me.

"The Cullens" She answers as I read the front. I look up and smile at her brightly.

"Thank you!" I cry, hugging her quickly. She has no idea how long I have waited for this letter.

Ava hugs back awkwardly but slowly relaxes. "No problem." She smiles softly. "Peyton." She adds with a wink. Ah, she had a fun side.

"Alright. I'll leave you be. I can see that you want to open the letter." She stands up, holding back a laugh at my excitement. I smile at her.

"Talk to you later!" I call as she closes the door. She gives me a thumbs up before she closes the door fully.

I sit my latest sketch aside. It was the cottage that I had drawn back in my pre-vampire days. It wasn't finished yet but I was going to have it done by the wedding. Esme had told me that she needed ideas to build Edward and Bella a house after. She was going to use my sketch for inspiration. I had already given her the shape and basic materials. This was the full thing.

I stand up from the couch and quickly rip open the envelope. I pull out the letter's contents and toss the now empty envelope onto the couch. Two things fall out. A piece of folded paper and a piece of cardstock. I look at the cardstock first.

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _And_

 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

 _Together with your families_

 _Request the honor of your presence_

 _At the celebration of their marriage_

 _Saturday, the thirteenth of August_

 _Two Thousand and Eleven_

 _Five o'clock in the evening_

I squeal happily. I love weddings.

I unfold the piece of paper next, seeing Alice's elegant handwriting. I almost put down the letter.

Almost.

 _Peyton,_

 _I am aware that I messed up by not telling you of Demetri. And I apologize again. I know how you hate being lied to and especially being betrayed like this. Whenever I saw that Bella was going to mail the invitation to you, I slipped this letter in also._

 _Bella wishes you to be with us up at the altar. I am not surprised at this. It makes me very happy that you too are close. She also wishes that you will come down about a week before the wedding and help prepare. Edward says the same, though I believe he is too big of a wimp to actually say that._

 _Peyton, I know that you are upset with Edward. You don't even have to forgive him. Just please come down and be here. Everyone misses you and it seems wrong to not have you here to help with the wedding. All I'm asking is that you come down a week before and spend time with us before you have to go back._

 _Please come down. If not, we do understand. We all miss you and will see you in person soon._

 _Love,_

 _Alice_

I frown at the letter. I miss everyone. Maybe I could ask Aro if I could go down early. I still need to ask him if I could leave to go to the wedding.

I start toward the door but pause. Should I change my clothes? Nah, it's not like everyone will be there.

I peek out into the hallway, not really in the mood to talk with people. Not when I have a mission. Luckily, no one stops me.

I start towards the throne room. Aro had to be there since the only other place he went was to his room or the library. Nine out of ten times, the throne room is where he would most likely be.

I open the throne room doors and immediately regret not changing into something other than my blue jean shorts and a dark gray crop top hoodie. Oh, this was embarrassing.

Greeting me in the throne room was is almost all of the vampires in Volterra, conversing with each other. They all wear their gray to almost black cloaks. I am the odd one out.

Wolf whistles and laughter assault my ears. I see Santiago eyeing me with a smirk on his face. I look through all of the laughing vampires for one person.

Demetri stands stiff in the front of the crowd. I smile at him sheepishly. I didn't mean to do this but I would laugh at the look on his face later. Now, I have a bunch of idiots to deal with.

Jane and Alec move to the front of the crowd, next to Demetri. Alec and Jane glare at the laughing fools while Felix struggles to hold back a laugh. I sigh.

"Hey!" I shout. The laughter does not stop. Let's try a different tactic.

"Assholes that don't know when to shut up, listen to me! Do you want to get on my fucking bad side? I'm not a damn enemy you want to have!" I yell. Everyone relatively quiets down.

"Get the hell out of here you bastards. I need to talk to the Ancients." I glare, Someone starts to clap.

"Bravo!" Aro calls. I barely pay attention to the vampire's footsteps out of the room.

"Aro." I nod. I turn back to a group of stragglers, Santiago included, and stare at them. "Did you not hear me the first time?" I ask, letting my irritation slip. They back out of the room, smiles on their faces. I raise an eyebrow and I flip them off, turning back to Aro.

"Felix, Jane, Alec, as much as I like y'all, I need to speak with the Ancients alone. Demetri, you can stay if you wish." I say, never glancing back at my friends and mate. I hear Demetri move to my left side as the trio leaves. The doors shut a moment later.

"I apologize for the sudden interruption. I hope it wasn't of much importance." I murmur.

While the Ancients sit, Demetri turns to me. "Lovely clothes. Kind of wish that you hadn't worn them with everyone here and all." He murmurs.

I laugh. "Admit it, you love it." I whisper. He tenses. Well, shit.

The Ancients watch the exchange with expressions of pride and amusement on their faces. I look at them and say a quick "sorry."

"Peyton?" Caius asks, a small smile on his face.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

Caius was the Ancient I have the most in common with, in my opinion. He loves art and painting, I love art and painting. He seems to care for the Guard and the other Ancients even though he could be a bit brash. We both tend to get a little fired up also.

"What did you need to talk with us about Peyton?" Marcus asks. I move my gaze to him. I take a deep breath.

"As you may all know, Edward and Bella are going to be married and have a honeymoon before Bella is turned. I received a letter prior to barging in. It was the wedding invitation and a letter from Alice. They are requesting for me to arrive a week or two before to help prepare. I wish to go." I answer.

I notice that Demetri relaxes again beside me. I wink at him from the corner of my eye. He smiles at my playfulness. Aro does not.

"Peyton, I'm sorry to have to say this, but I can't allow you to do that. I said that you have to remain here until Bella is turned." My good mood goes up in smoke. Demetri once again tenses at my side and the other two Ancients look at Aro in disagreement.

"What?" I gasp. "You expect me to miss my brother's wedding? If you are, you are going to be sadly disappointed."

Aro hesitates at the glint in my eyes. Then he says the words that I didn't want to hear.

"Peyton, I'm afraid I still can't let you go. What example would I be setting if I did let you go?" I scoff.

"How about the one that you aren't a control freak?" I murmur. I know that I am playing with fire right now. And I could get burned.

Aro stands straight. "Peyton, you can't go." He sighs, a look of guilt in his red eyes. I avoid his gaze.

"Please Aro. I will stay for another month, I will take members of the Guard, anything!" I plead. He says nothing.

"Fine." I mumble. I turn to the doors.

I storm out of the throne room, leaving a concerned Demetri in the dust. I don't stop when he starts to speed towards me. I don't stop to answer his calls. Instead, I outrun him.

I speed towards the gardens, wanting to be alone more than anything. I turn to see the Demetri about to run through the door. I quickly speed off, hiding in the trees.

"Peyton!" I see him shout. I shake my head. I couldn't let him. My hands fly to my eyes. Demetri turns and disappears around the corner I had just ran from.

I turn and speed farther into the garden, choosing a spot under a tall tree and plopping down. I do not hold back my dry sobs this time.

I sit sobbing under that tree for a long time. I didn't even notice Alec until he squats down to my level right in front of me.

He pulls me into his arms and let's me sob into his shoulder.

 **Demetri's POV**

I can't get Peyton's face out of my head. Seeing her looking like she was about to break affects me more than I thought it would. I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms.

I know that Peyton is my soulmate. I know that I would put her needs above my own. But I know that would not be what she wants.

Peyton was homesick. More than I originally thought. I have never met a vampire, much less a human who bottled up their emotions like that. My thoughts kept going back to this.

Why would Aro do something like this? Something to hurt my mate?

I storm back towards the throne room, rage rolling off of me. How dare he hurt my mate? I am going to have a word with all of the Ancients.

I burst through the throne room doors and see an upset Marcus, a furious Caius, and a guilty Aro. They all obviously care for Peyton and didn't want to see her hurt. That doesn't lessen my rage. By now, Peyton's broken face is the only thing I was thinking about.

"Aro!" I shout. "What was that? My mate is upset right now because she can't go see her family! Why can't you let her go to the wedding? It is her brother's wedding. Are you really not going to let her see her own family for the next few months? They could change Bella in a year from now!" Aro flinches towards the end.

"I know that you aren't a good man, but refusing a girl from seeing her family on one of the most important days in their history? That just seems cruel. I know that you have seen Marcus's thoughts on the bonds that he can see even though they aren't all together. I know that you have seen Alice, Edward, and my thoughts on how much she means to us! Marcus and Caius are growing to care for her. None of us want to see her upset. Why can't you see that?" I ask. "Why!?"

Aro stares at me a long moment. "I know that you are close to falling in love with her. I have seen how you tensed up when she said love earlier. I don't need to see your thoughts to know the affection you feel for her." He says quietly. "But you know above all others that I can't let her go. How would that make us look? We don't give second chances." I glare at him. Never before have I done this.

"Can't you just forget about how this will make us look and just let her go? I will go with her and make sure she comes back. Jane, Alec, Felix, maybe even Santiago can make sure that we both come back. I have known Peyton for less than two months and I can already tell that she wouldn't even do that to you. She sacrificed herself for her brother from what I hear!" I argue.

Aro studies me. It seems like an eternity before he finally says something.

"I will think about it. But for now, please leave me in peace. I will have you your answer by tomorrow. You are dismissed." Aro says, waving a hand. I nod.

"Thank you for considering this. I'm sorry for blowing up also. I know that you would do something like this for your mate if she were here." Aro flinches when I mention his unknown mate.

I turn to leave the room after scanning all three Ancients. They watch me leave. I hear Caius leave the throne room. He started to follow me throughout the halls. He finally stops me a few halls away.

"Demetri," He calls. "Stop. I need to speak to you." I stop but do not turn around.

"What do you need?" I ask. "Make it quick; I want to find Peyton."

Caius says nothing. I turn to look at him and try not to glare. It was hard not to whenever my mate is hurt.

"You really are almost in love with her. Even without the bond, this would of happened." He says quietly and thoughtfully. I narrow my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I ask him. He looks into my eyes.

"You changed your diet for her I see. You just yelled at Aro in her absence. Demetri, you were right about me starting to care for Peyton. I've never met a girl with more fire than that one." He chuckles. "But she needs you. Under all of that playfulness, Peyton has seen a lot. Do you know how she came to be a vampire?"

"Didn't she sacrifice herself for her brother in a war?" I ask.

Caius nods. "Something like that. Aro has told me almost everything. Her brother was drafted into the Civil War. She went in his place and was dying when Carlisle found her. He barely saved her in time. Ask Peyton about it later. I shouldn't even be telling you this but I couldn't keep this hidden. Now, go find your girl. Check on her for me." I can see the concern and sincerity in his eyes. He really does care for her.

I activate my gift and close my eyes when I reach the gardens. She is close, near trees. Someone is with her. Alec, it seems like him.

I start towards the direction of Peyton. She sits under a tree, like I thought, and was hugging Alec. Her face was buried in his chest. I hold back a growl.

"Alec." I murmur, grabbing his shoulder. The sixteen year old looks at me and hands Peyton to me. I put my forehead against hers.

"Are you alright, my piccolo pittore?" I ask. She looks at my eyes.

"I think I am now." She says. I smile at her softly.

"If it's any consolation, I convinced Aro to rethink his decision." I murmur. She relaxes and steps back.

"Really?" She asks tiredly. I nod. A grin breaks out on her face. I notice that her eyes darken. They were almost black now.

"You need to hunt if I'm not mistaken." I whisper, smiling softly.

"And you also need to hunt from my experience." She replies, a trace of sadness still in her tone. I am relieved that she has cheered up some.

"Meet me back here to go hunting? I think that we need to change before we do." She says. I nod.

"True. I'll see you in a moment." And we speed to our respective rooms.

 **Unknown POV**

I watch from a hill in the distance, never close enough for the two vampires to pick up my scent or even notice me. A protective shield made me invisible to smell and sound but not to sight. But that was enough.

I know that if any of the vampires apart of the Volturi found me, I would be dead. But they had to catch me first. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I watch the blonde vampire closely. She has changed so much since the last I saw her. She was more confident in herself and seemed happier. And now that she had a mate! She was supposed to be mine. Not his, mine.

She would be with me soon. I have come too far to quit now. All those years I put into planning the demise of the vampires who thought they could control others, it will happen. They weren't going to be around much longer. Soon, I would be the King. And I wasn't going to let anyone stop me.

The blonde takes down a deer. The dirty blonde vampire, Demetri, cheers her on. She glares at him playfully and rams into him. They fall to the forest floor, laughter filling the air.

Soon. Soon, their lives would be turned around. One for the better. And one for the worst.

I jump off my perch and run. I had to do a quick background check on Peyton Diana Warner Cullen. I need to know all I could if I was going to go to war with the vampires that she lives with. Would I end up dead? Maybe. But I was going to start a revolution. One that would end the thing I hate the most for good: the Volturi.

 **Piccolo pittore- little painter**

 **My mother has a talent to make me feel so fucking down about myself. Seriously, I try to keep ahead on chapters but I just haven't had motivation.**

 **On a happier note, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **That one guest who keeps sending me them every chapter, I really appreciate it!**

 **To Mep101, I'm glad that you are enjoying it and thank you!**

 **GreenerGrass, I'm happy you are enjoying the concept and awesome username.**

 **DiAnA FeR, hi to you too.**

 **WolfChildofGod05, I'm glad you are loving it (Even though I've thanked you already over PM) but once again, thank you!**

 **Mini review session is over! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peyton's POV**

Aro called Demetri and I to the throne room a few days later. I was allowed to go to the wedding as long as Demetri was with me at all times and I stay an extra month. I had agreed to the terms, although reluctantly, and had notified my family of my my arrival.

I have now been at Volterra for two months now, making the month May. The wedding is in August, and I would have another month in Volterra after. So, I should have another 4 months in Volterra.

Demetri's eyes were still orange, which surprised me. I couldn't believe that he had stuck with my diet. When I first got on the animal diet, I hadn't even wanted to do it-and that was as a newborn. He had been drinking from humans for as long as he has been alive, which has been more than one thousand years since he lived in Ancient Greece. And Demetri didn't even complain about it!

My mind is taken to a different place, away from the gardens I lounge in.

A dark figure, up on a hill, looking over the castle. A mad glint in his ruby eyes.

"Soon." He chuckles. "It will be reduced to rubble. Now, dear Peyton, why do you have to spy?"

I am rushed out of my vision, almost as if he pushed me out. I sit in shock.

He knew my name, he knew I was there. I could tell this was happening in the now, not in the past or future. What disturbed me more was that he pushed me out of the vision. How the actual fuck was that possible?

Every vision I have had in the past century and a half, not a single person knew I was there, and no one had been able to push me out.

Footsteps on cobblestones pull me out of my thoughts. I fly up and turn around, scanning the area. The sight of Demetri relaxes me.

Seeing my expression, he speeds forward.

"What's wrong?" He asks urgently, caressing my cheek. I shake my head in disbelief.

"He, he." I feel like I am underwater.

"What, Peyton, what is it?" He pleads, grabbing my hand.

"He, he pushed me out of the vision." I turn my wide eyes to Demetri's.

"Who?" Demetri questions.

"I don't know." I gasp. "That's never happened before. He knew I was there and pushed me out."

"Describe to me exactly what happened." Demetri urges quietly.

"I was laying the grass when the vision began. Whoever it was, they said something like 'it will be reduced to rubble.' While looking at the castle." I tell.

"The Ancients are concluding a trial. Let's go ahead to that way. I think they'll want to hear this." Demetri murmurs, squeezing my hand.

We sprint to the throne room, throwing open the doors. Marcus looks up in alarm while Aro and Caius look calm.

"Peyton had a vision." Demetri announces.

"Okay?" Caius questions. "That is her gift."

"Take a look, Aro." I offer my hand to him. Confusion shines in his eyes but he obeys my demand.

His eyes widen with shock.

"Brothers, Peyton may have seen someone who wishes to overthrow the Volturi." Aro states. "And he was able to push her out of the vision and acknowledge she was there."

"Is that even possible?" Caius asks.

"It's never happened before." I reply.

"I believe he may have a gift to do so, perhaps a shield." Marcus speaks.

"But some of the visions I've had of Colin and Bella, they've never done that." I cut in.

"So, a powerful vampire." Caius mumbles thoughtfully.

"Let's stay on high alert. Have rotations of the Guard around the castle and surrounding areas. I'll help if needed." I suggest.

"It's a good idea, Aro." Marcus nods.

"Fine. We shall have rotations of our Guard and remain on high alert." Aro decrees. "And Peyton, Demetri, the two of you came in just before I was about to summon you."

"What do you need, Masters?" Demetri murmurs.

"Well, we have a mission for the two of you." Aro starts.

"What is this mission?" I ask.

"A rogue vampire coven has started to gain attention in the United States. The two of you are to report to Currituck Beach, North Carolina, and swiftly deal with the situation. We shall allow you a week, no more. If you finish early, you are allowed the remainder of the week to relax." Aro announces.

"Wait, really?" Demetri questions.

"Yes, really. It is Peyton's first mission." Aro winks.

Demetri smiles. "We shall report back a week from when we leave."

"Quick question, when are we leaving, and why us?" I wonder aloud.

"You shall leave tomorrow at three p.m." Aro answers. "And for why, well the two of you are mates and your gifts are in a way opposites. Demetri can track, Peyton can anticipate. A perfect pair!"

"Then why now? I mean, no offense, but there is a serious threat against the Volturi. Why are you sending us?" I add.

"That is why Alec, Jane, Felix, and Santiago will remain behind. We shall have fighters and our normal ways will continue." Aro replies. "Now, go prepare. I shall see the two of you tomorrow before you leave."

"Yes, Master Aro." Demetri nods. Then, he grabs my hand and we are gone.

He takes me to his room, plopping me down on his bed before speeding out of sight into the bathroom.

"So, is this usually how missions are?" I call out.

"Yes and no. Usually, the Ancients give us a week to complete a mission, sometimes longer, but we are always to return as soon as it is done. So, I think that Marcus suggested this to Aro so we could get to know each other better. I've never been to North Carolina but I think we can pass away the time." Demetri yells from the bathroom.

"When I was still human, my father, brother, and I went to the state to discuss a business opportunity. I remember I had begged to go with and not stay with my mother in Virginia. Carlisle moved us there soon after I was changed. We stayed there for maybe a year or two before we moved to Maryland. We moved throughout the East Coast until in 1918 when we went to Chicago and found Edward." I reveal.

Demetri walks out, setting down a suitcase and backpack beside me. "What's your favorite song?" He asks randomly.

"At the moment? I'd have to say 'If I Lose Myself.'" I answer.

"Ah. Full name?" Demetri asks.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" I laugh.

"Well, I do want to get to know you." Demetri goes back into the bathroom, emerging a second later with clothes.

"Peyton Diana Warner Cullen." I answer. "Now, your favorite song and full name."

"'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies and Demetri Alessandro Nikolas Volturi." He replies. "Now, where you were originally from."

"Fredericksburg, Virginia." I answer. "You?"

"Athens, Greece." He calls. "Birthday and age changed?"

"December 12th, 1846, changed at 18."

"Well, I guess it would be May 3rd, 996 AD. I was changed at 21."

"Interesting." I hum.

"Yes, indeed." Demetri murmurs. He shuts his suitcase, it closing with a click. His backpack was almost prepared, minus a few things. "Well, I'm packed."

"Then let's go to my room so I can pack. Afterword, we can go to the music room or gardens." I grin.

"Lead the way, Princess." Demetri chuckles.

 **-o-**

"So, this coven is made of three people, one woman, two men. The woman and one man are suspected of having gifts. They just started to be more reckless with their killings and have left a trail of bodies." I recite.

"You nervous yet?" Demetri asks.

"Little bit." I reply.

"I remember my first mission. I was nervous I was going to screw up already. You know, I wasn't always apart of the Volturi." Demetri states.

"Oh really?" I question.

"No, I was changed by Amun and apart of the Egyptian Coven a long time ago." He tells me thoughtfully.

"Then why did you leave?" I wonder.

"Well, I wasn't content. Amun was great to me, yes, but I wanted something more. In a way, the bird left its nest." Demetri explains. "Aro discovered my gift, and at this time, Eleazar was still apart of the Volturi. The Ancients offered that I join the Guard and I accepted. Maybe two months of training later, I was asked to tag along with some of the more experienced Guard members, and Felix, who joined around the time I did, to inspect some potential coven mates. That's where Jane and Alec were burned at the stake."

"Wow. No wonder you guys are so close. You were all together at the same time." I smile.

"Yes, exactly. Now, we have another hour until we land. Go freshen up." Demetri suggests kindly.

"Thanks." I murmur, standing up and going back to the cabin.

I am happy Demetri trusted me with a part of his past. Honestly, it made me feel warm inside.

I pull off my long sleeved black crop top and my black shorts. I quickly put on a white jumpsuit that came down an inch above my knees with dark blue trim. Brown sandals that wrap around my ankles and a long gold necklace accompany my look, along with white sunglasses. My hair is taken down from its messy ponytail into natural waves.

"Do I look okay for the beach?" I ask, doing a slow twirl. My mate whistles.

"You look gorgeous." He drawls. He stands up, taking my hand, and waltzes slowly with me.

"You always look gorgeous." He whispers, his hand gliding up the small of my back. Chills erupt on my skin.

"Go clean up." I whisper. "We're landing in less than an hour."

Demetri smirks, letting me go and backing into the cabin slowly. I collapse on the couch, holding back a gasp. Fuck, he had such a strong effect on me.

I pull out my sketchbook from my backpack that Demetri had insisted we keep with us, opening it to a clean page. I start to sketch the outline of eyes.

The opening of a door makes me look up, seeing Demetri. My jaw drops. The man looks amazing to put it simply.

Demetri wears a pair of tan shorts that come down to his knees. A white button down shirt shows some of his chest, only buttoned to the last three. He wears brown loafers and black rimmed sunglasses, along with brown contacts to hide his abnormal orange eyes.

"Do I look okay for the beach?" He repeats my words. I stand up, letting him pull me into his arms.

"You look amazing as always." I whisper. He leans down, and I quickly move my head to the side. He kisses my lower cheek before I pull away.

"You tease." He chuckles, shaking your head.

"Oh, you aren't getting a kiss from me just yet." I grin. "Call me a tease all you want."

I plop back down on the couch, continuing my sketch. Demetri peers over my shoulder.

"Whatcha drawing there?" He questions, resting his chin on my shoulder. I shake him off.

"Eyes." I reply.

"To what?" He pesters.

"A man."

"Who?"

"What the hell, Demetri." I laugh.

"What?" He pouts, moving in front of me.

"Stop it." I giggle, swatting at him.

"But I like annoying you." He whines.

"Oh my god." I shake my head. I start to draw again, and this time, I don't protest when he puts his chin on my shoulder.

 **-o-**

"One is going to be at the plaza today, luring back humans. The other two remain at the lair, waiting for their coven mate to return." I mutter, turning back to Demetri after my vision.

"I'll get to the plaza and get their tenor. Then, we can track them back to their lair. You stay here. We'll get them sometime in the next few days." Demetri plans. I nod.

"Stay safe." I wish.

"You know I will." He winks, speeding off. I turn and sit back on the couch, turning on the TV.

We had been in the town three hours already, getting checked in to our room, unpacking for the week, and planning. So far, nothing was set in stone.

I pull out my sketchbook, continuing on my man. When the TV says something about vampires, I look up.

A show called Vampire Diaries plays out on screen, showing a brunette that must be the protagonist. Some 'siphoner' named Kai was a threat.

As I watch more, I see vampires have fangs and the veins around their eyes appear. They turned people by feeding them their blood and then killing them. What the fuck?

I turn off the TV, shaking my head at the absurdity of it all. I turn back to my sketch.

Demetri comes back in about an hour. I see that he is unsettled.

"What happened?" I ask, standing up and grabbing his hand.

"The man who was luring them back, he knew I was there. He somehow knew about you." Demetri mutters.

"So, able to sense relationships?" I question.

"No." He whispers. "He physically saw you. I heard him murmur something about you."

"What?" I ask. "What did he say?"

"He said that Mason would love you." He tenses. "Which has me concerned."

"Well, let's relax. Tomorrow we will start the mission." I pull him down to the couch. He laughs.

"What would I do without you?" He smiles.

"Oh, I don't know, be miserable?" I suggest, leaning against him.

Demetri smiles, putting his head on top of mine.

This is where I want to be for the rest of eternity.

 **So, I love Vampire Diaries. I have fanfics planned. So, this chapter was fun to write.**

 **Holy shit, I suck at author notes.**

 **But anyway, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Peyton's POV**

"Their base is a house on the outskirts of town." Demetri announces. "The plan is to follow them a safe distance away to their base and scope out the place. From what I can tell about the man I saw yesterday, he's very persuasive and his mate is the other woman in their coven." 

We stand in the living room of the hotel room, wearing easy to move in clothes. We had been here about three days now and we finally had our plan set in stone.

Then again, when did anything ever go according to plan?

"Well, then, what are we waiting on? We have a coven to stop." I state grimly. "Lead the way."

"Be careful. You go in back, I cause a distraction at the front." Demetri urges, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Got it." I nod. "Oh, and Demetri? Same goes to you."

"I know." He replies. And then we are off, disappearing into the forests.

 **-o-**

We arrive just after the man comes back with humans. Demetri turns to me, nodding, before speeding to the front of the house. I start towards the back.

The house was two stories, Victorian style, with light blue walls and white trim. To anyone else, it could've looked like a house perfect for raising a family, but Demetri and I knew better.

A bad feeling starts to bloom in my stomach as I step onto the well kept stone pathway. Something was wrong already, but then again, we were in an enemy coven's domain. I should've paid more attention.

I make it into the house, hearing heartbeats and struggles from the front of the house. The sound of fists connecting on skin makes my stomach churn, but I still search for the humans.

I begin to search what seemed to be a dining room. It was unfurnished, and for the most part, clean, but what concerned me most was the frantic heartbeats from somewhere deeper into the house.

"What, is your mate here?" A man's voice cuts through. I flinch, continuing through the house carefully to what looked like an extra room.

"Well, what do we have here?" I whirl around, seeing the other male sneak up behind me. The commotion in the other room becomes sounds of struggle.

Well, shit.

"Come on, gorgeous, I think you would like to meet my coven mates." He grabs my arm, dragging me to the front room, which was about two more rooms away. I try to punch him, but he grabs both my hands.

"Demetri!" I shout, seeing my mate in a headlock. Fresh fury blooms in my chest.

I start to scan the room for things to use to my advantage. A red couch, seemingly hundreds of years old by the dirt alone, is the only thing in the living room, besides the stone fireplace. I was screwed.

The man that brought back the humans holds Demetri while the woman watches him. As I push forward, his grip tightens on my mate, his lips pressing together in pain.

"Oh, your mate is here!" The woman cheers sadistically. "Then she can watch."

The woman disappears, coming back with an old man soon later.

"Oh, I'm Mason." The man that grabbed me grins in my ear. "And that man holding your Demetri is Richard. Richard's mate, the woman, is Anna."

"I see that your mate is transitioning to the animal lifestyle." Anna murmurs to me. "Is he struggling with his blood lust?"

Anna scratches the old man, drawing blood. He cries out in pain, fresh, salty tears dropping to the floors. I see Demetri stiffen in Richard's arms.

"Bet he would love a taste of human blood." Anna drawls, forcing the old man closer to him, Demetri closes his eyes. "Much better than that unappetizing animal blood. You know, I bet he would enjoy a taste."

"Demetri, ignore it. Focus on my face, my eyes, focus on me." I plead, paying no mind to the crimson liquid now joining teardrops on the floor. My mate turns to me slowly, staring into my eyes.

"Don't breathe." I coach, struggling to get to my mate. Mason forcibly pulls a hand over my mouth, his other hand around my stomach.

"Holy shit, you aren't even affected." Mason whispers in my ear. "That's awesome and kinda hot."

Demetri's eyes narrow, rage evident even though we were far apart.

Thankfully, that was enough for Demetri. He forces himself out of Richard's grasp, spinning away before crouching in the corner.

"Let her go." He growls, his eyes dangerous. I'm going to be blunt; that was a turn on. I mean, a protective man that literally went all Hulk mode without the greenness, yes please!

Oh, I'm going to hell for that though,

Anna disappears again, reappearing soon without the old man.

"It's two against one." Richard mutters. Anna prepares to fight.

Demetri launches with grace, beheading Anna quickly that I couldn't believe it. With a thump, Anna's shocked face hits the floor. Richard howls with grief seeing his mate on the ground.

Using this to my advantage, I kick Mason in the family jewels, loosening his hold so I could escape. I elbow him in the face for good measure, dodging his punch, before sweeping his feet out from under him. Demetri rips apart Richard from behind me, the sound cluing me in.

"Fucking die, you ass!" I mutter, speeding around with Mason. I have to admit, he was fast, but hey, I was faster.

"Well, aren't you just peachy." He smirks. Finally, I see his next move, counter that, and rip his head off in one swift motion. The screeching sound is over as soon as it started.

"You alright?" I ask Demetri, turning to face him. When I see him crouched, I speed forward, my hand on his back.

As I feel him, I notice he is shaking with rage.

"Demetri?" I murmur softly. "Demetri. Everything's okay. Everything is just fine." I fall to the floor, pulling him into a hug.

Feeling my embrace, Demetri looks up, his cold expression melting at the sight of me to one of angst.

"Everything's fine." I soothe, smoothing back his hair. "Everything's fine. I'm okay, you're okay. We're all okay."

I rock back and forth with him, his head on my chest. I hold him for a few minutes, whispering over and over that I was okay and that we were alive.

"We need to burn them." Demetri states lowly.

"Should we kill them though? I mean, we could take them back as prisoners." I protest. A cry in a different room makes me remember the heartbeats.

"We need to make sure they can never do this again. Peyton?"

I step away from Demetri, following the sounds. They lead me upstairs, to the door at the end of the hall. I cautiously pull it open.

Inside were about 20 people. Women, men, children, even babies were crammed together. My blood runs cold. My heart hardens towards the vampires.

"You are all safe now. Your captors have been taken care of." I murmur, holding a baby from a mother. I let her lean on me as I take her downstairs. Seeing her past, I realize she was one of the first people here and hadn't eaten in more than two weeks.

Some of the stronger people help the weaker ones downstairs. Demetri had already hidden the bodies. I pull out my phone and call 911.

"I need the police, paramedics, and firemen at 311 Hogan Avenue. Missing people have been found." I inform, hanging up quickly before questions could be asked.

All 20 people are now downstairs, leaning on one another. The sight of the children ignites a fire in me that made me want to kill those sick bastards all over again.

"I have to go now." I murmur, giving the baby back to her mother.

"Wait, please stay." She pleads, grabbing my hand.

"I can't stay. Just promise me you will take care of your little girl." I sigh. The woman nods reluctantly.

"Take care of each other." I announce to the people.

"Wait, will we ever see you again?" A fourteen year old girl calls out.

"Maybe." I smile slightly. "I hope not." And I'm gone.

 **-o-**

"Burn them." I demand, growling. Demetri looks up.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He questions, his eyes cold at the thought of the vampires.

"They had fucking children, babies even, in that fucking house. Burn these bastards to the deepest corners of hell." I scowl.

"My pleasure." He mutters, pulling out a match. Somehow, they were already upon a wooden pile in the forest, maybe a mile from the house.

The orange flames lick up the wood, inhaling the vampires corpses. I turn around, grabbing Demetri's hand and pulling him.

"Let's go back to the hotel and get cleaned up." I murmur, tugging him slightly. Demetri looks at me.

"You know, seeing you being restrained by Mason, it made me furious. Never before have I felt like that for anyone." Demetri pulls me to a stop.

"Hey, I felt the same." I tell him. "A feeling I've never felt in all my years happened when I saw Richard's hands on you."

"It's crazy how much everything's changed." Demetri states thoughtfully.

"In such a short time too." I add.

"Well, I'm happy to have found you." He smiles slightly.

"Me too." I agree quietly. "Now, let's get back to the room."

 **-o-**

"Demetri, you alright?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder. We both had our showers and were cleaned up now.

His response is pulling me into a bear hug on the couch. I somehow end up underneath him, his head on my chest.

"You scared me today." He whispers, nuzzling.

"You did too." I reply, running my hand through his hair.

"So, what did you think of your first mission?" He questions.

"Honestly, it sucked. Having you in the path of death is something I never want to feel again. But I have to admit, watching those sick fucks burn for their cruelty makes me feel slightly better." I admit.

"I've not allowed myself to let my emotions run free for a mission in more than five centuries." Demetri thinks aloud. We fall into a comfortable silence.

"Demetri?" I call.

"Peyton?" He hums.

"Do you think that if you wanted to, you could leave the Volturi?" I ask hesitantly. Demetri pauses, looking at me with an indescribable emotion.

"I hope I could. Not now, but maybe someday. They are my family now that I've been with them so long." He whispers.

"I'm content waiting for you in Volterra." I smile softly.

"I'm happy that you are." Demetri shoots back.

"Aww, such a sweetheart." I coo.

"Don't call me that." He grumbles.

I push myself up, booping his nose.

"Aww." I laugh. "So adorable."

"Fuck you." Demetri laughs, getting off of me and the couch.

"Aww, fuck you too." I reply, dodging when he launches himself at me.

"Catch me if you can!" Our laughter fills the room, the sound relaxing after the day we had.

 **Hey, 'nother chapter is done! What'd y'all think of the first mission? I promise there will be plenty more to come! Now, onward!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Peyton's POV**

 **3 Months Later**

"Wedding plans, wedding plans, wedding plans!" I sing, putting a shirt in my suitcase. It was the last week of July, three days before Demetri and I were flying out to Forks for two weeks.

"I can hear you all the way from my room." Demetri barges in suddenly, a forced scowl on his face. My door lightly crashes into the wall.

"Oh, quit trying to be so tough. You know you enjoy my random songs." I laugh, tapping his nose.

"Okay, fine, I do enjoy your little songs." He admits, a smile blooming on his face.

"I knew it." I giggle, putting the last article of clothing in my suitcase. Now, I had my backpack to prepare, which would be done on the last day here.

"So, you packed yet?" Demetri asks, tugging my hair lightly. I swat his hand away.

"Everything except the backpack." I answer.

"Well, then, why aren't we in the music room?" Demetri questions, picking me up bridal style and dashing to our favorite room.

"What the hell, Demetri?" I chuckle as he sits me down on the piano bench.

"What, I want to hear you play.' He states innocently.

"Oh my god." I shake my head.

I spin around, thinking of a song.

The beginning of 'If I Lose Myself' fills the air. Demetri smiles, most likely remembering this was my favorite song.

"I stared up at the sun. Thought of all of the people, places, and things I've loved..." The strumming of a guitar accompany my singing and playing. I smile back at Demetri.

"You can feel the light start to tremble, Washing what you know out to sea, You can see your life out of the window, tonight.

"If I lose myself tonight, It'll be by your side, If I lose myself tonight, If I lose myself tonight, It'll be you and I, Lose myself tonight"

I barely notice that Demetri stops playing with me. I just let the flow of the music lull me into a sense of peace.

My mate was by my side, music playing, the sun's light peeking through the deep red curtains. These were the moments I love the most, the ones I will never grow tired of.

"Lose myself tonight, wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh, wooh." I let the final notes drift away, closing my eyes. Clapping makes me open them.

"Wow." He murmurs, clapping. I smile sheepishly, taking a quick bow.

"Was it good?" I ask.

Demetri smiles wider. "No, it was stunning!"

I beam. "Want to play another?"

"Please!" Demetri nods.

I turn back to the piano, playing the opening notes to 'Defying Gravity.'

I play for a minute before turning around and seeing Demetri watching me. I quickly direct my gaze back to the keys. Hell, that man was something else.

I shift to another song, one I wrote myself. I do not sing, simply because I preferred to just play this melody.

I switch instruments almost every hour, going from piano to flute to violin to guitar and finally the harp. Demetri had briefly left to grab his own sketchbook but returned.

After spending hours in the music room, I stand from my spot, stretching. I make my way over to Demetri, who swiftly shuts his sketchbook. I raise an eyebrow.

"Awww, I can't see it? You've been working on it for hours." I whine, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." Demetri smiles, popping the p.

I eye the book, preparing to lunge. Demetri barely dodges in time.

He laughs, clutching the book to his chest before running out of the room. I quickly follow.

I follow him throughout the castle, somehow ending up in the library. Demetri hides behind some shelves, which I pop my head into. He dashes of again, his laughter echoing.

I start to laugh along.

Demetri runs into a dead end, allowing me to corner him. I glance at the sketchbook, smiling in victory.

He raises his hands in surrender a smirk on his face. When he doesn't run, I start to stalk towards him.

Demetri throws me the book, which I catch eagerly. I open it, scanning the pages. Shock course through my body, then laughter.

"A poem book." I state calmly. "One filled with tales of love and epic romance. Brilliant." Demetri's reaction is complete gold, with his open mouth and wide eyes.

I laugh, charging. Demetri doesn't dodge this time.

We both fall to the floor, Demetri underneath me. He grabs my elbows naturally, holding me up. I smile down at him before he flips us over.

"Nope, I'm stronger than you." Demetri teases as I try to flip us over again. The grin disappears from my face as I realize how close we are. Demetri's smile also fades away.

I stare into Demetri's orangish eyes, filled with an indescribable emotion, then down to his pale lips. He slowly starts to lean down, and I close my eyes.

When I hear footsteps, I quickly push him off. Demetri looks disappointed but it is gone just as soon as I see it.

Demetri stands up, offering his hand, which I gladly take.

"What do we have here?" Says a voice I had grown to hate. I turn slowly to face him.

"It's none of your business, Santiago." I harshly state.

"Ouch Peyton. Why so icy? I only came to see what was going on here. You really do wound me." He announces, clutching his chest. I roll my eyes.

"Leave." I demand. When he doesn't move, I add, "Now."

"Alright, alright." Santiago smirks, throwing his hands up. "I'm gone. Just wanted to see what all the laughter was about." He throws one more wink towards me before disappearing.

"What was that about?" Demetri asks. I avoid his gaze.

"It's nothing." I lie.

"Peyton." Demetri lowers his voice.

"Really, it's nothing!" I insist. Demetri frowns, his eyes becoming sad. It is a look that I never want to see him have again.

"Fine." I sigh. ""Ever since I came here, Santiago has been annoying me. He has been reminding me of some men back in my town when I was human." A pause. "They weren't that good."

"What has he done?" He asks, quietly.

"Just making me uncomfortable. Nothing other than that." I answer. I could already see the gears turning in his head.

Demetri nods. "I'll take care of it. What do you want to do for now?"

"We can chill in my room for now. You can go retrieve your sketchbook." I reply, holding up the poem book. "I'm going to work on my own project."

"Sounds good." He murmurs, leading me back to my room.

Hours later, Demetri leaves my room, and I get the vision.

" _Santiago." He greets, punching the vampire in the jaw for a greeting. Demetri grabs him by the throat and pushes him against the wall._

" _What?" Santiago blubbers. "What the fuck, Demetri!"_

" _Be quiet!" Demetri growls. "Have you been pining after my mate?"_

 _Santiago's eyes widen. "Peyton? She's your mate?" Demetri headbutts him._

" _Yes." My mate hisses. "Answer the question."_

 _Santiago gulps. "Not anything bad. I haven't touched her, I swear!"_

 _Demetri slams him against the wall. "But you have been making her uncomfortable, correct?" And you haven't stopped when she has fucking asked you?"_

 _Santiago nods._

" _Leave her alone, or you've got me to fucking worry about." Demetri slams him against the wall one last time. "You will regret it if you don't heed my warning." The dirty blonde drops him and stalks off into the shadows, leaving behind a terrified Santiago._

 **-o-**

Tomorrow, Jane and I plan to go out shopping for the day. The day after that, Demetri and I plan to hunt before the wedding. That leaves today with nothing to do.

A knock sounds on my door, prompting me to get up from my bed. The sound of the door opening forces me to peek out of my bedroom.

"In need of entertainment?" Felix sings, a brilliant grin on his face.

I nod, sighing in relief. "Please! Nothing is happening today. I'm counting down the days until the flight." He looks at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Have you finished packing?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer, confused. Mischief dances in his blood red eyes.

"You wanna, maybe, cause some trouble?" He suggests with a wink.

I smirk at him. "When do I ever not want to?" He grabs my arm and whisks me away. What is up with vampires and that?

Seconds later, I find that Felix has let go of my arm in front of a door. Felix opens that door to reveal a modern looking living room. This must have been his own quarters.

I wait outside while he finds whatever he needs. He reappears with a black duffel bag in hand. He unzips the bag, reaches inside, and holds out a can of bright red spray paint. I grin, having an idea of what we were going to do.

"Demetri?" I ask, my grin widening.

"Demetri." He confirms. We share a smile that teachers would worry about. My mate was definitely going to hate us after whatever we do. He wouldn't stay mad at me for long. Felix, on the other hand, might get into a bit of trouble.

I don't let Felix know that.

We speed off to Demetri's room. We have about a hour until he came back from wherever he was. I hope that that would be enough time.

Felix drops the duffel bag on the floor, leaning down and unzipping it. About ten cans of spray paint greet me. Felix grabs two. He offers one to me and keeps one for himself.

"Demetri is going to kill us." He states.

"Don't you think it'll be worth it?" I reply.

I start to spray the door. The smell of the paint wafts up my nose. I wrinkle it at the strong smell. Felix does the same.

After an almost hour of spraying, our masterpiece is complete. I dash to my room and quickly open and close the door. I hear Felix finding a spot to hide in the hallway. Now, all we had to do was wait for Demetri to come back from wherever he was.

I miss pranking people. Emmett and I would do it all the time back when we were in Denali. Tonya and Kate had laughed it off but Irina was always furious. I still remember the look on her face when we spray painted the back of her head. She did step on the pressure plate, in my defense.

It is about ten minutes until I heard footsteps. My heart start to flutter. Whenever my mate was near, I could feel it.

Demetri's footsteps stop outside of his door. "Felix." He growls. He storms off to where I assume Felix would be. I crack open the door to look at our creation.

On the door was a Disney castle. A tiara was overhead and the word "princess" was painted at an arch towards the bottom. Demetri had told me that he despises Disney princesses. I, of course being the innocent angel I am, used that knowledge.

I close the door softly when the flutter returns. I hear Felix grunting and protesting. "What is this?" I hear Demetri ask.

"It's a prank!" Felix cries. "Ow!" I hear shuffling.

"Why did you do this to my door?" Demetri growls. I'm holding back laughter now.

"I didn't do it alone! Peyton was the one who told me what to do! I only supplied her with the paint!"

Well, fuck me. Time to run.

I quickly stand up and get as far away as I could from the door.

The door bursts open.

Too late.

Demetri glares at me. I look at the traitor. Felix smiles sheepishly from the hallway.

I smile at my slightly amused mate. "Demetri! What brings you here?" I ask, fidgeting slightly. I am so dead.

Demetri moves out of the way so I could see his door.

"That looks interesting. Did Felix do it?" I ask, feigning innocence. I needed to buy as much time as I could before I run like there is no tomorrow.

"Felix, start cleaning that up." He demands, scowling and never taking his eyes off of me. "I need to talk with Peyton." Demetri closes the door.

"Well," I start. "Is there a problem?"

He looks at me. "Yes." He murmurs. Mischief dances in his eyes.

I smile at him nervously. "Well, nice talk. But I gotta go. Bye" I run straight past him and throw open my door. I slam it shut and start to run.

Demetri chases after me. Was this payback for yesterday? I laugh aloud. I was faster than him, so I'd be safe if I didn't stop. Only then would he catch me. I faintly hear Felix cheering me on before I'm out of range.

I run through the hallways, trying to find somewhere to hide. I manage to run straight into Marcus. "Sorry!" I call, turning a corner. I hear Marcus's hearty laugh bounce of the walls.

After running into one of the human staff, I find myself at a dead end. Why did this castle have so many dead ends? What the fuck?

I turn to look at Demetri. "This is familiar, isn't it?" He asks, falling into a crouch.

"Oh, you know that you love the chase." I mutter.

"True." And he charges at me.

He pins me against the wall and stares into my eyes. "I want an apology." he whispers.

"Not gonna happen." I protest. We are so close. I look at his lips.

"I can tell you want to kiss me." He whispers. It was true. No matter how much I tried not to, that's what I wanted. But I couldn't.

I duck out of the way. "Not today." I say teasingly. Disappointment flashes briefly through his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but not yet. I'm not ready" I murmur.

"I'm not going to pressure you to kiss me. I'll wait for another century if I must. Just please don't ever think I would force you or do anything to make you uncomfortable." He replies.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve you?" I smile.

"Better questions is what did I do to deserve you. Now, how about we leave Felix to clean up the mess so we can go to the gardens?" He asks, taking my hand.

"That sounds amazing." I agree.

And we walk hand in hand all the way.

 **I love them so much. Seriously, can I find someone like that?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Peyton's POV**

The next day comes around quickly. I am painting when Jane bursts into my room.

"Are you ready?" She asks, almost bouncing.

"Almost." I reply. "Let me change real quick."

I end up wearing dark blue ripped jeans, an off the shoulder flowy white crop top, and some brown sandals. With me is a brown mailbag and white rimmed aviator glasses. My hair is down in its natural waves.

"Ready?" I ask Jane not ten minutes later. She nods her head quickly, her eyes shining with excitement. Everyone seemed to forget that she was changed when she was only 16. Most teenage girls these days liked to shop and go out. I was like that when I was younger, even back in the Antebellum period.

"Let's go." I smile, beckoning to the door. I put my sunglasses over my head and check to make sure I have money.

I open the door and let Jane out first. She bounces with excitement down the hall.

"Hey, Janey, can I talk to Demetri for a moment?" Jane looks at me in confusion.

"How-" She is cut off by Demetri coming around the corner and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you going out?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yep. Jane and I are going shopping." I answer.

"You look good. You too Jane." He adds.

Jane was wearing a black skirt that came to a few inches above her knees. A white and black striped tank top, black sandals, and a small black mailbag accompanied it. Her hair is up into a ballet bun. She also wore hazel contacts that cover her red eyes.

"Thank you." Jane murmurs, her usual detached voice present.

"I won't keep you girls waiting. I'll see you later." Demetri calls. He starts to continue on his way.

"Now are we ready?" I laugh. Jane nods eagerly. "Come on!"

Jane falls silent on the way out of the castle. I could tell that she was thinking about something. I do not disturb her. She finally speaks when we were walking the streets.

"Do you love Demetri?" She asks suddenly. I freeze. What was I supposed to say?

"Um, I don't know?" I blubber. Jane laughs. I smile.

"Getting amusement out of my speechlessness?" I ask her.

"Yep." She pauses. "Then what are you to Demetri? He looks at you like he is a thirsty man and you are a glass of water."

"You don't know, do you? We're mates." I let her comprehend that in.

"He figured out the first day I was here. I figured out a month later. Does no one know?" I ask.

Jane shakes her head. "No. The masters must have wanted you two to settle in first. Are you really mates?"

"The answer to your question is yes. Demetri and I are mates."

Jane's face lights up. "I'm happy for him. He has been alone for too long now. How long have you been a vampire?" Jane asks.

"A hundred fifty five years next April 27." I say. Jane nods.

"Let's go in there!" Jane says. I laugh and open the door to the clothing store that Jane had pointed at.

"All right. Let the shopping begin."

Hours later, we head back to Volterra, our hands filled with shopping bags. Both Jane and I bought new books, shoes, jewelry, and clothes. I had also gotten some paint supplies for me and Jane had gotten new retro sunglasses. She had also gotten new books for Alec and I had gotten new guitar picks and a packet of charcoal pencils for Demetri.

We had bonded. Jane had told me a bit more about her past and how she and Alec were sentenced to burn at the stake and about her past life. I told her of Patrick, explained to her the importance of my charm bracelet, and how I came to be a vampire. I liked Jane. She was really sweet whenever she let loose.

Jane and I part at the entrance of Volterra. She said that we needed to do something like this again and that she loves shopping with me. I had told her after the wedding that we could do it again. She had hugged me before heading to her room. I had continued on to my own.

I drop my bags on my bed. A day and I would be on my way to see my family. The extra month that I agreed to stay at Volterra for going to the wedding didn't seem so bad now.

I sat up from the bed and started to take all my things out of their bags. I sort them into different piles: Art, clothes, shoes, jewelry, Demetri's gift. I put the clothes into my closet and put the shoes in the small compartments. The jewelry goes on to the stands in the closet. I put the art supplies on the desk in the living room. Demetri's gift, I put on my nightstand. I was going to get a bath before I give them to him.

I start the water in the tub and wait for it to warm up. Once it does, I put the plug in and get the bubble bomb that I had bought earlier today. I let that dissolve as I look for candles. I place them all around the bathroom, dimming the lights and hold up a lighter.

I flick the lighter on and start to light the candles. The bathroom brightens from the faint firelight.

I strip down and sink into the tub. I rarely did anything like this, but I needed this now. I close my eyes and lay my head back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

After getting out of the tub, I put on a pair of flowy black pajama shorts and a loose white t-shirt. I put on my smock and start to work on my latest project.

My latest project is inspired by my stay here. Two faceless figures stand over a mountain with the moon shining down. So far, the navy blue sky and the landscape was done. I need to add the details to the land, stars, and moon.

I love art. Even after all these years of doing it, I still have a passion for it. My inspiration had only increased since I found Demetri.

I paint until ten o'clock that morning. I am almost finished with my painting now, the only thing not completed being the details for the moon, which needs texture.

Demetri and I plan to go hunting at 11. We would be out at least until three since we need full strength for the wedding. I couldn't wait to see my family's reactions when they saw that Demetri changed his diet.

I walk to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Paint was smeared on my forehead, my chin, and my right cheek. I turn on the water and wipe the paint off my pale skin. Looking back up, I notice how black my eyes were. The rings under them were more prominent. I shook my head. I need to get ready.

I decide to wear camo shorts and a loose black tank top. I could get this stuff messy if I need to. I put on black combat boots and grab a thin black jacket. I add a choker with a little dark green gemstone hanging down in the shape of a teardrop. My hair is in a messy low side bun and a bit of black eyeshadow is added to my face..

Someone knocks on my door. I walk to the living room and put on my jacket. With one sleeve on, I open the door. Demetri pokes his head in as I finish putting on my jacket.

"Ya ready?" He asks. I nod.

"Let's bounce." And I lead him out of the room and shut my door.

We exit the castle and head straight to the woods. I climb into a tree and search the area. Demetri stares up at me quizzically. I hold a finger to my mouth.

"Be quiet" I mouth. He nods in understanding.

I spot a bear lumbering through the forest. I jump out of the tree into another and keep doing that until I was right above him.

I make eye contact with Demetri and nod slightly before I pounce down on the bear. I snap his neck quickly and drink him dry.

We fall into a pattern. I would kill an animal and Demetri would kill the next. We hunt in harmony. No talking is needed. We knew what to do. It was like breathing to us.

It was four o'clock when we start back to the castle. We did not speak, just hold one another's hand. Demetri is the first to talk.

"So, why won't you kiss me?" He asks.

I look at him. "I'm not sure. It wasn't the right moment, I guess. Maybe I wasn't ready." I say. He stops.

"Are you ready now?" He asks.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"Then this should be okay." He leans down and kisses my cheek. Warmth blooms throughout my body.

"Yeah." I murmur, breathless. "That's fine."

He grins. "Let's go. We have some time to kill." He grabs my hand and we run to the castle together.

He had walked me back to my door when I remembered his presents.

"Hey, chill here a minute." I state, running inside my room. I come back out, handing him his present.

Demetri smiles down at the gifts. "Thank you." He kisses my forehead. Warmth once again courses through my body.

"No problem." I breathe.

I step into my room, giddy. Demetri follows. I school my expression and turn to him.

"I'm going to finish my painting." I tell him. He nods and takes a spot on the couch.

I work on the details of my painting and finish in an hour. That left about almost 24 hours until we had to leave.

I decide to change out of my still spotless hunting clothes. Without a word to Demetri, I walk into my closet and look for clothes. I decide to wear a white flowing tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts. I add a gold eagle necklace and a small gold choker chain. I pull out some brown sandals and put on my charm bracelet and add a leather bracelet to the opposite arm. I pull my hair into a side fishtail and grabbed a thin brown jacket. I walk out of the bathroom.

I sit down beside Demetri and grab my own sketchbook. I start to get draw lines to the new house I had just started to think of. It was two stories and fairly modern on the outside. I plan for it to be surrounded by trees.

Demetri nudges me, pointing to his watch. I look at the time. It was about 7 in the morning now, leaving us 9 more hours to go.

I look down at my sketch. I had drawn the forest around the house with more detail. The house needs more detail but was overall complete. My pencil is getting a dull edge.

I pick up my sketchbook and put it in the satchel I had packed a few days earlier. I pulled my bag to the couch to get ready and take when time to leave.

I turn to my mate and smile. His golden eyes melt as he smiles back. I couldn't help but smile wider.

"So, What is the plan when we get to the rainy town of Forks?" Demetri asks. I lean against his shoulder.

"Well, we are going to settle in and I'm going to show you my favorite places. The next week would be wedding preparations." I answer.

"Tell me about your family." He murmurs. I launch into a tale of my siblings. I tell him about Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, even Edward. He listens eagerly. He checks the time every so often. Finally, he shows me his watch. "It's time." He says. I nod.

"Let's go."

I pick up my bags and walk out the door. Demetri grabs his bags from his room. Then, he grabs my hand and leads me to the private jet. I smile at him. He was coming to my home with me, he was going to meet my family.

God, let this turn out well.

 **-o-**

As soon as I reach the castle, I knew I am too late. The jet was already in the sky, up and up and gone. I had to see if it was actually her. I had to know if she had lived.

I had to.

 **-o-**

I watch the jet take off from below. On the plane was my sworn enemy and the girl that is mine. Soon, my plan could be put into motion. All I needed was to await the return of Demetri Volturi and Peyton Cullen. Game on, Volturi. Game on.

 **Good stuff is coming guys. I got a few chapters pre-written and I'm excited!**

 **-Abby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **Peyton's POV**

As the plane takes off, my music and earbuds were already out, my playlist on shuffle, and the volume already set.

Many different songs came on, including "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran and "Secrets" by OneRepublic. Slowly, the urge to sing grew.

 _If I told you this was only gonna hurt, If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn, Would you walk in?, Would you let me do it first?_

"Do it all, in the name of love." I sing, finishing the verse. Demetri turns to me, raising an amused eyebrow.

 _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?, In the darkness, in the middle of the night, In the silence, when there's no one by your side, Would you call in the name of love?_

"In the name of love, name of love, In the name of love, name of love, In the name of, in the name, name, In the name, name." I smile, swaying my head. Demetri laughs.

I continue swaying to the song, letting it get about three quarters of the way done. Demetri holds out a hand, prompting me to give him an earbud.

"I wanna testify, Scream in the holy light, You bring me back to life, And it's all in the name of love, In the name of love, name of love, In the name of love, name of love, In the name of, in the name, name, In the name, name, in the name of, In the name, name, in the name of." The final notes drift into the air, Demetri's clapping joining the fading song.

"Come 'ere." Demetri states softly, standing up and offering me his hand. I slowly grab it, allowing him to pull me up.

Like it was glass, Demetri unplugs the earbuds, tossing them to the couch. My volume, at max level now, starts to blare Dying in LA.

Demetri puts a hand on the small of my back, paying attention to make sure I was okay with it. I smile, nodding.

"Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you. You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do." Demetri sings quietly, loud enough that I could hear him over Brendon.

"But nobody knows you now. When you're dying in LA. And nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA." I smile, joining him. We slow dance to the song, swaying back and forth peacefully.

"Nights at the chateau, Trapped in your sunset bungalow, You couldn't escape it, yeah, Drink of paradise, They told you 'Put your blood on ice, You're not gonna make it'"

As we sing, I realize something else about my mate. He could sing, he could draw, he could play music. He never missed a note, he sang with perfect pitch. He was perfect. He was literally the perfect man for me.

Thank the fates that he was mine.

I stare into his orange eyes, feeling love wash through me. He had already done so much for me, going vegetarian, convincing the Ancients to allow me to go to the wedding!

After another three songs worth of slow dancing (you know when 'She Will Be Loved' comes on, I'm dancing) Demetri and I start to sketch in our books. I start the outline of a fawn and her doe, planning on having sunlight streaming down on them.

Demetri and I continue to share earbuds, even though my head was on his shoulder. We occasionally glance at one another's work before turning back to our own sketches.

The rest of the plane ride consists of me sketching and Demetri reading after he grew bored of his own drawing. We barely spoke to each other, though the atmosphere is comfortable and peaceful.

"What am I supposed to do?" Demetri suddenly asks, about an half an hour before landing. "I mean, I'm meeting your family. And for the first time in person after they discovered I was your mate."

I smile at the look of nervousness on his face, warmth spreading throughout my body. "Awwww. You're nervous about meeting my family! That's adorable!" I gush.

Demetri smiles at me sheepishly. "No?" It comes out as a question rather than a statement, causing me to laugh.

"Just be yourself and everything will be alright. They'll see how much I have come to care about you." I finish.

Demetri relaxes slightly at my words, but a tiny bit of stiffness remains.

The plane starts to descend. I twist and look out the circular windows behind the couch. Seattle grows closer and closer with each passing second.

"Are you ready?" I ask softly, turning to was clear in his orange eyes.

"Hey." I grab his hand. With my free hand, I caress his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut at my touch. "Everything's going to be alright." I repeat quietly.

"Did you miss Forks?" He whispers, opening his eyes.

"Yes, I did." I answer. Guilt floods his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I made you come to Italy with me. I made you leave your life, your home, your family. And all because I was entrapped with you at first sight. You must hate me." He buries his head in his hands.

I frown at him. I grab his hands, causing him to lift his head. "No, sweetheart. I'm over that. I found you, my soulmate, my other half. And, yes, I did hate you at first. You did take me from my home. I've forgiven you for that, remember? Do not apologize. I would've done something anyway even if I didn't go to Italy with you and the other three. A small part of me just wanted to get away, away from the stress. Away from Alice and Edward's lies."

"I still took you away from your family." I put my finger against his lips, shushing him.

"Do not say another negative word. Do not feel guilty for taking me away. It's all in the past. And now look at us! We aren't strangers. We don't hate one another. We actually are mates and we get along. I have waited more than a century for you, I have even lost hope about finding you. I was ready to stay alone for the rest of eternity! And I know that you have waited even longer. Do not be guilty for finding me." I protest.

Demetri takes my hand away from his mouth and kisses it. He pulls me into a hug, his head resting against my own. "Thank you." He murmurs. "I needed that."

I smile up at him. "Anytime."

I pull back and look out the window, noticing we were starting to descend. "Pack up." I murmur. "We're about to land."

Demetri reaches for me as I stand up.

"Nooo Peyton. I want another hug." He cries. I look at him and raise a brow.

"Demetri?" I state.

Demetri huffs. "Fine." I look at him again. This time, he salutes.

"Yes ma'am." I pick up a pillow and throw it at him. He catches it and smiles devilishly.

"Don't say that. It makes me seem older than I am." I laugh, Demetri joining in.

After getting off the jet, we are met with a black Mercedes with dark tinted windows. After packing our bags in the trunk, I walk to the passenger seat when Demetri sweeps in front of me.

"Mademoiselle, after you." He says, holding the door open.

I giggle. "Thank you, monsieur." I slide into the leather seat.

Demetri beams at me. "It is my pleasure." He laughs, shutting the door.

Demetri quickly runs to the other side and slips in. He starts the car, revving the engine. He grins at me playfully. "Where to?" He asks. I laugh.

"Oh, you know." I answer. Demetri continues to stare at me, an unknown emotion alight in his eyes. "What?" I ask.

"You're gorgeous." He replies.

I laugh. "Yeah, not as gorgeous Rosalie or Esme or Heidi." I answer with a scoff.

"Not in my eyes and I'm pretty sure a lot of other vampires think the same." His eyes darken. "But you're mine."

"Just drive, honey." I smile. He turns back and starts the two hour drive back to Forks.

"So, here's what I have so far. Your favorite color is green, your favorite animal the eagle, your favorite instrument the piano, and your full name is Peyton Diana Warner Cullen, correct?" Demetri states an hour after being on the road. Trees pass by the car, a familiar sight I missed.

"All correct! And for you, your favorite color is maroon red, your favorite animal a lion, favorite instrument is an acoustic guitar, and your full name is Demetri Alessandro Nikolas Volturi." I finish proudly.

Demetri beams at me. "perfezionare!"

I turn my attention to the road. From the corner of my eye, I see Demetri continue to stare. I glance at him.

"See something you like, handsome?" I ask, adding a playful wink. Demetri grins devilishly.

"Sì, e la voglio qui e ora, per mostrarle quanto sia meravigliosa. La voglio sotto di me così posso mostrarle quanto mi sono innamorato di lei." Demetri replies in fast Italian. Unfortunately, I didn't speak Italian. French, yes, but not Italian.

"English please. I don't speak Italian like you do, Demetri." I giggle. He looks at me, his smile still on his face.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." He states smugly.

"Since I am a reasonable person, I won't pry." I say.

"Since when are you reasonable?" Demetri asks, holding back laughter.

I slap his arm. "Oh, keep your eyes on the road. I don't want to total this car." Demetri kept his eyes on the road this time, but the amusement never fades.

We chat for another hour before I see my house peeking through the trees. I was finally going to see my family after a few months of separation. I had never left my family like I did with the Guard. Sure, I've left for a year but that was expected. I always came back to Carlisle.

I was bouncing with anticipation. I really am going to see my family and be there for my little brother's first real wedding to his own mate. I had originally thought I would never get to see the day after we all left Forks. Now, that it was happening? It is just amazing.

"You're excited, aren't you, Principessa?" Demetri asks, smirking. I nod, not caring if he was teasing me.

"Of course! I get to see Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rose, Mama, Dad, and Bella!" I say.

"And I get to meet them officially." Demetri adds. I nod eagerly.

Demetri smiles my way and slams on the breaks. I rush forward, stopping myself before I hit the glass and dashboard. I glare at him.

"Oh, non essere arrabbiato, mia principessa." Demetri smirks, the words rolling off his tongue like silk. Naturally, I do the mature thing.

I stick my tongue out at him and flip him off.

I hop out of the car, dashing ahead to the halfway point of the long entrance road. I hear Demetri gasp and the car speeding up. I stood for thirty seconds waiting when Demetri appears. I wave at him, which he responds to with an eye roll.

"Come on!" I call, jumping back into the car.

Demetri stares. "Why? Just why?" He asks.

I smile innocently. "You drive like a grandpa." I answer cheekily. He glares.

The house appears in front of us. Demetri parks the car in front and cuts the ignition. He speeds out of the car to my side. Once again, he opens the door for me and closes it after. I whisper a quick thanks and smile. He winks back.

I stare up at my home. Memories bubble to the surface. Emmett and I running from Edward after we pranked him, me chasing Jasper after he interrupted my painting session. Suddenly, nervousness came crashing down.

I slowly walk up to the front door, one thousand questions running through my mind. Should I have changed? I am wearing white skinny jeans with a light blue off shoulder shirt that came to the top of my jeans. My hair was in a fishtail braid and I wore brown sandals with my charm bracelet on my wrist. That was okay, right? And should I know or just barge in? Alice, thankfully solves that problem.

The door swings open to reveal my dark haired sister. Her face breaks out into a grin, one that I returned with an even wider one of my own.

"Alli!" I cry, opening my arms for a hug. Alice pulls me to him and embraces me tightly. I finally pull back.

"You want to see everyone else?" She asks. Well duh, I thought. I nod though. Alice laughs.

"Alright." her eyes sparkle. That's when she notices Demetri.

"Holy crap." She mutters. "You really did change." Demetri steps forward. Alice's gaze stays on Demetri's orange eyes. He takes my hand in his, slightly shifting closer to me. Alice notices, breaking her stare.

"Let me see everyone." I tell Alice.

She laughs. "Of course. Come on in." She announces, sweeping open the door.

I rush towards the living room. I feel Demetri let go of my hand and stay behind the corner. I mentally thank him for letting me see my family first.

Everyone stands in a line when I walk in. Edward, Bella, Alice moving next to her husband, Esme, Carlisle, then Emmett and Rosalie.

Everyone stares as I walk in. I return their stares, breaking into a grin. "Did ya miss me?" I ask, opening my arms. Everyone breaks out into grins.

Esme is the first to reach me. She pulls me into a hug. I missed her comforting embraces and her motherly nature even though I was older than her.

Mama brushes a stray strand of blonde hair that escaped my braid behind my ear. "I missed you, my little daughter." She whispers.

I paw at her. "I'm older than you!" I cry. Mama laughs.

"Hey, quit hogging her!" Emmett calls, pushing forward. He picks me up once he is in front of me and swings me around, engulfing me in one of his bear hugs.

"Hey Em. Nice to see you too. Hope you've been holding down the fort and keeping everyone from being too serious while I was gone." I chuckle.

He smiles at me. "Of course I did." He replies.

Carlisle is next. He pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Dad." I greet softly. He pulls back and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Welcome back." He murmurs, smiling warmly at me.

"I missed you. I missed all of you." I smile.

Rosalie is next. "You have no clue how much I miss my go-to shopping partner and mechanical assistant." She says, hugging me.

I laugh. "Same here, Rose. Same here." I hug her one last time before looking at Bella.

"Come here Bells." I say, beckoning her towards me. A look of hesitance crosses her face. "Bella." She starts to come forward. I pull her into a hug. "You know that I missed you too right?" I ask, pulling back. Bella nods slightly. "Good. Also, congrats! The wedding is in two weeks!"

She laughs. "Yes it is." She moves back to Edward.

Jasper walks to me next. "Hey darlin'. You have no clue how quiet it's been without you running around here."

I smile and hug him. "I knew that you would miss me." I pull back.

Edward stands off to the side, a look of reluctance on his face. "Edward." I acknowledge, nodding. He nods back, a look of sadness crossing his face.

"I want you all to meet someone." I say. "Err, officially. Give me a minute." I walk back to the corner Demetri was hiding behind.

Demetri stares at me as I round the corner, nervousness clear on his face. "You'll be alright." I mouth to him. He smiles at me weakly and nods.

I grab his hand and walk around the corner, walking back to the spot I was in previously and pause. Everyone stands still, staring at Demetri and most likely his eyes. Carlisle is first to speak.

"Demetri. It's nice to see you again." He welcomes, smiling at my mate kindly.

"Nice to see you again too, Cullens." Demetri replies.

"So, Demetri, you are Peyton's mate, correct?" Jasper asks.

Demetri freezes. "Yes, that is correct. I am her mate." Jasper stares at him and smiles.

"You want to impress us and you genuinely care for my sister. Your eyes also show your devotion. Don't mess up what you have." Jasper concludes. Demetri smiles at him.

"So, we all need to catch up. I hope you have this wedding all planned out." I tell my family.

They all stare at me, content smiles on their faces. "What?" I ask my family. "Is something wrong?" I ask again.

Esme speaks for everyone. "Nothing's wrong Peyton. It's just been so different without you. We have all missed you and your personality." I smile at the words.

"I am one of a kind." I joke.

"That you are." Esme replies.

"Is it alright for Demetri and I to settle down for the rest of today? I promise that we can do something tomorrow. I have to get settled in and give Demetri a tour." I ask.

"Of course Peyton. You go settle in. I also know that you would like to show Demetri a plethora of rooms and places." Carlisle smiles.

My canvas room comes to my mind. Every single one of my paintings from the past century were in that room if they weren't somewhere else in the house. And of course I would have to show him my emerald room that would be our room. And the forest and my secret spots would take a lot of time. Showing him all this would take two days.

"Thank you Dad! And yes, you won't see us outside today. That will take time so that will be another day. Come on Demetri!" I grin, grabbing his hand.

I start to dash towards the entrance, dragging Demetri along with me. I open the front door and pull the keys out of Demetri's front pocket and unlock the trunk. I grab my bags and motion for Demetri to do the same. He grabs them just as I prepare to run off. The trunk clicks shut and I take off. I hear Demetri following behind me.

I dash back into the house, going to the third floor of the house. The last door on the left I stop outside of. Demetri stops also. "This is mi casa." A pause. "Welcome." I open the door.

The view of white walls and a beautiful view of the forest greet me. My family hadn't changed my room one bit.

Demetri gasps from behind me. He walks at a human pace and sets his bags down on my bed.

"Green comforter?" He asks.

"You know my favorite color is green." I answer. I smile at him and he returns it.

I look at the clock on one of my shelves. It was three o'clock now. I could show him the whole house and my canvas room after we settled in and the forest the next day.

"Unpack and rest of you want. Later, I'll give you the grand tour of the house and show you one of my favorite rooms." I say. Demetri perks up.

"What special room?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smirk. "Not yet, sweetie. You'll have to wait until the end of the tour." Demetri pouts.

"Why?" He whines.

I laugh. "Because I want to save the best for last." I end.

I start to put my stuff away. For a moment, I stood back and look at my room. Demetri stopped what he was doing and watched me.

"You okay, Peyton?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I just never realized how much I missed this place until now." I hug him. "But at least I found you in the process." Demetri kisses my forehead and grins.

"I can't wait until the future." He says. One with you, I mentally add. I had fallen for the man in front of me.

"Σε αγαπώ πριγκίπισσά μου." Demetri whispers in ancient Greek. I sigh and snuggle into his embrace. Yep, I am so close to being in love. And I was happy to admit that.

 **Translations**

 **Sì, e la voglio qui e ora, per mostrarle quanto sia meravigliosa. La voglio sotto di me così posso mostrarle quanto mi sono innamorato di lei.-**

 **Yes, and I want her here and now, to show her how gorgeous she is. I want her under me so I can show her how much I have fallen for her.**

 **Oh, non essere arrabbiato, mia principessa.**

 **-Oh, Don't be mad, my princess.**

 **Σε αγαπώ πριγκίπισσά μου. Ξέρω ότι το ξέρω-**

 **I love you, my princess.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Peyton's POV**

I end up changing my clothes before I give Demetri a tour. A dress that I had before Italy, brown ankle boots, and a golden locket consist of my outfit.

The top part of my dress was a button up, sleeveless, light red, and came just a little above my belly button. A dark brown belt, matching my boots, separates the white skirt with floral patterns covering the fabric.

My hair was in its natural waves, reaching down to my mid-back. As I walk past my jewelry box, I catch sight of a golden armband.

As I walk out the bathroom, the golden armband rests on my forearm.

I hear Demetri gasp, causing me to look up in alarm.

Demetri eyes are wide and full of amazement. I laugh a little.

"Why do you do that so much?" I ask him, walking over and patting his shoulder. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Because my mate is the most gorgeous woman that I have ever met. That and I have never seen you in a dress before. It's a nice change." He grins at me flirtatiously. I return the grin.

"I don't know about gorgeous but thank you," I reply, my smile turning to a more of a soft one. "Now, the tour?" Demetri nods excitedly.

"Lead the way Princess." He says cheekily. I swat at him playfully.

"Don't call me Princess." I laugh, turning around and opening the door.

I walk out into the hall, Demetri trailing behind me. I couldn't explain this feeling of peace at being back home. Being here with my family and the man that I have fallen for was so strange to me. I had found my mate after so many years and now I get to come home to my family with him. Once, I dreamed of bringing home my mate, them meeting my family. I had thought Valerie was my mate at one point before she left.

"I think what I am going to do is show you the inside of the house first and then my special spot outside," I announce, leading him down the stairs. "The house will take up a few hours and if everything goes according to plan, my outdoor spot will last for the rest of the day." I glance back at Demetri and grin softly. His eyes never lost their curiosity and interest. "You got that?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. I listen to every word you speak." He replies sweetly. I shake my head.

"You, sir, are a suck up." I smile, grabbing his hand. "Now, I'm going to show you the downstairs area then my canvas room. After that, we will be out of here and into the forest."

"Well, lead the way." Demetri urges. I laugh and start towards the stairs.

I take Demetri throughout the house, showing him the dining room, kitchen, living room, and everything else. When we reach the third floor again, I take him to the only other room on the floor.

"This is where I draw, sketch, and mainly store my paintings. It's roughly about the size of our rooms at Volterra." I explain.

"Holy shit, that big?" Demetri questions, whistling.

"Yes, it is that big." I push open the door, smiling at the familiar smell of paint.

"The room is divided into two different sections. A quarter of the room, which is over there, is a closet with most of my paintings." I point to the door at the left of us. "The rest is what you see now."

Demetri's mouth is wide at the room. The walls, a creamy color, hold different quotes and a large 'create' sign. The floors were hardwood, covered in white sheets here and there that were splattered with paint. A counter sits against the right wall, filled with paints, brushes, and a few easels. In the middle of the room was a rectangular table with four multi colored stools underneath. Pencils and pens litter the table. A giant window is directly in front of the door, the dark green curtains blocking the rainy skies.

"Wow, this reminds me of the music room." Demetri chuckles, walking to the counter and running his hand along an unfinished painting.

"This is one of my most favorite places in Forks." I smile, taking in the room. It might sound a bit weird to miss a room that looks as if a tornado went by, but this was my safe place.

"So, can I see some of these paintings that you keep?" Demetri asks, glancing over at the closet. I laugh.

"Of course. Let me grab a few." I open the door, scanning the paintings. I have to admit, some of my paintings were dark and sad, mostly from when I remembered some darker times from my past. When I felt like I didn't matter to the world, I painted. When I was anxious, I painted. When I remembered Patrick and how much I missed him, I painted.

Quickly, I grab two of my landscapes and an abstract. I turn back to Demetri, laying them out on the different easels.

"Wow." He murmurs, staring at them. A winter beach with a looming sunset, an early morning forest and cliffside, and an abstract hand were the ones I chose.

"These look amazing." Demetri gushes, touching the forest lightly. "The texture makes me feel like I'm actually there."

"Well, do you want to go to the spot that inspired me to paint it?" I ask. Demetri turns to me, eyes wide.

"Really?" He whispers. "It's an actual place here?"

"Yeah, it is. It's gorgeous, the one place I will never tire of. I spent hours there when I first discovered it to decorate." I smile.

"Let's go." Demetri pleads, tugging my hand.

"Wait a second." I whisper, scanning the room. I start towards the farthest counter, pulling open a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Demetri asks, taking a step forward.

I don't answer, pushing aside a piece of fabric that hid my most prized possession. Carefully, as if it was glass, I pull out the sketchbook, running a hand over my name written in silver.

"What's that?" Demetri questions. I turn to him, smiling peacefully.

"My sketchbook." I answer, flipping to about halfway through.

Demetri moves beside me, peering over my shoulder. "Wow." He breathes, scanning each sketch as I flip through the pages.

I shut the book, putting it back under the fabric.

"We have a forest to explore." I grin, grabbing his hand. I pull him down the stairs, out the back door, and farther into the trees.

I don't say anything as I pull Demetri towards my clearing. At a human pace, it would take about thirty minutes to trek to the area. With my speed, I could cover it in about five minutes.

I stop us just before the trees thin out.

"Alright, this is the spot." I smile, starting towards the clearing. I could hear a small stream bubbling that I usually sat by on a sunny day.

As we walk farther, the hollowed out tree came into view, along with the hammack beside it. Inside the tree was several pillows. Hanging from the tree limbs were lanterns, different colors and sizes that I usually lit when the skies darken.

Not far from the hollowed tree was a cliff that showed the surrounding terrain. It was a long drop, but the mountains and forests surrounding were a sight to see. Now, I could already see the sun setting low in the sky.

Quickly, I turn on the lanterns through a switch in the tree, loving when they all flicker to life after months of not being used.

"This is my spot." I smile, turning to Demetri. His eyes were on me.

"You're beautiful." He whispers. "So beautiful."

The sun starts to set lower into the sky. Demetri starts towards me, cradling my cheek in one hand and caressing the other. I close my eyes, leaning into his touch, craving him.

"Peyton." He whispers. My stomach twists.

"Hey." I reply quietly.

"Σε αγαπώ." He speaks softly in Greek.

"I don't know what that means." I murmur, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You'll know soon enough." He grabs my hand, kissing each fingertip. Then, he moves to my forehead, cheek, chin. He pauses, glancing from my eyes to my lips. An unspoken question passes between us.

"Peyton!" I quickly jerk away from him, feeling guilt for the sad look on his face.

"Edward?" I call in confusion, seeing my bronze haired brother appear from the trees.

"Oh, did I interrupt? I apologize. Peyton, I need to speak with you about the wedding." Edward announces.

"You did interrupt, but I guess we can talk." I frown. "I'll meet you back at the house."

Edward heads back home, leaving Demetri and I behind. I turn to him, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry." My smile fades. "He's an asshole and quite amazing at appearing at the right time."

"It's fine." Demetri waves off. "Go ahead and go. I can track my way back."

"Alright." I wilt, walking to the treeline. I look back at him before speeding back towards home.

"Edward, you better have a fucking good reason to why I had to leave him!" I yell when I reach my brother.

"Peyton, I said I was sorry." Edward murmurs, turning to look at me. "I said that I was sorry for everything."

"Edward, how would you feel if I hid Bella from you? If I went to her house and just took hern and hid her so you would never find her? Tell me the truth." I inist.

The brief rage in his eyes tell me his answer.

"So, do you see why I was pissed?" I ask. "You basically hid my mate from me. Hell, you freaking chaperoned me to avoid him. Did I do that to Bella? No, I did not."

"Peyton, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for that. I was the one who told Alice to not tell you about Demetri. All I was trying to do was protect you, keep you away from the Volturi's influence. I hope that I didn't screw everything up." Edward pleads.

"You know, the Ancients aren't that bad. Felix, Alec, Jane, they are actually really sweet. Santiago was a son of a bitch but he doesn't mess with me now. All they are trying to do is keep order." I state.

"From what I'm seeing in your head, you think highly of them." Edward comments.

"Yeah, I do." I agree softly, though my mind says, "No shit, Sherlock." A pause.

"Edward, I forgive you."

"Why would you?" He questions, avoiding my gaze.

"Because you're my brother and just trying to protect me." I answer. "I can understand why, and I'm still a bit mad, but I forgive you. I found Demetri nonetheless, and we are happy."

"Did I interrupt your first kiss together?" He asks.

"Probably yeah, thanks for that by the way." I laugh.

"Oh, well then." Edward chuckles.

"So, do I need to get a dress for this wedding or?" I trail off.

"Oh, we have to get you a dress but we've reserved the bridal shop." Edward replies.

"Wow, a whole shop?" I giggle. "Got a specific color in mind?"

"Well, Rosalie and Alice have this purple scheme." Edward answers.

"Purple?" I nod.

"Alice'll probably want to make alterations too." Edward adds.

"So, get it done as soon as possible so Alice can take the wheel?" I conclude.

"Yeah, you, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are leaving at 11 tomorrow morning." Edward smirks.

"What the hell? Why wasn't I informed sooner?" I question.

"Oh, you are a vampire with the gift of foresight. Shouldn't you already know?" Edward asks innocently.

"Oh, fuck you." I laugh, starting into the house.

"Oh, you love me!" Edward calls back.

I start upstairs to my room, throwing open the door. Demetri stands up from my bed, walking to me.

"So, you're leaving me again tomorrow?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You listened in?" I question, smiling.

"Some of it." A pause. "Okay, maybe a lot."

"Troublemaker." I laugh, snuggling into his side.

"Hey, I'm your mate. We are two halves of a whole." Demetri grins.

"Poetic way of putting it." I compliment, wiggling out of his grasp. "Now, I'm taking a shower, entertain yourself and stay out."

"Aww, I can't join?" He pouts.

"Nope." I protest, popping the 'p.' "I'll be out soon."

I charge into my bathroom, grabbing a pair of green shorts and gray tank top along with undergarments. I turn the shower water to hot, stepping in a second later.

After my shower, I get dressed and braid my hair into a side fishtail. Once that is done, I head back to the bedroom, seeing Demetri wasn't there.

"Where the hell?" I murmur, starting outside. Vaguely downstairs, I hear two voices, and upon further listening, I recognize it as Demetri and Carlisle.

"Demetri, I hope you know that Peyton is like a daughter to me. She was the first person I changed and we've been together ever since. Do not hurt her." Carlisle warns.

"I would never even dare." Demetri murmurs. "Now, I gotta get back upstairs. She might be out already."

"Go ahead." Carlisle mutters. "And Demetri? Keep her safe."

"I swear I will." Demetri promises.

I start back into my room, getting under my covers. Edward and Bella were together at Bella's house. Alice and Jasper were out hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were at a movie. Carlisle, Esme, Demetri, and I were the only ones in the house.

"Hey." Demetri waves, peeking his head in the door.

"Hello." I smile. Demetri starts towards me, putting a hand on the bed.

"Nope." I smile angelically. "Get a shower."

"Fine." He pouts. Quickly, he grabs his bag before trotting into the bathroom.

I sigh, grabbing my sketchbook I had gotten from Italy. I start to draw Demetri, with his perfect features.

How did I end up so lucky?

 **Yes, another chapter done! Y'all started to get frustrated just yet about their first kiss?**

 **Also, thank you all so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Every single email I get for this story puts a genuine smile on my face. I'm thankful for all y'all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Peyton's POV**

"You have to be kidding me." I facepalm at the sight of the dress Alice wanted me to wear.

"Come on Peyton, it's not that bad!" The look on her face tells me otherwise.

"Alice, that dress is not even purple and I don't want a long sleeved dress." I protest.

"Just try it on, please!" Alice pleads, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I groan in defeat, grabbing the dress and waltzing into the fitting room.

Quickly, I put on the dress, leaving my pants on underneath.

"I don't like this one." I murmur, spinning around to show off the dress.

"It's not you." Bella shakes her head.

"Fine, how about this one?" Alice pops up, another dress in hand.

I examine the dress, taking in the dark purple hue and short skirt.

"Bella?" I call, turning to her for an opinion. The brunette shakes her head.

"Alice, I have one in mind." Rose cuts in. "Come here." I smile thankfully to Rosalie as Alice is hounded off.

"So, you excited Miss Swan?" I tease, sitting beside my future sister-in-law.

"I'm nervous but excited." She chuckles. "Though I'm not going to enjoy walking down the aisle with all those eyes on me."

"Hey, you'll be fine. You are going to meet the love of your life at that altar. When you get there, those jitters will fade away." I smile.

"I hope." She mumbles. "Funny of you to say since you haven't been married."

"Ah, I've been close several times. I can't even remember how many marriage offers I got as human!" I laugh. "There was only one person I would want to marry as a vampire before Demetri."

"Oh, who?" Bella questions.

"My lips are sealed in that." I run a finger along my lips.

"Okay, fine." Bella swats playfully. "Are you going to join me up on the altar with Alice?"

"Of course I am. Rose has the piano covered. I'd be honored to join you if you'd want me." I smile.

"Well, now I'm excited even more." Bella grins, and if she wasn't such an introvert, I'm sure she'd squeal.

"Peyton, I think you'll really like this one." Alice squeaks, throwing a dress bag at me. I narrowly catch it before Bella gets a zipper to the face.

"Alice, the girl's wedding is in a week. Not only would Edward kill us but Bella would have a bruise." I scold playfully, swatting Alice.

"Oh, try on the dress." Alice replies, pushing me slightly towards the dressing room.

I scowl as I close the curtain forcibly, smiling when I hear the girls' laughs.

I unzip the dress bag, feeling the soft fabric in shock.

"Holy shit." I gasp softly, taking in the slit a few inches above my knee. The dress was sleeveless, exposing my shoulders. A darker fabric piece separated the skirt from the top, allowing the skirt to fall to my feet and away from my legs. The top is smooth, showing some cleavage, even though I don't have that I have much.

I quickly try it on, falling in love with the way it fit. Above the flowing skirt, my curves were prominent. My hair, though messy now, fell down just above the fabric belt. I could already see the shoes I would wear and how my hair would be.

I emerge from the dressing room, doing a slow spin. Rose starts to clap while Alice bounces excitedly.

"That's it." Bella breathes. "You look gorgeous, Peyton."

"Thank you." I smile. "Now, let's get this dress so I can get back to my mate."

"We've been gone, for what, three hours?" Rose chuckles.

"Oh, you were the same in the early days." I stick my tongue out.

"Touché." Rose retorts. Bella shakes her head at our argument, smiling hugely.

"Come on you two." Alice intertwines her arms with Bella and I, Rosalie moving to my other arm. After paying, we start towards home.

 **-o-**

"Tell me about your dress!" Demetri whines, pawing at my arm.

"You'll have to wait." I giggle, tapping his head with my pencil. "It's only two days away."

"That's too long. You're not even the bride!" He groans, face planting onto my floor. I peer down, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you miss the bed?" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Nope." He murmurs, his voice muffled from the carpet.

"Well, I'm going to the Cliffside. You coming with or do you want to keep making out with that floor?" I ask, standing up and slipping on a pair of boots.

"Cliffside sounds better." He's up in a heartbeat (ha ha), his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Lead the way, Princess." He states smugly.

"Ass." I whisper.

"I do have a good ass, don't I?" Demetri smirks.

"I never said you didn't have a good ass." I wink, rushing outside. Soon, Demetri joins me, an eyebrow raised.

"Good ass, huh?" He repeats.

"Yeah, you're good in that department. Speed, I don't know. Catch me if you can." I challenge, dashing towards the trees.

Demetri and I play a game of Cat and Mouse. He would track me, I would see which path he would take, and I would change my own path. I only caught a glance of him occasionally, which prompted me to run the fuck away.

Finally, when the sun is just about to set, I reach my hollowed out tree and turn all the lanterns on. I sit at the edge of the cliff, letting my feet dangle while I waited for Demetri to catch up.

"Cheater." His voice sounds behind me, but I don't turn around.

"I call it balancing the scales, Mr. Tracker." I smile. Demetri moves beside me, sitting down so our shoulders were touching.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He mutters, turning to look at me. I turn back, feeling at peace.

"How do you feel about a trip to Port Angeles?" I suggest. "Like a day trip for tomorrow. We could get back in time to help set up the wedding."

"Can I take you to Greece, then?" He asks softly.

"Greece?" I stare in shock.

"Yeah, I want to take you to Greece." Demetri nods. "I can show you where I used to run around."

"I'd love to." I smile softly, hugging him. "But we get a trip to Port Angeles. Deal?"

"Deal." Demetri holds out his pinkie finger, which I shake eagerly. We share a laugh before walking hand-in-hand to home.

 **-o-**

"Peyton, put the carnations on the piano. Rose, Jasper, move the chairs into ten rows. Emmett, start setting out the reception tables." Alice lists, arranging the rug that Bella would walk down in less than twenty four hours.

"Aye aye, captain." I salute, arranging the light pink flowers into a crystal vase. Demetri was currently speaking to Aro about when we were coming back, which would be soon after Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon.

"Jasper, can you set up the arch and make sure the flowers are arranged?" Alice questions, speeding to the tables that would soon have dozens of flowers on them.

"Sure, hon." Jasper disappears from view, but outside, I can hear movement.

"Alice, want me to help set up the banquet tables?" I ask, speeding over to my psychic sister.

"Go ahead, but get Emmett to calm down a bit." Alice turns to Em, who was carrying a large pew.

"Emmett, you oaf, don't be rough with them!" I laugh as Alice chews him out.

I start to set up tables, my mind drifting to tomorrow. Bella and Edward would be married, Demetri and I were to head home a day after, then he was planning to whisk me off to Greece.

"Peyton, can you prepare the table cloths? Then, you're free to get whatever you need ready." Alice's voice pulls me out of Greece and Italy.

I quickly arrange the table mats, taking into account that the sun was setting. Edward had left for Bella's house by now and Alice was getting a few last minute things prepared.

"Demetri!" I call out into the forest, seeing a vision of him running. A second later, arms are around my waist.

"What?" He purrs, nudging my ear. I smile.

"Want to go hunting?" I giggle, swatting him away.

"Hunting? Of course." Demetri grins, before taking my hand. "Let's go North and make our way back here."

"Sounds good. Now, race ya to the mountains." I take off, laughing, with Demetri close behind me.

It's been a good month.

 **Wedding is coming up soon! Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I have so many plans for this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Peyton's POV**

"Peyton, any idea of how you want your hair?" Rosalie asks, laying out a ton of makeup and hair products.

"Waterfall braid maybe? Something with my hair down." I suggest, staring at my sister through the mirror.

"Waterfall braid? I can do that." Rose hums, starting to brush through my wavy hair. I sigh.

"I heard that you and Emmett have been thinking about heading on an extended vacation. How's that going?" I start.

"Oh, we've been thinking a lot. We were talking about leaving soon and coming to visit you at Volterra for maybe a week before heading back out." Rose answers. "How are you and Demetri?" She starts to tame the bottom layer of my hair.

"We haven't kissed yet." I sigh. "But we've hugged, held hands, flirted…"

"Ah, nothing serious yet." Rose nods in understanding. "It took Em and I a little bit too."

"It's a weird feeling. Knowing that someone is there now that I'm destined to be with. I'm going to be with him forever." I murmur. "It's scary."

"Hey, I thought the same thing when Emmett and I met. I was terrified. I always thought that we would get tired of each other. Now, look at us." Rose smiles. "Besides, the little arguments I hear between you two about whether or not summer or spring is better are adorable."

"Oh my gosh, Rose." I giggle.

"What, y'all are adorable." Rosalie laughs.

"Why, thank you." I smile. "Now, any ideas on your hair?"

 **-o-**

"Places, everyone, places!" Alice calls. Bella was upstairs, talking to her father, while Edward was preparing to stand at the altar. I stood with Alice downstairs, tossing my flower bouquet of carnations and orchids back and forth in my hands.

My hair fell down in a waterfall braid, reaching a few inches past my shoulders. My makeup was natural, minus the eyeliner and lilac eyeshadow. Simple diamond earrings and my charm bracelet were my only accessories.

"Peyton, you ready with your flowers?" Alice calls, speeding in front of me. I could hear the chatter of the guests, though I focused on one voice.

"So, you have a date, Demetri?" The voice of Kate from the Denali coven immediately makes me concerned.

"She'll be walking down the aisle shortly. I assume you know Peyton." Demetri replies smoothly. "Now please know that I am with her, and I intend on staying that way."

"Hmm, you're a good man, Demetri. Peyton and I stick together when we visit and I was afraid I'd have to shock your ass." Kate laughs. I feel the tension leave my shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad. I'd rather not be brung to my knees today." Demetri chuckles.

"Peyton?" Alice snaps her fingers in front of me. "You there?"

"Yeah, I, I was just listening to the chatter." I smile sheepishly.

"Ah." Alice nods. "Your mate is loyal, now come on! We are about to walk down the aisle."

Rose starts to play a slow song, signifying the start of the ceremony. Alice grabs her own bouquet, smiling when she sees Bella slowly come down the stairs.

Alice and I walk side by side out the door, Bella a few steps behind. The brunette is gorgeous, her hair pulled into a bun by a sapphire comb. Her dress is simple, which she prefers, with long sleeves and an exposed back.

We make it down the aisle. I take my place beside Alice on the bride's side. Alice takes Bella's flowers and the ceremony begins.

Edward looks at Bella with such love and adoration. Bella's nerves had melted away as soon as she saw her groom, I could see it in her eyes. My mind went to Demetri, of course.

I glance at him, noticing how dashing he was in his suit. The black of his suit contrasted brightly with his white undershirt. A purple tie, matching the plum color of my dress, is draped across his toned chest.

Edward gives me a look, a subtle one, but a look nonetheless.

I turn back to the happy couple, smiling as they recited their vows. Finally, the official murmurs the words.

"I do." Bella chokes out, tears flowing down her cheeks. Edward smiles, carefully wiping away her tears.

"I do." Edward repeats, and before I knew it, they were kissing. I beam, clapping my hands softly, before pulling the groom and bride into a hug. I melt away from the crowds as everyone moves to congratulate the newlyweds.

 **-o-**

"Edward, I swear you better take care of her." I laugh as he spins me. I fall back into his arms, starting to expertly waltz through the crowds.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." My brother chuckles.

"No, I will kill you if you hurt her. Seriously, Edwardo." I warn playfully.

Glad to know that, glad to know. Now, I'm heading back to my bride. Go find your mate." Edward smiles, tugging at my hair lightly.

"Gladly." I grin, spinning away and right into the arms of someone I didn't think I would see again.

"Hello Peyton." She smirks, grabbing my waist. My eyes widen.

"Valerie." I whisper, staring into her golden eyes. She smiles, showing her pearl white teeth.

"Peyton." She nods, her scarlet hair dancing around her shoulders. It was shorter than I remembered.

"Why are you here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in New York?" I gasp.

"Well, I'm not going to miss Edward's wedding." Valerie replies. "Or seeing you."

"Valerie, I um, I found my mate." I manage to spit out. Valerie frowns, silent for a few seconds.

"A mate? Really?" She whispers, her voice shocked.

"Yeah, a mate." I smile, thinking about my gorgeous Demetri.

"Holy shit." Valerie chuckles softly. "That's huge. Who are they?"

"Don't freak out, but you know the Volturi?" I start. "Well, their tracker, Demetri, is my mate."

"Demetri? Of the Volturi?" Valerie questions loudly. "The fucking Volturi? As in big, bad, dominant vampire coven, Volturi?"

"The same." I confirm. "I was just as shocked as you were."

"Fuck." Valerie breathes. "That's amazing, but, what about us now?"

"Valerie." I sigh. "I-"

I am whisked away, Valerie staring back at me as she dances with another man.

"Hello." Demetri's smooth voice assaults my ears as his hands replace Valerie's on my waist. "Who was that?"

"An old friend." I murmur. "A very old friend."

"Ah, well, I can't wait to get you home. Then, I can whisk you off to Greece and I can show you all the customs." Demetri pauses. "Hey, are you okay?"

I can't answer as I see a scene in my mind.

 _Blood, seeping into puddles. An infant, crying for their mother. A building reduced to rubble. A painful sensation coursing through the land. War, with many losses, and a high cost._

 _The scene shifts to a field with an orange sunset. At my feet lays many members of the Volturi, their eyes wide with shock on their detached heads._

" _Oh, Peyton. Did you really think it was all over? That the destruction that your so called Volturi has caused would go unpunished?"_

 _I whirl around, seeing the shadow of a man. He chuckles. "And your mate, that Demetri. He will be slowly punished in the most gruesome, most inhuman way possible. I will have him begging for death, begging for me to end his misery."_

" _Who are you!" I scream, preparing to charge at the shadow._

" _Ah, not yet, lovely one. Soon, but not yet. All these will come true, whether you wish it or not. Now, go back to your mate. He may not be here much longer."_

"Demetri, get me out of sight." I whisper, my knees going weak when I'm back to reality. He catches me before I fall too far, wrapping an arm around my waist for support. Somehow, he makes it look natural.

Without a word, he walks calmly to the forest, out of sight, before placing me against a tree. The party continues on in the distance, the dim lighting keeping the forest lit in the moonlight.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Demetri murmurs, concern filling his tone. He puts a hand on my cheek, his eyes searching every inch of my face.

"Something. Something's coming." I gasp quietly, my mind replaying the vision.

"What? What's coming?" Demetri questions urgently. "Peyton?"

"I don't know." I whisper. "But blood will be shed." I grasp my head, feeling like it was about to explode.

"Demetri, that vision..." I trail off. "I don't know how to process it."

"Princess, I will never let anything harm you for as long as I live. Look at me." He tilts my chin to look into his eyes. I flinch, pushing down and turning on the ground.

"Demetri, they promised that you would die." I whisper brokenly, my mind creating all the different ways the man in front of me could be taken away.

"I'm not leaving you anytime soon, Princess. Not anytime soon." Demetri pulls me to him, resting his chin on my head.

I quickly school my expression, remembering a wedding that was taking place not far from me.

"Let's get back to the reception." I sigh. "Then we have to pack for Italy."

"Peyton-" Demetri starts.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, it was just a bit unexpected." I murmur. "Let's just go. We can talk about it later. For now, let's celebrate Bella and Edward."

"Damn right, we are talking later." Demetri agrees. "But let's go back for now."

We make our way back to the party, seeing Bella and Edward doing one last dance and Alice heckling her to change. As Bella is pulled away reluctantly from her husband, Edward catches sight of me.

"Peyton, are you alright?" He questions, walking to me. I turn to Demetri.

"Yeah, I think. Bad vision. Now, go change for your honeymoon. Don't be too wild tonight." I wink. Edward smiles, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'll try." He chuckles. "Now, go and speak with Valerie. All her thoughts have been about you."

"Thanks. Oh, and Eddie, there is no try!" I state sarcastically, before heading towards the scarlet haired vampire.

"Ah, Peyton." Valerie smiles, pulling me into a hug. "I was just about to approach you when your mate dragged you away."

"Yeah, seriously though, when was the last time we saw each other?" I reply pleasantly.

"Must have been back in the 70's? Or was it the 80's?" She chuckles. "It's been a good minute."

"So, what've you been up to these past, we'll, decades?" I ask.

"Oh, painting of course. I went to see Van Gogh's paintings at one of the many museums just last week. What about you?" Valerie replies.

"Nothing much. I found Demetri and I'm still painting." I answer.

"You're lucky." Valerie smiles. "I wish that it would've been us, though."

"Val, there is someone out there for you. Why don't you come visit me at Volterra soon and we can search?" I suggest.

"To Volterra? What makes you think they won't keep me there?" Valerie retorts, crossing her arms.

"Come on, they're not that bad." I sigh. "I'd think you'd like it there."

"Maybe. If I did join, there would be no strings attached. I could leave if I wished at any point." She murmurs.

"Think about it." I smile. "I'd love to have a persuader with me."

Valerie has an interesting power that involves hypnotism. As long as she could look into someone's eyes, she could basically get them to do whatever she wished. When Carlisle ran into her in New York back in the 40's, he had brought her back, where we had a brief fling before she went back to New York.

"I'll think about it. I have a flight to catch tomorrow, so I'm going to go back to my hotel. I'll catch you soon, Peyton." She pulls me into a hug before disappearing into the crowd.

I sigh, starting to scan for Demetri. I'm interrupted by Rosalie grabbing my arm.

"They are about to leave. Come on, Peyton!" Rose urges, dragging me through the house to the front.

Bella and Edward were still in the house together, spending a second alone before they would leave. I could unfortunately hear the lip locking in Edward's bedroom.

I somehow end up next to two of Bella's human friends in the goodbye crowd. Were they Jessica and Mike, maybe?

"She has to be pregnant. Seriously, who gets married at 18?" Jessica, I'm pretty sure, complains.

"I know." Mike replies, though his voice tells me the opposite.

"Well, at least she's getting married." I murmur. "Don't know about you."

"Excuse me?" Jessica whirls around, her face scrunched up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that friends were supposed to be happy for each other getting married." I sass back. Jessica's mouth pops open.

"Is she pregnant or something? I mean, you're her freaking sister now. You should know!" Jessica accuses.

"News flash, she's not pregnant. She's getting married because she loves Edward with all her heart. Can you accept that as an answer, please?" I murmur. As you may already see, I hated this brunette that Bella called a friend.

Jessica stomps away, a surprised gasp coming from her, with Mike following her slowly. I hear a laugh from behind me.

"Oh, Peyton, you are so rude." Emmett jokes.

"Well, I don't like bitches." I reply. "That one is particularly annoying."

"Very true." Emmett booms. "You go, sis."

"Thank you." I grin. "Now, be quiet. The Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are coming through."

Sure enough, Bella and Edward emerge from the house, Bella in a blue dress with Edward's arm around her waist. Bella hugs her human relatives, while Edward talks to Esme and Carlisle.

Finally, Bella and Edward make their way to me.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper into Bella's ear as I hug her. "Don't be too rough."

"Peyton." Edward presses his lips together to keep a smile off his face.

"Oh, Eddie, you know you love me." I laugh, pulling him into a hug. "Y'all be careful though. I'd rather not have my new sister break a bone."

"No promises with my clumsiness." Bella cuts in, laughing. I smile.

"Not what I was talking about. Anyway, love you two. I'll see you soon." I say. Bella's cheeks turn to a color I would describe as cherry red.

"Wait, we won't see you for a little bit." Bella's smile melts. "When are we going to see you next?"

"Well, I'll be back home after the month ends. So, after y'all return from the honeymoon. Now, go on. A plane is waiting for you." I hug the two before lightly pushing them on.

"Love you, Peyton." Bella sighs before turning to the next person. Edward smiles at me softly before waiting for Bella at the car.

Soon, the newlyweds drive into the night, going on one of the most special times they will ever have together.

When everyone leaves, the reception is cleaned, and I'm finally by myself, I'm hit with a question that I had been pushing off longer than I'd like to admit.

Am I going to leave Demetri in Volturi to return to my home in Forks, or am I going to stay in Volterra?

 **Hmm, the wedding is done!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. it means a lot to me! Next chapter will be out next Sunday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Peyton's POV**

"Demetri, where are the sketchbooks?" I call, snapping my fingers as I close up the last suitcase.

"Should be in your art room." Demetri calls from the bathroom, the shower water coming to a stop.

"Okay, thanks." I state as I start towards my door.

"Hey, Peyton?" Demetri calls, making me stop in my tracks.

"What's up?" I reply, picking at my nail.

"We still haven't talked." He responds, making my blood run cold. My mind goes back to the reception the day before, and the vision I had.

"Uh, I guess we haven't." I stutter after a pause. "How about you get on some clothes and then we can talk."

"Sounds good." Demetri's voice is emotionless, which scares me. It almost sounded like when I first met the arrogant ass, before we knew what we were to each other. I didn't like that tone.

"Okay." I walk down the hallway to my art room, leaning against the door nervously. My mind is racing, playing all the possible situations that could be bad. So many things could go wrong here. Anxiety courses through my body.

"Peyton?" I turn towards the stairs, seeing my blonde brother standing confused.

"Hey Jazz." I force a smile, trying to appear okay. Yeah, that doesn't work if you have an empath for a brother. Remember that kids!

"What's wrong? Your emotions spiked from happy to fear extremely quick. Did Demetri do something?" Jasper asks carefully, resting against the stair rail.

"It's nothing, Jazzy, it's just, he wants to talk to me about a vision I had yesterday." I reply, biting my lip.

"He didn't harm you, did he? I know he's your mate but if he did anything-"

"Jasper, he didn't do anything. That vision, it was just bad. Really bad. Now, please don't worry." I plead.

"Are you sure?" Jasper murmurs, staring at me in concern. I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now, go spend time with Alice. She needs a breather after that wedding she pulled off." I chuckle.

"Peyton, just know I'm downstairs if you need me." Jasper reminds me, before turning back and heading down the stairs.

"God." I sigh, tugging at my hair with my hand, before opening the door to the art room.

I stare at the familiar walls, smiling at the paint splattered smocks I had hung on the wall. This room is what I would miss back in Volterra.

Once again, the question dances through my mind.

Would I come back here after my month is over, or will I stay in Volterra?

Would I choose my family, the people who have been with me through thick and thin, or would I choose my mate, the man I was meant to be with, the man that I was destined to love unconditionally?

I grab the sketchbooks, two of which are mine, and one, Demetri's, before heading back to my room, trying to push the question out of my mind.

When I get back, Demetri had just slid on his shirt, which gave me a glance of his toned stomach. God damn, my mate's hot.

As I push open the door further, he turns to me, his expression serious.

"Let's go to the forest." I sigh, placing the sketchbooks on the bed. Demetri nods in agreement before following me to the forest.

After a five minute dash, the familiar cliff side greets Demetri and I, with gray clouds rolling over the sun. I turn to Demetri, nodding at him to start.

"Peyton, your vision, explain it to me." Demetri starts simply, his voice professional, but his eyes saying the opposite.

"Demetri, it doesn't matter." I protest. "It's probably nothing. I get some visions that never happen."

"Peyton, I don't think you understand. This has happened twice now, both of which have threatened the Volturi directly, and you, to top it off. So, please, tell me everything that happened." Demetri demands. I narrow my eyes, anger taking my mind.

"Listen here, ass, I am the one who had the fucking vision, not you. Imagine you having a vision of someone wanting to kill, not just hurt, but to torture me to death. Imagine having all those that you cared about dead at your feet. That's what that vision showed me, and I will fucking tell you at my own pace!" I fire back, the burst of rage gone as quick as I felt it.

"Peyton, I-"

"No, Demetri. If you gave me a minute, then I would tell you. Give me a second to collect my thoughts." I hold up a finger, closing my eyes. I start to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." Demetri mutters quietly. "I'm sorry, Peyton. Take your time."

I nod, keeping my eyes closed. I start to search the future for anything that could be of use.

"The man has a familiar voice to me. I don't know when or where I am thinking of, but I recognize his voice. He has promised the destruction of the Volturi, concentrating on you mostly, which leads me to believe he wants to wait on killing you last. Obviously, if it were me, I would go for the stronger Guard members first to have less protection over the Ancients. Then, the wives, so the Ancients will be weakened with grief, then finally the Lower Guard to completely eradicate the Volturi." I plan.

"So, maybe have a patrol and try to keep the Guard as close to the castle as possible?" Demetri suggests.

"No, the opposite. Keep it as normal as possible. Try not to alert this man to the fact that we are worried. He can get into my visions and project himself to me, not see my thoughts. Keep everyone on a normal routine for as long as possible while we make a plan to strike." I propose, my mind conjuring up a battle plan.

"Wouldn't that lead to more weak spots in the castle?" Demetri questions.

"It'll make him more reckless, especially knowing that we aren't changing anything. He'll be easier to track, and it'll be easier to identify him." I reply.

"I'll inform Aro." Demetri nods, running a hand through his hair. "Peyton, I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too and I forgive you, but just know that I'm not going to let you demand things of me or walk all over me. I may be a seer, but I am also your mate, and I am not going to let you or anyone treat me like I'm an object or toy." I state. "Now, I don't feel like packing now, so, let's relax."

Demetri's shoulders lose their tension as he sweeps me up bridal style and puts me in the tree. I laugh, starting to climb through the branches, feeling a weight drop from my mind.

"Catch me if you can." I tease, starting to climb faster. I could hear Demetri below me, shaking the leaves though he tried to be stealthy.

I continue to climb as far as I can up, when I hear Demetri pick up the pace. I make it to the top of the tree before he catches me.

"Hello." He chuckles, pinning me against the tree.

"Oh, you caught me." I grin. "Now, first one down wins."

I quickly flip positions with him, starting to jump down, tree branch by tree branch. I hear Demetri shout something along the lines of 'unfair', which I call a fair use of an advantage.

"I win!" I cheer as I make it down, dropping into a crouch on the grass. Demetri falls a second later, nearly crashing into me.

"You win." He admits with a playful pout. "Shouldn't the loser get a condolence prize?"

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" I question, standing up and leaning against the base of the tree.

"How bout a kiss?" Demetri smiles hopefully. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, why are you just standing there then? Come here." I beckon him over. His mouth pops up in a surprised 'o' before he moves over.

I loop my arms around his neck while his go to my waist. I pull him closer to where our chests were touching.

"Are you sure?" His whispers, our lips centimeters apart.

"Yes." And I push my lips onto his, savoring this moment and the feeling of his kiss.

We stay together for what seems like seconds before we pull apart. Demetri's eyes were closed, maybe savoring the kiss like I am.

"Wow." I smile softly.

"The wait was worth it." Demetri opens his eyes, which were dancing with happiness.

He goes down to kiss me again, which I allow. Finally, I pull back, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Let's head back. I have to finish packing." I urge quietly. Demetri nods, and we walk back together to my home, both of us filled with joy.

The wait was definitely worth it. And I had never been happier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Peyton's POV**

"Demetri, stop it." I giggle, feeling his lips on my jaw. I swat him away, trying to keep my brush straight against the canvas. He laughs lightly, moving to my **hand.**

I continue to paint, laughing every so often as Demetri kisses each fingertip of my hand. Finally, I put down my brush and turn to my loving mate.

"Demetri, what's-" I'm swept off my feet landing on a couch in Demetri's room.

He pins my hands above my head, kissing my neck hungerly. I just lean back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin.

Ever since our first kiss two weeks ago, Demetri has been slowly growing more and more affectionate. Around a week ago was when he started to steal me from whatever I was doing to cuddle and kiss.

I was pretty sure at this point, I was full out, head over heels, too far gone, in love with Demetri Volturi. Yes, I admit that openly. No, I was not going to tell him just yet.

So, that leaves me to enjoy the little bits of affection he gives me, and the bits I give him.

"Knock knock, hey the Ancients are, oh Jesus Christ!" Felix barges in, covering his eyes quickly. "God damn, can you guys, like, I don't know, give a little bit of a warning or a sign? Seriously, just use a 'do not disturb' or 'no housekeeping' or something!"

I sit up, pushing off my mate, who quickly latches onto me like a koala. I giggle, shaking my head before turning back to Felix.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it either. I'm in the gardens, and then I'm here with this horny man over me." I tease, bopping Demetri's nose.

"Blah, go have fun when I'm out and far from here. Besides, the Ancients wish for you to see them about our unknown threat." Felix informs. "They said that this is urgent and all that and that I had to interrupt whatever you're doing. Fuck, this is not what I want to be doing now."

"Alright, thank you Felix. Go on and do whatever while I try to separate Demetri from me." I laugh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, adiós." Demetri nuzzles into my neck. I shake my shoulder at him, hoping to knock him off.

"Ouch, D, ouch." Felix grips his chest.

"Oh go on." I wave him off, standing up and letting Demetri lounge on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, bye Peyton." Felix speeds off, leaving Demetri's door hanging open slightly. I turn back to my mate, straightening my hair out.

"Alright, Princess, I will get you later." Demetri promises, winking. "I promise that."

"You can get me later, dear mate, but for now, the Ancients wish to see us." I smile. "Now, move your ass."

I start down the hallway at a brisk pace, hearing Demetri trying to catch up behind me. Finally, he reaches me, intertwining his hand with mine. I gaze at him and smile, my heart melting when he gives me a smile of his own.

I start to turn my gaze back in front of me when Demetri speaks.

"You're gorgeous."

"Why, thank you." I murmur.

"How did I get so damn lucky? You're kind, and funny, and extremely tough. You stand up for yourself. How did I get you for a mate?" Demetri continues.

"I could say the same about you." I reply.

We reach the throne room doors, which Demetri pushes open for the both of us. Upon entering, I see the Ancients collected at an oak table to the rightmost side of the throne room.

"Ah, Peyton, Demetri!" Aro greets in his bubbly tone. "We were just debating a course of action."

"What plans have you made?" I ask, letting go of Demetri's hand and moving to the table.

"Well, dear Peyton, Demetri has enlightened us of your strategic prowess, as you may have heard. We wish to discuss with you an appropriate idea." Marcus adds.

"Ah, so a seer and a strategist in one place, nice." I joke. "Now, what were you planning before Demetri and I arrived?"

Caius points to a map unraveled on the table. On it showed Volterra and the surrounding areas, along with the castle in the middle.

"If this threat is as bad as you believe, he will have some sort of mental and possibly physical ability in one. Marcus and I are strongly considering a shield of some sort." Caius starts. "Aro believes that he may have a tampering sort of ability that interferes with your gift of foresight."

"Both are completely possible, but Afton and Renata have nothing like it." I tell them. "I think it would most likely be some kind of mix between a mental and physical shield, like he can tell when someone is trying to use their gift on him."

"We should get Eleazar down here." Demetri murmurs. "If we catch this guy, we can find out his power and have a better idea."

"For now, keep patrols normal, keep life normal here. Our goal is to find out who he is and capture him. If not that, we need to at least know who we are up against." I plan.

"Would that not make us less protected?" Marcus voices his concerns. "There will be more places to infiltrate."

"If I was him, I would go for the Upper Guard, then the wives, then the Ancients, and finally the Lower Guard. Upper Guard is where all the power is, which will be the most difficult, the wives will weaken the Ancients at first, so it would be easy to kill, and once the Ancients are out of the way, the Lower Guard. With a normal schedule, he will become more reckless and arrogant, which will work in our favor." I conclude.

"It's a good strategy." Caius agrees. "You, my dear, are an excellent strategist."

"Thank you." I grin, stepping back to Demetri's open arms.

"Peyton, can you not see this person with your gift?" Marcus asks.

"Past, present, and future wise, I can't unless he wishes me to. He also shields his face, even when he pulls me into a vision. So, no, my gift is not very helpful now." I reply.

"Thank you, Peyton, for your help. Now, for the second part, we wish to discuss the terms of you staying here." Aro begins. I feel Demetri tense from behind me.

"The terms of my stay?" I keep my voice neutral, though my mind is the opposite. This is all happening sooner than I wished.

"Yes, as you know, you were supposed to stay until Bella is changed. We received word from the Cullens that she will be a vampire either at the end of this month or next month. We have all agreed to if you wish to return home to see the transformation, we will allow you." Aro states.

I push out of Demetri's arms, my mind at war. Did I want to leave Demetri to go back home, to my family, or did I want to stay? Am I ready for the commitment of having a mate?

"Thank you, Aro, Caius, Marcus. You have given me much to think about." My voice sounds robotic to me, and I'm not sure if the others can hear it.

As if I am in a trance, I turn to the doors, walking briskly to my room.

"Peyton, hey, Peyton!" Demetri calls from behind me. I continue to glide down the halls, until I reach my room.

"Peyton." Demetri pins me against the wall, his hands trapping me in place. I avoid his eyes, his beautiful, almost gold, eyes. "Talk to me, baby. Talk to me, please."

"What, Demetri?" I murmur. He grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Peyton, are you considering this?" He questions quietly.

"I don't know what to think, D." I sigh, my voice a whisper. "I don't know."

Demetri lets me go, but we stay in our spots, not meeting each other's eyes. Eventually, I open the door, stepping into my room.

"I have to call Carlisle." I murmur to Demetri, grabbing my phone off the coffee table. Demetri nods, sitting down on the couch.

I stalk into my bedroom, dialing the number quickly. I pace back and forth as the song "Milkshake" plays, a prank Emmett and I pulled on Carlisle, who still had no clue how to change it.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours-"

"Peyton?" Carlisle's soothing voice calms me down slightly.

"Hey Dad." I chuckle nervously. "So, I got some news today."

"Oh?" Carlisle hums. I hear him sit down on a couch, maybe?

"I get to come back home now if I wish. Aro has granted me permission to return home to oversee Bella's transformation and stay." I murmur.

"That's fantastic, Peyton. Do you intend on staying?" Carlisle questions. I sigh.

"I don't know. I just, I'm so torn now, Dad. I don't know what to do." My voice breaks again.

"Honey, if you want, I can get Esme and we can all talk." Carlisle suggests.

"Get Mama please." If I were human, I would be crying.

"Alright, honey, give me a moment." Carlisle starts to open a door. A second later, I hear Esme's voice.

"Peyton, sweetie, I heard what is troubling you." My mother murmurs lovingly into the phone. "How are you feeling now?"

"Mama, I'm so conflicted." I sigh. "And I don't want to sound whiny or anything, but I don't know what to do. My mind is pushing me in two different directions, one to my mate and one to my family."

"Peyton, I want you to think. What does your heart say? Don't listen to your mind, pay attention to your heart." Esme asks.

"I miss you guys so much." I whisper. "It's been two weeks and I miss you so much."

"I know, little one, I know." Carlisle states.

"We miss you too. Now, tell me a bit about what you've been doing these past few weeks. I heard you and Demetri have been together." Esme chuckles.

"Mama, oh my god." I smile slightly.

"Well, I'm assuming it's true." She giggles.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Carlisle states. "I'll talk to you later, Peyton. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Don't work too hard." I say.

"No promises, little one." He chuckles.

Esme and I talk for a few more hours, mainly about Bella and Edward's home that was in the process of being built.

I start to think back to that sketch I made not long before I took Patrick's place in the army. The little cabin that I was working on would soon be a house for my brother and sister in law.

Wow, my life has changed so much from that small town spark to a confident flame. I am happier than I've ever been.

Oh how I wish I could've prevented what would happen next.

 **Ah, I'm soon going to get my evil author badge restored. Be prepared, y'all, cause I have some plans!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Peyton's POV**

 _Peyton,_

 _I hope you will not mind if I come and visit the Volturi for a week to ensure that if I were to join, I would be content with the accommodations. I shall arrive on August 14th, I hope to see you soon._

 _-Valerie_

I place the letter carefully on the coffee table. I must have reread it dozens of times already and now, the time has come.

Valerie is due to arrive in less than an hour. The girl I had once loved is now going to be possibly living here. Holy crap.

"Peyton, do you know where Felix is?" Demetri barges into my room.

"Uh, I assume he's training with Alec. Why?" I answer, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Demetri answers, closing my door and leaving just as fast as he arrived.

Ever since the Ancients and I had planned a course of action, Demetri has been distant. I can't blame him though, mainly because I would be too. I mean, I had basically smacked him in the face by talking to Mama and Dad. Maybe I deserve to be ignored. Maybe I deserve to be rejected.

I shake away the negative thoughts, deciding to change into something a bit less sleepwear.

I end up changing my black pajamas into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black off the shoulder shirt. I add a pair of black combat boots and my charm bracelet before braiding my hair into a side French braid.

I start to think back to when I first met Valerie, back in September of 1942. Carlisle had brought her from New York to our coven in hopes of finding Edward's mate. What he got instead was a fling between his eldest daughter and a random vegetarian vampire. Valerie visited us every so often, mainly in the summer months. We would always go out to a nearby lake and swim, sometimes paint.

Oh who am I kidding, we always painted.

"Miss Peyton, the Ancients wish to inform you that a woman by the name of Valerie is here." A human servant hesitantly calls outside my room. I start towards my front room, opening the door.

"Thank you." I smile at them, closing the door behind me. I start towards the throne room, seeing a memory of Valerie on the plane to Volterra, staring nervously out the window. I shake off the vision as I push open the throne room doors.

"Ah, Peyton! Nice of you to join us!"Aro's chirpy voice greets me. I scan the throne room, seeing that the Ancients were the only ones inside.

"Hello, Peyton." Valerie's light voice makes me turn to see the girl behind me. I smile slightly, waving, before turning back to Aro.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, thank you for allowing her to visit." I nod towards the Ancients.

"You're welcome, young one. I wish to discuss the terms of her staying, if you wouldn't mind." Aro replies professionally.

"Well, go ahead." Valerie proceeds, running a hand through her scarlet hair.

"I understand that you wish to stay for a week? Peyton is currently deciding on whether or not to return to her home in Forks." Marcus begins.

"A week should be enough for me to decide if I should join. If Peyton does return home in Forks, I am not sure yet if I will remain here, unless certain circumstances occur." Valerie states.

"And what circumstances would have to occur for you to remain here?" Caius looks up casually from his throne.

"I'd find my mate or something of that nature." Valerie responds.

"Well, Valerie, we find that you would be useful if you would decide to stay with us and join our Guard. If you ever wish to join, our offer will remain." Marcus smiles kindly. "And if you wish, I will help you discover your mate if it will make you happy."

"Thank you for your offer. I will let you know how I like Volterra and if I will stay by the end of the week." Valerie nods. "Now, I wish to settle and unpack. If you will show me to my room?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Peyton, if you will, show her. Her room will be on Marcus's hall, at the beginning of the hall." Aro asks.

"Yes, Aro. If you need me, let me know. I'll be back here later tonight for planning." I wave goodbye as the grand doors shut behind Valerie and I.

"Planning?" Valerie jokes after we are out of the Ancients' hearing. "What the fuck kind of planning? How to keep me here?"

"Nah." I laugh. "There has been somebody threatening the Volturi since before the wedding. They haven't made a move yet but they seem to want to kill Demetri especially and eradicate the Volturi."

"You can't see them?" Valerie questions. "And why Demetri?"

"They have some kind of gift that keeps me from seeing them, but they influence my visions. Like, no shit, they can force me to see them and talk to them." I tell her. "And I have a hunch that they want Demetri out of the way so they can't be tracked."

"So, evil person that wants to destroy the Volturi and can block you from seeing them. Sounds fun." Valerie summarizes.

"Yep, and to top it off, Demetri is avoiding me." I sigh.

"Wait, what is that ass doing? Avoiding you? Did you sleep with him?" Valerie nearly shrieks.

"Hey, Val, not so loud." I chuckle. "And no. We have kissed, but nothing further. I did bring up that I was considering returning home."

"Oh god." Valerie shakes her head. "That no good, bitch ass, baby dick, shitty-"

"Calm down, Vee, calm down." I sigh. "I can understand why. It's my problem, not yours."

"Fine, but let me know if I need to kick his ass." She fires back.

"Oh I will." I laugh. "I'm happy that we can still be friends though. After all we've been through together…"

"It's in the past. I loved you all those years ago, and I still do, but I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all. I missed you, you know." Valerie comes to a stop. I turn to face her.

"I missed you too. Yes, we were more to each other once, but hey, we were friends first." I smile. "God, that sounds weird."

"Situation's weird." Valerie replies. "But you were the first person that accepted me for being gay. You're a good person."

"I don't understand why people have to be so fucking rude about that. I mean, people love who they love." I shake my head. "Anyway, your room is up here."

I pause in front of Valerie's room, waving my hands dramatically.

"Your room, m'lady." I laugh, adding a small bow.

"Why thank you." Valerie cursites gracefully.

"Did you live back in medieval times? You've got that curtsy down." I compliment.

"Nah, I'm from the 1900's. We didn't curtsy back then." Valerie waves off.

"Back in the 1860's we did. It was so annoying." I groan.

"I was born in 1901 and changed in 1920. I didn't have to deal with that shit." Valerie chuckles.

"And you're extremely lucky. Men were bigger pigs than they are now. Seriously, touch a woman all you want and you get off scot free and vice versa." I complain.

"World War I came around so I didn't have to deal with men as much. The women could be pretty bad though." Valerie states.

"Ooh, did you have to be all prim and proper out in public? Carlisle didn't enforce that but then again, we didn't go out much." I ask.

"I don't think I had it as bad as you did but we had to stay clean. Ugh, it was a drag, especially when I wanted to be out there with girls, not boys." She murmurs.

I push open the door, realizing that we had been standing outside for probably a few minutes.

"Anyway, this is your room. Mine is the last one on the hall to your left. Music room is towards the middle of the hall on the right, with the library directly across. I'll show you the gardens later and introduce you to Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and the other Guard members later. Go ahead and unpack and I'll be back later!" I smile.

"Awww, you don't want to stay?" Valerie pouts, draping herself dramatically over the couch.

"Hey, I have things to do. I'll be back in about thirty minutes, okay?" I say.

"Fine." Valerie's playful frown turns into a grin. "I'll be waiting."

"Oh shut up." I retort, laughing. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Peyton!" Valerie calls before I shut the door. I sigh, my grin dissolving, as I walk back to my room.

Demetri was still pissed at me, and I don't blame him. I fucked up. Could I get him to forgive me or is it a lost cause?

I wish my foresight would allow me to see myself. Maybe I would've been smarter.

 **I'm sorry, but I seriously love Valerie. She's one of the more brash characters I've made, but I'm happy with the way she is.**

 **And that is another chapter done! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! We have nearly 200 followers and about 15,000 reads!**

 **Also, I haven't been putting a disclaimer, but I do not own any part of the Twilight Universe, just Peyton and Valerie!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Peyton's POV**

"It's the end of your week!" I sing as I barge into Valerie's room. The woman looks up quickly from her painting, splattering some orange on her smock. I giggle softly at her playful glare.

"Thanks for that. And really? The time has passed so fast." Valerie hums, her glare dissolving as she sits her brush and palette down on her easel.

"Yeah, it really has. I guess you might be leaving?" I ask, placing a hand on the back of a sofa.

"Well, I think I might stay. I haven't found my mate yet, yes, but I like it here. More than I thought I would." Valerie smiles.

"I'm glad." I beam. "I don't know if I'm staying though."

"It's your choice, Peyt. If you're not happy, then you can leave. Go home. I might stay here for a bit, you know, see how I like being in a coven." Valerie states.

"Hmmm, didn't you try with us?" I challenge, smirking.

"I did but I wanted to roam freely back then. Now, I kind of want a change." She states.

"Ouch." I jokingly pout. I start towards her painting to examine it when the door cracks open.

"Peyton?" Demetri's voice makes my heart flutter as I look at him. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah, sure." I turn to Valerie. "I guess I'll talk to you later. Sorry for the short visit."

"Yeah, it's fine. See ya, Peyton." Valerie reluctantly picks up her brush, taking a glance back nervously at me before the door closes.

Demetri and I start towards his room silently. Felix stalks out of the library, smiling nervously at me, before he disappears around a corner.

Demetri ushers me into his room, closing it behind him quickly. I don't sit down, my nerves were growing too rapidly.

"What's up?" I ask, fiddling with my nail.

"Listen, are you going home or not?" Demetri's voice is cold.

"I don't know yet." I answer, narrowing my eyes.

"If you're staying, then I need you to make Valerie leave." Demetri starts.

"Excuse me, she's my friend." My voice starts to rise.

"Yeah, sure." Demetri sarcastically retorts. "And I was born yesterday."

"What the fuck?" I say. "What exactly do you think we are exactly?"

"How bout girlfriends! I mean, you talk all the time." Demetri fires back. I can't believe I am hearing this right now, and honestly, I lost my temper too quick.

"You think we are together when we are mates." I point between him and I. "We had a brief fling about fifty years ago!"

"Sure, a fling." Demetri scowls.

"Are you getting pissed at me because I was in love before I met you? Did you expect me to waste my life away alone waiting for the one? Excuse you, I was born in the 1800's!" I shout.

"Still, she's here!" Demetri growls.

"Because we were friends before and we are friends now. I can't believe you are fucking accusing me of cheating!" I yell.

"We are mates. Not you and her!" Demetri insists.

"Yes, we are! You and I!" I agree. "But that doesn't mean that since she's a lesbian and we are close that we are together!"

"How do I know that? You've been so distant this week that I'm not even sure!" Demetri fumes.

"I've been distant? Bull fucking shit! I've been giving you space because you're so distant." I protest.

"Just get rid of Valerie and we'll be good." Demetri waves me off.

"So, because we've kissed a long time ago, I'm not allowed to be her friend? How is that fucking fair? And we'll be good if you get what you want? What about my thoughts?" I snarl.

"What about mine?" Demetri growls.

"Then every single woman that you've slept with in this damn castle, they better get out. You've been alive longer than I have and you are telling me you've never kissed or slept with one person? I don't fucking believe that." I state, my voice icey.

"Of course I've slept with people before I met you!" Demetri glares.

"Then why am I getting yelled at? Why am I the one who's being demanded to lose a friend? You've probably slept with half of the female Guard members!" I glower.

"Half the female guard? At least my best friend isn't my ex!" He complains.

"God dammit, Demetri!" I shout. "You are my mate, not Valerie."

"I don't feel that now!" Demetri stares daggers.

"A relationship consists of two people and is built on trust. You aren't trusting me when I'm saying nothing is going on!" I snarl.

"Give me a reason I should trust you and I will." Demetri fires back.

"Oh my god!" I shake my head angrily. "I should just leave!"

"Then do it!" Demetri's eyes widen when he processes that. "Wait, what?"

A silent beat passes between us, Demetri's shock and my anger nearly tangible in the air.

"I'm going back home." I repeat, my voice firm. "I'm going back to Forks."

"No, Peyton." Demetri trails off, his voice showing his shock.

"I'm not taking this shit." I glare. "I am not letting you do this to me, telling me you can't trust me, accusing me of something I would never do. I'm going home."

"Peyton, I'm-"

"No, Demetri, I'm not a cheater." I hold up my hand. "I have to pack."

"Peyton, please, no. I'm sorry." Demetri apologizes.

I ignore him, leaving his door open as I storm to Valerie's room. I hear him chasing after me.

"Valerie, I'm going home. Can you help me pack please?" I call outside her door. In less than a second, she's opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll help." Valerie agrees, scowling at Demetri.

"Demetri, leave me alone." I plead, hearing him following Valerie and I down the hallway. Without missing a beat, Valerie whirls around, staring into his eyes.

"Leave her alone." Valerie's voice leaks with charm, making Demetri freeze. "She wants to go home."

I continue to my room, closing the door after Valerie is in. Demetri knocks on the door frantically.

"Valerie, can you tell Aro that I wish to leave today?" I ask quietly. She nods, disappearing into the hallway.

I start to shove clothes and art supplies into random bags. Valerie returns soon after, helping me pack. After two hours, my room is cleared of my stuff and clean.

A human servant comes soon after I'm done packing, informing me the private jet was here. Valerie helps me get my stuff as we start towards the front doors.

Demetri is nowhere to be seen as we emerge from my room. My heart twists painfully thinking about him.

I get all my stuff on my plane with Valerie's help. Most of the friends I had in the castle, including the Ancients, have all collected at the air strip. So, I go and speak to all of them.

"Thank you all for allowing me to be here. I'm sorry that it didn't work out." I sigh as I talk to the Ancients.

"My dear, don't apologize." Marcus comforts.

"We'll miss you. I haven't had someone around like you in a long time." Caius smiles sadly.

"Peyton, if you ever wish to return, we will be waiting for you with open arms. The castle has had a spurt of life for the first time in years." Aro offers.

"I'll miss you guys." I state. I hug each of them, which I can tell Caius and Aro weren't expecting before moving to the twins.

"Alec, Jane, y'all need to lighten up when I'm gone." I smile slightly, pulling the two into a hug.

"I heard about the fight." Alec murmurs. "I understand why you want to go."

"It's not because of y'all. In a way, you remind me of me when I was younger. My brother couldn't keep me out of trouble." I say fondly.

"Peyton, can we come and visit sometime?" Jane asks. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I can come visit. I can definitely do that. If y'all want, come to Forks. We can take a trip to Seattle and explore." I suggest sadly.

"Yeah." Alec nods. I pull the two into a hug, smiling one last time before I move to Felix.

"Who's supposed to be my pranking buddy now?" Felix sighs, pausing in front of me.

"I don't know. If Valerie stays, I know she will cause some trouble. Probably more than I can." I laugh softly.

"It's not going to be the same without you." Felix's smile fades away.

"Same to you. Come visit me sometime." I pat his shoulder.

"I will, trust me." Felix nods. "Come visit here too. I'm sorry that you are leaving."

"Me too. I'll see you soon, Felix." I hug him quickly.

"See you, Peyton." Felix nods, before starting back to the castle.

"What about me?" Valerie's voice comes from behind me, prompting me to turn around. We were the only ones left, besides the pilot I could hear in the plane.

"Oh, I didn't forget you." I pull her into a hug.

"Stay in touch." Valerie murmurs, squeezing me slightly.

"I will. Hey, watch after him for me. I know you know what that fight was about, and I'm not asking you to befriend him, but watch over him." I ask.

"I will." Valerie agrees, nodding sadly.

"I gotta go. I still haven't told Dad and Mama I'm coming." I sigh.

"Go ahead, Peyt. I'll call you later." Valerie pulls back.

"Bye Val." I back towards the plane steps.

"Bye Peyton. Be careful." Valerie waves, starting back to the castle. I sigh, shouldering my backpack and taking one last look towards the castle. With a sigh, I start to climb the stairs to the jet.

"Peyton?" I turn around, expecting Valerie to have lingered. My body freezes as I see my mate.

"Ma'am, we have to leave now." The pilot's voice comes from behind me.

"One minute." Demetri pleads. Reluctantly, I nod to the man.

"Peyton I'm sorry. Really, I am. I never should have tried to force Valerie to leave." Demetri apologizes.

"Ma'am." The pilot's voice is that in between zone of politeness and rudeness. After one look, he backs off, his heart accelerating.

"I think we should spend some time apart. Just for a little bit." I whisper. "I have to go. Maybe we can talk later."

"Peyton." Demetri starts forward, right when the pilot hits the button to pull up the stairs.

"I thought you should know that I love you." I state, before I disappear into plane. Within minutes, I'm in the air, on my way to Washington.

I pull out my phone, dialing Carlisle's number quickly. He picks up on the second ring.

"Dad, I'm on the way home now." I begin, my heart protesting.

"I was just about to call you." Carlisle's usual calm voice is replaced with a puzzled tone.

"What's wrong?" I ask, narrowing my eyes in concern.

"Edward just called. Bella's pregnant."

 **Chapter 21 is officially completed! Peyton's going home, Valerie is staying in Volterra, and Bella is pregnant!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and of course, just reading! Have an amazing day or night!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Peyton's POV**

"Take a deep breath, Bells." I force a smile, rubbing her back comfortingly. The smell of bile fills the air, along with the sound of coughing in the bathroom.

Bella heaves herself back from the toilet, cautious of her large belly. She closes her eyes, angling her head upward.

"Thanks Peyton." She gasps, tightening her grip on her hand. I place my palm on her forehead, hoping to cool her down.

"It's no problem. I just want you to be comfortable." I smile, squeezing her hand slightly.

Bella opens her eyes, offering a slight grin, before attempting to stand up. I quickly push myself up to help.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Bella grunts, stumbling on her feet.

"Hey, you're my sister. I'm obligated." I joke. "But seriously, I just want to help."

About three weeks had passed now since I had returned home, and Bella looked ready to pop. If I didn't know the circumstances, I would think she would be seven or eight months along.

Carefully, I guide her back to the couch she was currently living on, letting her lounge back before I took a seat on the floor. I lean my head back on the arm of the couch, listening to the two heartbeats of a mother and child.

It was moments like these that my mind begins to wander away from my home, my family, away from my previous life.

Three weeks. Three weeks away from Volterra, three weeks away from Italy. Three weeks away from him.

I will admit, I was hurting more than I thought I would. My heart squeezed painfully every time I thought his name, thought of the memories we had made already. Outwardly, I tried my best to remain my upbeat self, but I could tell my family was worried about me. Still, I forced a smile, though my mind and heart were at war.

"Hey, Peyton?" Bella whispers, stretching on the couch.

"Yeah?" I hum, tapping my fingers rhythmically against my knee.

"What day is it?" She questions. I sigh, thinking how long it had been since I left him.

"It's September 5th." I answer. "You need anything?"

"No, I was curious. I think he might be here soon." Bella mutters thoughtfully.

"You don't know if it's a he." I joke. "I could have a niece."

"I have a feeling though, but I can't really argue with a seer, can I?" Bella chuckles lightly.

"Then why are you trying?" I laugh.

"Call it mother's intuition." She answers. The smell of wet dog starts to assault my nose, making me cringe.

"Bells, you have a wolf coming to visit." I tell her, wrinkling my nose. She giggles lightly, her eyes sparkling with that pregnant glow, despite being in so much pain.

"I figured by your expression. Hey, go out and do something. Paint, or go to your spot. You don't have to hover around me." Bella urges.

"I can't just do that though. I want to stay nearby someone." I frown.

"Oh, Peyton, I just realized-"

"No, it's fine. The past is in the past." I sigh. "But you're having a baby! Be excited."

"I've been pregnant for a month and I look like I'm about to give birth. You've been away from your mate for nearly a month and you look ready to just sit down and die." Bella points out.

"Well thank you." I fire back sarcastically. "But seriously, I'm getting by."

"Peyton, I was separated from Edward for a while and you actually feel the mating bond! I still don't understand the full effects." She states.

"I'm fine, Bells. I appreciate it though." I smile at her reassuringly. "Just relax and concentrate on you."

"Alright, Pey." Bella agrees reluctantly.

"I'm out. I figure you and your werewolf will want some time together." I state, standing up.

"Thank you again." Bella calls as I walk out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah." I shout back, starting downstairs. Yes, I could jump out of a window and into the trees, but I want a more scenic route today.

I start my human paced trek to the Cliffside, expertly dodging exposed tree roots and plants. I hear the heartbeats of tiny animals, mainly squirrels and deer, which were frequent in the forests.

When I reach my spot, I dash to the cliff, sitting down and dangling my feet off the edge. I hear the nearby stream bubbling happily, the opposite of my room.

I stare down to the trees below me, maybe 75 feet below me, maybe more. I could jump down, and just run, run until I run out of ground to run on. So easily, I could leave, just forget my pain, forget all the utter crap I had been dealing with in this past year, and just go. It'd take only a second, a second to jump, a second to make up my mind.

I jump up, backing away from the cliff, shaking my head desperately. I couldn't do that to my family, I couldn't leave them like that. It went against every bone, every muscle in my body. I was ashamed for even having the thought.

I start towards my tree, tucking myself into its base. I wrap my arms around my knees, leaning my head against the back of the trunk. I start to hum, just a random tune from a random song, trying to relax. I close my eyes, no longer seeing the beginning of a storm, but instead, the vibrant colors of North Carolina. My mind begins to make a painting, one of oranges, pinks, blues, and yellows, creating one big sunset picture.

"Ah, Peyton, nice to see you again." The voice makes my blood run cold. "I'm happy you finally separated yourself from that worthless vampire."

"Please stop." My voice cracks slightly. "Haven't you tormented me enough?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sasses. "I didn't think I was hurting your feelings."

"Who are you?" I whisper, staring at the shadow figure with hate. "Who are you?"

"Soon, dear Peyton, soon. For now, I have some business to attend to. See, there's this pesky man that keeps trying to find you, and it's quite annoying." He chuckles viciously.

"Wait, who?" I murmur, before I am back to reality. I shake my head, launching myself out of the tree and making a beeline back home.

I manage to make the five minute trip into a two minute trip. When I reach back home, I nearly knock Jacob into the floor.

"Watch where you're- oh, Peyton, sorry." Jacob apologizes as soon as he sees me.

"No, I'm sorry, and I'd love to talk, but I need to call Aro." I force a smile.

"Okay then." Jacob murmurs, backing back into Bella's room. I quickly speed up to my room, pushing the door open softly, despite my trajectory.

In a second, I've gotten Aro's phone number dialed, along with the consistent ring.

"Peyton, how are you?" Aro's warm voice calms me slightly.

"I got another vision." I state urgently. "I still don't know who he is, but he definitely has a vendetta against Demetri. Also, he's preoccupied on finding someone else now, someone who's looking for me."

"Do you have any idea who?" Aro questions.

"Not a single one. I'm lost, Aro." I sigh.

"Peyton, relax. Enjoy being home, settle back in. This is our problem, not yours. Now, go back to your family, go back to your newly immortal sister." Aro wave off.

"Aro, is that wise, though?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Peyton, don't worry. Focus on your family now." Aro soothes. I nod begrudgingly.

"Can I just ask one thing?" I murmur, my heart screaming with pain.

"Anything, dear one." He answers.

"How is he?" I squeeze my eyes shut, trying in vain not to think.

"He hasn't came out of his room, even to hunt. Felix brought him a glass of animal blood not long ago, but it remains untouched." Aro answers. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, god." I chuckle sadly. "Not well either."

"Peyton, I'm sorry that it had to be this way. If you ever want to come back, even to visit, we'll welcome you with open arms." Aro offers.

"I appreciate it Aro, I really do." I tell him.

"Go enjoy your life, Peyton. I have to prepare for a trial currently, but I will speak to you later." He states.

"Rule em good." I smile half heartedly. "I'll talk to you later." Before he can respond, I hang up.

I bury my face into my hands, breathing deeply. "You're alright, Peyton. These past few months never happened." I murmur, curling up on my bed. I snatch a pillow, hugging it tightly. If I closed my eyes and thought hard enough, I could imagine instead of feathers, but of smooth skin, and soft lips, the scent of mint, and messy hair…

"Peyton, can I speak with you?" Jasper knocks lightly on my door frame. I look up, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, sure, Jazz." I pat the bed beside me invitingly.

"I just wanted to see how your feeling." Jasper sits down. "How are you?"

"Fine." I answer quickly, too quickly. Jasper raises an eyebrow.

Damn, I really suck at thinking I can lie about my feelings to a freaking empath.

"Peyton." Jasper murmurs. "Talk to me."

"Jazz, I'm fine." I sigh. "Really."

"I know you aren't. I can sense how much pain you are in. Please, Peyton." Jasper pleads.

"Jasper." I shake my head.

"Peyton, I know you're hurting." Jasper pushes.

"Pain is apart of life, Jazz." I shake my head, frowning. "We just have to deal with it for eternity."

"Peyton, we shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to. You deserve to be happy with your mate, the one person that will always be there for you." He pleads.

"Fine!" I snap. "I miss him so much! I love him and I left him hurting and I'm constantly thinking of that fight, that stupid damn fight! I left my mate, and I am the one person who should never hurt him, and I did." I shake my head.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm meant to have a mate to love and to cherish. This just seems like fate's cruel way of showing me that I can lose everything in the blink of an eye. Before, I was fine. Before, I had a routine. One that I couldn't mess up." I gasp.

"Peyton…" Jasper is at a loss of words.

"I thought about running just for a second. Running and never coming back. Then, I got that stupid vision of whatever threat we've been dealing with, and it's just a mess. My heart and my mind are everywhere, beating me up constantly, and it hurts." I whisper. "It really hurts."

Jasper pulls me into a hug, allowing me to snuggle into his shoulder.

"What do I do, Jazzy? What do I do?" I sob.

"I'm so sorry, Peyton. I wouldn't wish how you are feeling on anyone." Jasper's murmurs, rubbing my back. "You should go back to him when you feel that you can both forgive each other. Do whatever you need to and we'll all do what we can."

And just like that, I start to feel a tiny bit better in my brother's arms, relaxing further. Yes, my heart was a battlefield, but it takes time to win the war.

Demetri could wait wherever he was. My family needed me now.

After this shitshow is over, I intend on fixing everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Peyton's POV**

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you, Nessie?" I coo, softly bouncing the child on my leg. She giggles happily, bringing a smile to the wolf's face beside me.

Three days ago, this girl who looked to be two was simply a newborn, barely out of her mother's womb. Edward had shoved her into my arms, which soon went to Rosalie, and next thing I know, I'm warding off werewolves and Jacob Black had imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. Interesting night.

So, today marks the day of Bella's nineteenth birthday and Nessie's two day old birthday.

 _A baby crying pushes at my mind, the sound loud and demanding. I'm up in seconds, searching for the source, which I find in a locked bedroom. I burst my way through the door, observing my surroundings. The only thing in the room? A single cradle, with a dark haired child._

My phone starts to ring from beside me, a call from the one man I didn't want to talk to. The first few weeks after leaving, Demetri never even attempted to contact me, mainly it was Valerie and the twins. Eventually, about a week ago, he started to call me everyday, a schedule he had not failed to keep up. I never failed to decline each call.

"Hey, Jacob, take her please." I state, offering Nessie to him. His eyes narrow, concerned, but he takes her regardless.

"Important call?" He questions, allowing Nessie to snuggle into his collarbone.

"Kind of." I mutter, grabbing the cursed device. I start towards the back door, stalking outside.

I dial Valerie's number, declining Demetri's call. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey!" She greets warmly. "What's up, Peyton?"

"Nothing much, Val. Have you found a mate yet?" I question.

"Not yet, but trust me, I'm looking. God, I never realized how much I wanted a mate until I saw other couples." Valerie gushes. I frown.

"Yeah, it's nice." I answer.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Valerie apologizes. "I'm an idiot-"

"No, it's fine, Val. Your mate is out there somewhere." I tell her. A pause. "How is he?"

"I would say fine, but I'd be lying." She answers sadly.

"Oh." I murmur, my heart once again breaking. I close my eyes, holding back a sob.

"Peyton, please don't. I hate hearing that you're upset." Valerie pleads.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Hey, Val, I hate to say this, but I've got to go." I say, refusing to show how hurt I was. I couldn't have more people worry about me.

"Alright." She murmurs reluctantly. "I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye Val." I hang up, putting my phone in my jeans pocket. I push open the French door and take a seat back on the couch.

"You know, her heart has almost stopped beating." I mutter absently to Jacob. He looks at me, cradling Renesmee, who has apparently fallen asleep.

"So now she'll be a bloodsucker." Jacob whispers scornfully. I grab my chest in mock hurt.

"How your words hurt me." I gasp dramatically, drawing a small smile from the wolf.

"Oh, you've called me dog, I think I get a pass." He smirks, repositioning Nessie in his arms.

"Touché." I admit. "I guess we both get the right."

"Eh, I don't really care. I mean, you're going to be my what, aunt in law? Well, if that's what she wants when we get there." Jacob states.

"Thanks for reminding me." I say dryly.

"You're welcome." Jacob's cheeky smirk makes me grin.

"Oh, shut up, smartass." I playfully push his shoulder, careful of Nessie.

"Shame on you, cursing around a baby!" Jacob playfully scolds.

"Oh, shut up." I shake my head.

"Well, you can answer to Bella when she wakes up and sees that her child has already learned a bad word." Jacob baby talks.

"And you can answer to Bella about how you imprinted on her newborn daughter." I fire back. Jacob laughs.

"Shit, I'm dead, aren't I?" He chuckles deeply.

"Look who's cursing how. But, yes, you are. I can only wish good luck." I pat his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to check on Bells. You do you."

"Cool, Peyton. And hey, that douche of a vampire doesn't deserve you if he's going to be jealous of your friendships. You're your own person." Jacob calls as I stalk up the stairs. I pause.

"Thanks Jake." I smile softly. "Seriously. Also, you cursed again." And I glide up the stairs to see my bronze haired brother and blond father.

"How is she?" I question as I swing open the door. Both men look up immediately.

"Her heart beat grows fainter every hour." Carlisle answers. "I'll think she'll wake up in a few hours from now."

"A few hours? That soon?" I question. "I took about a week to wake up."

"Well, you were nearly dead when I found you. The venom had more to mend." Carlisle replies.

"Bella had a broken back." I narrow my eyes. "And she had just given birth."

"And you had shotgun shells lodged in many of your vital organs, including your lungs." Carlisle smiles.

"I'll give you this one." I sigh, plopping down beside him on the couch. "Crap, that really hurt."

"I can imagine." Carlisle chuckles, flipping the page of his book that I swear magically appeared in his hands.

"She's gotten bigger. She doesn't even look like a newborn anymore." I murmur.

"I'm worried about her growth. If this accelerated growth continues, she will not live past fifteen." Carlisle murmurs sorrowfully. Edward looks up to me.

"Peyton, can you see her in the future? Can you see her?" Edward asks, his eyes sad. I close my eyes, starting to search through the future.

I don't know how long I take, but when I open my eyes, Edward has already moved to pace the room, and Carlisle was checking Bella. I frown.

"Edward, I can't-"

"You can't see her now, not now." Edward's face falls.

"Maybe at a later date, I can-" I freeze, hearing a constant sound just suddenly stop.

Almost immediately, Edward looks up, his gaze immediately going to his wife. His eyes display a range of emotions, between sadness, hope, regret, and the most prominent, love. Of course my stomach starts to flutter at a time where I had that.

Damn you, Fate!

"The blood flow has almost stopped." I murmur. "She'll be up soon."

"Keep Renesmee downstairs with Rose for now. Everyone else is welcome to come up." Carlisle states, moving to put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, she's going to look amazing." I smile softly, moving to stand beside my newly turned sister.

"She always has been." He whispers lovingly.

One by one, the rest of our family joins, with the exception of Rose, Nessie, and Jacob. Jasper and Emmett, being the big "strong" men, stood in the front, while the rest of us piled in the back.

When Bella opens her now ruby eyes, I hold back a gasp. In less than a second, she's flipped off of the table and now rests in a corner of a room, her eyes darting back and forth. Alice and I grin.

"Bella." Edward coos, grabbing her hand. Bella looks at him, her ruby eyes filling with familiarity.

"Edward." She pulls him into a hug, which Edward grunts from.

"You're a bit stronger than me." He chuckles.

Immediately, Bella steps back, her gaze turning to us. I smile, giving her a thumbs up.

"How about we let them have some privacy?" Jasper suggests, smiling kindly. "You two can hunt together."

"Sounds amazing." I state, slowly backing out of the room. I start downstairs, quickly searching and finding the fast heartbeat in the kitchen.

Renesmee sat in her high chair, her face spotless though her tray was a mess. Her bronze locks fell into her face already, almost hiding her warm brown eyes.

I waltz up to her, patting her chin. She grabs my hand quickly, and I see her thoughts.

"Your Mommy just woke up. You'll get to see her soon, little one." I answer, ruffling her curls. She grins that adorable little toddler smile, her two front teeth pearl white. I kiss her forehead, turning to Rosalie.

"Uh Rose, hold on to her just in case. She's going to try and kill Jacob, I can see it now." I tell my sister.

"Like seriously try to kill him?" Rosalie asks, her eyes wide.

"I don't need to be psychic to see it." I grin. "I'd imagine she would though."

"Very true." Rose chuckles. "She's gorgeous though. For a vampire."

"She's still Bella." I state, poking Nessie's nose lightly.

"Have you talked to Demetri any?" Rose asks, leaning against the kitchen counter. I sigh.

"No, and I still don't really want to. I'm not pissed anymore, but it hurts to know that he thinks he can control who I'm friends with." I answer.

"Make up with him. All you're doing is hurting the both of you. Peyton, it's been longer than a month. I can tell it's weighing you down." She sighs.

"I know, I know. Let me wait, let me go at my own pace. I don't want to talk to him now." I shake my head, my heart constricting painfully.

"Go at your own pace." She advises. "Everyone fights and everyone goes through rough patches."

"I'm just sad now. I'm not pissed. I'm not happy. I'm just sad." I sigh.

"I know you are, Pey. Whenever you are ready, call him, explain to him your thoughts, and make up if you feel like you both are ready." Rosalie smiles. "Hang in there, girl. You've got this."

She waltzes out of the kitchen, leaving a bubbly Nessie and me.

"She's right, you know. Your auntie is a very smart woman." I let Renesmee wrap her hand around my thumb. "Very smart."

Wish I had the same quality.


	24. Chapter 24

**Peyton's POV**

"Still got nothing," I sigh, placing a hand on my forehead. "All we know is that they'll be here."

"Dammit," Edward growls, his hands balling into fists. "The Volturi will be here tomorrow."

"Edward, calm. We won't let anything happen to Nessie." Zafrina promises, glancing to Carlisle.

"Will this come to a fight?" She asks quietly. Bella places a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I don't know. We are going to attempt to avoid that," My adoptive father answers. "We hope it won't come to that, but Jacob and Renesmee have an escape plan."

"I can reason with some of the Volturi. Most are my friends." I add, wincing at the thought.

"What about the others?" Vladimir spits, his face set in a scowl on the couch. "Oh, I forgot, you're one of them."

"Vlad, here's the deal. I'm on your side. What else do you want? If you want a duel over who is more powerful, bring it. I can guarantee who's going to win," I glare, sick of his obvious distaste for me. Ever since he arrived with Stefan, he had basically insulted me at every point. Stefan was nice and apologetic, but Vladimir was really pissing me off.

"You have a mate in the Upper Guard and allegiance to the Volturi. In my eyes, you are one of them," he fires back.

"Well, where am I at now? Am I here, preparing for a possible fight, or am I there, with my mate and the big bad Ancients? Am I on my way here to possibly fight you all? Where am I, Vladimir, really?" I retort, scoffing.

"She's here, Vladimir," Kate chimes in from the couch. "Quit being rude."

"Thank you!" Emmett cheers. "They've only been going at it for a week!"

"Can we get back to planning please? I need to hunt and us arguing isn't helping," I plead.

"Alice left that they would be here tomorrow at that field," Bella sums up. "Let's talk about what to do when we get there."

 **-o-**

The thrill of the hunt is the only thing I feel. The wind that rushes through my hair as I run, the heart beats pounding in my ears, my mind fades away, being replaced by pure adrenaline. All the pain, all the anxiety, all the sadness disappears, leaving me as long as I focused on this. This pure medicine that makes everything not so bad had me addicted.

When I start to feel full, and I finally feel the rush fade away, I swing myself to a tree branch, leaning back against the bark. I tap my fingers rhymically, creating a small song, a new song, that contained all the pent up emotions.

"Peyton, Peyton," the voice makes my heart turn cold. I quickly sit up, my eyes darting through the trees urgently.

"Oh, dear Peyton, we meet again. And your pesky mate isn't near too, oh, how wonderful," they cheer. I launch myself out of the tree, landing in a crouch.

"Who are you?" I murmur, my eyes darting around. A deep, booming laugh cuts throughout the forest.

"Oh my dear Peyton. Behind you," the voice whispers. I feel my eyes widen with shock.

"No," I gasp, my voice breaking. "Not you."

"Yes, me," He smirks. Arms grab me from behind, restraining me. I scream, but it's no use.

I thought it was a vision, but it turned out he was real.

Fan freaking tastic.

 **Bella's POV**

"I'm worried about her. She's never gone this long," Esme frets, wringing her hands tightly.

"Relax, Esme. She might be blowing off some steam," Rosalie comforts, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If she's not back by midnight, we'll start to look for her," Carlisle suggests.

"We can't miss the Volturi gathering tomorrow. If we can't find her, we will have to go on," Edward frowns. "It would look bad if we don't respond to a direct wish."

"Edward, I don't feel comfortable with that," I add in, wrapping an arm around Renesmee. She smiles up at me, which I offer my own grin back.

"Then let's start looking for her now," Kate insists, standing up from the couch. "Send out a small search party that's willing to go. The rest of us can strategize and wait if she does come back here first."

"I'll go," Emmett volunteers.

"Me too," Rosalie agrees, wrapping an arm around her mate.

"Count me in too," Kate nods.

"I'd like to come too," Jacob's willingness shocks me. I had known that they had grown closer since the honeymoon, but it shocked me that he liked Peyton the most.

"Kate, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob will go out looking then," Carlisle states. "Be careful."

"Got it," Kate bites her lip. "But what if we can't find her?"

"Then we will have to continue to meet the Volturi without her."

 **-o-**

"Still no sign?" I ask Edward, waltzing into our bedroom. Renesmee had just been put to bed, and even from here, I could hear her breathing.

"No. She just disappeared," Edward sighs, shaking his head. "She's never gone this long, Bella. Never for hunting."

"Relax," I comfort, wrapping my arm around his neck. "She could just be in the forest. She knows it better than all of us and she could have just lost track of time."

"What if that isn't it though?" Edward narrows his eyes. "There was that whole threat with the Volturi and the mystery vampire."

"You think he could have gotten her?" I murmur, my mind going back to our wedding day when Peyton disappeared.

"I'm thinking he did," Edward agrees. "I just don't understand how he would have gotten close enough to her if he did take her. Peyton is one of the most alert vampires I've ever met."

"We can talk to Demetri tomorrow and see what all was going on. If he doesn't know anything, we can start to freak out," I propose.

"Bella, she's missing," Edward gasps. "My sister is missing and could be hurt or worse."

I had never seen Edward like this. He was always so calm and collected, so sure of himself. This only made me realize how much love he had for Peyton, his older sister. She was there for him and probably closer to him than even Carlisle.

Some of the stories he had told me when he was first turned back in the 1900's stunned me. Peyton had basically took on the mother role and taught Edward to hunt animals. She was the one that comforted him after he left Carlisle and her, when he killed his first human.

"It's alright," I soothe. "We will find her."

He pulls me to him, kissing me slowly.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he replies.

 **Unknown POV**

It was like a switch flipped. I knew she was in danger as soon as I felt her distress. I'd always been able to, even if I didn't know it at first, and throughout all these years, it never failed me.

As soon as I felt it, I was already on a plane to Washington, my mind imagining the worst. I should've never let her leave, I should've been better…

It had been too long already and I don't want to make it any longer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Demetri's POV**

They all stood at the field when we approached, standing strong and emotionless. I didn't really care about most of them, I was looking for one blonde in particular.

I glance to Valerie, seeing the scarlet haired girl also scanning the lines. Her eyes narrow in confusion as she sends a meaningful glance to Carlisle. Ever so slightly, he shakes his head.

I continue to search in vain, hoping that she was just behind one of the other vampires or behind a werewolf, that she was here, but one look, and I knew, my mate was missing.

Bella's gaze kept moving to mine, then the child, urgent. I could see in her eyes the fierce protection she felt for the child. She would do anything, and if they were to run, I would have to be out of the way.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries," Carlisle greets. Peyton, it had been too long. It wouldn't be centuries before I would see her again, right? I don't think I could survive that.

Aro steps forward, Renata close behind him. I raise my eyebrows, my missing Princess leaving my mind. I was part of the Volturi before I met her: she wouldn't dictate my thoughts for a possible war against my coven.

"Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones," Aro proclaims.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap-_

Carlisle shakes his head, holding his right hand out to Aro. "You have but to touch my hand to know it was never my intent."

Their pleads continue on, Carlisle stating the child wasn't immortal and Caius retorting that the child was right in front of them. Finally, he calls Irina forward.

Irina swears the child is bigger as Valerie moves closer to me slowly. The Denali coven member would survive for now.

Edward is called up, his thoughts are heard by Aro, and Bella nearly starts shaking with rage and laughs.

Seeing the child clutched on Bella's back, it made my mind only go back to my own mate. Would our child be like that, if she even wanted one? She never really seemed like she would want a child, but we've never spoken of the matter. I certainly didn't want one, but if she did, then that's all that would matter.

Aro releases Edward's hand, his eyes widened in shock. Their voices fade away from my mind, instead, replaced with a certain blonde.

" _Come on, D." She laughs, her hand going to her dangling locket. "I wanna explore the world with you. Let's take a break, travel for a bit, and get away."_

 _She was so beautiful, as always. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to tell her how much I loved her, words that I had never uttered to another woman in my eternal existence._

 _My lips move, but I hear no sound. Peyton smiles as if she heard it._

" _Then let's start our own coven. We can leave, visit any time we want, and go wherever we want. We wouldn't have to wait sometimes weeks to see each other on a mission. This is our chance to spread our own wings, to explore what all this century has to offer."_

 _Whatever you want, I wanted to say. Anything your heart desires. But the world fades away, her loving smile disappearing right before my eyes._

 _And with it, my walls, my protections against thinking of her go too._

"Felix, Demetri." Aro snaps his fingers twice. I shake out of my thoughts, rejoining what was in front of me. Edward's eyes flash to my own, and I know without a doubt, he knew every word I wanted to say to her.

I start forward, keeping pace with Felix. My best friend sends me a small smirk before he turns back to the front. I stand behind Aro, keeping an eye on the approaching werewolf and Emmett Cullen.

"Interesting company." I murmur to Edward. While I knew he and his family had befriended the wolves in the Newborn Battle, I never knew they had formed an alliance. Peyton tended to dance around the subject of their furry neighbors.

Edward glares at me, his look telling me that he wasn't very happy about Peyton and I's situation. I can't help but reply with my own thought.

 _Least I didn't keep a secret that would change her life from her._

Edward's glare intensifies.

"Hello again, Bella." Felix greets with a grin.

"Hey Felix." Bella replies with a smile of her own.

"You look good. Immortality really does look good on you." He chuckles.

"Thanks so much." Bella fires back. Her eyes flash to mine swiftly, and I can see clearly her gaze was apologetic.

Well, at least she didn't want to kill me like dear ol' Edward wanted to.

I turn my attention to the bronze haired child. She favored her parents, with Edward's features and Bella's human brown eyes. Renesmee must have noticed my stare, for she smiled. With a touch to Bella's cheek, Bella looks back at her daughter and nods slowly.

What would Peyton and I's biological child look like? Would they be blonde like their mother, with my old steel blue eyes, or with their mother's emerald eyes that she had told me about with my dirty blonde hair, or neither of the two? Would they have an uncanny ability to predict who would win chess, or be the best seeker in a game of hide and seek? Or maybe they would be the best hider, the opposite of their father, or be able to piece together past events together with ease?

I guess it didn't matter. Peyton couldn't have a child and I didn't really want one. What was the point of planning for one?

" _Demetri, come on!" She laughs happily, a huge smile on her face. Her feet were barefoot, but sure. Suddenly, she was in water, her blonde hair creating an ark as she swung it back. Her golden eyes were sparkling, her pale skin illuminated with thousands of tiny diamonds. She was soaked and disheveled, but I couldn't help but love her more._

 _I chase after her, running as fast as I possibly could to catch her. I craved her touch, her lips on mine, her body pressed against my own._

 _When I was about to trace my fingers across her cheek, she disappears, fading into nothingness. I was alone, again._

"So much to discuss." Aro states, starting to back up slowly. "And so much to decide. If you and your werewolf will excuse me, I must confer with my brothers."

Felix and I turn around, starting back to our coven. Valerie beckons me over to her. I stop next to her, Jane, Alec, and Felix completing our little group. We move forward at Aro's command.

I listen on the Ancients debate. Caius, of course, wanted to slaughter them all, but the look in his eyes told me it would be different if Peyton was there. Irina is called forth again, and this time, I knew she wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

So, it wasn't really a surprise to me when Santiago and Colin leap forward and tear her apart.

Edward cries out just before two blondes on their side lurch forward, Irina's sisters Tanya and Kate, I presume. Quickly, they are subdued, though one was quite difficult.

" _Peyton, I don't know about this."_

" _What else should we do, Demetri? They know we're here, they know that we're against them. Why not just go for the offense?"_

" _But what if I lose you!"_

" _You won't, my love." Her voice was softer, her hand caressing my cheek. "I'd never let that happen."_

My hand moves to my temple. Why, why am I getting all these false situations in my head? I was worrying, I was freaking out. None of these things would happen, they were just what my mind conjured up in the extended absence of her.

"Ah Amun, my southern neighbor!" Aro calls out. My gaze goes to my creator, the man who turned me all that time ago in Ancient Greece. Valerie and Jane were both looking at me with concern now.

" _This is going to hurt." Amun's voice whispers, his cold hand on my shoulder._

" _But I'll be free." I nod. "Do it. Please, Amun, I can't stay here anymore."_

"But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?" Aro questions.

"That she grows," a pause from Amun. "Quickly."

"And does she deserve to live?" Aro questions. I tense. They were on the opposite side, but killing a child, especially one from Peyton's family? I shake my head yes, hoping that Aro would at least see that I wanted her to live.

"I did not come to make that decision." My creator answers, glancing to me. "But I see no danger in letting her live."

Aro nods, turning away.

"Aro?" Amun calls out.

"Yes, friend?" Aro turns back to the Egyptian vampire.

"I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take our leave, if you don't mind." Amun asks.

"Of course, take your leave. It was lovely to chat. I hope we will meet again soon." Aro smiles.

" _I missed you." She murmurs onto my lips, my legs tangling with hers. "Don't ever leave me on a mission for that long again."_

" _It was only a week, Princess." I smile, crawling on top of her._

" _Still too long." Her lip juts out in a a stubborn pout. "Next time, I'll have to talk to the Ancients."_

" _Oh, I'm sure they'd listen." I laugh, leaning down to meet her lips again. She pulls back a bit, laughing softly._

" _I bet they would. They like me." She bites her lip, which drives me insane._

" _Try that next time. I'm curious to see how it would go."_

"It would be a shame to destroy something so lovely, but we cannot ignore the danger." Aro continues. "If we knew of her potential, what she would grow to be… The unknown can be a vulnerability."

 _Two psychics are apart of the clan, and neither one are present. What perfect timing._

One of the nomads, Garrett, I believed, asks for permission to speak. Thinking back to it, I couldn't remember a single word that he said, but instead, the battle in my mind.

Do I side with the coven I'd known for hundreds of years, or my mate's family, the family that the woman I loved had chosen and stayed with during her vampiric beginning to now?

At some point, witnesses start to leave. The Cullens and their witnesses begin to say their goodbyes. While the rest of the coven drop into crouches, Valerie and I are the only ones to stay standing.

Suddenly, Jane snarls, her eyes glaring at Bella. Alec quickly soothes her, tucking her under his arm. I see his clear haze start to curl towards the Cullens and their witnesses.

This might be it. If fighting broke out, I saw Edward's gaze already on me. I wouldn't be able to fend off a mind reader who would know my every move. I was the only one that might be able to track them all down with ease if they did manage to get away. And they wouldn't even know I was more on their side.

Peyton would never knew I loved her.

I picture her face in my mind, her smiling, angelic, pale face. I wished I would get to see her again.

"Demetri, I apologize." Aro mutters lowly, quiet enough that only our coven could hear. I smile grimly towards him, nodding slightly.

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" I look up at Edward's voice, my mind racing to figure out what he said when I was entrapped in my own thoughts.

And sure enough, the tiny figure of Alice Cullen danced out of the forest. Her mate Jasper followed close behind. Three other vampires run behind them, all of them unfamiliar to me.

Maybe I wouldn't be killed today.

The vampires join the other witnesses and Cullens. They start their explanation.

Huilen was the aunt to Nahuel, a hybrid like Renesmee and the product of a vampire by the name of Joham and the human Pire. He had three sisters, all non venomous. Apparently, they reached maturity in about seven years, and appeared to be immortal. Joham wanted to create this super race of hybrids.

After a few questions, Aro turns back to us.

"Dear ones, we are not fighting today." He announces. Most of the guard, minus a few, all sighed with relief. Many liked Peyton and would most likely hate killing her family, including her niece. Jane just happened to hate Bella, and her vengeance was more towards the newborn than the whole Cullen family.

"I'm so glad that this was all resolved without violence." Aro smiles.

"Leave in peace, Aro." Carlisle calls out.

Of course. I am sorry about all of this." Aro waves his hands out, his tone truly apologetic.

The Volturi turn and start to leave slowly. Aro how's his head, before speeding to the front of the line. Caius lingers, his rage gone.

"May I ask how Peyton is?" He questions quietly.

"She's our hunting, as of now." Edward answers with a glare. Caius nods and continues on.

The rest of the Volturi disappear, leaving only a few of us. Cheers spread around the clearing, and I can't help but smile.

Peyton without a doubt would be the loudest of all.

 **Valerie's POV**

I don't really pay attention to the whole trial. I had only just joined the coven so their quarrels with a family I happen to like made me stay neutral.

Peyton not being at the trial was strange, but nothing too concerning. She could've just not wanted to see Demetri or something of that nature, but something about the Cullens expressions made me worry.

I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear, growing frustrated at the curls. Seriously, could they stay down for just an hour?

Finally, after a near fight and a coming in clutch Alice, the whole shindig ends, and we leave. Bada bing. Bada boom.

I approach Demetri afterwards, whom I had grown close to in the past few months. The man could be a dick yes, but what vampire couldn't?

"Did she talk to you at all?" He immediately questions. I could've laughed but the urgency on his face made it die away.

"Not at all. She never mentioned anything about the trial last we talked though," I answer, patting his shoulder. "Go talk to Carlisle later. You know the Ancients will let you even though this whole thing just happened."

"Oh I plan on it," Demetri replies. "You are welcome to come with."

"Sounds good. Maybe we should wait until later tonight, give a chance for part of the Guard to start home with the Ancients," I suggest.

"Agreed," Demetri droops. His eyes, I noticed, were pitch black and the rings underneath were obvious.

"Hey, when was the last time you hunted?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"It's been a while," he responds smoothly, as if nothing was wrong. He starts to casually walk ahead.

"Dude, you've been a zombie for these past two months, and now is the first sign of actual human, err, vampire emotion you've shown. You've stayed in your room unless on a mission or the Ancients called you. As Peyton's and your friend, I'm worried about you, D," I burst. Demetri turns his hooded eyes to me.

"Why do you care for me? That whole fight that made Peyton move was over her being friends with you. You have to hate me like she does," Demetri murmurs. His tone makes him sound careless but I can see the agony in his eyes.

"I know all about that fight. Peyton called me later the night she left and told me everything. She wanted to distance herself. She won't admit it, but she's afraid of the commitment. She would have found another way no matter what, it's who she is," I start. "Peyton, as I've learned, pushes away when they come too close. She probably doesn't even realize it. Carlisle told me about it when I first started getting involved with her and a bit of how he got her to stay."

"Will she come back?" Demetri asks quietly, looking to the shadows of the others ahead. We were the last ones in the clearing. Even the Cullens had left, along with their wolf allies.

"Another thing I've learned about Peyton is that she will come back after she's connected with you. It's only a matter of time," I reassure.

"Then where was she today?" Demetri mutters, scowling at the ground.

"That's why we are talking to Carlisle. Keep up," I laugh. He cracks a slim smile.

"I can't wait, let's go now," Demetri pauses, starting in the opposite direction.

"Alright, that's cool. Lead the way, lover boy," I push. "I'm right behind you."

"Good," Demetri replies. "Because I'm freaking out."

 **-o-**

"Demetri, why do you have your foot stuck in that pot?" Rosalie's honey like voice drifts through the air as she pulls open her front door. I hear the voices inside come to a halt.

"I told him to put it there. He tried to run, and that was more fun," I smirk, waving my fingers at Demetri, who was glaring at me.

"Nice," Rose hums, nodding in approval.

"Why, thank you," I beam brightly. "Is it okay if we come in? We wish to speak to Carlisle."

"Come on in, Val, and Demetri, Peyton's not here if that's what you want," Rose ushers is in.

I quickly greet all the Cullens and other covens as I walk through. Many of these people I hadn't seen since I was still a newborn and some I had never even met. I do have to admit that the curly haired strawberry blonde was pretty nice looking. Even better, she held herself with a certain leadership. Now, I like a woman in charge.

"Valerie, to what do I owe the pleasure," Carlisle smiles warmly, standing up to great me. I nod politely.

"We were curious to where Peyton is. I noticed she wasn't at the trial and she doesn't appear to seem here by Demetri's sad look over there," I joke lightly.

"She went hunting yesterday and never came back," Another vampire, I'm pretty sure was Garrett, calls out.

"How often does she do that?" I question, glancing back at Demetri. His eyes hold visible worry.

"Not often. She wanted to be back fast," Edward adds, his daughter clinging to his leg. God, she looks so much like him.

"And y'all haven't sent out a search party?" I ask coolly.

"We did. We think that she just kept running," Another blonde cuts in. She is wrapped around the nomad, Garrett.

"Did you really think she would leave at a moment like this?" Demetri whispers, though everyone hears him.

"Can you track her, Demetri?" Jasper asks.

"She's blocked from me, but I don't know if she can do that as my mate. I assumed Bella blocked her at first," Demetri answers.

"We will wait a few days. If she's not back, then we start to worry," Edward proclaims.

"That's a few days that she could be in trouble," Demetri argues. I glare back at him.

"We will get a hotel room. Demetri, don't you dare argue with me," I state, seeing his mouth pop open out of the corner of my eye.

"Wow, you have a tight rein on him," Alice smiles, wrapping her arm around her mate.

"Peyton did tell me to watch over him," I reply, winking back at Demetri. His eyes widen in surprise.

"All right, we will leave ya now. We'll be back around noon to start the search," I proclaim, waltzing to the door.

"Alright! It was nice seeing you again, Valerie, Demetri!" Jasper calls.

"Nice to see you too, Jazz. Goodbye Cullens!" I close the door behind Demetri and I, starting to dash in the direction of Forks. There was a small motel I had stayed at before close to the Main Street of the small town. It wasn't any five star place, but it was pretty nice.

"Valerie, what the hell?" Demetri yells when we are far enough away. "Why wait days?"

"Because she might just be out. She will probably wander back sometime tomorrow if she's going to," I explain, continuing to the motel.

"Valerie," Demetri trails off. "What if she hates me?"

"Demetri Volturi, Peyton could never hate you. I don't think she has a bone in her body that could," I smile back. "Besides, that girl is fierce but a big teddy bear."

"Thanks Valerie," Demetri nods. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Bitch, I've had a hard time since I became a teen. You have nothing to apologize for. Seriously, you were just jealous," I wave off. "Perfectly normal."

"I'm going to get payback at some point, aren't I?" Demetri states after a pause.

"You guessed it, pretty boy! Don't worry, I won't mess you up too bad," I smirk. "Peyton wouldn't be too happy."

"I can't wait," Demetri dryly sasses, his gaze going to the little office. "Now, What do ya say to getting a room and me calling the Ancients?"

"Oh, thank you. I didn't want to explain anything to them," I pat his shoulder happily. "Let me know how it goes."

And with those words, I leave an exasperated Demetri.

 **This chapter was way longer than I intended, but hey, consider this a little gift! Sorry I've been kind of quiet in these last few chapters, I've been having a pretty hard time recently with school and all.**

 **So, this chapter was focused on both Demetri and Valerie, but more Demetri. I touched on his past a bit more and his future with Peyton that he desired. This chapter will be important for some of his future decisions!**

 **I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, everything! I know I've said this a lot before, but I mean it when I say I appreciate it! Currently working on some other Twilight fanfics that might be out in the near future, so be on the lookout! Hope you all have an amazing Sunday or Monday, wherever you are!**

 **-Abby**


	26. Chapter 26

**Demetri's POV**

The definition of worry is negative thoughts, images, and emotions in a repetitive and uncontrollable nature. Synonyms include fear, concern, pain, distress, and disturbance. Antonyms: calmness, pleasure, happiness.

One day of this emotion, one day of uncertainty, one day of imagining the worst. At this point, I was way past this, and my heart yearned for her to be back in my arms, so I could protect her, love her, show her how much she meant to me, and never let her go again.

"I love you."

The words play back in my mind constantly, the words that both broke and strengthened me. My mate loved me. My mate left me.

A fresh wave of anguish stings in my mind, the thought of that gorgeous woman being hurt in any way, even by me.

I had hurt her. I had doubted her trust. I made her believe that I was mad at her, that I was accusing her of something. In a way, I was. My insecurity in my mate brought this upon me, my distrust in her decisions, my worry over her-

"Demetri, did you hear me?" Valerie demands, her body turning to look at me on the bed.

"She still isn't back," I groan, grasping at my hair. I banish my thoughts into a dark corner of my mind, only accessed when I was alone in my own thoughts.

"Usually she would've been back by now," she murmurs, closing her book.

"We should've went to look for her earlier, not sat here and waited-"

"Demetri, do you know how pissed she would be if we had went to look for her when she was completely fine? Peyton hates feeling weak and she hates feeling powerless. She would've tore us a new one," Valerie shakes her head.

"I'd rather her be safe even if that means being mad at me," I state firmly, narrowing my eyes. Valerie freezes and I can see in her eyes when she comes to a decision.

"Put on your shoes. We are going out," Valerie mutters, throwing her hair into a loose ponytail. I nod, speeding to my room and quickly putting on my shoes.

I run back out to see Valerie zipping up her combat boots, looking up to me and nodding.

"Here's the deal. Peyton isn't in any of her usual spots, including her cliff. The Cullens say she hasn't been home in two days and went off on a hunt," Valerie sums up. "You can't track her, so what we are going to do is split up and search Forks. If we don't find her, we fall back to the Cullens and create one big search party. At this point, I'm wondering if that big threat got her that she was talking about back in Volterra."

My eyes widen, my mind beginning to piece together everything. Like a puzzle, all the signs fit together perfectly.

"It's him," I whisper in horror.

"What?"

"That threat. He had some sort of shield that could block Peyton and could definitely block me. He has her," I explain, my mouth feeling like sandpaper.

"Why is he here then? I thought he wanted to overthrow the Volturi!" Valerie questions.

"He wants Peyton. God, I didn't realize it before. This sick bastard is obsessed with Peyton, and I didn't realize it! All her explanations of him, argh!" I growl, my mind conjuring up another man touching Peyton. I see red.

"Hey, D, calm down," Valerie's voice is smooth and cool. I look to her, glaring.

"It's alright. We will find her," she continues, stepping towards me slowly. I bare my teeth.

"If that son of a bitch hurts her in any way," I growl, the urge to break something growing. "I will kill him in the most painful way possible. I'll rip him to pieces slowly, and burn them before his eyes-"

"Woah, Demetri, calm down," Valerie's voice is soft. "Let's go find her now. Calm down, D."

I nod, still visualizing how that waste of space would meet his end. No one, and I mean no one, can harm Peyton and expect to get away with it. Peyton, whether we were fighting or not, would always, always be my top priority, even if it was against her wishes.

That was a promise I would keep for the rest of my existence.

I storm out of the hotel room, checking my pocket for my phone, room key, and Volturi crest in my pocket. I turn back to Valerie, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'll take the mountains. You take the town and then the area around the Cullens. We meet back here by tonight at 9. If she hasn't been found, we contact the Cullens and create the big search party like you said," I plan.

"Okay. See you soon. And call me if anything out of the ordinary happens!" Valerie responds. I nod, scanning the area before starting towards the mountains.

After a two minute dash, I find myself in a forest far from the little town of Forks.

I start at a human pace to search and listen even for the smallest sound of a vampire or human. Any sign that I wasn't alone, or Peyton was near.

I lose track of time as I search, my mind dominated by those golden eyes and slight southern twang when she talked. I loved her, and I wanted her to know that the second I saw her again.

Minutes melt into hours in that forest, and I was just about to return to the hotel when I hear something.

I swivel around to the sound, my eyes on a still shaking tree. There wasn't a single heartbeat from what I could hear. Vampire.

"Come out," I state calmly, my eyes focusing on the tree.

And there he was, stepping out from the thick stem, his stance arrogant. I already hated him. Was this what Peyton saw when we first interacted?

"Hello Demetri," he drags out. I analyze him.

Blonde hair, deep red eyes, pale skin, restraint, obviously, so not a newborn.

"And who might you be?" I question coolly, balling my hands into fists.

"My name is Craig, nice to meet you," Craig smirks, sweeping his arm out dramatically.

"Why are you here? This is Cullen territory," I cut to the chase, my mind creating possible reasons.

"I could ask you the same thing if I didn't know your mate is from here," the vampire answers smoothly.

"Do you know where she is?" I keep my voice calm, though my mind was the opposite.

"Of course I do," Craig replies. "I know exactly where she is."

"Do you mind telling me?" I attempt, my eyes narrowing.

"No," Craig responds haughtily.

"Excuse me?" I murmur dangerously. "Did you just say no to me?"

"Yes, silly. I'm not telling you a thing," he pretends to zip his lips.

I speed towards him, slamming him against the tree. I wrap my hands around his throat.

"Tell me, now," I demand, tightening my hold on him.

"I'll find you, you know. The second you leave here, I will track you," I threaten.

"Oh, I'm sure you will. The man who has her doesn't intend on letting her go anytime soon," Craig grins manically.

"She won't let him. She will escape," I growl.

"Oh, but she won't. See, we've got a gifted bunch. The second she tries to leave, we've got a tracker that will take her right back. We've got a vampire who can manipulate relationships and is working to make her forget you," he spits. "It's only a matter of time."

"You're lying," I glare, my mind refusing to believe my Peyton was in danger of forgetting me.

"I'm not," Craig replies. "Your mate is staying put for now."

"Do you have a mate?" I question, taking a different direction. Craig shakes his head.

"Then you have no idea how good this'll feel," and like that, I tear him apart.

Once the deed is done, I collect the pieces, putting them together. I pull out the lighter I kept when I had to deal with situations like this. And like that, Craig the vampire was gone, reduced to a pile of ash.

I pull out my phone, dialing Valerie's number quickly. She picks it up on the first ring.

"You found anything?" She questions immediately.

"No, but I did kill a vampire that worked with the man who has her," I answer.

"You killed him?" Valerie murmurs. "Why?"

"He refused to tell me anything about where she is. I do know more about the people that have her though," I reply, starting my way towards Forks.

"Meet me back at the hotel and tell me? I didn't really find anything in town," Valerie suggests.

"Yes, I'll be there soon," I agree. "Talk to you soon." I hang up, pocketing the phone.

I glance back at the dying fire, a dark rage encircling my thoughts. Whoever got in between me and my Princess was going down.

 **-o-**

"They have a tracker and a emotion manipulator?" Valerie screeches, her hand flying to her scarlet hair. "That's bad. We'd have to fight against a shield too."

"I'm aware, Valerie," I state, flicking my lighter on and off. "Now, are we going to contact the Cullens for a search party?"

"What would they do? What would Peyton think? God damn it, this is why she's the strategist and I'm the fighter!" Valerie rants.

"If we did contact the Cullens, we would have more people, but they would be more careful. I don't want to take the risk of them leaving Washington," I continue, creating different scenarios in my head.

"Why her, of all people? She hasn't done anything, she's sweet and independent and so freaking smart. God, she's the fucking strategic mastermind!" Valerie throws her hands up.

"Maybe keeping the Cullens out of this would be best for now. That way, they can't get hurt in a Volturi battle," I murmur.

"Wait, what?" Valerie whirls around, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" I question back, raising my eyebrows.

"Italy. Could they have gone back to Italy already?" She suggests.

"No, they wouldn't have left Craig behind. They're somewhere around here," I reply.

We fall silent, both of us thinking of places the unknown vampire could be hiding.

"He has to be staying close by her if he's a shield. Can you track him?" Valerie murmurs, her eyes hopeful.

"No, I haven't tried tracking the man that has her. Of course I have!" I sass.

"Hey, no need to be an ass," Valerie states.

"Sorry," I mutter. "I've never been in his presence, so I don't have his mind tenor. That, and he is a shield."

"Or you could ask me," a voice cuts in. I'm out of my chair in less than a second, my arms pushing the vampire into a headlock. Valerie dashes in front of me, staring into his eyes.

"Sit," she commands charmingly, and like most people would, he sits.

I stand back, glaring at the vampire.

"Who are you?" I growl, my tone making the vampire's eyes widen.

"That's not of importance now. I know where Peyton is, and it's not good."


	27. Chapter 27

**Demetri's POV**

I stare at the vampire, taking in his features. He had short brown hair, the color of milk chocolate. His eyes were pitch black with dark circles underneath, and I realized that he was starving.

"Explain," Valerie commands, her voice hard. She brushes a strand of curly hair from her face.

"I was with that group before. The one that wanted to take down the Volturi? Well, the leader is someone I knew in my human years, someone who I've never called a friend but was all I knew," the vampire states.

"What's your name?" I ask again, tapping my fingers impatiently.

"I go by Michael," he answers.

"Any gift?" I question, keeping my expression neutral.

"Would you rather me show you or tell you?" Michael fires back calmly, perfectly at ease.

"Tell," I answer curtly.

"Well, I can see fear. If I concentrate, I can create a fear that only that person can see," he explains.

"Wait, wait, wait. Fear?" Valerie questions. "Try it on me."

"No, Val. Michael, I want you to show me," I disagree. "Valerie, you aren't doing that now."

"Awww, come on." Valerie pouts, but she nods for Michael to go ahead.

"Okay," Michael nods. He closes his eyes.

"Well?" I question, not feeling any different after a few seconds.

Michael opens his eyes, which were now pitch black. Valerie gasps.

I hear a choking noise to my left, and my eyes widen.

Peyton, a shadowless figure behind her with his arms around her neck, her eyes full of agony. Her lips mouth my name, and like that I crumble.

I can barely hold back my rage and grief when the shadow kills her.

"Stop, please," my voice breaks slightly. Valerie's eyes widen.

"What did you see?" Michael questions. "I can't see the fear, I just project it."

"Not telling you. Now, where is Peyton?" I retort.

"She's in Port Angeles in an abandoned warehouse. They're trying to secure a plane to get to Italy," Michael answers.

"How did you end up there? What made your group target Peyton?"

"Like I said, I knew the leader. We were changed at about the same time. It was when you two went to North Carolina that you caught his attention," he responds.

"Why Peyton?" I narrow my eyes.

"I don't know, guess he was captivated by her," He replies.

"Why?" I repeat again, moving closer to him.

"Hey, man, I don't know. I deal with fear, not the ways of the heart," Michael holds his hands up in surrender.

I step back, my face set in a scowl.

"Then what's the name of this threat?" I demand, running a hand through my hair.

"His name? It's-"

The door crashes open, splinters raining down in the little hallway. I turn my attention to the vampires standing there, their eyes widening when they see us.

Without a word, they attack. Valerie charges, wrapping her legs around one's neck and wrestling them to the ground. I move to the other one, speeding around quickly before knocking his feet out from under him. I glance at Valerie, seeing Michael assisting in killing him.

I swiftly pull off his head, throwing it to the other side of the room. Valerie does the same seconds later.

"Know them?" I question, glaring down at the corpses.

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess I've been caught speaking to the supposed enemy," Michael looks up. "That means we don't have much time."

 **-o-**

After a hefty bill for the destroyed door, we leave the hotel, starting towards the Cullens.

"So, why did you leave?" Valerie questions on the way, her gaze moving to Michael.

"I left the second they brought that girl in. She came in fighting, definitely. She had two on the ground when they wrestled her in, and if it wasn't for the third one, she would have escaped," Michael explains. "I didn't want to be apart of that, whether it was familiar faces or not."

"How did you know to come to us?" I ask, not turning around to look at him.

"I knew there was a clan in the area and tracked you to the hotel," he states.

"Here's the deal, Michael. This family we are about to see is Peyton's family. They will not hesitate to hurt you if you even try to touch Nessie. Be careful," I scowl, coming to a stop in front of the house.

"Nessie? Is she like some-oh god."

"Demetri, Valerie, who is this?" Alice Cullen swings the door open, her gaze directed to Michael.

"He's a friend," I answer. "He knows where Peyton is."

"Does he now," Alice murmurs. "You can come in, but don't you dare try anything."

"Got it," Michael nods.

"That goes for you too, Demetri." She glares my way. Guess I was pretty popular with the Cullens recently.

Alice opens the door wider, allowing us to stalk in. She keeps her gaze on Michael.

"Demetri, Valerie," Carlisle greets us. "Who is this?"

"That's Michael. He claims to know where Peyton is," I explain.

"Where?" The calm aura I knew Carlisle to have was gone. Instead, I saw a concerned father, worried about his daughter.

"A warehouse near Port Angeles. There are going to be a lot of them, maybe five now, all with abilities," he states.

"What abilities?" Esme comes up from behind her husband.

"A tracker, an emotion manipulator, one with increased strength, one with increased speed, and a shield that can block all powers in his radius." Michael states.

"So that's why Demetri can't track her." Jasper mumbles. From somewhere in the distance, I start to hear a heartbeat, fast as a hummingbird's wings.

In less than a second, Edward has Michael pinned, his eyes flying back to his wife and child that had just entered.

"Edward, he's not here to harm anyone. He's trying to help find Peyton." I try to calm him down, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then why can I hear him analyzing everyone's fears?" Edward spits, glaring at Michael.

"That's his gift! He can see fear and create it, though he doesn't know what that fear is. Let him go, Eddie. He can help find her." Hearing Valerie's words, he steps back, hovering near Renesmee.

"We need to create a team. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, are you guys up for coming?" I question.

"Of course." Emmett agrees, Rosalie and Jasper nodding.

"I wish to go also. I want to help against this man that took my daughter." Carlisle adds.

"Follow me, and I'll take you there. Since I left and three of our group dead, they are on the weaker end.

Suddenly, Renesmee walks forward, holding her hand out to Michael. He glances at me, confused.

"She can show you her thoughts with a simple touch," Bella tells Michael. "No matter your gift."

Renesmee touches his hand and his eyes glaze over. When she lets go, Michael stares down at the child warmly. He leans down to her level, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will bring back your Auntie Peyton. I promise you that." Michael smiles softly. "And then you and her can play all you want."

Renesmee smiles. "Thank you." She whispers, her voice quiet. I hold back a grin.

"Give us an half an hour and we will leave." Carlisle states. "For now, Michael, I have some O-Negative that I'm sure you would appreciate."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I wish we could have met on better terms." Michael thanks politely. Carlisle beckons him to follow, Esme trailing behind.

"Well, any of you have a change of clothes I can borrow?" I ask the remaining Cullens, pointing down to my ripped pants and shirt. "I'd rather not have Peyton and I's reunion in torn attire."

"She's still got some upstairs." Alice chirps. "After this is all over, Demetri, just know that I am going to have a talk with you."

"I can't wait." I chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." Alice laughs quietly.

"You love me." I grin arrogantly.

"Yeah, and Peyton does too."

 **Peyton's POV**

"You know you can't keep me here forever." I glare at the vampire in front of me.

"Oh, but I sure can try. You're outnumbered, my dear, five to one. Even your speed and foresight can't save you." He chuckles darkly.

"I hate you." I ground out, spitting at his feet. He smiles happily.

"Ah, I'm glad that your spark hasn't died out in all these years! It's one thing I missed about you. Imagine my surprise when I found you in that little North Carolinian town, on a mission for the Volturi at the very least! And with that pesky mate too, one that doesn't deserve you. Oh, dear Peyton, you've only gotten more beauty with age." He starts to caress my cheek, which I jerk away from. His eyes flash with a cold rage.

"You'll learn to love me when we rule the vampire race together. A few more days with Cayden and you'll forget that scum." He gloats.

"You have no clue the names I want to call you." I murmur, turning away from him. He pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear, whispering in my ear.

"I'm sure you do. Well, I must go for now, you know, plan my attack on the Volturi-"

I launch myself, tackling him to the ground. I stun him for a few seconds, using this chance to run. I knew I was in the middle of the compound and there was no way I could break through the steel walls, so might as well stall.

I make it to a giant room with a ton of boxes before I'm tackled from behind. I'm pinned to the ground, my hands above me.

"Can you let me go, please?" I plead, my mind thinking of Demetri, whose face was starting to blur in my mind. It was only two days and that son of a bitch was already trying to make me forget my Demetri.

"Boss says no." The one I had known as the strong one laughs.

"When are you going to learn?" The fast one tsks. "You aren't ever going to leave."

"Fuck you." I spit, letting them pick me up. They drag back to the room I started in, where He paces back and forth.

"My dear, you can't keep doing this." He frowns.

"Oh, as long as I breathe, I'll keep fighting, you bastard." I fire back menacingly.

"Good." An unknown voice calls out. "Hello again Cole."

"Ah, Patrick. Welcome back. I heard you went running off with Demetri and the Cullens." His arms wrap around my neck, a hair's width away from choking me. My eyes widen with realization, a voice I hadn't heard in years and never thought I would hear again.

"Let her go, asshole." My heart flutters at the sound of the voice I longed to hear.

"Ah, Demetri, welcome." My mate appears right behind the face I had never forgotten in all these years.

"Nice to meet you, Cole. Now, how about I kick your ass?"

 **My girl's finally back! And my villain is revealed! If you need a refresher, chapter one has all you need to know! I've been planning this for a long time, and I'm happy to finally write it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Peyton's POV**

I shake of my shock, and the second I realize Cole's guard is down, I elbow his ribs, spinning out of his grasp.

The battle commences. Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Emmett each attack a vampire, and eventually move to help each other. Patrick, Demetri, and I surround Cole.

I move to attack, which Cole dodges easily.

"Ah, I see, dear Peyton. I should've predicted that your brother would never go along with this." As he says this, Demetri makes a move, as quick as a snake. Patrick goes in for support, but somehow, Cole dodges again.

As I attempt a high kick directed at his face, my foot hits one of his invisible barriers, sending me to the ground. I growl, jumping up and envisioning my next move.

Anything he can catch me doing, he can basically block. Maybe if I could get behind him, I could do some damage.

I race behind him, Demetri and Patrick seeing what I was doing almost instantly. They each move to attack, while I swipe his feet out from under him, feeling a shred of satisfaction as his head hits the ground with a sickening crack. He's up in a quarter of a second.

"You were always so clever, Peyton. Maybe you'll finally realize that we would be best together." He sighs, almost sadly.

"Then why is Demetri my mate and not you?" I ask Cole. Dark fury lights up his eyes.

"He isn't for you! It's always been me!" He growls, his eyes glaring hatefully at Demetri. "I am the one who has always been there!"

"Huh, just like you were there for me when you drafted my brother." I spit venomously. His expression becomes neutral, though I can still see the rage in his eyes.

"Too bad I have to leave, dear Peyton. We shall meet again, mark my words." Cole smirks. "Oh, and Demetri? Watch your back."

He starts to run towards the exit. I start to follow him, catching up easily, with his threat towards my mate and his ruthless draft of my brother propelling me. When I was just about to grab him, I slam into an invisible wall, flying backwards.

"Peyton!" Demetri is immediately by my side, cradling my head in his lap.

I let out a cough before shooting up, my eyes darting around for Cole.

"Damn it!" I shout, clutching my hair. I feel arms on my shoulders, soothing me instantly. I relax, quickly turning to him.

"Hello Peyton." Demetri murmurs, his voice making a swell of emotions burst.

"I missed you so much," I cry, wrapping my arms around him. After a second of hesitation, his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm so sorry I left you. I get that you were concerned-"

"Peyton, it wasn't your fault. I was being jealous and I tried to control you. You are your own person and I can't tell you who you can be friends with." Demetri apologizes. "Also, Valerie is pretty cool."

"I told you!" I exclaim, not stopping the happy laugh that left me. I let him snuggle into my neck, not stopping the smile on my face when I hear him purr. Then, I realize who all came in with Demetri.

Without a word, I push him away, turning to Patrick. I rush to him, hugging him happily.

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you. I thought you were dead!" I cry.

"The same to you. Next time you lock me in a closet and I don't get to see you for a century, all while thinking you were dead, we are going to have a serious talk." Patrick smiles warmly.

He was the same person that I remembered. He was still as pale as a ghost, with the same close cropped brown hair, the same twinkle in his now ruby eyes, and even the same little smirk that was constantly on his face. The only difference I could see was that he held himself taller, and seemed more confident. My brother back in the 1800's was brave, but quiet with everyone but me.

"I'm sorry for that by the way." I apologize. "I couldn't stand the idea of you being out there."

"You didn't last a day from what I heard. Cole said you disappeared, which I guess is how you became a vampire." Patrick states, his classic smirk on his face.

"I went back a week after I was changed, Pat. Mother and Father…" I trail off.

"I know. I had left the house to go into town and when I come back," his voice cracks. "The house was burning, and they were outside, not breathing. I wandered around for a month before I was changed by a nomad who thought he drained me. Then, I found Cole, and the rest is history." He explains.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, hugging him tightly before pulling away. "I guess you should meet my mate, Demetri."

I beckon my mate towards me, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Patrick, Demetri. Demetri, Patrick." I introduce.

"You neglected to mention she was your sister." Demetri states bluntly.

"The subject never came up." Patrick smiles sheepishly.

"And you lied to me about your name." Demetri adds.

"Well, technically, Michael is my middle name." My brother states.

"Well, glad to know you don't think you lied to me." Demetri laughs. "Anyway, it's nice to know you're still alive."

"It's nice to know my sister has a mate, though know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Patrick smiles.

"Noted." Demetri chuckles.

"So I'm guessing you haven't found the one?" I smile, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Nope, not yet. Though I have heard you've had two great loves." Patrick chuckles. "My sister's getting some action."

"Oh shut up, you perv." I swat at his arm.

"Oh shut up, you perv." He mocks in a high voice. I start to laugh.

"God, I've missed your annoying face." I state, winking at my mate.

"And so have I." He laughs. "Now, go see your family. Don't waste your time with me. Besides, I wanna talk a bit with Demetri."

"Alright." I pull away from my mate, kissing his cheek, before moving to my adoptive father and siblings. I pull them into a big hug, trying to not eavesdrop.

"Sorry I missed the whole standoff." I murmur, ruffling Emmett's hair.

"Don't apologize, Peyton. The only person who might be pissed at you is Nessie." Jasper laughs.

"Oh, God help us all." I mutter. My family laughs, the familiar sound like medicine to me. The only thing that could heal me more was my mate.

"Let's go home, Peyton." Carlisle smiles, wrapping his arm in my own. I send him a grin of my own.

 **-o-**

"I'm sorry." Demetri whispers against my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Quit saying that." I pull him to me, fireworks exploding in my mind. "I don't want to hear it."

"Then what do you want to hear?" Demetri pushes us down on my bed, squeaks from the force echoing in the empty house.

"I love you so much." I murmur, my hand traveling to rest on his stomach.

"I finally get to say it, don't I? I love you too." Demetri kisses me harder, flipping around to where I was underneath him. He climbs on top of me, holding himself up with his elbows.

I quickly strip off his shirt, tracing the muscles on his chest. He moves to my neck, nibbling and kissing gently.

"God, you're so fucking perfect." He purrs. I pull him closer to me, craving his touch.

"I could say the same." I gasp, closing my eyes at the amazing feeling.

He starts to move down, pushing my shirt up past my stomach and kissing lightly. As he moves up, so does the clothing, and just as I'm about to rip it off, the door bangs open.

"Oh, shit!" Rosalie shouts, covering her eyes. I quickly push Demetri off me, fixing my hair and shirt. He winks at me, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, seriously. Didn't know you guys were, you know, together, but the Ancients called Carlisle and they want to know when Demetri and Valerie are returning and whether or not Peyton is-"

"Thanks Rose." I giggle. "Sorry you had to walk in on that, but I'll let the Ancients know I'll be coming back in a bit." I answer. Demetri snuggles into my neck.

"Uh, they'll be out a bit longer. Also, Peyton, your brother is amazing and nice, but he would kill you both if he knew of your, uh, activities." Rosalie stutters.

"Can you keep a secret?" I grin.

"God, of course. I never want to witness that again." Rosalie groans, closing the door.

After a few seconds, I turn to Demetri.

"She's gone, right?" I question.

"Yeah, already heading back to the mountains to hunt." Demetri answers, pulling me back to him. I laugh.

He turns to me to face him, his arms wrapping around my waist. Mine immediately twine around his neck. He pulls me into his lap, smiling softly.

"I can't ever tell you this enough. Peyton, I love you so much." He pecks my forehead.

"And I love you too." I grin, letting him move to my cheek.

He finally presses his lips against my own. With his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around me, I felt something for the first time in months.

Home.

 **And that is chapter 28! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you've all enjoyed, and I'll see y'all next Sunday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry y'all, I completely forgot it was Sunday yesterday! Hope you all had an amazing Easter, and enjoy!**

 **Peyton's POV**

"Come back and visit soon." Carlisle hugs me tightly, his words making smile sadly.

"Definitely will, Dad. I'll let you all know when I talk to the Ancients about visiting." I murmur to him. I squeeze him briefly before pulling away.

"Hey, Valerie, you sure you don't want to stay? Since Peyton is going back, you're the next person here who knows the most about cars." Rosalie grins.

"Sorry, Rosie, but I have a good feeling about Italy. I think I'll find the one there finally." My scarlet haired friend replies.

"Alright then." Rosalie nods in understanding. "Good luck finding her."

"Thank you." Valerie smiles.

"Patrick, it was nice to meet you." Esme pulls my brother into a hug. "I'm glad you and Peyton are now reunited."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Patrick responds politely.

"Please call me Esme." My adoptive mother states kindly.

"Thank you, Esme." My brother repeats, an obvious smile on his face.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but you all will miss your flight if you don't leave soon." Bella chimes in.

"Alright, I love you guys, and Nessie, I'll visit soon, sweet pea." I pull my niece into a hug.

"Stay safe and kick Cole's ass." Emmett cuts in.

"Oh definitely." I agree. Demetri tenses beside me, his arm wrapping around my waist protectively.

"Love you, Peyton. Safe travels. It was nice to see you again, Valerie and Demetri, and nice to meet you, Patrick." Carlisle says.

"Okay, okay. Love you all and stay out of trouble. No more foreign coven visits." I joke starting towards the car.

"We'll try." Alice chirps. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I disappear inside the car, slipping into the backseat. Demetri joins me to my left with Patrick in front and Valerie driving.

The car ride is silent. Demetri keeps a hand on my like I would disappear any second. Eventually, I curl myself into his body, leaning my head on his shoulder as his arm goes to the side of my thigh.

 _I love you_ , he mouths, a small smile on his face.

 _And I love you._

"Y'all are so freaking in love." Valerie cuts in, a huge grin on her face that I could see in the mirror. "Like seriously."

"Have they always been like this?" Patrick asks, turning in his seat to face my mate and I.

"Not always." I answer for Valerie. "Before I left, it wasn't anything like this."

"At least they're not making out in the backseat." Valerie chuckles, her eyes going back to the road.

"Ugh, my baby sister and her mate in the backseat? Yuck." Patrick sticks his tongue out.

"Just wait until you find your mate. You'll want them all the time." Demetri states, looking me straight in the eyes.

If I was human, I would be as red as a tomato.

"So, Patrick, how did you know to come to Forks?" Valerie questions, dancing us around a car.

"That's hard to explain, really." My brother states sheepishly. "I sort of felt her distress, which I'm guessing was from her leaving Demetri. I told Cole that she was going back to Forks and scouted ahead to try and warn her. Cole caught up to me before I could."

"Wait, you could feel my distress? How did you not know I was alive before all this?" I question.

"I never knew what it was. It was always mild before, but the second you left your mate, I felt it double. I didn't even know you were alive until Cole confirmed it." Patrick answers.

"Weird." I mutter. "I never saw anything about you, even on the way. I wonder if you're blocked from me."

"You never saw anything?" Patrick asks, confused. "What do you mean by saw."

"Oh, shit, you don't know." I can't help but chuckle. "I am a seer. I can see the past, present, and future, but I can't see anything directly concerning myself."

"Wait, seriously?" Patrick gasps. "Damn, that's pretty cool."

"What about you, brother? You have any tricks?" I chuckle, swatting away Demetri's hand that had traveled too far up my thigh.

"I can project your worst fear upon you in a vision, of sorts. It's similar to, I think her name was Zafrina's, power." He explains.

"That seems a bit too powerful." I giggle.

"Well, I can't see what the fear is, I can only project it." He smiles back at me. "What about you Valerie?"

"Don't want to include your good buddy Demetri?" My mate asks, a smirk on his face. I shake my head.

"Please, everyone knows of your ability. The Volturi's gifts are known by everyone. I have heard you are the best tracker that has ever existed." My brother teases.

"I have a gift of persuasion, if you don't already know. I look into your eyes and tell you want I want you to do, and, boom, I can make you do whatever you want." Valerie replies.

"And my power's too powerful?" Patrick jokes, turning back to me.

"Well, you did nearly make me have a meltdown." Demetri replies. I whirl to face him.

"Excuse me? Patrick, what did you do to him?" I try to keep my voice calm, but instead, a small growl came out. I loved my brother, but hurt my mate, crap will happen.

"He told me to, little sister. Calm down." Patrick consoles. I snuggle into Demetri's neck, his touch calming me down quickly.

"It's fine, love. I did tell him to do so, just to keep Valerie from experiencing it." Demetri murmurs, his lips kissing my cheek reassuringly.

"Okay." I whisper, feeling guilty at growling at my brother. "Sorry, Pat."

"It's fine, Peyton." He states warmly. "Besides, I would do the same thing."

Demetri's phone buzzes, a text displayed on the screen. It was from an unknown number.

"The jet is now at the air strip. Valerie, how long do you think it'll be until we arrive so the pilot can prepare?" He questions, his eyes directed to his phone.

"Maybe another ten minutes, maybe less." Valerie answers.

"Tell the pilot eleven minutes." I state, rolling my eyes jokingly.

"Thank you." Demetri texts, his hand wrapping around my waist. We were already close, but somehow, we became even closer.

Patrick glances back, winking. I can't help but smile. It has been so long since I had this little bubble of happiness, and I had finally gotten it back.

With my luck, Cole would shatter it all.

 **-o-**

"So, Patrick, welcome to Volterra, the home of the Volturi. We'll have to meet with the Ancients before we show you around, and of course you'll have to be evaluated, but I think you'll like it here." I smile at my brother, wrapping an arm around his waist. His own arm wraps around my shoulders.

"Sounds good." Patrick states, grinning.

"Demetri will be your tour guide while I meet with the Ancients." I turn to my mate, waving to him.

"Actually, I can't, love. I have an errand to run." Demetri tells us, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Valerie, that's your job then, if you don't mind. I should be out by the time it's over." I smile.

"I gotcha, Peyt. Just figure this shit out. Come on, Patty." Valerie loops her arm around Patrick's, dragging him from me.

"Thanks, Val!" I call. "And Patrick, I'll see you later!"

"Alright, D, do you know if-" I turn to look for my mate, only to find I was alone. I sigh, starting towards the elevators. Briefly, sunlight is cast upon my skin, casting diamonds.

I quickly press the correct button, tapping my foot as I listen to all the gears turning and the eventual screeching halt. As I step out of the elevator, I'm immediately knocked back in.

"You're back!" Jane cries, and I realize the girl had wrapped her arms around my stomach and tacked me to the floor. I start to laugh.

"Hey, Janey." I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Come on, let's stand up."

I pull us up, patting her cheek happily. "I missed you too."

"Peyton!" Another form knocks me to the floor, in the exact same position as I was a second ago.

"And hello to you, Alec." I laugh. "Now, get up so I can hug you two properly."

Both Jane and Alec take an arm to pull me up. I'm enveloped my both of them into a group hug, one that I missed.

"How have y'all been?" I ask, pulling back to see the both of them.

"Alec nearly kidnapped a human girl around his age because he was curious." Jane replies quickly. Alec swats her arm.

"Shut up." Alec hisses. I start to chuckle.

"Interesting, interesting. I see we've all had some weird experiences." I smile. "Sorry y'all, but I've got to talk to the Ancients about some of the crap that happened with Cole."

"Just let us kill him. We want revenge for him hurting you." Jane speaks innocently.

"Can't promise anything, Janey, Al. I think Demetri has already taken that upon himself. I'll make sure you can get a few punches in on him and his followers." I tell them.

"Deal. Also, can we go shopping this week?" Jane babbles.

"I'll talk to Aro, and Alec, how does bowling sound after shopping?" I turn my attention to the boy.

"As long as there is a bookstore at some point, I'm down." Alec smiles.

"Alright, I'll talk to him in there and I will see you two later." I wave goodbye, starting towards the little hole that was considered the 'back entrance' of the throne room.

The second I drop down into the dark tunnels, I can't help but feel a sense of home.

 **-o-**

"Not that one either, sir?" The attendant leans over the counter, trying to bare her cleavage. She glances up to my eyes, attempting to bite my lip seductively.

I found the whole thing hilarious, especially since she had no clue that I was a vampire and the fact that she didn't know I was taken. And permanently, for that matter.

"May I ask, who are you buying for? I could help you a bit more." Her voice told me that she didn't want to just help me with the jewelry.

"I'm buying for my girlfriend. She's a bit of an old soul and artist." I reply. The woman's eyes widen as her heartbeat quickens.

"Okay then." She nods, avoiding my eyes. I start to look down in the glass cases, searching every necklace until I found the one.

"Can I look at that one?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at the golden locket. The attendant nods, unlocking the case and hands me the necklace.

It was the exact same as the one I had dreamed in Forks.

It was gold, but sturdy, enough that when we go on missions, it wouldn't fly off her neck. The locket was an oval, with intricate rose vines around the oval with a single small ruby.

"Is there any way I can have that ruby replaced with an emerald?" I question, seeing that it was perfect minus the ruby.

"I'd have to send it in and it'd take about a week." The girl answers.

"I'll take it." I answer. I pull out my wallet, glancing at my cash and cards.

"Oh, okay. That'll be 1,995.00 plus 399 for tax." Her eyes wander to my face when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Here you go." I quickly hand her my card. "I expect to pick it up in a week."

"Uh, yes sir." She stutters, ringing me up. She begins to write something on my receipt. "I'll have the necklace ready by next week."

I nod, smiling and quickly take the receipt. At the top, I see a series of numbers.

"Ma'am, I appreciate it, and you're a beautiful woman, but I've already found my one." I state. "Have a good day." I take a look at my watch before I leave the shop.

She was back, my Peyton, my princess. And I planned on showing her how much I loved her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Valerie's POV**

Patrick, I'd learned, was a shy, shy man when it comes to meeting new people. Peyton almost had to force him to introduce himself to Heidi, Felix, Jane, Alec, and the Ancients. When I ask him why he wasn't so bashful when he met us, he merely responded that it was a life or death matter.

So, after a lot of persuasion (don't worry, I didn't use my gift), turns out Patrick and Alec hit it off the most with their shared interest in music and books. Now, I was lounging in the throne room as I waited for the trial to end. Yep, weird bridge, but the important stuff is coming.

"Fredrick Scott, we find you guilty of the murder of twenty humans and nearly exposing our existence to their race. We sentence you to death quickly and painlessly. Alec, if you would." Aro declares, nodding to the boy. In seconds, a clear mist inches toward the vampire, who had closed his eyes. With a screech, Felix and Santiago behead him.

"Heidi is currently being back food, if you wish to participate. I understand my vegetarian friends might wish to leave." Marcus states. In the distance, I hear the sound of human hearts and laughter.

"Hey, Demetri and I are going out to hunt." Peyton whispers, her hand resting on my shoulder. I nod, as if in a trance.

I start towards the back of the room, staying near a pillar. Usually I would just leave through a hidden entrance and make my way to the gardens, but something told me to stay in that room, to stay and watch.

The doors push open slowly, Heidi marching in with maybe twenty five humans. I can't hear anything, just a dull ringing, and then, the vampires are upon the humans.

I only heard the screams. The sound of people wailing for their loved ones, crying out in pain as their life force was drained away. And then, I heard a single heartbeat, in all the ruckus. One heartbeat that sung to me more than the rest.

I see her go down, her long black hair making a curtain around her face. My vision goes red seeing her on the ground, with some Low Guard vampire standing over her with his teeth in her shoulder.

I rush forward, throwing the vampire off in a heartbeat. I prop her up against the wall, staring into her gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"If anyone approaches you, scream for me. For now, you feel nothing." I tell her soothingly. She nods, a tear slipping down her tan skin. I wipe it away sadly, my touch lingering on her cheek.

I start towards the Lower Guard member I threw, who was now laying against a wall. As I stalk closer, I remember his name was Dwight.

"Don't ever touch her again." I hiss, grabbing his hair. He groans, lifting his body.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. I throw him down, glaring.

By now, everyone was watching the spectacle. I was pretty sure I was shaking, my vision red as I stared at my coven mates.

Patrick came up and touched my shoulder lightly. I shake him off, squeezing my hand into a fist.

"I see Valerie has found her mate." Marcus announces. "And your mate is going to be a vampire."

A switch flips in my mind at his words. I immediately start towards her, laying her under me. I cradle her head, staring down with concern.

"What do I do?" I ask out loud.

"Everyone, please leave the room." Aro demands, his voice echoing. "And please take them too."

In seconds, the throne room is cleaned of everyone except the Ancients and Patrick. I don't care or pay any attention; the only person that actually concerned me was the beautiful human, yet dying, girl on my lap.

Her heartbeat plays like a song in my ears, slowing down as I held her. I didn't even know her name yet, or her story, but I found myself wanting to protect her with everything I had.

The pain of my transformation resurfaces in my mind as she groans, her eyes fluttering shut slowly. The next time I saw those eyes, they would be red.

"Marcus, is she going to be okay?" I whisper, my voice cracking.

"She will be, Valerie. Soon, shell wake up." Marcus smiles, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Now, it's a matter of waiting and getting to know her."

"I thought Peyton was the one, you know. When I first met her? She was amazing, happy, and clever, and witty. Everything that I thought I wanted. Then, after time, we fell in love, but we both knew that we weren't meant for the other." I mumble.

"You and Peyton?" Patrick questions lowly. "I would never have thought."

"We met up again for the first time in years at Bella and Edward's wedding. I told myself I still loved her after all those years, but in the back of my mind, I had moved on, and I knew she had too." I pour my thoughts out, not caring whether or not I had a filter.

I quickly begin search her pockets for some sort of document. Eventually, I find it in her front pocket: a single driver's license.

I read through the small card, seeing she was from a place called Wimberly, Texas, in America. Her name was Shana Imogen Jones and she was twenty two years old. Shana, wow, pretty name.

"Valerie, how about we move her to a different room? She'll be more comfortable there." Marcus states. "Brothers, I will take care of this from here."

I nod, numbly.

As Patrick moves to pick her up, I nearly smack him away.. "No." I growl. "I'll do it."

I sweep her up bridal style, realizing how light and short she was. She couldn't be taller than 5'3 and more than 120 pounds.

I start to follow Marcus and Patrick as we race down the halls. Eventually, we end up at a spare bedroom on his hall. Marcus pushes open the door, waving me in.

I lay her down on the king-sized bed, taking a spot next to her soon after. She looks more peaceful now, but I knew of what was going on inside.

Eventually, Patrick and Marcus leave. Minutes fade to hours, and eventually, Peyton comes in with Demetri. I hear their conversations as if they were through water.

"We just have to wait." Demetri murmurs. "Her mate is being changed and is in pain. Valerie's going to want to stay by her side and protect her, now more than ever."

And then their voices disappear again, leaving me to Shana's slow heartbeat and her ragged breathing.

At some point, someone gives me a sketchbook and a pencil. I leave it lying beside me for who knows how long until I finally pick it up.

My strokes are harsh and quick, my hand just wanted to get everything out on the page. It was a messy sketch, and I knew if I ran my hand over the page, it would come up gray as the pencil lead. Finally, I finish.

And I stare down at a picture of the girl, the first time I saw her.

 _Damn it,_ I nearly groan. I bury my face in my hands. I couldn't help her at all, I couldn't even protect her from a coven member that wasn't that special. Did I deserve a mate for that? And was I even her type?

My mind starts to race. Could fate play such a cruel trick on me that my mate wouldn't even like women? Could she possibly hate me because I would tie her down to someone she would never possibly go for?

The voices come back.

"She needs a fresh change of clothes. It's been three days." A feminine voice murmurs. Peyton, she would know what to do.

And I still couldn't move my gaze from the paling face of Shana.

"I'll get some and you can change her." The sound of Demetri tells her. "But love, is this normal?"

"Everyone reacts differently. Aro told me that Valerie did see her go down and be bitten. She's probably very guilty and territorial now of this girl." Peyton whispers back. "She's going to be beautiful."

"Valerie's going to be happy when she wakes up. She's been looking for her mate for a long time." Demetri mutters. I hear movement.

"She definitely is. It's going to be weird having another vampire running around though." Peyton replies.

"That just means Patrick is next." Demetri cuts in. "Then we'll have another vampire walking around."

"God, don't remind me. I may be the little sister, but I still am going to interrogate whoever he ends up with." Peyton states.

"Oh I'm sure, love." The voices disappear for a bit, and then come back, though they weren't the same.

"She's going to wake up any minute now." Aro mumbles. "Everyone stand back in case this girl attacks anyone."

I feel my heart break when she takes her last breath. And then, her now maroon eyes fly open.

I'm near her in seconds, squeezing her hand. She flips herself up, crouching on the bed. My hand was still in hers, which she narrowed her eyes at.

"What's happening to me?" Her voice was music to my ears, so soft and melodic that I fell in love with it. She had a heavy Texan accent, one that I could get used to. After all, she was perfect to me.

"Hello." I greet quietly, offering a small smile. Shana's eyes narrow, but she stays quiet. Her gaze doesn't leave mine.

"Who are you? Why do I feel connected to you? And why do I feel so different?" She finally asks, her tone in no way hostile. Instead, it was pleading. I fought the urge to wrap her in my arms and stroke her silky black locks.

"My name's Valerie. You're a vampire now." I tell her softly, finding my voice perfect though I hadn't spoken in days. "A newborn, to be precise. As for why we are connected, I'd think it be better if one of them explained it." I chuckle nervously, pointing to the three Ancients.

"Hello, dear one. If you wouldn't mind, we'd all love to talk to you and explain the rules." Aro smiles welcomely. "What's your name?"

"My name's Shana. Shana Jones." She tells him cautiously. "And if you're going to talk to me, she gets to stay with me." Shana points at me, and my heart warms up. I can't stop the smile on my face. She was gorgeous.

"Sit down, dear Shana. Valerie will stay with you." Marcus lulls. "Now, let's tell you of our kind."

 **-o-**

"You're telling me I'm now a vampire and I'm bonded to Valerie by fate?" Shana sums up, her eyes wide. "And I could possibly have a gift that no vampire has the same, and I have to drink blood?"

"You can always drink animals. My best friend, her mate, and I all drink animal blood and live here. Her whole family back in America actually drinks animal blood." I tell her, rubbing her hand. She smiles at me thankfully.

"I'd rather do that, if you don't mind. And these gifts, do any of you have them?" Shana's gaze moves between me and the three Ancients.

"Valerie has the gift of persuasion. If she can look into your eyes, she can make you do anything she wishes." Caius explains. "Marcus can sense bonds, which is how we know of you and Valerie's connection. Aro can see every thought you've ever had with a single touch."

"Wow." Shana breathes. "I'd always known that something supernatural out there existed, but wow."

"My dear, would you like to stay here with the Volturi? We can teach you to control your bloodlust, you can learn more about your kind, and even get to know your mate more." At Marcus's words, Shana glances to me, her eyes calculating.

"Well, I don't have anyone back home and my job sucked anyway. If it's okay, I'd like to join." I try to keep my happiness contained at her words. "Is it in any way possible that I go out and shop if I am to stay? I'll need clothes and a few writing things."

 _Ah, a writer. How fitting. I can paint a picture with color, and she can paint one with words._

"We shall leave you two alone to get to know each other. Valerie, her room will be across the hall from yours. Make sure to introduce her to the Guard also, along with Peyton and Patrick." Caius nods.

"It was lovely meeting you all." Shana calls to the Ancients.

"Please, Shana, the pleasure was all ours." Aro smile, before leaving. Caius and Marcus follow behind, but not before smiling.

"So, you're my mate." Shana murmurs to me, her fingers intertwining with mine. "I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Only if you want." I tell her. "And I'm willing to wait for you."

"Are you, like, attracted to girls?" Shana stutters. She mutters a quick apology.

"I have known since I was fifteen. Are you attracted to…" I trail off, avoiding her gaze.

"I am, to an extent." Shana twists my chin to look at her. She was taking this all remarkably well. So well, I was actually shocked. "I'm pansexual."

"I'm glad to hear that." I smile.

"You don't know how many foster families kicked me out for that. The second I hit eighteen, I got my own place." Shana reveals.

"I didn't find anyone who accepted me until I met my best friend, Peyton. Back in the 1900's, being gay, any parent could legally disown you." I groan.

"I know about that. I took an LGBT course back in college a couple of years ago." She explains.

"Well, I guess I better show you your room. I'll have to take you out shopping later." I tell her.

"Cool." Shana smiles. "And thank you. I know we don't know each other well, but I appreciate you helping me."

"I can't wait to get to know you more." I state happily.

"Same here." Shana turns her gaze to me.

 _It was actually her. She was in front of me, and I didn't have to search anymore. I was right, Volterra was the next big chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**Peyton's POV**

"Cole's been quiet, and I don't like that." I state, turning to the Ancients. "I'm thinking he could be recruiting more vampires to attack and take over the vampire world and yada yada yada."

About a month has passed since Cole was last spotted in Forks. Demetri, still, couldn't get a track on him, but instead of sending out search parties, we've been training our newest coven member.

Shana and I hit it off immediately. She was basically the complete opposite of Valerie and incredibly shy, but it was nice to for Valerie to finally be happy.

" _Peyton, I'd like you to meet Shana, my mate." Valerie's voice held a new tone I'd never heard before, even when we were together all those years ago._

" _It's nice to meet you, Shana. I'm Peyton, and that man back there currently tackling the big man is my mate, Demetri." I point back to him, laughing as I hear their scuffle stop almost immediately. In seconds, Demetri is behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder._

" _Hello." He draws out, kissing my cheek quickly. I playfully swat his hand._

" _Nice to meet you too." Shana smiles, laughing softly. Valerie's eyes were on Shana, and already, I can see the care in them. I was happy my best friend finally found her one._

We'd also learned about a week after Shana was adjusting, that she has a gift. She could manipulate shadows, and could even hide in them without being detected by even a vampire. Valerie had nearly freaked out when Shana pranked her by hiding. I may or may not have had a little part in that

Summer was also on the horizon, making the Volturi's job of stopping reckless vampires a bit tougher. The sun was out more often and it was all humid, making vampires have an all out buffet. It seems everyone went on missions every week to deal with them, though Aro had kept Valerie, Shana, Demetri, and I close to home to both train Shana and prepare for Cole.

"I think he may be planning to attack sometime soon. There has been an increase in vampiric activity due to the warm weather, and with the Volturi our hunting down those that ignore the law, it'd be the perfect time to strike. I think we should keep our more powerful players close to home and send out others to complete missions." I plan. "And we should definitely keep a look out for any vampires in and around Volterra. A lot of vampires hate the Volturi, but a lot like us also. I wouldn't be surprised if we saw Vladimir and Stefan sooner or later."

"A war is coming, I fear." Marcus murmurs lowly. "Along with a threat we've never had to face."

"I know, I know. I promise, I'll fight with all my strength to help. Y'all have become like a family to me." I smile.

"Thank you, Peyton, for all your help. You are free to do whatever for now, though we may need you back soon." Caius dismisses.

"I'll see y'all later. Demetri and I might go out to hunt with Valerie and Shana sooner or later." I tell them.

"Don't stay out too long and inform us immediately when you leave and return." Aro warns.

"I got it. I'll see you all later." I wave goodbye as I stalk out of the throne room.

I'm back to Marcus's hall quickly, dashing into my room to change clothes. I hadn't hunted in about two weeks, and my eyes were now fading to black. Aro wanted all of us to stay fed in case there was a battle, but since the four of us ate animals, we had to go out more frequently.

I throw my hair up into a low ponytail, slipping on some black boots, stretchy black shorts, and a loose black tank top. Now all I had to do was find my mate, Valerie, and Shana.

Valerie and Shana were easy to find. They had barely left each other's sides for these past few months, and Demetri and I constantly joked that they were in the honeymoon stage still. I found them in Valerie's room, where Valerie was painting and Shana was writing.

"Hey, y'all want to go hunting now?" I ask them, bathing into the room. Shana looks up, smiling warmly.

"I'd love to go." The black haired girl replies, her gaze going to her mate. "Valerie?"

"I'm down." My scarlet haired friend states. "Give me a minute to get changed." She disappears into her bedroom.

"Hey, Peyton, do you know if it's possible if I can complete an online college course here?" Shana asks, her eyes moving to mine. They were still reddish, but now, they looked closer to gold than maroon now.

"You'll have to get a laptop to do it, but yeah. The Volturi surprisingly has internet throughout the whole castle." I tell her. "What course would you take?"

"I want to take a psychology pad . I've always loved the subject, and I've already gotten my writing degree." Shana explains.

"Good subject. I gravitated to nursing and my adoptive father is a doctor, so it's kind of perfect." I state, nodding.

"I'm too queasy to do nursing. I've always loved writing, especially back in middle school, and psychology came along in high school." She tells me.

"Back in my human years, women couldn't do anything except be housewives. We couldn't even vote." I think back to the old days, the days where Mama tried to teach me how to cook, Father explained the principles of business on late Summer nights, and Patrick and I exploring the forests surrounding our estate.

"I've always liked the Antebellum period, but back then, I'd never want to live in that time." Shana groans.

"Back then, I was part of the women's suffrage movement, though my mother and father almost kicked me out for it. My brother even joined me along with his wife. I had a run in with this woman named Alice Paul one time too and I had the biggest crush." Valerie walks back into the room, a fond smile on her face.

"A crush?" Shana repeats, her voice jealous.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it was a long time ago. Besides, you're the only one for me." Valerie coos.

"Awwww, so sweet." Shana laughs. "Now, are you ready, Grandma, or should I get your walker?"

"Well, if I'm a grandma, I'm a very sexy one." Valerie retorts. Shana shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

"I gotta get Demetri real quick. You two can keep going at it." I quickly leave the room, laughing as they continue their banter.

Demetri was a bit harder to find. He knew all of the little spots in the castle to get away and could be gone for hours. The castle actually had tunnels hidden throughout the walls that could take you almost anywhere. So, yeah, finding my mate could be a pain.

Finally, I found him in the library, curled up on one of the couches with his sketchbook. He was so engrossed that he didn't even stop drawing until I was right in front of him.

"Hey, love." He murmurs softly, standing up and kissing my forehead when he looks up. I smile, taking his hand.

"Valerie, Shana, and I are going out to hunt. You wanna come with us?" I whisper to him, kissing his jaw. He smiles down at me.

"Of course. Let me put this up and I'll be ready to go." He points to his sketchbook and pencil.

"I'll be with Shana and Valerie, then." I kiss him one last time before leaving the library.

Of course, as soon as I get back to their room, they were still going at it.

"I was alive back when the whole Prohibition thing happened." Valerie was saying as I walked in.

"And that's my point exactly! You're old." Shana giggles.

"Y'all are insane." I chuckle. "Now, come on, Demetri's ready."

 **-o-**

"What's your favorite animal for food, Shana?" I ask, my hand resting in Demetri's.

"I have to say deer but I haven't gotten to taste many others." Shana answers, glancing up at her mate who was swinging through the trees above us.

"There's something about catching an animal that makes it so much better." Valerie calls from above, swinging herself down in front of Shana. She presses a quick kiss to the black haired girl's lips before launching herself back to the trees. Shana laughs, shaking her head at her playful mate.

"I've been trying to sway Patrick to the animal blood life, but he's sticking with humans. If that's his choice, then I'm not going to pry." I tell everyone.

"I'm surprised the Volturi sent him out on an extended mission. They never do send out new members this early." Demetri murmurs.

"Well, he is with Felix." I add.

"That's true." Demetri nods.

I freeze, my mind melting away from reality. I see eight vampires, dashing through the forests, their mouths set in snarls. My angle changes, and I see three vampires, hear their laughter as another one jumps from tree to tree.

"Vampires! Here, soon. Valerie, get down!" I call. "They aren't nice!"

"How many?" Demetri asks, quickly scanning the trees.

"Eight. They'll be here any second now." I drop into a crouch, scanning the trees. Valerie stays close to Shana, her arm outstretched in front of her.

"There." Demetri calls, pointing. And they're upon us.

I'm not going to lie here. We were severely outnumbered, two to one, with one of us only a month old.

Demetri and I glance at each other before charging. Together, we quickly behead one vampire, a blond male.

We split up then, each taking on two vampires apiece. I keep an eye on my mate as I fight, dodging the punches of the two vampires. I could tell they were holding back compared to my friends' battles. If Cole did send them, then it was no doubt an extraction team.

I elbow one of the vampires, kicking him away. I swing myself onto the other's neck, swiftly beheading him. As I punch the other vampire, I hear a shriek that almost made me cover my ears. I whirl around to see if it was my mate.

Valerie was frozen, the vampire she had charmed frozen right behind her. Her gaze was on the ground, and I didn't realize what is was until I killed the last vampire.

"Shit!" I shout, dashing forward to kill Valerie's vampire. She rushes forward to another, one that was staring down at the ground. In seconds, she has commanded him to freeze.

Demetri finishes killing his last vampire, racing forward. He comes to a stop beside me, and I realize what Valerie was so furious about.

Shana lay on the ground with part of her leg missing. Valerie was beside her, stroking her hair lovingly, and every so often, she would glare venomously towards the last vampire that hurt her.

"It's alright, my angel, it's alright." Valerie soothes, wrapping her arm around Shana. She was gasping and I could see the shadows around her acting strange. She and Valerie seemed to darken, if that makes any sense.

"I don't know it would hurt so much." Shana chuckles grimly, biting her lip.

"Demetri, Peyton, take her back to the castle. I'll be there soon." Valerie stands up, but not before pressing a kiss to her mate's forehead.

Demetri scoops up Shana, nodding to me to go ahead. I let him lead in case any others came and I could fight them off.

Just before I left, I heard the screams of the vampire, and the furious murmurs of Valerie.

Valerie doesn't come back for a while.


	32. Chapter 32

**Peyton's POV**

So, here's a little history lesson. Back in 1864, when the Civil War was taking place in Virginia, a man by the name of Cole Edmond, one of the wealthiest men in town, was chosen to recruit soldiers to the Confederate Army.

He was, back then, the modern term known as a fuckboy. It was then a certain blonde caught his attention.

You can guess who.

Anyway, this Cole character worked his hardest to court the blonde, even going as far to send her brother off to a bloody war that he may not return to. Simple, yet brilliant plan, right?

Wrong.

Said blonde takes her brother's place in the war against his will, and dies the first day in a surprise attack. Lucky for her, she's resurrected as a vampire by a certain Cullen and lived.

Well, so did Cole.

Apparently, the man traveled nearly a week later to Georgia, where he was changed by a nomad. Cole kills the nomad who simply wanted a companion, discovers his shield ability and goes back to Virginia to change the girl he was obsessed with. Instead, he finds only the parents, sets the house on fire, and kills them in a rage.

And it gets even worse.

He attacked the girl's brother, leaving him to die, and when he was changed by another nomad and left him alone for a bit before finding him again. Cole led the newborn to believe he was on his side, yada yada.

So, after interrogating the poor man about his most likely dead sister, he lets up and takes him in.

It's amazing how much the past can teach you.

One thing I had learned about Cole's gift was it could block my ability to see the future. The present and past, not so much.

Fast forward to the twenty first century, where Cole hears of a blonde by the name of Peyton finds her mate in the Volturi. After a few background checks, the blonde turns out to be his long lost 'love.'

A plan is hatched to bring down the Volturi with the help of the blonde. Cole wanted to rule the world, he wanted power. So, that's what he does.

He builds up followers, consisting of only men, (he thought women were incapable of fighting a war), and starts his mission to retrieve the blonde when she is separated from her mate. Bada bing, bada boom, he kidnaps the blonde and nearly gets away with it when her true mate appears and helps save her.

Then, after a month or so of being off the radar, he attempts to get her back and injures a friend of hers in the process. None of his men return.

Now, he's really pissed off. Now, we are to the present. Well, unless you want to count now, standing in front of all of you.

"Now, you all understand where he came from and his mission. I've promised to give every ounce of my strength to kill this bastard. I'm not going to be afraid anymore."

The faces of the Volturi stare at me. Most, I was friends with, but the Upper Guard were who I was really close to. I'd never liked public speaking, but their hopeful faces spurred me on.

"While I can't see it exactly, I have a feeling a war is going to start soon. Maybe less than a week. I think Cole wants an offensive attack, it's always been his style, and he likes to meet on the battlefield. We should use this to our advantage. We have powerful members, and Cole can only concentrate on one person and himself.

If he can block, for example, Jane, then that leaves all of us to attack with our gifts." I explain, waving my hands around. I hear Jane hiss, her expression drooping.

"I hate to have to say this, but prepare for battle. We are ending Cole, once and for all."

 **-o-**

"Do you think it'll be bad?" Patrick runs up beside me, walking backwards.

"I don't know how bad or calm it will be. It is Cole though." I remind him.

"That's true. Oh, did you hear that Felix got his ass handed to him by Shana yesterday?"

"Watch your mouth, big brother. Someone may think you're vulgar like me." I tease. Patrick's nose scrunches up, an expression I'd made my mission to draw out of him. A century later and I was still good at it.

"You're hilarious." He sarcastically states. "But seriously, Shana was amazing. She had him on the ground with her teeth at his neck in record time."

"I'll have to go against her soon. It sounds like fun." I giggle, stopping to rest my back against the wall.

"We have very different definitions of fun." Patrick deadpans.

"My definition of fun doesn't involve reading or playing D&D with some of the Lower Guard." I wave off.

"And mine doesn't include diving off of waterfalls and giving your brother a heart attack." He murmurs, tapping his fingers rhymically on his thigh. The Warner siblings weren't exactly the stillest people.

"Compromise. Music is fun." I retort. "And maybe a little bit of drawing."

"Oh, come on, sis. You know I can't even draw a dog right." Patrick sighs.

"I still don't understand how you managed to mess up its head and eyes like that. They were literally bulging out of that poor pup's skull." I chuckle, remembering back to the other week when I tried to teach him to draw.

"Okay, music and exploring." He stubbornly agrees. "Also, Demetri told me to tell you to meet him on his room."

"Oh really?" I murmur, raising my eyebrow. "He wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, he says it's important." Patrick tells me. "I'm going to go ahead and say this, I better not hear anything."

"Oh don't worry, big brother, I'm an adult. We can be quiet." I wink back at him before dashing off.

When I get to Demetri's room, I hear flames flickering. Since I couldn't smell any artificial scent, I figured it was the fireplace instead of candles.

I push open the door, peeking my head in. Surprisingly, the room was dim, lit purely by the fire raging in the living room. I push open the door more, closing it behind me.

And my nose is engulfed by roses.

Before I can take another step, Demetri is in front of me. He caresses my cheek before pulling me to his couch. Roses litter the floor of his room, and I can't help but wonder what the occasion is. Patrick couldn't have been right. He would've killed Demetri.

"My love." He whispers, kissing my cheek.

"What's all this?" I chuckle lightly, grabbing his hand. "What's the special occasion?"

"I have to talk to you." He sits back a bit, squeezing my hand.

"About what?" I keep my voice neutral, knowing what the last time led to.

"Well, I guess I'll just go for it." Demetri chuckles nervously. "Would you want to move in here?"

My eyes widen with shock. We did live across the hall from each other, but staying in the same room seemed huge. This was our couple equivalent of moving in together.

"I-um… of course!" I stutter, smiling. Demetri breaks out into a huge grin.

"Thank you." He kisses my forehead. He pushes himself back, his hand slipping under his pillow. He pulls out a box. If my heart still beat, it would be racing. I only calmed when I noticed it wasn't big enough for a certain piece of jewelry.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for awhile." He starts. He opens the box, showing it to me. I gasp.

Inside was a golden locket, with a floral pattern and an emerald set in the pendant. I was instantly in love with it, and coming from my mate, it only made me love him more. He took the time to find this and set this all up for me.

"I love you, D. So much." I hand him the locket, pulling up my hair. He beams, his fingers brushing against my neck as he fastens the clasp.

I turn around and start to kiss him slowly. As always, there was a familiar spark, but this time, it was stronger, if that makes sense.

He flips us over, pushing me against the couch. I start to unbutton his shirt, running my hands down his hard chest. He pulls back, looking at me with a question in his eyes.

I nod, letting him know it was okay. And in seconds, I find myself pinned against his bed, Demetri on top of me.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

Let's just say that that was basically the best night I've ever had.


	33. Chapter 33

**Peyton's POV**

"You know, I still have to take you to Greece." Demetri's husky voice murmurs. I shift my position on his soft bed. "I promised I would forever ago."

"That is true." I sigh, curling into him even more. He wraps his arm around me, looking down.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks softly, caressing my cheek affectionately.

"I just wish all this wasn't going on." I close my eyes, tracing patterns on Demetri's bare chest.

"I know, Princess, I know." He soothes, kissing my head. "It'll be over soon. I won't let him touch or even get close to you."

"I love you so much." I pull him in again for a slow, sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Peyton Cullen." Demetri smiles into the kiss. Suddenly, he flips on top of me, bracing himself on his elbows. The red silk comforter blankets Demetri's shoulders, creating a curtain on both sides of me. He starts to kiss my neck, purring.

"God, Demetri!" I laugh, shaking my head. Demetri chuckles as he kisses up to the shell of my ear, biting slightly.

"I really love you." Demetri whispers, making me shiver happily.

"Oh, I know you do, Mr Nikolas." I reply lowly, running my fingers slowly down his bicep.

"I haven't been called that name in forever." He smiles, his lips meeting mine.

"Good." And I let him take control.

 **Cole's POV**

 _You do realize, I am coming, my dear Peyton. Soon._

I went back and looked for her when I heard Patrick was back at the Warner Estate. I had, in a cold rage, set the house aflame. At this point, I was already a newborn of four days, and the screams and cries of the parents as they rushed out only made me hungrier.

It was unfortunate that Patrick wasn't present. I would enjoy his pain for trying to keep his sister away from me.

The original goal wasn't to take over the Volturi. It was to nab Peyton, and we'd finally be reunited and in love. The Volturi was just an added bonus, especially with the knowledge they would never let me take her.

Besides, King Cole and Queen Peyton has a certain ring to it.

 _You can't run, you can't hide._

Over the years, my love that many call an obsession has only grown. It only intensified when I heard my Love was alive, and this time, as a vampire.

The second I saw her in that North Carolinian town with that Volturi scoundrel touching her, taking her hand, even joking around with her made me feel a rage I never thought I felt. I fantasized of taking her, of her pink, soft lips on mine, her hair curtaining my face as she leaned over me. I could see her golden eyes slowly fade to red, and her laughter as we hunted for humans together. I saw the grin on her face when Demetri begged her for mercy, and then Patrick.

I would show her what it was like to have power, to truly love.

 _I'll find you, my dear. It's unavoidable._

I stand above my army, my army who had such an intense hatred for the Volturi. I would lead them, lead them to greatness. We would rise, and do as we please.

The battle was going to be soon, so soon, I couldn't believe it. My plans were about to take place, all the hard work about to pay off. And the Volturi, they were welcome to know. This slaughter, this war, will end their annoying rules, and vampires would reign supreme. We can't be stopped.

 _That Guard scum won't be able to protect you from me._

But I knew she wouldn't need him. That's always what I loved about her, her fierce spirit, her amusing stubbornness, her inspiring independence. She was a leader, whether she wanted to admit it or not, perfect for a Queen.

 _Oh, Peyton, soon, I'll be there. We shall never part again._

She would wear a crown of gold, with emeralds delicately placed. It would be small, nothing too big, and she would wear dresses made of the finest fabrics. Those old wooden slabs the Ancients lounged on would be thrown out, replaced with two intricate thrones, side by side.

"Men, are you ready?"

"We are ready, Master Cole!"

"Then let's show the Volturi who's actually on top!"

I can't help but smile as their cheers envelope my ears.

 **Patrick's POV**

"Well, at least they aren't loud." Valerie murmurs, her arm wrapped around Shana on the lounge's leather couch. Shana cuddles into her mate, waving her fingers around to manipulate the shadows.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I grimace, thinking what my sister was doing with her mate.

"Oh, you'll be at that point someday, and she'll be in the exact same position." Felix chuckles, looking up from the book he had resting on his lap.

Once Peyton disappeared into Demetri's room, all vampires that lived on that hall had fled to the lounge in Aro's hall. Shana, Valerie, Felix and I were now trying to kill time. And yes, Demetri had warned every prior that he and Peyton would be together.

"What are you all doing in here?" Jane's voice cuts into the air as she pushes open the lounge doors. She and Alec lived on Aro's hall, along with Heidi, Renata, and more of the Upper Guard.

"Peyton and Demetri are together." Felix replies, without looking up. Jane's furious expression melts at the mention of Peyton.

I was honestly surprised when I was walking with Peyton one day after coming back from Forks, the Witch Twins had thrown themselves at her. Jane and Alec were legends and known for their coldness, but I guess it makes sense my sister managed to get along with them well. She could probably charm a wall with her personality.

"Oh, well then." Jane mutters, glancing back to her twin. "Do you mind if Alec and I join you all?"

"That's fine." Shana smiles softly at the two siblings. "Did you both hear about the Cullens moving again?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Jane nods, taking a seat on a leather chair. "I heard they were moving back to England?"

"Peyton's going to be happy." Alec states, his voice showing a bit of affection instead of the usual coldness.

"She doesn't know yet, if I'm not mistaken. Unless she's had a vision, of course." Valerie states, stroking Shana's dark locks lovingly. I knew they hadn't said the "L" word just yet, but I could see both loved each other. New fears had popped up for both of them as soon as they grew closer. I could guess what they were.

"I think they want to surprise her." Shana tells us, her bright eyes shining.

"I was talking to Esme and Carlisle not too long ago and they want to invite her over sometime soon." Valerie announces.

"The Volturi Guard just needs a vacation after all this shit is over." Felix grumbles. I can't suppress my grin.

"Oh, definitely." I chuckle.

The door bursts open, and a very concerned Afton greets us. I'd only seen him in passing, but when I was initiated into the Volturi, I had met him.

"The Ancients want us all in the throne room, immediately." He tells us all. We don't say a word as we stand up.

We all speed to the throne room, Jane and Alec leading our pack. It takes seconds to get there, and I see Peyton with her arms crossed. Demetri was beside her, deep in thought.

I quickly walk to Peyton when I see her, waving my hand in front of her faraway eyes. I can tell you the exact moment that her eyes came back to reality.

"You alright?" I murmur to her, glancing back as the last Guard member pushes the double doors closed. She nods, slowly, and presses her lips together tightly.

"Order, please!" Aro calls out, standing tall in front of his throne. Caius was lounging while Marcus had a hand on the arm of his chair. The quiet whispers of all vampires come to a halt.

"Peyton, our dear seer, has brought to my attention that a battle is approaching. You all know of the threat of Cole, the vampire who wishes to challenge us for our positions." Aro takes a deep breath, one he didn't need. "️ That battle has unfortunately made its way here. Tomorrow, at dawn, Cole's forces will attack."

"And Peyton saw this?" Santiago, a vampire I recognized as the man who annoyed Peyton, asks.

I glance around the room, and I'm shocked to see the fog of fear in the air. My gift wouldn't let me see what the fear was, but I could certainly see it when people had it. Of all the tales I've heard of the Volturi, I never knew they could feel fear.

"Peyton did see this." Caius hisses, glaring at Santiago. I guess it isn't a surprise Caius likes Peyton too, since even the Witch Twins do.

"We'd better prepare then. Heidi, if you wouldn't mind, can you possibly get us some food for the fight? Go to the hospital, and take someone with you." Marcus murmurs. Heidi nods, her gaze going to Felix.

"Prepare for battle, dear ones. You are all dismissed."

And for the first time since I was reunited with Peyton, a tight coil of fear envelopes my own heart.

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Demetri's POV**

"Don't forget your cloak, love." I call out softly, running a hand through my hair. I let out a groan as I throw my head back on the couch. The fire crackles in front of me, though it was soothing. Peyton had started it not long ago, using a few items to make it a soothing blue and orange.

"I've got it." She murmurs, stalking behind me. Her hands start to massage my shoulders. Blonde hair cascades around my face, and Peyton's scent overwhelms me. Lavender, vanilla, and something berry-like. It was heaven for me, calming me when not even the feeling of a pencil dancing over paper could.

It doesn't take long for her to snuggle into my side, laying her head on my chest. I could feel her fear, hear her anxiety. I knew this woman like the back of my hand, and I wanted to protect her with every breath I take.

But I couldn't protect her from this.

She'd kept a straight face when the subject of Cole came up, but I knew she went back to her memories. Cole had tried to send her brother off, so he could have Peyton to himself, and now, he was obsessed with her. While she denied it, I could see she blamed it all on herself.

And it hurt.

"I love you, Demetri." She murmurs, her hand moving to my cheek.

"I love you too, Princess." I reply quietly.

It's hard to believe that was only eight hours ago. We were so passionate and wanting to feel each other's touch.

Now, my mate stood in front of me with a nearly black cloak hanging from her shoulders, with a determined gleam in her eyes. I'd never seen her like this, not even when I first saw her. Now that I think about it, I'd never her so serious. Even during the newborn battle, she had a light presence.

"He's almost here." She states calmly. "This'll be the end."

"Dear ones!" Aro's voice immediately ends the chatter through the Guard. Even Valerie, who tended to not pay attention, stood alert.

"As you all know, today, we are battling a threat that's not like the others. Instead of just a desire for power, Cole also has a personal investment. He'll fight harder than what we've had in the past. He's resourceful, but we have four vampires we haven't had in the past." I keep my expression neutral, but inside, I was a swirling cloud of fire, ready to unleash Hell on whoever threatened my coven and mate.

"Cole has the gift of an mental and physical shield. He can create invisible walls of sorts but when overwhelmed, he'll attempt to run. Don't let that happen. As for the mental shield, he can block one or two people's gifts against him at most." Peyton explains, her eyes scanning over the crowd before her. I could tell her mind was creating strategies, her golden eyes were shining intelligently.

"And if you do manage to corner this asshole, I want the honors." I state coldly. Peyton looks down at me, nodding slightly.

"I predict he may have thirty or so soldiers. We have fourteen people willing to fight, fourteen people that will be outnumbered. So, we thought it would be best if everyone was put into groups." Peyton explains. "Demetri?"

"Each of you are put together based on ability, relationship status, or just plain good teamwork. The Lower Guard members, Corin, and Renata will be staying behind to guard the Ancients and wives in case Cole attempts to send his soldiers to them." I state. "Now, listen for teams.

Chelsea, Alec, and Jane will be hitting from a distance. Chelsea, you're with Santiago, you'll be focusing him. Jane, watch out for Shana, and Alec, you'll be using your gift in the chance any of the groups get surrounded. Heidi, you'll be with Patrick since Patrick needs to concentrate and be close to his target to use his gift. Afton, you're with Michael, try to sneak up on them from behind. Valerie, Peyton, you two will be together, Felix, you're with me." I announce.

"Wait, Peyton said fourteen." Heidi questions, her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I did. I figure he'd like to let you know himself." My mate explains, a small smile lighting up her face. While I wasn't big on surprises, I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Hello, coven mates." I feel my eyes widen as I see his familiar snow white hair.

"Master Caius!" Jane gasps, bowing her head respectfully. I incline my head, my gaze going to my beautiful Princess.

"You'll be joining us?" Felix questions, his eyes gleaming with confusion.

"Yes, Felix, I will be. It's been a long time since I was involved in a proper battle." He answers, a small smirk on his face. While Caius didn't have any special gifts, he was a warrior through and through.

"Well, let's move out then. And guys? Remember to watch each other's backs." I remind them.

"Well, let's do this! Go Team Volturi!" Valerie cheers, clapping excitedly. Shana lets a laugh bubble out from her, shaking her head at her optimistic mate.

"Let's kick ass!" Felix agrees, pumping his fist in the air. Our little group starts to laugh, even Caius. I grab Peyton's hand, placing a dainty kiss on it.

"Let's kick ass." She recites softly to me, kissing my lips sweetly. I smile, squeezing her hand.

 **Patrick's POV**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I'd always been an anxious man, only truly letting loose with my wild sister, but not even her antics could soothe this jittery mood.

So, as I stood next to Heidi on the empty valley, the very flirty Heidi too, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd made the right choice. I loved my sister, yes, but I've never had a chance to really go out and explore by myself. I was still that teenaged adventurist who loved to explore wildlife, the same boy that dreamed of seeing every inch of what this world had to offer.

And now, this may be the last time I'd even see this beautiful Earth.

"Are you all ready?" Shana murmurs from beside me. I nod, staring straight ahead. I couldn't look into her eyes, her kind eyes and betray my true thoughts. Shana and I were close, being some of the last to join the Volturi, and I knew if I turned to her, I would crumble.

Shana was just as nervous as I was. She wasn't even two months old in the vampire life, and she was already set to fight one of the biggest threats the Volturi's ever had. Peyton had said this was the last battle, but what would it cost?

"Stay safe." Valerie states, kissing her mate's cheek softly. "That goes for the rest of you too."

My sister and her mate share a sweet kiss, staring into each other's golden eyes before separating. They hold onto each other's hands until they're forced to let go. Their arms drop back to their sides limply.

In the distance, five shapes appear through the morning fog. I see my sister narrow her eyes, her hands balling into fists.

"Where is he?" She growls savagely. Valerie puts a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm Peyton down.

"Master Cole wishes to inform you that he will be taking the battle elsewhere. I highly suggest you find your Kings and watch them." The lead vampire, a blonde with a Scottish accent, tells us. Immediately, Jane and Alec have swarmed Caius, who was watching from behind Heidi and I.

"Miss Peyton, Master Cole wished for us to retrieve you, if possible. He simply wished to keep you out of harm's way while the real battle ensued." Another vampire, right beside Blondie, steps forward. He was a brunet, with a distinct American accent. After all the time I'd spent with Cole, I'd never met these two.

"Get back to the castle! Patrick, Demetri, Felix, help me end these scumbags!" Peyton shouts. From beside me, Heidi disappears, along with our other team. Now, it was just the four of us.

Peyton begins to charge, her speed faster than I've ever seen. In seconds, she's upon the lead blonde vampire, quickly sliding in between his legs and aiming a well placed kick in a place I'd rather not imagine.

Demetri, Felix, and I follow behind. As the two of them begin to beat on two different vampires, and a third attempts to stop Peyton, I raise my hands.

Fear was tangible in the air to me ever since I woke up in this new life. Later, I found I could manipulate it and cast it upon someone to make their worst fear come to life. Everyone had fear, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

My pupils expand until my eyes are completely black as I push fear upon a vampire who was trying to attack Demetri from behind. I hear his gasp of surprise as his mind becomes entrapped in a scene of my making. Soon, I have him incapacitated on the ground, curled in a fetal position.

I've done a lot of bad things in this life, but the natural way my gift grips its victims has always been the worst to me. Feeling them submit to me as they scream in terror took my mind to a place as dark as my gift.

I quickly snap the head off of the tortured vampire, hurling it as far as I could from me. Then, I turn my attention to the vampire Peyton was fighting.

As I watched my sister fought, I couldn't help but feel amazement. She struck fast and sure, her blows always hitting somewhere. She was a blur to even me, my vampiric sight not even assisting me. I feel a stab at my heart as I realize my baby sister wasn't so little anymore. She'd grown as a person and now, I was proud she was my kin. She didn't need her big brother anymore.

As I hop into the fight, I see that Peyton had already killed the lead blonde. Now, she was fighting another brunet and to be frank, she was kicking his ass.

I quickly step beside her as she attacks his neck. I go for his legs, pushing them out from under him. The vampire hits the ground with a thump, and in a eighth of a second, Peyton has ripped his head off. She throws it behind her, turning to me and inclining her head.

"Pat." She smiles softly. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, sis." I turn towards Demetri and Felix who were finishing off the last vampire.

"Let's get back to the castle." Felix calls, pointing to the big building in the distance.

"Wait, does anyone else smell that?" Demetri murmurs, sniffing the air carefully. And then, two things happen.

The black mist of fear increases as the smell of smoke becomes more prominent.

"That's coming from Volterra!" Peyton gasps. "We have to go now!"

And we run.

 **So, I got a review asking when the end of this story will be. The answer to that is…**

 **I plan on writing a lot more. Most likely, I will write around another twenty, thirty, or maybe more chapters until I officially end Peyton's story. On that note, thank you all for reading, the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Demetri's POV**

I've only felt one fear that tore my mind apart. That was when Peyton was missing and in Cole's clutches. This fear, as I saw smoke rising from the castle was probably the one thing that could rattle me more than anything concerning Peyton.

 _That's coming from Volterra!_ _We have to go now!_

The words rang through my skull as we dashed back to the castle. My home, the place I had lived in for centuries, was under attack. Never had a group of vampires gotten into the castle to attack. We'd never let them. Now, it was actually happening.

"Felix, Patrick, go to the front entrance and make your way to the throne room! Demetri, you and I are going through the tunnels." Peyton announces. My eyes widen. I don't even remember the last time I used the tunnels to get outside the castle, especially to this particular valley.

"Tunnels?" Patrick questions, before shaking his head. "God, the Volturi have too many secrets."

"Let's go." Felix demands, grabbing at Patrick's shoulder. They're gone in seconds.

"Where's the entrance?" Payton asks, staring at the wall that stretched up all the way to the castle. Volterra was set upon a hill, with the castle at the highest point. Brick reaches up all the way to form the walls that surround the castle. So, imagine all those bricks, and only one has the trap door for the tunnels.

"Right here, I think?" I quickly push on a brick. "Damn it."

"Come on, love. We need to hurry!" Peyton murmurs worriedly. While I didn't appreciate it now, later I'd think how amazing she was with her concern for my home.

Our home.

I quickly drag my hand across the wall a bit farther, pushing in another brick. I hear the groan of machinery, and soon, the brick has raised to reveal the entrance of the tunnels.

We're racing down the tunnel as soon as it was tall enough for us to squeeze through. It only takes us about a minute to find the exit.

"Where does this take us?" Peyton asks, twirling her blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Should take us to the study on Aro's hall or Gianna's old desk." I explain. "We need to get to the throne room. That's where the Ancients are."

I push against the wall, catching myself before I fell as it swung open easily. Peyton and I charge, side by side, into Aro's study.

As soon as I push open his door, I hear fighting in the distance. I share a look with Peyton.

It doesn't take long to find the source. The castle is made up of five different halls. The throne room hall starts in the middle, with Aro, Caius, and Marcus's halls branching off in separate hallways in a large room before that. Another hallway, separate, leads to the wives' tower, the gardens, more multi-purpose rooms, and of course the kitchen. On that hall was also the staircase to reach the human and Lower Guard quarters, along with any vampire guests. This was the way dear Bella Alice came from years ago.

The battle noises were coming from the throne room hallway and a little bit from the main room and corridor. Cole's forces were all in a line in front of the throne room doors, keeping out the Guard members, Patrick, and Felix. Shana, Valerie, Alec, Jane, and the Ancients were nowhere to be found.

"Demetri, get in there!" Peyton calls to me, pointing at the throne room. She dodges a vampire as he dives for her, hitting the floor with a thump. Peyton quickly decapitates him, throwing his head off to the side.

I nod, quickly speeding forward. I run into another vampire, feeling two arms wrap around my back.

Now, I was strong, but two vampires, plus the third one in front of me, I was in a bit of a pickle.

Peyton's in front of me immediately, quickly pulling a vampire off me. She quickly begins to throw punches and well aimed kicks. I can take two easily, so in less than thirty seconds, I had both vampires dead at my feet.

"Throne room." She nods, looking at the rest of the battle. About thirteen of Cole's vampires were left now, plus however many were in the throne room.

As we go to push the doors open, we discover they were bolted shut. I back up a bit before ramming my shoulder into it. It gives easily.

Peyton and I dash into the throne room. Marcus's throne was in splinters whole Caius's was overturned. And of course, Cole sat hauntingly on Aro's seat, running his hands over the wood smugly.

"Ah Peyton, Demetri. Nice of you to join me." He grins manically. The doors slam shut behind us and I distinctly hear the footsteps of his other soldiers. After a quick count, I see there are ten with us. Peyton and I worked well together, but even we couldn't defeat ten and then Cole alone.

"It's crazy how we keep ending up together, Peyton. Have you opened your eyes to my love yet?" Cole asks. A dark urge grows in me, and I want to wrap my hands around that slim pale neck.

"Yeah, it is crazy how we keep ending up together. You'd think I would've killed you by now." Peyton retorts, glaring.

"Oh, my love, you'll see it soon. Get Patrick, Valerie, and Shana in here." Cole smirks, standing up. "I want to tell you all a little story."

The door opens behind me, Patrick being pushed in. Shana and Valerie are wrestled from the little room behind the thrones.

We're all bunched together, minus Peyton, who was pushed to the front. Two vampires had both her arms pinned to the side as they push her to the base of the steps.

"Let her go." Patrick murmurs dangerously, his eyes alight with fury. I was well on my own way to that point.

"Or what?" Cole laughs, stroking Peyton's cheek slowly. "You'll make me see my worst fear? Or Valerie'll charm me into doing so? Newsflash, Warner, you're surrounded and you'll be dead the second they even see your eyes so much as flicker."

"Go to hell." Peyton venomously states, glaring with a hate I've never seen in her before.

"So sweet, but I'm taking you with me." He kisses her cheek. My blood begins to boil and I start to shake.

"I've got a little story to tell you all now. Demetri, I'd suggest you'd quit shaking." Cole laughs, retreating to Aro's throne.

"Just get on with it, Cole." Valerie spits, yanking at her captor's hands.

"Fine, Valerie. I assume Patrick told you he came back home to see his parents dead before he was changed." Cole states. "Well, what he didn't know, I killed them and set the house on fire."

"You what?" Patrick's voice is quiet. "It was you?"

"You never could find them." He cackles. "And, you never knew who changed you. Take a guess."

"You bi-" Peyton starts forward, breaking free of her guards. She starts forward, wrapping her hands around Cole's neck. In seconds, she's crumpled on the floor, a shimmering shield winking where she once was.

I let out a roar, swinging my head back and knocking into one of the guards. He falls to the ground, surprised. I see Valerie punch a vampire in a very sensitive spot before beheading him. Shana, now free, disappears in a shadow, appearing behind another. Patrick, his eyes now completely black, focuses on a vampire attempting to swarm Valerie. That vampire stops dead in his tracks before Valerie turns and kills him.

Then, there was Peyton.

My Princess had gotten free of her captors and was now swinging through them. Shana had joined her by the change of shadows. I can't help but smile at the determination on Peyton's face, and the smooth and graceful attacks. She was an avenging angel, and she was _mine_.

It doesn't take long for us to even the scales. Cole was soon surrounded by four of his little guards. From the sound of it, the fight was dying outside. Soon, the Volturi would reign victorious.

"Surrender Cole." I tell him in a calm manner. "Maybe I'll let you live."

"Here's the thing, Demetri. I'm a very territorial person and you have something of mine. I don't really appreciate that." Cole smirks, crossing his arms.

"She doesn't belong to you." I state. "She's mine."

"She's standing right here." Peyton exclaims, taking my hand. "And I don't agree."

Peyton starts forward, Valerie, Shana, and I following close behind. Peyton sets her sights on Cole while the rest of us attack his soldiers. In seconds, Cole is the only one left.

The doors burst open from behind us, and Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, and the other Guard members come pouring through, taking fight stances.

"Now you're outnumbered, Cole. This can go two ways. The easy, or the hard way." Peyton announces, her voice cold.

"Hard." Cole darts out, grabbing Peyton. He holds his arm against his throat, keeping her back to his. "See, I'll kill her. Let me leave, and she'll live."

"You're bluffing." Valerie calls. "You're obsessed with her. You wouldn't hurt a hair on her head."

I start to sneak behind him, hugging the wall. He doesn't notice as I creep closer to him.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Cole snarls, his grip tightening.

Peyton stills, just enough for me to notice. I recognized it as her having a vision, and a secret smile spreads across my face.

"I don't agree." Peyton kicks Cole, surprising him. She dances in front of him, smiling.

"I'll come back for you." Cole promises. "And I'll shove this whole castle into the ground."

"Hey Cole?" I murmur from behind him. He doesn't have time to turn around as my hand severs his neck from his hands.

"I lied." I growl, staring down at the vampire who threatened my home and my mate. No one, and I mean no one, gets away with that.

The Volturi lets out a collective gasp, before breaking out into cheers. I see Peyton staring at me, her eyes wide.

Valerie and Shana turn to one another, sharing a passionate kiss. Soon, all the other couples follow, except for Peyton and I.

I smile softly at her before caressing her cheek. She smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes. It must have been Cole finally being dead.

I kiss her slowly, intertwining her hand with mine. She kisses back after a moment.

"I love you." I smile, resting my forehead on hers. Peyton smiles back.

"And I love you."

"Where are my brothers?" Caius calls out, his voice cold. "And Renata And Colin are also missing. Demetri?"

I turn to my master, inclining my head. As soon as I left, I craved Peyton's touch, but when one of the Ancients asked me to do something, I had to do it.

I quickly find their mind tenors, following them to the hallway and up the stairs to the wives' quarters.

"They're with the wives." I tell him. "Now, I wish to go see my mate and spend some time with her."

"Tell her I'm grateful for her help. And thank you, Demetri." Caius smiles genuinely before starting up the stairs.

I let out a small laugh. Caius, the coldest Ancient, had opened up his heart to my mate.

He wasn't the only one.


	36. Chapter 36

**Peyton's POV**

Two weeks. It's crazy how much can change. The whole castle was buzzing with euphoria but somehow maintained a blanket of calm. I had never been so tense, yet so relaxed, never so anxious, yet confident.

Life continued as normal, with Shana, Valerie, and I's weekly hunts. After, we'd collect ourselves in the music room, where I'd rotate through all the instruments, Valerie painted or sketched, and Shana wrote lyrics and poems that my music brought to life.

Cole was gone, finally, but everything just seemed wrong.

" _I lied."_ He had growled. Just before swinging the head off. Just before that dark look in his eyes turned to me, and I saw the second it disappeared. I never wanted to see such rage in anyone's eyes again. The scene replayed in my mind again and again, giving me no peace.

It had rattled me. An hour after the battle, the adrenaline faded, and my world came back into focus. For the most part, I kept it to myself, but I could tell Valerie saw the change in me.

Apparently it was enough for her to pull me aside as I walked back from a meeting with the Ancients.

"Hey, Peyt?" Valerie calls, poking her head around the hallway. "Can we talk? Preferably someplace more private."

"Of course." I tell her, raising my eyebrows. We start towards her room and as I push the door open, I see Shana.

"Peyton, hey!" Shana smiles softly in greeting. "Make yourself comfortable. Valerie and I want to talk to you about something important."

"Okay then." I smile, draping myself on Valerie's velvet couch. Shana and Valerie still didn't share a room, but Shana did spend a lot of her time in Valerie's.

"So, what's up?" I ask, fidgeting with my fingers. Valerie and Shana share a look.

"Peyton, we want to talk to you about Demetri." Valerie starts, taking a seat across from me.

"We've noticed a change between you two and if you don't want to talk about it, that's completely fine." Shana adds.

"Demetri and I? Oh, we're fine." The words are acid on my tongue. Usually I was a pretty skilled storyteller (lying's such an extreme word), but I found that I couldn't put my usual charm into it.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Valerie sighs, putting a hand on my knee. "Shana and I are both here for you. Rant to us."

I bite my lip hesitantly. Finally, I just say fuck it.

"I haven't felt too comfortable with Demetri as of recently." I murmur lowly. "Not for the past two weeks. I'm kind of thankful he's on a mission now."

"What happened?" Shana asks quietly, her hand intertwining with mine. She gives me a supporting smile. "We aren't going to tell anyone."

"Ever since Cole died, I've been feeling like this. When Demetri killed him, I saw something that scared me. Something that I never want to see again." I pause, taking a deep breath. "With that look in his eyes, at that very moment, he scared me."

"Peyton-" Valerie starts.

"I know, it's stupid. He's my mate, he'd never hurt me, yada ya. I guess it never really sunk in that he is basically apart of this coven that kills other vampires. He's done this for centuries while I'm not even two centuries old. He's never told me how he came to the Volturi, how he was changed, just the quick facts. He was changed by Amun and from Greece, but why? How? What has he done in all these centuries? He knows my story, the full story. I was a businessman's daughter in a smallish town in Virginia who was shipped off to the warfront." I take a breath from my rant.

"Shana, you know of Valerie's story, right? How she was changed by that vegetarian Women's Rights vampire? You know that a long time ago, we were together before separating?" I turn to the black haired girl. Shana bites her lip.

"Valerie told me all that after I became more comfortable with her." She answers carefully.

"I don't know all that about him. And it literally took me a year to realize that. I love him but I hardly know anything about his past. The past makes a person and their future." I sigh, pushing my head to my hands. "What do I do?"

"First off, you need to talk to him. A relationship is nothing without communication. I suggest you wait until he gets back from his mission in Peru, phone conversations about this type of matter never go well. Then, pull him aside and just talk through your issues." Valerie suggests. "Shana and I are here if you need to rant at anytime, any place."

"Thank y'all." I whisper, pulling the two into a hug. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you both."

"Probably lose your mind." Valerie jokes, pressing a small kiss on Shana's cheek.

"Stay strong, Peyton. Now, I think we deserve some fun. How about a trip to Florence for some shopping and shows?"

"God, that sounds amazing." I chuckle, shaking my head slightly.

"We should get Alec, Jane, and Patrick to join us." Shana suggests, smiling. "I overheard Jane talking about how she needed a day away and I'm sure Patrick would like some bonding time that doesn't have the threat of death over him."

"Good idea. Cole's gone, his minions are mostly gone, we're free to go out!" Valerie cheers, pumping her fist up happily. I chuckle, sharing a look with Shana.

"I'll have to ask the Ancients to be sure they don't have anyone set to go out tomorrow on a mission. I don't think Jane, Alec, or Patrick do, but you never know." I tell them.

"Well, go ahead. Valerie and I will hunt down the others while you ask." Shana states, swiftly standing up. Shadows cling to her, making the light around her seem darker. Shana had grown much better at controlling her powers in the few months she'd been a vampire.

As she starts out of the room, Valerie turns back to me. "The Ancients scare me, so good luck!" She calls back, laughing. I let my own chuckle slip out before stalking to the throne room.

After the battle, the area around the throne room was nearly destroyed. Stone had been torn from its bed, something that hadn't happened in nearly two centuries, according to Marcus. The walls had scratches and scuff marks from some vampires that had used it to their advantage. None of our side had died, thankfully, but Renata, Afton, and Heidi had to have limbs reattached. Only one of Cole's army was kept alive, and that same man now resided in Volterra's dungeons.

Construction had been ended about five days ago, and now, the walls and floors looked brand new. Caius had even opted for a large Volturi crest to be made to set on the wall.

I catch Santiago coming out of the throne room as I was about to push open the doors. He smiles at me awkwardly.

"Hey, Santiago." I murmur, doing a small wave. "I heard that you were thinking about leaving the Volturi."

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to move on. There's this vampire in the Lower Guard that deserves my place more than I do. You might know him. Does Michael ring a bell?" He asks.

"Yeah, that young brunet? He's pretty strong and fast. Do you know where you'd go?" I question.

"I think I might try out being a nomad for a little while. Maybe I'll start my own coven and integrate with humans." Santiago answers.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that will work out well for you." I smile, feeling the small, but noticeable, flutter in my stomach.

"I'm glad." He pauses, his eyes unreadable. "Hey Peyton?"

"Yes?" I hum, my mind ready to take off to a dream world.

"I'm sorry for all that happened back in the day." Santiago apologizes, his voice low. "I had no right to come in between you and Demetri. I guess I was just jealous of what you two had. Demetri was the most eligible bachelor with his looks in this castle and I guess my mentality was just to be better."

"I forgive you, Santiago. There was a point in my life where I was reckless and wanted to show people I was the best. I nearly got killed a few times because of it." I begin to think back to when I got into a fight with Garrett, which ironically led to him becoming a close friend to my family.

"You also helped me realize something personal about myself." Santiago adds, his voice tinged with happiness. My mind takes me to a young man and Santiago, the two holding hands on a beach. A human, Harry Stuart. Elementary school teacher in Sweden.

"Harry sounds like a great guy, Santiago." I tell him, patting his shoulder. "Just be careful. He may know of vampires, but be gentle with him."

"I keep forgetting you're a seer." He shakes his head, chuckling softly.

"Oh, no, I knew beforehand before you brought up your boyfriend. My gift simply gave me information. Besides, ittakes one to know one." I wink, letting out a laugh.

"Wait, you're-"

"Bi and proud." I nod, giving him a thumbs up. He shakes his head unbelievably.

"Wow, I thought Valerie and Shana were the only LGBT people in the Volturi." Santiago chuckles happily. "I didn't think anyone else was bisexual."

"Well, here I am. Now, go talk to Harry about you leaving. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic." I pat his shoulder.

"Thank you, Peyton." Santiago sighs. "For everything."

"No problem. You know my number if you ever want a buddy to attend Pride with or just to talk." I offer.

"Thank you again. I'll see you later, Peyton." Santiago starts down the hallway before pausing. "I'm not going to get beat up by your mate, am I?"

"Oh, I can handle him. Now, go on!" I laugh, waving him off. He smiles before continuing to his rooms.

I turn back to the throne room, taking a deep breath. Aro would most likely touch my hand, and all my thoughts and troubles would come pouring out to him. Could I possibly avoid it?

"Come in, Peyton. I can hear your breathing." Aro murmurs. My mouth pops open as the doors swing open. Caius smirks before me, his red eyes alight with amusement.

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face, Caius. You've been in a similar position to me, I can see it now." I attempt to compose myself, but my smile slowly creeps through. Caius backs off.

"Crazy vampires now. Back in my day, children had respect for their elders." He mumbles, creeping back to his throne. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a century and a half years old, Caius. I think I lost that status a long long time ago." I chuckle. "Besides, you were changed when you were twenty three. I was changed when I was eighteen. Not that much of a maturity difference."

Caius shakes his head, but even he can't keep his smile away.

"As amusing as this banter is, Peyton came here for a reason, brother." Aro reminds, standing up from the small table in the corner of the room. I see an open book, and upon looking closer, I see it was an old Grimm's Fairy Tales book.

"I did." I answer. "If this isn't a good time, I can come back."

"No, dear Peyton, this is a fine time." Marcus appears from the room behind the thrones. "My brothers and I were about to prepare for a trial."

"Well, I was wondering if anyone had any missions for tomorrow." I start.

"Missions? Well, your mate and Felix are out, of course, and Chelsea and Afton have a mission in Catania down south. Why do you ask?" Aro questions.

"I was wondering if Valerie, Shana, Patrick, Alec, Jane, and I could go up to Florence tomorrow and explore. We don't have many threats at the moment." I explain.

"I don't see why not. You lot barely get out much as it is. Unless it's a mission." Marcus agrees.

"Sounds like a lovely idea. Do stay alert in case there are any hostile vampires." Aro nods.

"Thank you all." I smile, inclining my head respectfully. "I wish you the best of luck in your trial."

"Thank you, my dear, and please, stay safe." Caius wishes. I nod, before starting out of the throne room.

 **-o-**

Painting landscapes had always been my favorite. Nothing was like capturing the way the dying sun splayed the world with new color, or the twinkle and silvery essence the moon gave off on the small bubbling stream that was outside my window.

By now, it was night, and after informing Jane, Alec, and Patrick of our plans tomorrow, they were happy to join. Usually, Demetri and I would be cuddling or sketching together at this time. I hated being separated from him, but for the first time in a while, my head was clear.

As the moon shifts positions again, I put my brush down with a groan. I quickly peel off my smock before realizing I was completely covered in color.

I march into my bathroom, stripping my clothes off as I went. Soon, I have steam rippling from my shower.

I settle in my bed after, leaving my hair to air dry (with a little help from my vampire speed to help with the process). It was moments like these, lying in a soft bed with loose shorts and an oversized T-Shirt, that I wished I could sleep.

On my nightstand, my phone began to vibrate furiously, the song _My Calling_ filling the room. I sigh, quickly looking at the caller ID.

"Hey love." Demetri's face pops onto my screen, and I see it was still daylight, though cloudy, in Ecuador. "How has your day been?"

"It's been alright. A group of us plan to head out to the Florence shops tomorrow and stay for a day. What about yours?" I answer, propping my phone on one of the pillows.

"Slow. Felix and I are still watching the vampire, but so far, she hasn't done anything. Aro wants us to stay for a couple more days to be sure before coming home." Demetri replies, looking up at something. "Felix, I swear to God-"

I hear a splash and Felix's cackles.

"Sounds like you're having fun." I giggle, my eyes softening at the golden orbs of my mate.

"A blast." He sarcastically mumbles. "I'm going to have to go, Peyt. I'm sorry we couldn't talk longer."

"That's okay. We'll have plenty of time to talk when you get home." I remind him.

"That's true. I love you, Princess." He smiles slightly.

"I love you too, D." I whisper back.

"Demetri and Peyton, sitting in a tree, G. Oh wait, they've gone farther." Felix shouts.

"Good luck love." I shake my head, before hanging up. I put my phone back on the nightstand before collapsing against my bed.

How could I possibly confront him and not upset him?


	37. Chapter 37

**Peyton's POV**

"Hurry up, Peyton!" Valerie bangs on my door. "We were supposed to leave at eight, which we can't do if you don't hurry your lazy ass up!"

"Hold on, Val." I laugh, quickly finishing my eyeliner. I take one last glance at my outfit in the full mirror.

A pair of ripped blue jean shorts showed my pale legs, ending a bit higher than my mid-thigh. An oversized dark gray shirt, tied up above my belly button, was paired with a pair of black sandals, a red hoodie around my waist, and, of course, my locket. My hair had been braided into a side fishtail with a few strands dangling in my eyes. I had kept my makeup simple, but I had on eyeliner, mascara, and a light lip gloss. I quickly throw my small bookbag over my shoulder.

I push open the door, nearly knocking Valerie over. She was dressed similar to me, except she had on a white shirt, which brightened her scarlet hair that was in loose curls at her shoulders, and a patterned red and gold skirt.

"Sorry." I chuckle, quickly nudging her with my shoulder. She rolls her gold eyes, her manicured nails pushing aside a hair in her face.

"Yada yada ya." She sticks her tongue out.

"Ouch." I say with a smile.

"Shana, honey, are you ready?" Valerie calls sweetly towards her room. I playfully push her.

"Oh, so mean to me, but a complete angel to your girl." I joke. Valerie sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, I am not an angel. I prefer the term demon in disguise." Valerie winks. The second the door to her room opens, her attention is on Shana.

Shana, after much persuasion, was wearing black shorts that came down to her mid-thigh. She wore a white Fallout Boy shirt, along with black sandals. Her dark hair was twisted into a low bun and her tan skin had a noticeable glow.

"How do I look?" She asks carefully, doing a quick twirl. Valerie is behind her in a second, kissing her neck lovingly.

"Beautiful, as always." Valerie murmurs, stepping back to admire her mate.

"Are we all ready?" Jane asks, poking her head into our hall. I see her pale brown hair was twisted into a crown braid.

"Hold on. Patrick, come on!" I take over Valerie's role, banging on his door. "We were supposed to leave at eight, which we can't do if you don't hurry your lazy ass up!"

"Copycat." Valerie accuses, pointing her finger at me. I simply flip her off before going back to banging on my brother's door.

"Good god, Peyton. I'm ready, I'm ready." He complains, poking his head out his door.

"Come on!" I giggle, grabbing his hand. I've got him pulled out into the hallway in a second.

"I'm resisting the urge to make you cover up." Patrick grinds his teeth. I let out a laugh.

"Brother, it's not 1863 anymore." I joke. "I'm glad to see you at least understand that."

Patrick had his hair rumpled messily, with a dark blue tank top, black jeans, and boots. Sunglasses were perched on his head, along with a pair of contacts in his hand.

"What color did you go for?" I ask, staring pointedly into his ruby red eyes. He groans.

"Dark brown, for your information. It takes longer for them to dissolve and it's less noticeable when they do begin to wear off." He explains. I bop his nose.

"Jane told me earlier this morning she and Alec were wearing green. Guess we can't do the whole family thing." I smile, teasingly poking him.

"Green does go well with my dress." I turn to see Jane. She was wearing an oversized olive green T-Shirt as a dress with a brown belt looped around her waist. She wore a pair of brown sandals and her green contacts were already in. To top it off, she had a pair of glasses and a messenger bag to accompany the look.

Alec was right beside her, his arms crossed. He wore an olive green T-Shirt and dark wash jeans. He didn't look too happy about having to wear contacts, but he had agreed to go out with us.

"You both look lovely." I compliment warmly. Jane and Alec let out a rare smile.

"Well, come on." Valerie waves, her arm wrapped around Shana's waist. The two start to speed away, leaving the twins and my brother.

"Okay then." I murmur, following. I end up beside my brother as we dash down to the castle's garage.

"You ready for some good ol' brother sister bonding time?" I ask, my Southern accent very pronounced. Patrick snorts.

"Haven't heard that in a while." He responds, his own accent easily slipping out. His voice was always deep, but it sounded so much deeper now.

"I know." I reply, falling silent. This was the first time since 1863 that we had the time to just slow down and spend time together. Between Cole, our duties in the coven, and training Shana before all of that, we'd never really been able to just walk side by side for something simple.

"Santiago's leaving. Did you know that?" Patrick starts, pushing open the last door until we reached the garage.

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday and talked to him a bit about it." I tell him. "Michael, one of the Lower Guard members, is supposed to replace him."

"I'll have to properly introduce myself soon. Aro was talking to me about having a partner, such as Felix and Demetri's collaboration on missions. Maybe Michael will be my fit." My brother smiles.

"Maybe." I murmur, my mind racing to the future. It wouldn't be Michael that he would be adventuring with.

"Which car?" Valerie calls as we enter the garage, splayed out on a sleek red Porsche. Shana was in the corner, shaking her head at her extravagant mate.

"We've got six, so we can go to together in a van or split up." Shana suggests. I turn to see Jane and Alec enter the garage.

"So, what do y'all want to do?" I ask, shrugging my bag off my shoulders.

"Two cars." Jane answers, her twin nodding in agreement. I smile.

"I call this car with Shana!" Valerie pronounces, stroking the red Porsche lovingly.

"I swear, she purrs more over cars than anything." Shana giggles. "She's worse than a cat who always wants to be loved on." Jane cracks a smile.

"So, I'm assuming you two will want your own car." I state, turning to Alec and Jane.

"Actually, if you'd allow us, we'd love to join you and Patrick, Peyton." Alec requests.

"Of course that's okay." Patrick speaks for me. "I'd love to get to know you two better."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's fucking go!" Valerie cheers, jumping into her car. Shana follows.

"We'll see you there." Shana waves goodbye before joining Valerie.

"I call shotgun!" I cheer, dashing to a slick black Audi. I slide in, giving them a thumbs up through the tinted windows.

"She's a handful." Patrick sighs, shaking his head. I flip him off, smiling wider at the twin's amusement.

Soon, we're out of Volterra and riding through the rolling countryside. Patrick ended up driving, with the twins in the back. Valerie was in front of us, breaking the speed limit by at least thirty miles per hour.

"Aro said we didn't have to be back until early tomorrow at the latest. I was thinking we could see a movie later tonight and go out to a few clubs." I suggest, smiling.

"He gave us until tomorrow? How'd you manage that?" Jane asks in shock.

"I can be pretty persuasive." I chuckle.

"Oh?" Alec murmurs, a small smile on his face. "I didn't realize.

"Shut up." I giggle.

The car falls into silence. I turn to watch the passing countryside, marveling at how much greener the grass seemed. In Forks, everything had a droopy aura, but here, everything stood tall and healthy. Guess I could relate, in a way.

"Hey, Peyton?" Patrick's voice cuts through my thoughts. I turn to him, humming.

"Is it okay if I ask you all about the army?" He asks hesitantly. I smile, preparing to tell my tale.

"Well, you already know the human part of mine. The second I reached the camp…"

 **-o-**

"So, I vote we go out clubbing and maybe have a small snack later." Valerie smirks, crossing her legs. We had already been shopping for a good four hours and Valerie had more bags than all of us combined. We'd already taken a trip back to the cars to put the rest of her bags up.

"Valerie, it is two o'clock." I chuckle. "We have another eight hours before a night club even opens. And then, we have a two hour drive back home."

"Ugh. I vote we find one in Volterra then." Shana groans happily. "Then I can relax at the castle while you all go out and do whatever you do."

"Oh no, angel. I fully intend on taking you to that club and showing you off." Valerie retorts, taking her mate's hand quickly. I let out a chuckle, though my heart twists as I think about the talk I would have to have with Demetri.

"Come on Val." Shana pleads, batting her eyes at my scarlet haired friend. Valerie's eyes become dazed.

"One time, and after that, never again." Valerie compromises, holding up an index finger.

"Fine, once, and one time only." Shana agrees.

"How's that sound Pat, Jane, and Alec? A night out would be fun." I turn to the others, smiling.

"I think we're out." Alec states. "Jane and I would prefer to not associate with the humans."

"Completely understandable. Pat?" I turn to my brother.

"I'll go." Patrick murmurs, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah!" Valerie pumps her fist up. "If you want, I'll rent us a lounge so you want feel as overwhelmed? Does that sound good, Shana?"

"I'd prefer that." Shana smiles thankfully at Valerie. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Hey, can we go to that shop just down the plaza? La Pelle, I think it is." Jane asks. "I'd love a new dress."

"Well, let's start moving." Alec lets a small smile spread across his face.

"Agreed." Patrick adds, pushing himself up from the table. "Alec, I think I saw a shop that wasn't for dresses back beside La Pelle."

 **-o-**

"Why is clubbing so complicated and revealing?" Shana frowns, attempting to pull her strapless dress up a bit more. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, going good with her golden dress that came just mid-thigh. Valerie had paired it with a pair of black heels and a big gold necklace.

"That's the way it is." I chuckle, fixing my own hair in the mirror. I had opted for leaving my hair down and straight. It fell past my shoulders to my jumper, which was black and sleeveless.

"So, I've got the lounge booked." Valerie comes into my room, braiding her scarlet hair into a crown braid. Already, she was in her sleek red skirt and see-through shirt.

We had been back at Volterra for an hour and thirty minutes now. Patrick had gone off on his own to get ready, while Shana, Valerie, and I hung out in my room. I had yet to move into Demetri's room due to the recent chaos, but most of my stuff was piled on my bed and ready to move.

"Peyton, can you tuck this in?" Valerie motions to a stray red strand that was hanging in her face. I nod, quickly fixing it. Valerie turns, her eyes landing on Shana.

"You look beautiful, angel." Valerie whispers. Shana smiles shyly, her grip on her black clutch tightening.

"Thank you." Shana replies quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor. She was still very shy, but many vampires enjoyed her company. It had been a while since a gentle vampire joined the Volturi.

"Well, let's go!" Valerie cheers, shaking herself out of her dazed state.

"Sounds good." Patrick pushes open the door, smiling.

Soon, we're all at a popular vampire nightclub, Notte, in Volterra. Though it was ran by humans, many vampires when passing through Italy would visit. Heidi owned a share in the club and had installed a few vampiric elements.

"Peyton, let's find some drinks!" Valerie calls over the loud music, beckoning towards me. She grabs Shana's hand as they maneuver through the crowd.

"Hey, Peyton?" Patrick swings me to face him. I could see in his eyes something was wrong.

"Pat? Are you alright?" I ask, touching his shoulder lightly.

"It's just a lot of people." He forces a smile.

"Go get some blood. They serve it here." I beckon him towards the bar, where Valerie and Shana were already sipping animal blood.

"It's-"

"It's all the people, I know. You'll feel better when you have some food in you. There's the whole lounge Valerie rented too if you need to get away." I tell him. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed at the castle with you."

"It's fine, Peyt. I'll be okay. Just go have fun and do your thing." Patrick forces a smile. I grab his hand, starting towards the lounge.

"Oh no you don't, big brother. Sit down while I get us some drinks." I push him into the private lounge, closing the door behind me. I wave to Valerie, who was swaying her hips to the loud music. She nods as I point to the lounge, and pulls Shana close to her.

It doesn't take long to get some animal blood and O-Negative. I did get a couple of weird looks, mainly because of the animal blood, but I'm back to Patrick in two minutes.

"Here you go." I hand him the cup of blood. He downs it in one gulp before putting it back on the table.

"So, what food do you miss the most?" Patrick begins, putting his head in his hands. I let out a laugh.

"That's random." I giggle. "But I'd have to say peaches or strawberries. What about you?"

"Cornbread and hush puppies." Patrick groans. "God, I miss eating."

"Me too." I chuckle, taking a sip of my animal blood.

"Can I tell you something?" Patrick's voice lowers, his eyes avoiding mine. My jolly mood disintegrates.

"Of course." I tell him.

"Promise you won't be mad." He adds.

"I promise. Pat, you're starting to worry me." I murmur.

"Peyton, I want to travel. I want to leave Italy." Patrick finally states, avoiding my gaze. My eyes widen as a beat of silence passes between us.

"Travel?" I repeat, the animal blood I was sipping on leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"Don't take this the wrong way." He pleads. "I want to stay with you, of course, but Peyt, I've never had the chance. Sure, I go out on missions, but that's my job. Cole never let me off my leash long enough to see the world." He finally turns to look me in the eyes.

"After the battle with Cole, I realized how much I've missed since 1864. I realized how much I haven't got to experience."

"You've always had a wild streak underneath that shyness around other people. You took me out in the woods that day forever ago. I couldn't have been more than eight." I reminisce. I start to swirl the blood around my glass, staining the smooth sides with a red sheen. "You always loved exploring."

"Peyton?" Patrick mutters, his hand reaching out to stop my movement.

"Go for it." I quietly tell him. "Explore what the world has to offer. Find some new animal in some forest. Take in the atmosphere of the sunny Bahamas or the peaceful Rocky Mountains. Maybe you'll even find your mate. I don't want you to miss out on this decade's fun because of me. Just promise me one thing." I smile softly.

"Anything." Patrick breathes, biting his lip.

"Come back and visit. Oh, and stay out of Cancun for a year. There's a local there who's obsessed with the supernatural and will be suspicious of you." I state, my mind conjuring up his future.

"I will. Thank you, sister." Patrick sighs, relaxing his stance.

"When would you leave?" I ask, tapping my fingers into the song playing in the other room. If I focused enough, I could feel the vibrations rattling through the room.

"I'd like to leave in a month or two, but that is the Ancients' decision. Maybe I'll go to Virginia and see the hometown. Dad's shop is still there, but it's abandoned and needs some work." Patrick reveals.

"I haven't been back there in a long time." I murmur, remembering the days of my father showing me how to run a business. I'd always sit up on the counter as he went through his book of profits. Some of his fellow businessmen gave him shit about teaching his daughter how to take care of the shop while I had an older brother who would inherit it. Father was always polite, but later, after the carefully veiled insults, he'd tell me not to listen to them. A woman could do anything as well as a man could.

"Who knows, maybe my mate will be there, with a business of her own. Maybe she's even a country away." Patrick smiles.

"I wish you luck, brother. Maybe I could visit if you'd ever settle down." I tease. He swats at my shoulder lightly.

"Oh, that'll be a long time from now." Patrick chuckles. "But what about you? Would you ever leave Italy?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Demetri loves being a Guard member and I don't want to take that away from him, but if I'm honest, I don't see myself staying with the Volturi for too long. Trust me, I love the Volturi, but I miss Forks and its charm." I explain. "And now, Demetri and I aren't too great now. We're out of that honeymoon stage and now I've got doubts that I don't know how to deal with."

"I'm sure Valerie has already told you this, but talk to him. Tell him your worries and desires. I may not be very experienced in love matters, but communication is essential in a relationship."

"Thanks Pat. I really appreciate you being here for me. I may not say it often, but I missed you when I thought you were dead." I laugh. Patrick joins in.

"I think we may have some issues, dear sister." He winks.

"Which ones? The fact that we are immortal vampires from the mid 1800's or the fact we both thought the other was dead for about a century?" I joke.

"I think both." Patrick grins. "Now, what do you say we get out of here? I'm ready to get out of these tight clothes."

The door bursts open, Shana and Valerie filling the doorway. By the look in their eyes, I knew of the things they wanted to do.

"Hey, get out." Valerie demands, growling. I see Shana's hand trailing down her thigh slowly.

"Somebody is possessive." I giggle, taking Patrick's arm. "Come on Patrick, let's go back to the castle."

Before the door even shut, Valerie and Shana were together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Peyton's POV**

 _Down through the chimney comes Saint Nick._

"Peyton, it is July!" Patrick groans, massaging his temples. "Why is Christmas music, of all things, stuck in your head?"

"Excuse me, Up On the Housetop is a classic." I retort, looking up at him from my sketchbook.

"It may be, but Christmas is a few months away. Can you hold off for maybe five months?" Patrick turns back to the piano, playing a Middle C and a few high notes.

"Up on the housetop, click click click." I sing quietly. Patrick attempts a glare, but the small smile playing on his lips shows me he isn't mad.

"Hey, Peyton?" Alec bursts into the music room, a brilliant grin on his face. When he sees my brother, his shoulders tense.

"Patrick." He formally nods. "I apologize for interrupting. May I speak to your sister for a moment, please?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask." Patrick nods.

"What's up, Alec?" I ask, patting the couch beside me. "Come sit down."

"Aro wishes to speak to you." A trace of excitement returns in his voice.

"Oh? What about?" I ask, setting my sketchbook aside. Alec glances at it, his eyes widening.

"Wait, is that Volterra?" He questions in shock. I look down at the work, a small smile on my face.

I had done a simple pencil sketch with a focus on shading. The castle was angled up and set on a hill with the rolling countryside in the front. I'd added the Volturi crest in the top right, along with a small hawk looking over the castle. I was proud of my work, however simple it was.

"Yeah, it is. Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask, biting my lip. Patrick begins to play a quiet melody.

"Aro wishes to send you on a mission." Alec begins. "I would accompany you. We'd go to Dublin, in Ireland. A coven there has been stirring up trouble recently and the Volturi has already issued a warning. We are to visit and make sure that they are complying with our laws. If not, we are to use force."

"When would we depart?" I question, glancing at Patrick.

"In a week." Alec replies.

"Alright, it's a date then. Now, Alec, please feel free to join us. Patrick has been messing around on the piano and I've been sketching, but I wouldn't mind having a whole jam session." I offer.

"Do you play any instruments, Alec?" Patrick asks, swinging around on the piano bench.

"Not really. Jane and I have never particularly cared for music. Books have always been my preference." Alec explains.

"Well, would you like to learn? Peyton and I would be glad to teach you." Patrick suggests.

"Patrick's an excellent teacher. He taught me back when we were human. Then, I attempted to teach him how to draw and let's just say he didn't do as good." I joke, winking at my brother.

"Shhhh, we shall not talk of that." Patrick waves me off. "So, what do you say?"

"I guess that sounds good." Alec agrees, standing up hesitantly. "Where do we start?"

 **-o-**

Alec was a quick learner. By the time we'd finished up the lesson, he'd already learned of the bass and treble clef notes, where they were on the piano, the duration of notes, and how to read ledger lines. I told him that I'd teach him and Jane how to play the flute if they wished.

Now, I was walking down the hallway to my rooms. Demetri wasn't due back for another few hours, and with Valerie and Shana were spending some alone time together. So, I find myself in front of the big throne room doors, preparing to talk to Aro.

Only to find out the throne room empty.

"Miss Peyton?" A human servant squeaks as the doors push open. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Marcellus, right? Sorry to startle you, but do you know where the Ancients are? I need to speak with them." I smile softly. The green eyed male reels back.

"The Ancients? Last I heard, they were in the gardens. Do you need anything else, Miss Peyton?" Marcellus asks, returning the smile hesitantly.

"Actually, yes. Please don't call me miss, it makes me seem old." I wink at him. His heartbeat quickens before slowing down.

"Okay Mi- Peyton." He breathes.

"Again, thank you. Have a good day." I nod my head at him before starting back out. As I leave the throne room, a relieved gasp escapes the mortal.

Another reason why I didn't want to stay with the Volturi forever; I hated the fear humans had for me.

 **-o-**

"Peyton?" Aro's musical voice calls out. I peek past some of the thick hedges, seeing the raven haired man sparkling in the sun. Caius stood a bit ahead of him, a palette full of color in his hand and a canvas in front of him. Marcus sat beside Aro, a book in his hands.

"Aro." I bow my head respectfully as I approach. "Caius. Marcus."

"Hello dear Peyton." Caius greets, smiling back at me before returning to his painting.

"What is it you need, young one?" Marcus asks, patting a spot beside him and Aro. I take a seat between the two.

"Alec informed me of a mission earlier? Since I have some free time, I was wondering about some of the details." I state, though my mind wasn't there.

"Oh? Well, as Alec may have already told you, but he will be joining you. The Dublin Coven has been close to exposing themselves, and we've issued a warning. Alec and you are some of our heavy hitters, and sending the two of you would be best. The coven consists of a female and two males, one of which with a gift of echolocation. Peyton, you are one of our kinder members too, so you can most likely reason with them. I highly suggest you avoid spying." Aro explains.

"Okay. And, you wouldn't happen to know when Demetri might be back?" I bite my lip.

"Patience, child." Marcus chuckles quietly. "He'll be home tonight."

We fall into a peaceful silence, though my mind was anything but. Finally, I touch Aro's hand slightly. He looks down at my hand before back into my eyes, hearing all my thoughts, all of my doubts, my dreams, everything.

"Tell us about it, Peyton. We're happy to listen." Aro finally states, squeezing my hand reassuringly. Marcus smiles softly as Caius turns around with concern in his eyes.

And I tell them everything. I tell them how I felt when I first met Demetri, of our struggles now, my desire to settle down someplace else with my mate and not have to worry about enemy vampire attacks against our coven. I told them of my wish to return to Forks and build my own home, to watch the sunset with Demetri on my cliffside. And they were supportive.

"When you do leave, please visit us. We'd miss you. As for Demetri, I'll order the rest of the Guard to avoid Marcus's hall. You both deserve privacy when discussing these types of matters." Caius states. I smile thankfully.

"Dear Peyton, do be sure to tell us how it goes. While we could never replace Carlisle, we all have taken a fatherly role over you. We care about you and hate to see you and Demetri struggling." Marcus says.

"And Peyton, this will be okay. You both are destined to be together, and work better as one instead of warring parts. You've brightened this old dreary castle with your presence and Demetri is lucky to have such a vivacious mate." Aro adds.

"Thank you all for your advice. I really appreciate it." I stand up from the bench, smiling down at the three vampire kings.

"We're happy to listen anytime, Peyton. Now, brothers, I believe Heidi is due back soon with food." Caius states.

"I'll leave y'all alone to feast. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I wave goodbye as I start towards the hall.

As I leave, I hear Marcus speak to Caius and Aro in a happy tone. "Our bond is a deep violet now."

 _The family bond._ The fact makes me feel lighter.

 **-o-**

"I'm telling you, Peyton, the man was a complete jerk! He tried to run Nessie and I completely off the road, and then, he had the nerve to try and cut us off! The nerve of some humans!" Alice rants over the phone.

"He sounds absolutely lovely. Did he know Nessie was in the car?" I ask, settling myself under my bed covers. I look out the window the see a rainbow of color in the sky. The blues and purples of the night were slowly consuming the sky, creating a beautiful night. There's always been something about twilight that amazed me.

"He had to. We had the windows rolled down and Nessie's hair was flying everywhere. Hell, I still look like a teenager too, and he definitely saw me and a certain finger." She states loudly.

"Oooh, better make sure she doesn't use that. Bella and Edward would kill you. Literally." I start to trace patterns on the mattress.

"I'm pretty sure they would prefer Nessie alive to learning a few gestures." Alice retorts.

"That's true." I chuckle. "I just find it so funny that this human got under your skin."

"Blah blah, whatever." Alice sighs. A knock sounds on my door.

"Hold on a minute, Al, someone's at my door." I force myself up from the comfortable bed, begrudgingly starting towards my door. Then, I feel it.

The flutter.

"Hey, Alice, I have to go. I'll call you later." I hang up as the door swings open. And there he was.

His lips were on mine before I could move. I found myself kissing him back, letting him take control. Before I know it, I'm against the sofa, beneath him.

"Demetri." I gasp in between kisses. He growls lowly and starts down my neck, nibbling at the pulse point.

"I missed you, Princess." He murmurs huskily, his lips moving to my ear. He bites the shell lightly, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Demetri." I attempt to push him off. He simply continues to peck my neck. "Demetri."

"My love?" He whispers, pecking my lips once more. I sit up, pushing him off lightly. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, no." I take a deep breath. "Demetri, we need to talk."

 **Another chapter is done! Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate all the support! The next chapter will be out next Sunday.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Peyton's POV**

"Talk? What's wrong, love?" Demetri pulls back, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks.

"I feel like I don't know you." I admit, crossing my legs as I face him.

"Don't know me? Peyton, you've known me for over a year. What do you mean, you don't know me?" Demetri asks. His golden eyes shine sadly.

"Not that." I pause. "I feel like I don't know you because I know almost nothing of your past."

"Did Cole put this in your head?" Demetri sighs. "Peyton, you know I'm from Greece. You know Amun turned me. What else is there to know?"

"Everything." My voice raises. "Demetri, you know how I was turned, about my family before, how I came to be with the Cullens, hell, you even know the times I left and why. I don't know that about you. I don't know the details."

"What brought this about? What made you think this?" Demetri murmurs, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, burying my face in my free hand. "I shouldn't be doubting you like this."

"No, love, no." Demetri soothes, pulling me into a hug. "Ask me anything, I'll answer."

"You're not mad at me?" I nearly sob, my mind battling against me. My anxiety was attacking my thoughts, influencing everything.

"Of course not, Princess." He smiles sadly. "Tell me your concerns. What brought this about?"

"When you killed Cole." I whimper. "The look in your eyes. It was dark. I started thinking, and I realized how much I don't know about you."

"Honey," Demetri's arms wrap around me. "You should've told me sooner. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything. If you don't want to tell me, I get it. I'd understand if you're mad at me."

"Don't say that." Demetri tips my face up to his. "I was born in Corinth, Greece in the early 1000's. My father was a wealthy Roman man and a leader of the Roman army in Greece until I was about seven. I hated the man. I was more of a pawn to him than a child.

Now my mother, she was an absolute angel. When my father tried to punish me, she'd take the blow for me. We were close. She died when I was twelve due to an outbreak of typhoid fever. My father treated me like the scum of the earth after. Some days, I'd be beaten so bad I couldn't even move. My escape was some of the village children. We'd play games of hide and seek for hours at a time. I'd always been really good at finding people and being seeker. I guess that explains my tracking gift."

Demetri takes a breath, nuzzling into my neck.

"When I turned 21, my father ordered me off to fight with the Roman army in the capital. He wanted his only child to continue his legacy as an army captain. He arranged a marriage with a girl seven years younger than me. I'd refused to marry her, she was still young, but my father, he was unrelenting. Even as an adult, my father made me feel defenseless, he made me feel like a child. I longed for my mother, I longed to join her in the afterlife.

Then, I met Amun.

A festival swept through Corinth a week before I was to be married and sent off to the army. I saw Amun in the shadows, and something compelled me to follow him. He disappeared, of course. That night, I snuck out of the house and found him at the town square. He offered me a better life, one of immortality. I woke up two days later with a thirst for blood and ruby eyes."

"How'd you end up in the Volturi, then?" I ask. Demetri shushes me.

"Patient, love, I'm getting there." Demetri chuckles. "Amun and I were close. I was the first he'd ever turned and the first in his coven. He and Kebi were already together at this point, but he'd never made a vampire for his coven. Kebi didn't particularly care for me, especially since Amun paid a lot of attention to me after I demonstrated my tracking gift. I stayed with him half a century before the Volturi learned of my power.

They came while we were hunting. Aro offered me a spot on the Guard. I agreed. I left the Egyptian Coven a few days later. Amun attempted to stay in contact, but due to my busy schedule, we drifted apart. Once upon a time, we were closer than you and Valerie are.

About a year after being in the Volturi, I met Felix. We became fast friends. Aro tasked me with helping him transition to his new life and we became soul brothers."

I hate to admit it, but I became sort of a player in the 1700's. I slept with a lot of human servants, and female Guard members. Heidi and I had a few nights. And before you get territorial, my love, we haven't been together since the 1800's."

"Good." I murmur stubbornly, relaxing slightly. Demetri smiles.

"There's really nothing more to tell. I've never been in love before you and I never planned on falling in love. I enjoyed doing missions but I've never enjoyed killing until that bastard Cole came along and threatened you. Does that satisfy your needs?" Demetri asks.

"I'm sorry to make you relive that." I whisper, his story hitting me hard. I could see it clearly in my mind, feel his pain at losing his mother and surviving his father.

"Don't apologize, my love. I should've told you a long time ago." Demetri pecks my lips. "How about this. I'll take you to Greece. I'll show you Corinth and what it used to be."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, but you have to do one thing for me." Demetri replies. "Please know you can tell me anything. I hate seeing you anxious about anything."

"Okay." I agree. "Again, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no." He shakes his head. "Don't apologize. Now, maybe we could go in two weeks? I'd have to talk to the Ancients, of course, but I could have everything planned in three days."

"Can we wait until next month? Alec and I have a mission next week and I'd like to spend some time with Patrick." I request.

"Patrick? Is he leaving Volterra?" Demetri questions.

"Yeah, actually. He wants to travel a bit." I explain.

"Okay. Next month, then. Save the date, love." Demetri smiles. I begin to giggle.

"I love you." I grin happily.

"I love you. Now, why don't we move you into my room and then have a bit of alone time?" Demetri suggests.

"The Ancients did say this hall was off limits for a few hours. Let's hurry up and move me. I have a few ideas of what we could do after." I wink. Demetri tenses.

"God, I missed you." He groans. I slip a hand under his shirt, tracing his stomach and the toned lines.

"I missed you too. Now, come on!" I pull him up by his shirt collar.

"Oh no, I didn't feel like moving." Demetri pushes me back down on the couch, beginning to attack my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist as he hovers over me. I tug at his shirt, throwing it across the room in a swift manner.

His hand traces up my bare leg softly, finally resting on my thigh. His lips move to my neck, making me shiver in pleasure. I roll my body into his, enjoying his gasp.

"We need to go. I'd like to have a couple of hours of this later." I grin, knowing I'd be red as a tomato if I was human.

"I can't wait." He chuckles, kissing me softly one last time.

Let's just say we had a proper reunion in his bedroom after. Yeah, just let your mind run wild.

 **I apologize for not updating yesterday! I did jot realize it was Sunday!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Peyton's POV**

"This'll be a four day long mission. There will be no spying. Peyton, you are to simply talk to them, and Alec, you are there to correct them if needed. The coven consists of two males and a female, with the female with the gift of echolocation. Only recently have we had problems with them, after we had to execute one of their own." Caius explains, pacing around the raised platform.

"Let me guess, this coven member tried to expose our kind?" I state.

"No, actually. They created an immortal child. The poor thing was no older than five." Aro sighs, not even looking up from the book balanced on his throne.

"Okay then. Avoid the kids talk." I note. Alec cracks a smile beside me.

"You'll leave tomorrow at two pm. It will be around a three hour flight, nonstop, with the private jet. If you were to encounter any trouble, Alec is capable of taking many out, if you would be able to cover him." Caius continues. "Approach them on your second day in Ireland. And, finally, there will be no hunting, animals, or humans. Peyton, if you need to hunt, I suggest you go before the night is over. Alec, we have blood bags in the kitchens if you need your thirst quenched."

"Yes, Master." Alec bows. I nod to the Ancients.

"Are you both clear on your mission?" Caius asks. Alec and I both nod. "Then I expect to see you off tomorrow at two. You are dismissed."

I wave goodbye as I start out the throne room doors. Alec follows close behind.

"Ireland around this time is usually in the low 60's. I would suggest you pack some warmer clothes." He states.

"I've been to Ireland before, Alec." I giggle. "It's one of my favorite places to visit."

"Ireland? I've always liked Sweden, personally." Alec murmurs.

"Sweden's pretty, but it can't top Ireland's beautiful scenery. Besides, the people there are amazing." I chuckle.

"Well, I know where to expect the wedding then." He smiles. I try to mask the surprise.

"Yeah." I mutter, my mind running in circles.

Marriage. The word was one I didn't think of often. When I was human, I hated the word, even as a little girl. I thought of it as some kind of binding process, one you could never escape. As I grew older, and eventually turned, my dislike of the word didn't stop. Now, I actually had someone I want to spend the rest of my existence with, someone I'd actually want to marry. In the past year, my view on many things had radically changed. Could marriage be one of them?

I could picture it. Demetri standing in the front, a bright grin on his face as I walked down the aisle littered with flower petals. I could see my family and friend's faces as I nearly burst with happiness. I could see the sparkle in Demetri's eyes when I told him my vows. I could feel his lips on mine, hear the cheers, as we became husband and wife.

Yeah, maybe marriage wouldn't be too bad after all.

 **-o-**

My hands pass through the fabrics, the feel and smell of cotton, polyester, and a variety of other textures at my fingertips. I didn't even realize where I ventured to.

"Keep your greedy paws off my hoodie!" Demetri shouts from the sitting room. I sigh before speeding to poke my head into the living room. Demetri was sitting in front of the fire, his sketchpad in his lap.

"Screw you." I laugh, tapping my fingers rhymically against the wall. Demetri chuckles.

"Maybe later. You've still got to pack for Ireland." He jokes. I roll my eyes, speeding back into the huge closet.

As I scan through my clothes, I once again end up on Demetri's side. I bite my lip.

"So, I can't even have one?" I ask loudly. "Even for the trip?"

"No." Demetri speeds behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His face presses against the back of my neck. "What's so hard about packing? You've got more clothes than three boutiques have together."

My heart beats furiously as Demetri touches my skin. Ever since our talk, we have been taking our physical affection down a notch. This was the farthest we've gone in a couple of days.

"Ugh, I just really don't want to." I groan, leaning against the wall. Demetri nuzzles his head further into my neck.

"Well, my love, if I do to you what I want so desperately to do, you'd never leave tomorrow." He whispers in my ear. I shiver, a small smile spreading across my face.

"Save it until Greece, cutie." I turn around, tapping his nose lightly.

"Cutie? I'm not a cutie." Demetri scowls.

"And I'm not a Princess." I tease. "Besides, you're adorable."

"Please, not cutie." He pleads, getting down on his knees. "I'll do anything, love."

"Oh my god, you're so dramatic." I giggle as his hands grasp my knees.

"Your name is different, though. I saw you as a warrior princess the first time I saw you. I didn't want to say anything, but God, you turned me on." Demetri stands to his feet, putting his hands on either side of me against the wall.

"I probably would have drop kicked you if you said that to me when we first met." I tell him.

"Oh, I know you would. You were a fiery inferno back then, and I knew you would burn me the second I got too close." He smiles.

"And what about now?" I ask slowly. "Am I still that fiery inferno that could burn you?"

"Oh, my love, I've only become more resilient to the flames." His lips touch mine slowly.

"I'm going to miss you." I murmur.

"It's four days, love, and then, you'll be right back in my arms. We can talk every night as long as you want." He tips my face up to his. "And when you return, I'll make up for all the lost time."

"Lovely." I sigh, still not wanting to pack.

"How about this? Finish packing and I'll draw you a nice hot bath. After, you can do whatever you want with me." He proposes.

"You make a compelling offer. Add in some blood and you've got yourself a deal." I smile.

"Done. Finish packing and I'll be back in twenty minutes." He pecks my lips before speeding away. I run a hand through my now collapsing ponytail.

"We didn't shake on it." I chuckle softly, before turning back to my suitcase. Already, I had three pairs of blue jeans packed, along with a pair of black jeans. My pajamas, a pair of soft shorts and an oversized band T-Shirt was packed. The hard part was getting the right shirts and shoes. Most likely, I'd have to wear my cloak, so I'd have to find the right balance of professional and casual. Most of my clothes were on the casual side.

Finally, after a few minutes of thought, I choose a white and black striped shirt, an oversized maroon T-shirt, a white tank top that would go with a thin gray jacket, and a simple white sweater with oversized sleeves. I pack a pair of ankle black boots and a few heavy trench coats. I add a few undergarments before adding a few shower things.

"You didn't take twenty minutes." I state as I feel a familiar presence near me.

"You're right, I took seventeen." Demetri replies from right behind me. "And I got you some fresh animal blood to restore your strength."

"Thank you." I smile, turning to face him. "I'm almost done packing. Give me two minutes and I'll be in the living room."

"No, my love, take all the time you need. I'll get your bath prepared." Demetri offers. Before I could say anything, he was gone.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I call out, shoving a few pairs of socks into the suitcase. "I mean, seriously, you're an angel."

"I could ask myself the same thing. Now, hurry up! The water's almost warm and I'm about to add the bubbles!" Demetri replies.

"I'm coming." I giggle, quickly zipping up my suitcase before leaving the closet. I cross through the bedroom into the bathroom, stripping off my shirt as I go.

"Wow, you've spoiled me." I murmur, staring at the room. Demetri had managed to light the bathroom up with vanilla scented candles. The water in the tub steamed welcomely as I pull off my pants. In a small cup perched on the porcelain, was fresh animal blood, deer by the smell of it.

"I did." Demetri's arms wrap around my shoulders. His lips glaze over my neck slowly.

"Well, do you want to join me?" I murmur, flipping around in his arms. "I mean, you did do all this.•

"You relax for a bit, my love." Demetri smiles at my neck. "I'll be in soon."

And sure enough, he was.


	41. Chapter 41

**Peyton's POV**

"I don't want you to go." Demetri groans, his hands twisting into my hair.

"I'll be back in a few days, love." I smile softly. "And then you'll have me to yourself."

"I can't wait." Demetri murmurs, kissing my forehead softly. "I love you. Stay safe, please."

"I will, and I love you too." I reply. "Don't go too crazy when I'm gone."

"Oh, Princess, I make no promises." Demetri smirks. "Except one that I intend to follow through the second you get back to our room."

"I'm sure, you horny bastard." I chuckle. "But seriously, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll try. God, is it this nerve wracking to you when I go on missions?" Demetri asks, an anxious smile on his face.

"Yes, but I know you'll come back." I murmur, tapping my temple. "Visions are very helpful."

"I wish we could switch gifts for a day." He groans. "Specifically if you were on a mission. Tracking doesn't do me any good, but being able to see the future… that sounds amazing."

"Oh, it can get boring. After a while, the gut feelings begin to get a bit confusing. Then the visions themselves only show me a few faces and the scene." I tell him.

"Peyton, are you ready?" Alec calls from the plane, it's engines beginning to roar.

"Give me a minute!" I shout back, my gaze returning to my mate's golden eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." He pecks my lips softly.

"Maybe you could plan that trip to Greece. That'll keep you preoccupied." I giggle, slowly detaching myself from him.

"I'll have to start somewhere. I'm thinking of Corinth, with a small cottage on the beach far away from civilization." Demetri smiles. "Just the two of us."

"Sounds amazing, but I have to go. Bye D!" I start towards Alec and the plane, my body already yearning for Demetri's touch.

Each step towards the plane brings a new wave of anxiety. Yes, I'd been on missions before, but it was always with Demetri. This mission, it was unknown. They could be friendly, or they could be hostile, or they could just be neutral. I'd always been anxious, and with today's psychology, I'd technically have Generalized Anxiety Disorder. I didn't have many panic attacks now, especially since I'd found Demetri, but when I was human and a newborn, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The last one I had was two years ago, and thankfully only Carlisle was there to help me through it.

"Hey, don't fret it." A small smile plays on Alec's lips as he bumps my shoulder. "We'll get this over and done with, and you'll be back with your mate. I heard you're both going to Greece."

"Yeah, after Pat leaves and Michael gets settled in, we'll be going. He wants to go to Corinth and show me his old home. Maybe, if we ever move to the states, I'll show Demetri the old Warner Mansion and the forests I used to run around in." I tell the teenaged vampire.

"If I meet my mate, maybe I'll take them back to my hometown in England." Alec whispers thoughtfully. "Maybe."

"Well, you've got to find them first." I smile. Alec pulls open the jet door.

"Yeah." He murmurs thoughtfully. "I've just got to find them first."

 **-o-**

The flight to Dublin would take three hours. So, in the first hour and a half, I listened to half my playlist and attempted to draw. Unfortunately, the turbulence was not on my side, and I ended up giving up on sketching.

The next thirty minutes was just getting lost in thought. I pondered the etymology of the word catawampus, I wondered about my future, and I decided that I should get a pet dog and name it Enzo, only to remember that the Volturi sadly had a no pet policy.

Alec started to talk to me soon after I weighed the pros and cons of living in New York.

"You know what pisses me off?" Alec starts, his face set in a scowl. "People who think they are entitled to everything."

I turn from the small window set in the private jet, struggling to turn my gaze from such a beautiful sight.

"Same here." I raise my hand high.

"Especially vampires. Most have had difficult backgrounds when they were changed, they know hardships, and yet, they think they deserve it all." Alec continues.

"Yeah." I nod, thinking back to the number of vampire stories I knew. Rosalie was left on the streets by the man she loved. Esme jumped off a cliff because her baby died. Emmett was mauled by a bear. Bella, even Bella, was about to die when giving birth. "I guess I never realized how bad some of the circumstances were."

"And then, there are humans. They sit and watch others suffer and think they deserve everything. We could easily crush them to dust before they realized the first drop of blood has been shed." He murmurs darkly.

"Alec, calm." I soothe. "Humans can be annoying, yes, and even cruel, but there are a few good ones. Just remember that."

"I'm sure." He grumbles. "Don't you ever hate them? I mean, Cole attempted to force your brother away so he could have his way with you. When he was turned, he killed your parents and destroyed your home."

"Humans have both good and bad qualities." I murmur. "They're prideful, but they can be selfless. They're lustful, but they can love someone more than life itself. Vampires, we have a predetermined mate that we know is the one immediately. Humans, they don't have that. And, once upon a time we were both humans. Don't forget that."

"I hated being human. I hated feeling so defenseless."

"I'm pretty sure everyone hates feeling weak. Hell, I even hate the unknown, which is why I'm thankful for my gift." I tell him. "But it's important to remember your roots."

"Maybe."

The rest of the plane ride, Alec was silent, only telling me when we were about to land. I knew I hadn't upset him, his forehead was creased in thought, but I still felt like I brought up some bad memories. Alec and Jane had told me a bit of their past, but nothing detailed.

My fingers ghost over my locket, which I almost always wore now. My fingers trace the engraved pattern and lovely emeralds. It is reassuring, feeling the extra weight against my neck. It is a reminder of my mate's love when I doubt myself, a reminder that I'm never alone.

"Ten minutes to the airstrip." Alec tells me. "Be ready."

"Alright, Alec. Hey, what's your opinion on pink legwarmers? Yay, or nay?" I ask, attempting something I didn't think would work. "Could I work it?"

And sure enough, it did.

A surprised grin spreads across his face. "What?" He asks, one eyebrow quirking up.

"Pink legwarmers, like the _really_ fluffy ones. Could I work them?" I repeat, emphasizing my point.

"Why would you need to know that?" Alec chuckles quietly.

"Because I might want to buy a pair. So, what's your answer?" I fight back a smile.

"Depends on the shade of pink, I guess." Alec mumbles, an amused smile still on his face. "Jane asks me these types of questions sometimes."

"How bout a shade of light pink, a carnation pink? How do fluffy, carnation pink legwarmers sound?" I ask.

"Wait, fluffy? Peyton, you are a beautiful woman, but not even you could pull that off." Alec answers, a dead serious expression on his face.

"Why, thank you." I burst out laughing, Alec soon following.

"What would you even wear them with? When would you wear them?" He questions.

"Well, I've got this nice T-shirt that's a lovely shade of blue that'll make me look like cotton candy." I sweep my hair away from my face. "Oh, and I've got this cute green jumper with little pink flowers on it. It's absolutely to die for!"

"Wow, you are one crazy vampire, aren't you?" Alec finally manages to stammer out.

"Eh, I prefer the term passionate about asking strange questions." I retort. "That, and I've spent too much time with Valerie and Alice."

"I can imagine. Also, cotton candy? Really?"

"What, I think I'd make a wonderful cotton candy person." I smile widely.

"My god." Alec shakes his head. "Come on, we're landing soon. Get ready, Cullen, we've got a mission to complete."

"Roger that." I smile. Alec throws a throw pillow at me.

"Yep, love you too."

 **Thank you all so much for reading, writing reviews, following, and favoriting! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Peyton's POV**

"Ugh, why can't I be human to enjoy the room service the Ancients have so graciously provided?" I groan, burying my head in my hands. We'd been in the hotel a few hours now, making it almost ten o'clock, and still we had to wait until tomorrow to meet the coven. "I'd do anything to just taste a cheeseburger that humans enjoy so much."

"Blood will always be better, in my opinion." Alec murmurs without looking up from his book open on his lap. He shifts his legs on the couch, his eyes scanning the pages hungerly.

"What'd you usually eat? Like, back when you were human?" I ask, poking my head up from the small desk. The small menu with a variety of foods from the hotel's restaurant falls to the floor.

"Bread, usually. Sometimes we'd get vegetables in the summer and meat in the winter. That's if my father was being generous." Alec answers. "What about you?"

"Oh, we had lots and lots of vegetables. My father had an old friend who'd give us a share of his wheat and turnips. Green beans, pork, turkey, and a lot of fruit were also common in our diet. I remember running out every morning to pick some fresh fruit from one of our trees or the garden. Strawberries were always my favorite, though we only had them in the Spring." I reply. "God, I miss strawberries."

"Apples. Jane and I'd get apples in the fall when we finished our chores early." Alec smiles. "She's always have the juice smothered on her lips. I'd always point it out, and she would just smile."

"Apples and strawberries." I chuckle. "We should make a group called the Fruity Gang."

"Aren't you cotton candy, though? Pretty sure that's the opposite of fruit, and you know, healthy stuff. Isn't cotton candy pure sugar, or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," I stubbornly smile. "But I can be what I want to be."

"Yeah, definitely." Alec laughs, shaking his head. "What else would you want to be?"

As I open my mouth to answer, I hear a small creak. I put a finger to my lips, motioning for Alec to move. He nods, understanding, as I stalk to the other side of the large room.

The living room was built in a large square, with a huge opening that led to a hallway with a kitchen directly on the right, and the bedrooms down the hall on the left. The creak I heard was from the kitchen. So, Alec moves in front of me and points.

With lightning speed, we swing around the wall, Alec pinning the vampire against the kitchen wall. A surprised gasp, followed by a thud greets us.

"Who the hell are you?" Alec growls, pressing the vampire into the wall harder. His fingers wrap around her throat tightly.

"Don't hurt me!" A small feminine voice shouts. "Please!"

"Tell me who you are." He states coldly, loosening his grip only slightly.

"Alec, hold on." I touch his arm lightly. "Let her talk."

"My name's Casey, Casey Conor. And I don't know what's wrong with me."

 **Demetri's POV**

"Would you stop pacing already?" Felix complains, lounging on my couch. "It's making me dizzy, and I'm pretty sure you're leaving dents in the floor. The carpets and hardwood are expensive, you know!"

"Shut up." I murmur, continuing my pacing. "The floor is fine."

"And so is Peyton! Jesus, D, she hasn't even been there a day and you are already freaking out. You've been on more missions and longer missions than her, and she hasn't freaked out as much as you have. Just sit down, man." Felix moves over, patting a spot.

"I don't know why I'm so worried. This isn't the first time she's been on a mission." I groan, massaging my temples.

"She's mostly been doing surveillance and checking up on peaceful covens. This time, it's different. The coven could be hostile, or it could be peaceful." Felix states. "It's 50/50."

"Thanks." I dryly tell him. "That's reassuring."

"Oh, why so insincere? I just told you how it is." Felix chuckles. "Just relax, get your mind off of her. She's a sweetheart and has a way with words, and she knows how to take care of herself. If that coven doesn't love her, I'd be shocked."

"Yeah, I really lucked out, didn't I?" I smile softly.

The door swings open, nearly leaving a hole in the wall with the force. Patrick and Jane stand there, panicked looks on their faces.

"Peyton and Alec just called. They've got a newborn that just snuck into their hotel room."

 **Peyton's POV**

"What do you mean that there's something wrong with you?" I ask, moving her to the living room. Her ruby eyes show raw fear.

"My throat, it's killing me. And my eyes, they're red. My skin's paler than it usually is, and I'm freaky quiet and strong." Casey gasps, taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't you know, you're a vampire now?" Alec states bluntly. Casey's eyes widen.

"A vampire?" She nearly yells, her bottom lip quivering. She grips at her dirty blonde hair tightly.

"Alec, go get her some food from the hospital. Hurry. I just want to talk to Casey."

"Fine." He grumbles, speeding out the door. I turn back to the girl, who couldn't be more than fifteen.

"Casey, my name is Peyton Cullen. I apologize for our earlier meeting, Alec and I are here on a bit of business and we were caught off guard. Can you tell me anything about what's happened in the last few days?" I ask soothingly.

"I, um, I woke up a few hours ago, in this dark alleyway, I think." Casey stammers. "My throat didn't hurt at first, but as soon as I walked into the streets, I smelled something delicious. I kept walking, and I found myself ready to attack someone. I found the nearest building, ran inside, and I came up to the top floor, where I couldn't hear those weird thumps. Then, I heard you guys talking, and here I am."

"Do you remember anything before that? Before you ended up in the alley?" I ask softly. "I need you to remember."

"Well, I um, I met someone, with some of my friends, when we were shopping the other day. He was cute, and he said he was seventeen. He offered to take me out to eat, and my friends told me it was fine. I'd never been singled out like that, and I felt so special!" Casey sighs. "Damn it!"

"Casey, calm down. Can you tell me more? What did this boy look like?" I murmur. "I'm so sorry I'm making you relive this, but I need to know this if I'm going to hunt him down."

"Hunt him down?" She questions quietly. "Um, he was a redhead, and paler than me. Well, me before this." She pinches her skin, which barely moves. "His eyes were blue, but I swear as we were walking down the street, they were turning more purple. He finally pulled me into an alley, which I wasn't too sure about. He began to kiss me, and as I tried to push him off, he bit me. That's all I remember." Casey's breathing begins to quicken. "What did he do to me?"

"Well, tell me about yourself, hon. Tell me about your family, your favorite color, your hobbies." I smile. "I'll explain soon."

"Well, I was raised by my grandmother. She's had me since I was five, when my father and mother died in a car accident. I was named after her, but to me, Cassandra was too girly, and I was called Casey. I was supposed to turn sixteen in a month, and Granny planned to take me to the beach. I'm an only child. My favorite color has always been gray, but a lot of people have argued it's a shade. I love reading and baking, but I absolutely hate cinnamon."

The hotel door opens, Alec walking in with a cooler. Casey immediately perks up.

"Hope AB+ works." He states, setting it on the table.

"That's fine." I open up the cooler slowly. "So, Casey, as you may know, your life will never be the same again."

 **-o-**

"Does your throat feel a bit better?" I ask, holding out a towel to Casey to wipe her lips with. I explained to her the basics of being a vampire, along with our laws and our gifts. She'd been quiet, especially when I explained how many vampires left their human life behind after they transitioned.

"Yes." She murmurs lowly. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." I whisper. "I wouldn't wish this life on anyone."

"So, I'm a vampire now?" She asks quietly.

"Yes. I'd be happy to answer any questions." I offer, tucking back my hair.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Casey questions.

"What do you want to know?" I reply, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Can you tell me about your life, you know, before?"

"Of course. Um, I was born in Virginia in 1846 and I was changed in 1864. I had an older blood brother, who I actually was reunited with a couple of months ago. Um, the man who changed me, I was the first in his coven. Now, I have three adopted sisters, three adopted brothers, a niece, and a mate." I tell her.

"A mate? What's that?" Casey asks timidly.

"Well, in the vampire world, we have a predetermined mate. That person, you'd die for them and do anything to see them happy." I explain.

"And you have one? Can you tell me about him?" She murmurs.

"Well, I met him a little over a year ago when I was fighting to protect my coven. He was apart of this group called the Volturi, basically the lawmakers of this world. He basically made this negotiation that I go to Italy, where they are based, until my now sister in law was changed. I fell in love with him later." My hand moves to my locket, before sliding to the clasp.

"This locket, he gave it to me." I unclip the clasp, flipping open the locket. "And inside, there's a picture of us, and one of him.

I hold the locket out, letting Casey examine it.

"He's handsome. What's his name?" She smiles.

"Demetri." I tell her, glancing at the clock. Nearly six in the morning and we planned to meet at nine. "Now, Alec and I have to prepare to meet the coven around here."

"Wait, wait, can I ask you one more question?" Casey asks, shooting up from the couch.

"Yeah, of course." I stand up, crossing my arms.

"Why are your eyes gold? I've been wondering but I don't want to offend you."

"My eyes are gold because I don't drink human blood. I drink animal blood." I answer, starting towards my bedroom.

"Wait, you can do that?" Casey shouts as I disappear around the hall.

"Yep. I'll have to teach you how to hunt when we get back home." I call back, a small grin on my face.

Oh, I hope I can teach Casey well.

 **Alright, early chapter! I'm heading on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get this chapter out before I left! Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Peyton's POV**

They stood silently as we approached, their expressions guarded. I didn't blame them; once upon a time, I was in the same position.

They were only a group of three, about average for a coven, but to me, it was small. I'd always been in larger covens or still growing covens. It was Carlisle and I for a small time, before Esme, Edward, and Rosalie followed soon after.

"Hello, Hanby Coven." I greet slowly as Alec and I stop. Casey, per our request, had stayed back at the hotel. While we were on the outskirts of Dublin, I didn't want to risk Casey losing control. She was a newborn, and I still didn't know the extent of her self control.

"Volturi." The female steps forward, her voice tinged in coldness. I can't help but take her in. Her hair was short and luscious, but a rich brown. With her ruby red eyes, pale skin, soft curves, and tall stature, she was honestly gorgeous. It didn't help she was wearing a tight gray sweater dress and a pair of black knee high socks. By the way she held herself, she was very confident. She reminded me of the Valerie I first met ages ago. Even back in the cold Maine winter's in the 40's, Valerie was bold and wore something my mother would have killed me if she saw me in it. The memories were fond, but that's what they were. Memories, the ones that shaped me into who I am today.

"My name's Peyton Cullen, and that is Alec. And you must be Colleen." I shake my thoughts away. There was always time to gawk later and have sappy moments later.

I hold my hand out, which Colleen glares at.

"Yes, I'm Colleen. The big brunet behind me is Brian, and the blonde is David." She introduces briskly, her gaze moving from my hand to Alec and I. Her eyes scan me from top to bottom, then moving to my youthful friend.

"Nice to meet you all." I smile. "I hope you don't mind us checking up on you all."

"Oh, we do." Brian mumbles under his breath. A small smirk spreads across my face.

"Hey, I only go where they tell me. I'm hoping we can be peaceful about this." I tell them. "Now, y'all have only two days and today to spend with us, and we'll be out of your hair."

"You know, I've heard about you, Miss Cullen. The Ancients seem to be quite taken. How'd you manage to do it, wiggle your way into their hearts?" David drawls out.

"I don't know. I guess it's just my dazzling personality." I answer.

"I'm sure." David sarcastically states. I roll my eyes.

"Well, here's the deal. I'm trying to do my job and to do that, I need to talk to you people. If y'all want to play with fire, I'd be happy to return it." I tell them. "I can be your worst nightmare, or I can be an absolute angel. I'd much rather go with the former. I don't like being mean."

"And how do we know we can trust you? That you won't just slaughter us the second we say or do one thing against the Volturi?" Colleen asks, glaring.

 _Just like they did last time._ The words hang heavily, yet unspoken, in the air.

"You have my word that Alec and I will not hurt you, unless you give us a reason. I've had enough conflict in my life and I'm sure you've had enough in yours. I just hope that soon, we can put aside our coven's struggles." I state.

"Fine, Peyton. We'll comply. Feel free to search through our home, or whatever you need to do." Colleen spits.

"Thank you." I smile softly. "But I'm simply here to make sure y'all are okay. I know it can be tough, being under scrutiny by the Volturi."

"Excuse me?" Colleen murmurs. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Colleen, how do you think I joined the Volturi? I was technically kidnapped, or 'insurance' as the Ancients called it."

"Kidnapped? I thought you came willingly." Colleen murmurs. "But an interesting tale, no less. I'd assume that you were the vampire that the Ancients were so pleased to acquire?" Colleen questions lazily.

"She is." Alec cuts in. "She's a very valuable asset to the Volturi and what we stand for."

I raise a brow at him, staring at him from the corner of my eye. I shake it off. Alec and I were close. He didn't think of me like that. I earned my place in this coven, not just as Demetri's mate.

"Of course she is. From what I've heard, you're a force to be reckoned with, Miss Cullen."

"I don't think of myself like that." I finally answer confidently. "I'm just a person with a gift. It's nothing much."

"I'm sure." Colleen replies. "Now, how about we find a spot to talk? There's this small pub not too far from here. It's time we all discuss some important things."

 **-o-**

"You have to be kidding me! Your mate basically kidnapped you and you're okay with it!" David shrieks, causing the eyes of many humans turn to him. He glares before turning back to me.

"Yep, and it's sort of romantic in a way. I know our love is endless." I smile fondly, thinking about the mate I couldn't wait to get back to.

"Endless Love. Should be a book title." Colleen sarcastically murmurs, swirling her untouched glass of tea slowly.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell that to Shana." I reply calmly, my eyes narrowing. "Now, I hate to cut this short, but recently, a newborn came to Alec and I for help. I'd like to return to her."

"A newborn? In this part of Ireland?" David asks, his thick eyebrows narrowing.

"Yeah. Do you happen to have a red head vampire running around? She says he turned her." I question.

"No, but there has been an unfamiliar scent around here recently." Brian states. He'd barely said a word since Alec and I sat down to talk about a half hour ago. Speaking of which, Alec had not been too talkative either.

"Strange. Too bad Demetri isn't here." I turn to Alec, smiling slightly.

I stand up from the small metal chairs, stretching. As Alec and I walk towards the door, Colleen calls me.

"Peyton? That girl, she's not young, is she?" Colleen asks, a sliver of concern in her tone.

"She's fifteen." I reply, before pulling up my hood. Rain was pouring outside after talking, and while rain wouldn't make me melt and leave only my clothes in my place, I would prefer not walking into a hotel room soaking wet.

"I don't trust them." Alec says after a while of walking. We must have been about two minutes away.

"Oh, you never trust anyone." I joke, before sobering quickly. "Colleen, I think she's trying to do best by her coven. They've already been through a lot by us. She's cautious and unwilling to forget, which is wise. I know how hard it can be, feeling like a member of your family could be taken because they existed." My mind wanders to the bronze haired Nessie. I needed to see her, soon. Last I talked to Bella, she looked about twelve.

"She broke the rules." Alec states matter-of-factly. "Should she receive leniency for arguing with a high ranking Volturi official because she's having a hard time?"

"She broke the rules, yes, but wouldn't you feel hostile? Imagine yourself in her position. Another coven killed a beloved member of our coven for their existence. Say it was Jane, or Felix, or Demetri, or me? Wouldn't you be hesitant to interact with that coven?" I fire back.

"We are here for Volturi business, Peyton. You are basically a lord while they are simply peasants. Or, for your time, they are sharecroppers undermining the authority of the land owner. This isn't an empathetic world." Alec scowls.

"And that's exactly why we need empathy! This world is only becoming more brutal." I argue. Alec halts, turning to face me. "This is why there are so many uprisings against the Volturi! Vampires feel that the world can be too brutal!"

"We are making examples." He hisses. "Cole got confident because the Ancients softened with your arrival. He could have killed many of us, destroyed the castle, our home!"

"So? Colleen is scared we are going to hurt her coven again. She used to have six members, remember Alec. Half of them are left." I debate. "Just, let's be gentle. They're mourning, for God's-"

"Peyton, I don't want to hear anymore! You and I are friends, but on this mission, we are not. We are partners. This behavior is not going to get us anywhere. Your _empathy_ , your _softness,_ it isn't going to inspire fear like the Volturi is supposed to! It's a damn weakness! If you can't be aggressive, maybe you aren't cut out to be apart of this coven. Maybe, just maybe, you weren't meant to be with the most powerful tracker in our world." Alec snaps. His words sink into my skin painfully. I felt like I was slapped with a frying pan upside the head. Disagreeing with me, I don't mind, but then questioning my relationships?

"If that's what you think," I murmur, swallowing back my sadness. "Then so be it. I'm going back to Casey."

"I'm going to see if I can track that unknown scent." He turns his head. "Don't wait for me."

 _Oh trust me, I fucking won't._ I don't say anything as I turn back towards the direction of the hotel. I don't care that I'm soaked now.

And I sure as hell don't care to look back.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Quick little warning. In the first part of this chapter, there is some self harm and a bit of gross stuff. If you do wish to skip it, I will put a note where it will end.**

 **Casey's POV**

My throat was screaming at me. I could hear everything: The heartbeats, the blood pumping, the quiet chatter, and boisterous laughter. Children crying. Phones ringing. The clink of ice on class, the small bell down at the front desk ringing shrilly. I could hear it all.

And I wanted it to stop.

I find myself in the kitchen. The leftover blood bags were piled onto the counter, but empty. I couldn't believe it.

I did that. I drank blood. I drank blood that might have saved someone's life.

Just so I could live. Just so I could be satisfied.

My fingers go to my neck, feeling the two invisible puncture points on my pulse point. They were slightly raised under my touch, something only the owner would know.

The owner hated it.

I start to claw at them, loathing the marks and what they stood for. I claw at them, wanting to pull them from my body now.

I was a monster now. I was a freak.

My eye catches the wooden block, with sleek black handles winking at me. I move robotically to the block, staring at the compelling things.

I'd never done it before, though I had the thoughts. I was always too weak, not over the edge. Should I…?

My mantra repeated over and over in my head. I was a monster now. I was a freak. I was a monster now. I was a freak. A monster. A freak. Monster. Freak. Monster, freak, monster, freak, monster, freak.

The handle is confronting in my hand. I feel along the silver blade, though my skin doesn't react. Not a single irritated mark, not a single drop of blood.

Something only a monster would have.

I slice the knife through my hair, just above my shoulders. The dirty blonde locks fall to the floor with a soft thump. I glare down at the knife, it's sharpness about to cut my hair, but not me.

"Why?" I scream, hacking the other side of hair off. "Why me?"

I push the knife back down to my wrist, shrieking again in frustration when nothing happens. A screech fills the room, though it is not my own. No, it was my skin, my bones, a horrible sound that, in my blind rage, didn't even hurt me.

I was drowning in my emotions. I couldn't find air, I couldn't find the surface.

The knife was stuck mid-way in my wrist now, and I knew if I pulled my hand out, it would stay there easily. My hand was halfway off, but there was no blood. There was just the bone, which the knife was stuck in.

Monster.

I barely hear the door open through my screams. I barely hear as someone shouts my name. I barely hear as the knife is thrown against the floor. I barely hear it's clang. I barely feel the long blonde hair dangling in my face. I barely feel the pale arms wrapped around my own, comforting me, yet pinning me down. All I could feel was my need. My need to endure pain.

"I just want to feel something." I scream, before sinking to the floor. The arms follow me. I hear a quiet shush, and some humming.

"I just want to feel something." I whimper, a sob escaping me. Then, I dissolve into the arms, relaxing with the quiet, soothing words being whispered in my ear.

 **Trigger Warning Over.**

"Casey, honey? Are you alright?" Peyton asks quietly as my sobs slowly calm several minutes later.

"Peyton." I sniffle, burying my face in her chest. I'm met with a slightly damp shirt, but I don't care.

"It's alright, hon. Just relax." Peyton rocks me back and forth in her arms, a quiet melody filling the air.

"I'm so sorry." I say finally, looking up to her. I avoid her beautiful golden eyes.

"Case, it's completely fine. Cry it out. I'm here to listen, to comfort, to be anything you need me to be." Peyton whispers under her breath.

"What did I do to deserve this? I was happy with my life. I was happy with my future. What happened?" I mutter sorrowfully.

"You didn't do anything, little one. The one who did this to you will pay when we find him. I promise you that." She tells me. "Just relax. Cry it out."

"Peyton, why do I feel like this? I've never felt anything like this before. Why?" I sniff, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, I know you have a job to do and here I am, crying about my feelings. I wish I was strong, like you. God." I shake my head.

"Casey, don't apologize. You are more important to me now than anything else at this moment. Everyone, and I mean everyone, goes through something like this. I went through it, Alec went through it, every vampire. In this past week, you've learned more and accepted more than any human could in their lifetime. You are strong, whether you want to admit it or not." Peyton brushes a piece of my massacred hair behind my ear.

"When you are first changed, your emotions are amplified. Every feeling you feel is three times stronger. After the first few months, you'll get the hang of it." She tells me. "You said you liked baking? Think of it as becoming more skilled at pouring the batter onto the pan. At first, it wasn't evenly spread. Now that you've had practice, you are an expert. You can't beat yourself up for not being good at it at first. You have to learn, to grow, to adapt."

 _Learn, grow, adapt._

"I'm not going to lie here, little one, but it won't be easy getting control. Me, I discovered my gift during my hard times. I relived my parents dying, my brother's fear, and my adopted father's worry. It was bad. But I got through it, and I'll make sure you get through it too." Peyton pulls me to my feet, giving me a longer hug.

"Let's get you fixed up, then I'll see what I can do with that hair." She smiles, and I finally look at her. Her eyes were so full of understanding and empathy.

"Okay." I murmur, nodding. Peyton loosens her hold on me.

"Go to my bedroom. I've got some clothes you might be able to fit. Grab my laptop too, and order some clothes you like, whatever the price. Make sure they deliver to Italy." Peyton tells me, pulling a bar chair to sit in front of the living room mirror.

I start towards her bedroom, quickly finding her suitcase. I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, seeing both were a bit bigger than what I needed. I then turn to the closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black and white striped T-Shirt. I change as fast as I could and grab the laptop, before starting back to the main room.

"Sit down!" Peyton waves, a small washcloth and towel in hand. On the small table beside the mirror lay scissors, a brush, and a bottle of water.

I take a seat like she asked. She smiles at me, before ripping the washcloth into two.

"What are you doing?" I ask, alarmed. Peyton just smiles.

"Your hand will heal faster if the skin is close together. Now, how do you want your hair?" She asks, starting to bind my wrist back together with half of the washcloth.

I carefully pull my unhurt hand through my hair. I had hacked off a couple of inches. My hair used to be down to the small of my back. Now, it was a bit past my shoulders, and very uneven.

"Can you cut it a little above my shoulders? I think it's time for a big change." I request quietly.

"Alright. Password is 1864 to the laptop. Feel free to buy whatever you want. Also, get some stuff for entertainment and your future room. I texted my mate and asked him to see about getting you a place in Volterra, and he replied back that you are free to come with us back to Italy." Peyton rambles, starting to cut my hair.

"Really? Thank you, Peyton. For everything." I force a smile back in the mirror. "Is Alec aware? I haven't seen him around."

"Alec and I are sort of not talking now. We had a disagreement before I came back here. I don't know where he is, and after some of the stuff he said, I don't know if I care." Peyton continues her work, though her eyes shone sadly.

"I'm sorry. How about we watch a movie or something after all this?" I suggest, thinking of the film Granny and I used to watch. _Cutting Edge_ had always been a favorite of mine. "Maybe _Cutting Edge?_ "

"Sounds wonderful to me. Now, Case, start ordering. I want to make sure you have clothes back at the castle when we get there."

 **Peyton's POV**

The phone rings uncomfortably long. I almost worry he wouldn't pick up. Then, finally, I hear his voice.

"Peyton? It's three o'clock? What's wrong?" He murmurs softly.

"Dad, I don't know what I'm doing." I nearly sob. "I have no idea and I'm afraid to screw it all up again!"

"Peyton, calm down, young one. What's wrong?" Carlisle asks softly.

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "I'm in Ireland now, on a mission. I found this girl, she came to me for help, and I'm so worried I'll mess it up. She was changed days ago and hurt herself. Bad. And Alec, he basically said I didn't deserve to have Demetri because I wasn't tough enough before it all and-"

"Take a deep breath, love. Now, you soothed her, didn't you?" He asks again.

"Yeah, I did. I got her to calm down." I reply.

"You took care of her?" Carlisle asks again.

"Yeah, I got her to order some clothes. She'll be moving to Volterra when we finish the mission." I tell him.

"And that right there, Peyton, shows how tough you are." He states. "I don't know what happened between you and Alec, but being able to focus on the girl while that was plaguing your heart and mind, that shows how tough you are."

"Dad, while you were in the Volturi, did you ever not do missions traditionally? Like, more peaceful instead of aggressive?" I ask.

"I don't think I ever did an aggressive mission. The Ancients weren't always happy, but this was back in an aggressive time. Sometimes peace is the solution instead of the swift violence the Volturi used. I'm guessing that you and Alec quarreled over that?"

"You guessed it." I sigh. "I don't know how you managed to do it all. Be a doctor, a father, a mate. It all sounds so challenging."

"Once and if you have your own child, you'll get the hang of it. You were my first and to be honest, difficult. The rest I learned along the way." He chuckles.

"I was not difficult." I protest, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Oh, Peyton, you could not stop getting into trouble. It only doubled when Valerie came along." He remembers fondly.

"It's crazy how much has changed." I sigh wistfully. "It's almost unreal."

"I know, honey. It is. Now, I heard you and Demetri planned on going to Greece soon. Tell me about it."

"Ooooh, Bella told you!" I squeal. "Well, Demetri wanted to start with…"

We spent the rest of the night talking, father and daughter. And I'm pretty sure I felt better about helping Casey control her new life.

 **We are now officially halfway through Peyton's journey! I've got some big plot points coming up, and I'm excited for you all to read them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all have an amazing day/night!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Peyton's POV**

"Hey, Case, I'm heading out to see the Hanby coven!" I call out to the young girl, who was listening to music on the couch.

"Cool." She smiles, giving me a thumbs up before turning back to her music. I let a small chuckle escape me before I start out the door.

Alec still hadn't returned. It had been a day already, and tomorrow, we were supposed to board a plane back to Volterra. I couldn't see where he'd gone, my foresight just decided to pack its bags apparently, so I could only hope he would return soon.

The sweet smell of earth assaults my senses as I wander into a nearby forest. I fiddle with my hands in my pockets, not having a care in the world.

I stay lost in my thoughts, speculating about the missing vampire when I hear my name.

"Peyton?" A feminine voice calls out. "Why are you out here?"

I turn to the source, seeing luscious brown hair against the plains.

"Oh, god, Colleen, I'm sorry. I just started walking and got lost in thought." I hold my hands up in surrender. "I'll go."

"No, no, it's fine. Unexpected, but fine." Colleen babbles. "Um, come sit down. Let's talk."

"Aren't you untrustful of me? What changed?" I ask cautiously.

"I can tell you want to do this peacefully, while your friend says otherwise." Colleen states.

"You heard our conversation yesterday, didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes." She admits. "Though not intentionally." A beat of silence passes between us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's fine. I mean, people argue." I lie quietly. Colleen frowns.

"Peyton, I know it's absolutely none of my business, but that fight had some things said that shouldn't have been said." Colleen presses. "I know, I can be a bitch, but I am a good listener."

"Why do you care, all the sudden? I'm apart of the enemy coven, I'm here to watch you all and report back to the big guys. With a few words, I could destroy your entire coven." I scowl. "What changed?"

"I know you wouldn't do that. Alec, maybe. You fought for us and you didn't have to. I admire that, especially for not submitting to Alec's pressure to be harsh. You're different, Peyton, than many others I've met." She explains. "It's crazy, in a way. I've been watching after Brian and David so much and I kind of lost myself along the way. They're all I have left. If I lost them, I don't know what I'd do."

"Same here for me. If I lost any of my coven mates, or even my family, I'd be devastated. We've all had enough brushes with violence." I reveal to her.

"Really? Our coven, it's young. I was briefly with Siobhan's coven years ago. She turned me, actually, 84 years ago. About fifty years ago, I came to this side of Ireland, looking for a place of my own. I met Brian and Sara. They were turned at the same time about ten years before I came along. Diana and Skylar came along after them. We always joked about them being the one couple in the group. David, he was the last, joining us about twenty years ago after he was kicked out of his other coven for not marching against another local coven. We took comfort in each other's presence, and soon, we built a home. Sara was the one who made the child. She longed for a child of her own. Diana and Skylar died defending them."

I take a seat beside Colleen, smiling softly. "I was changed first in my coven. Carlisle, he found me when I was dying on the Civil War battlefields. It was my first day. I was changed, and I watched as my coven grew before my eyes. I'm sure you are familiar with the Olympic coven in Washington. My father had been in the Volturi, ironically, and I ended up in it through a bargain for my brother's mate. When she was changed, I could go back. They had a kid while she was human, and she almost died by the Volturi. It's been hard, but we've risen back up. Our covens are resilient, Colleen, and I think that we should have peace at last."

"You know, blondie? You're not the bossy ass I thought you were at first." She chuckles.

"And you're not the queen bitch I thought you were." I reply, winking.

"Peyton Cullen, I think this is the beautiful start to a friendship." Colleen murmurs.

"Colleen Hanby, I think you just might be right."

 **-o-**

"Has Alec came back yet, Case?" I ask, answering the phone immediately after I see Casey's name.

"Not yet. Have you gotten a vision?" She replies, concerned.

"No, which is what worries me. Usually I can easily see people if I concentrate enough. I'm just coming up blank." I tell her, quickly seeking shelter under a small shop's striped roof as rain starts to sprinkle.

"See, this is why I'd prefer to track." I murmur under my breath. "Demetri's a lucky man."

"He'll come back eventually. We leave tomorrow, and even after that, he can always run back or get an airline ticket back to Italy." Casey suggests hopefully.

"I'm just wondering where he went. The bastard was sweet enough to tell us nothing." I sarcastically mumble. "Asshole."

"Language, Peyt." Casey giggles. "I'm still only 15."

"Hon, I've heard some stuff come from a fifteen year old that has literally made me stare open-mouthed. You teenagers are feisty ones." I answer back, glaring at the rain now pouring in sheets.

"Aren't you eighteen?" I can see the smirk on her face.

"I'm 144, thank you for making me feel old." I chuckle.

"Awww, you've almost hit your mid century again. Only six more years."

"Good god, don't remind me." I dryly state, though a smile is on my face.

"I might need to get you a walker. What do you suggest for a blonde haired supermodel granny?" Casey asks.

"I think a four wheeled walker with a basket is good enough. Oh, and it has to be green!" I insist.

"I'll make sure that it's green. Now, would you want it shipped immediately, which would cost extra, or you could get it in three to five business days?" She asks.

"Speed shipping. I'd like my walker as soon as possible." I state seriously, though a smile spreads across my face. "I need to get one of those disco balls to hang from it. Stars, the 70's were fun, though the hair." I shudder.

"Alright, Grandma, come on back to the hotel. It's getting late out and I don't want you to fall and break your hip in the darkness."

"You know, back in my day, children were respectful." I joke, a small laugh blowing past my lips.

"I'm sure. From what I heard about you, you were the poster child for your time." Casey retorts.

"Funny." I sarcastically reply. "I'll be back home in five."

"Okay, and make sure someone helps you across the street!" Casey cackles.

"I'll be home soon, ya little demon." I tell her, before hanging up. I start to leave my little dry cover, pulling my hood over my head quickly.

I start my walk through the streets of Dublin, smiling at the assault of scents on my nose. I'd never really had the chance to just stop and quite literally smell the roses this trip. It'd been all business until now.

Maybe I should stop to smell the roses more often.


	46. Chapter 46

**Peyton's POV**

"What do you mean I can't stay longer?" I growl angrily, my eyes narrowed. "Do you not realize the risk if I don't?"

"Peyton, calm down. We need you all back, and we need to train Casey." Aro soothes, though I could tell the last five minutes of my argument his calmness was slowly disappearing.

"This vampire is a risk to us! He turned Casey and left her on the streets. If she didn't come to us, who knows what could've happened!" I argue back.

"Peyton, no means no. Do not test me anymore. I understand your need to hunt down the vampire that turned her, especially now that you've taken her under your wing, but I need you back. You've got things to do here." Aro states. I sigh, biting my lip.

"Could you at least send someone? A Lower Guard member, at least?" I plead, the fight draining out of me.

Aro pauses, no doubt thinking on my request. "I'll send Afton for one week, and one week only. If he finds nothing, then you are to drop this. Your brother is leaving soon, and after that, you are traveling to Greece. You don't have the time to meddle with matters that don't concern you."

"Fine, I'll drop it." I murmur, defeat passing like a wildfire through my stomach.

"Has Alec returned by chance? I understand you haven't had any sort of contact with him in the past few days." Aro asks, clicking his tongue.

"Not yet. I think he'll be back when the jet gets here. Casey says he hasn't came back when I am out either, but one of the Hanby's says that he's found his scent around." I reply, biting my lip.

"Alec called Caius the other day and gave him an update and said he and you had a difference in opinion. He said you could handle the Hanby coven yourself, but he wished to take care of different matters concerning the newborn." He explains. "I don't understand why he hasn't contacted you."

"I don't know either, but I'm just hoping he shows up at the jet strip. Oh, and is Casey's room ready? She's got some clothes coming in soon." I tell him.

"She's got the room beside Valerie and Shana's. I've arranged for some renovators to come and let Casey change the room as she sees fit." Aro states. "I really can't wait to meet this Casey. She sounds lovely."

"She's a sweetheart, which can be rare in some of these teenagers now." I chuckle lightly, lounging against the lamppost while I waited for the okay to cross the street. Ireland was very warm today, surprisingly, though I knew it would rain soon. Something that I have always found helpful back in Forks when I was a senior at Forks was being able to see the weather. While I would have loved to quite literally shine on some of the more annoying classmates (cough cough, Jessica), Carlisle had in a way grounded me from going out. Usually, it didn't work, once again due to the wonderful thing called foresight.

"Oh, and Peyton, my dear, I don't think I've seen Demetri pace this much since I offered him to join the Volturi. What is it Felix says? Ah, he paces so much that he's wearing down the rugs." He laughs.

The sound of my mate's name sends a painful lurch through my heart. Yes, we'd talk every night since I landed in Ireland, but it was different than seeing him in person. I longed for his touch, his kisses, his dazzling smile. I missed that easygoing feeling I had when I was around him.

God, I sound like a lovesick teenager, which technically, I am. I'm in love with a gorgeous man, and I'm forever frozen at eighteen. Boom, logic.

"Peyton, did you hear me?" Aro's amused tone knocks me out of my thoughts, and if I were human, I'd probably be the nice shade of a tomato, or perhaps a cherry.

"Yes, of course." I lie, becoming embarrassed. Good god, I never usually shied away from admitting someone was hot, but with my mate, it was a whole different story. I felt like a goddamn schoolgirl.

"Then you are aware that Alice and Jasper will be visiting after you return from Greece?" He repeats, and I could just imagine the smug look on his face.

"Wait, really?" I momentarily forget the point Aro attempts to prove, before realizing what I admitted. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't listening."

"I could tell." He chuckles, the sound different than his little giggle in trials. That one, to be honest, scared me more than him yelling. "But yes, in September, the two will be visiting Volterra, and they'll stay in the guest hall."

"Thank you, Aro, for allowing them to stay." I tell him sincerely.

"You're welcome, little one. Now, I believe that the jet is to arrive soon. We'll speak later."

"Alright, Aro, enjoy the quiet time." I tease, smirking.

"Peyton, dear, it hasn't been quiet since you and Valerie joined." He responds.

I scoff. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Aro." I hang up the phone, looking at the now empty street, before crossing.

The four days had passed by quick, but I was still anxious to see my Demetri. While I had grown close to Colleen and Casey in the seemingly short time, it felt like a lifetime away from my mate. We hadn't had this long of a separation before when I was gone, and while Demetri had been on a couple of week long missions, I had been in the comforts of the castle.

I guess didn't really realize how much my life has changed. Two years ago, I was in Washington, pranking Emmett, having a snowball fight with Edward and Alice, and working in the hospital with Carlisle. The idea of a mate was starting to leave my mind. Now, I have an even bigger family, I'd found my mate, and I was reunited with my ex-lover who was now my best friend. Hell, I'd even taken in my first newborn to teach. I couldn't even imagine doing that two years ago, and now, here I was.

When did I get so sappy? Oh well.

 **-o-**

"I do hate we had to meet this way, Peyton, but hopefully next time, we'll have better circumstances." Colleen wraps me in her embrace, her hair tickling my cheek.

"Definitely," I agree, pulling back. Something else about the bond, especially since Demetri and I did the whole mating part, was that it apparently makes you not open to touching people as much. I'm a hugger, I'm not going to lie, but I have to admit that the mating bond really killed that part of me. I couldn't even touch the damn Ancients without wanting to pull away quickly.

Rosalie did tell me of how she tended to refrain from touching a man since she found Emmett. Guess that mine applies to women too, since I was attracted to them too.

Thanks D, I love you.

But then again, I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I wish you luck on teaching Casey. From what I've heard of the girl, she is exceptionally bright." She points out, smiling at me.

"She really is. I remember being that young." I chuckle fondly. A slight breeze runs through the clearing, bringing a freshness that had been absent since the jet had started up. Casey, at my request, was already on the jet after saying goodbye to the Hanby's. I had introduced her to her local vampire clan soon after Colleen and I's talk, and while she wasn't particularly thrilled that they drank from people, she had gotten along well with the three.

"Me too, and I wasn't too easy. She seems to have a good amount of control for a few days old." Colleen points out.

"So far. I haven't had her around any humans yet, I don't want to risk her losing control when she's still accepting herself. The girl lost her whole life and all those she loved because a vampire left her in an alley. She was loved and cherished. She's still accepting that's all gone." I explain, biting my lip.

"Peyton, from what I've heard about you, and what I've learned from talking with you, I notice that you aren't confident in yourself to teach or help others. You are definitely confident in your personality, but when it comes to other people, you doubt yourself. Hon, don't worry if you are doing a good job or not, because I know for a fact you are." Colleen squeezes my shoulder, making the hoodie I was wearing stretch.

"Thank you." I murmur gratefully.

"Better get going. I've still got to work later tonight and I have a feeling that Brian and David will want a little snack." She smiles, showing her teeth.

"Wait, work?" I question.

"How do you think we get money? Working at the animal hospital pays well." Colleen winks, before turning and running. I'm left alone in the grassy field, with the plane preparing to take off.

"I see you've made friends." Alec's emotionless voice comes from behind me. I take a deep breath, telling myself not to freak the fuck out.

"Yep, and no thanks to you." I reply, turning around to face his red eyes. He winces at my furious expression, before schooling his own.

"I apologize for my previous behavior." His voice was robotic, and I knew in my gut we'd be having a discussion when we got home.

"We can talk later. Casey's on the plane. Don't worry about your stuff, we've got it packed, though I do think you need a shower." I wrinkle my nose up at his dirtied shape. Pine needles were clumped in his hair, along with dirt smeared along his nose and cheeks. "I assume you found a nice little forest."

"I tracked the scent to a forest before it was too faint to detect. Whoever turned Casey is long gone." Alec states, before turning to the plane. I groan, massaging my temples.

We were in for a long flight, and it wasn't just the rain showers we were going to hit on the way.

 **Hello all! So, as you may know, school is just around the corner, and unfortunately, I start again tomorrow. Because of this, I'm going to have to get back in the swing of things and adjust my writing schedule. If a chapter is short or has a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance. And to all you people going back to school, I wish you the best of luck!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Peyton's POV**

I was right. It was bumpy on the way back. With the rain pounding on all sides and the consistent bouncing, I knew that if I was a human, I'd have a killer headache.

Casey, who has never really flew in a plane, was upset and worried about the constant shaking, and even though I reassured her that we wouldn't crash, even searching forward into the future to further comfort her.

And Alec, don't even let me get started on him. We hadn't talked since we boarded, and I had no intention to. I could hold a grudge for years if I wanted, one of my less dazzling qualities. Emmett had stolen a kill from me, a healthy grizzly, and I didn't let it go for a couple of weeks. Alec, not only did he insult me, but he insulted my mate. It'd take a bit for me to finally forgive him.

It was a relief when we finally landed. Between Alec and I's tension, Casey's fear, and my longing to be with my mate, I was barely able to stay in my seat. I was already a jittery vampire, which was rare now, and many people had commented on my inability to sit still.

When the hours long plane finally landed on the jet strip just outside of Volterra, I nearly flew off the plane without anything or anyone. Of course, I heard Casey's voice, and was grounded once again.

I had grabbed Casey's hand, sending her a reassuring smile, before we start back to the castle.

The vampires that patrolled around the town didn't say anything as Casey and I sped by. I recognized Felix in the bunch, who sent a friendly wave and a wink my way. When Casey turns her head, I flash my middle finger at him. His booming laugh brings a smile to my face.

It takes maybe five minutes to make it to the castle from the air strip. I give a quick tour to Casey through the main vampire entrance, which was the dark tunnels, before showing her to some of the secretaries and little offices. After about a six minute tour, we finally reach the throne room's doors.

As I was about to push the doors open, Casey pulls on my hand. I look back at her, quirking up an eyebrow.

"What if they don't like me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, yet I could hear the genuine fear.

"Honey, they're going to love you. I'll introduce you to everyone. I think you and Shana will get along well." I smile reassuringly back at her. "Now, come on, Case. I've still got to show you around."

 **Casey's POV**

Peyton pushes open the intricate doors with a grace I wish I had. They creak quietly, and the movement was almost in slow motion for me. I resist the urge to run as the doors open all the way.

And I'm met with a throne room.

Peyton told me beforehand that the Volturi lived in a castle. She told me that Aro, Caius, and Marcus were basically kings. But I definitely didn't expect the three thrones that set on a small stage.

One of the Kings stood up, a man with long dark hair. I glance to Peyton, seeing her smile at him, before she turns to me.

"Casey, I would like you to meet the Ancients." She nods at me encouragingly.

"Hello, Casey. I'm Aro." The vampire, no, Aro, introduces warmly. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Please forgive me for not shaking your hand, I have a rather invasive gift I'd rather not use so early on."

"It's fine." I force a smile.

"I am Marcus." A brunet man stood from the throne on my left. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Peyton speaks highly of you." The snow-white blond murmurs from his throne. He stands slowly, stalking towards me like I was his prey. They didn't notice as I shrunk back behind Peyton. "Hello, young one. My name is Caius."

Peyton moves, letting the Ancients see me more fully. I was at a loss for what to do. Do I bow or do I curtsy?

"Do I need to call you your majesty?" I timidly ask, biting my lip. I stare at my feet.

A booming laugh fills the room, making me look up quickly. The brunet, Marcus, was laughing.

Aro and Caius look back at their brother surprisingly, their eyebrows raised.

"My dear, you don't have to address us as 'your majesty.'" Marcus chuckles, his red eyes sparkling. A smile blooms on Peyton's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I stutter.

"No, no, don't be sorry." Marcus smiles at me.

"Well, I probably need to show Casey around and introduce her to the Guard." Peyton states, walking up and touching Aro's hand for a second, before pulling back.

"Come back later and speak with us Peyton. We just want to go over the mission." Aro informs her. Peyton nods, before turning and starting towards the doors. I follow behind.

As the doors thump shut behind us, Peyton turns back to me with a grin on her face.

"Case, how would you like to meet my brother and best friends?"

 **-o-**

 **Peyton's POV**

Casey had taken well to Patrick, Valerie, and Shana. Her and Shana had gotten along very well, exactly how I predicted. I stayed with them for about an hour in the gardens before I went to the Ancients to fill them in on the mission.

Apparently, Alec had already been there to talk, so they mainly just wanted my perspective. Alec had been scolded for leaving, but we had completed our mission.

We talked about Casey's future training, and I told them about how she managed to sneak up on Alec and I that night. Caius suggested we experiment with her stealth and see its full potential.

I had yet to see Demetri stalking through the halls. I presumed that he was hunting, since I knew he had black eyes last I talked to him, but when I asked the Ancients, they said that he was somewhere in the castle.

So, after my meeting, I went to find him.

As I walk at a human pace to Marcus's hall, I hear utter silence. Usually, especially now that Valerie was here, there were the excited chatter and quiet TV voices that could be heard throughout the hall.

I start towards my room, and as I grow closer, the smell of strawberries and gardenias grow. As I push open the door, I'm greeted with flowers, a whole row of colors upon colors, making a path.

"D?" I call out softly, shutting the door carefully. The flutter in my chest was still present, and my hand immediately goes to grip the locket that always laid on my chest. "Demetri?"

I glide father into the room, peering into the bedroom. Candles were giving off a faint light in the room, along with rose petals spread across the bed. Honestly, my mind didn't even register the meaning. I just really wanted to see my Demetri.

Arms wrap around my waist from behind, but instead of tensing up, my body automatically relaxed. When my skin made contact with his, sparks exploded.

"Hello, love." Demetri purrs, nuzzling into my neck. I lean into his touch, shivering as his lips assault my neck.

"God, I missed you." I growl, jumping and wrapping my legs around his hips. A whoosh of wind, and we find ourselves in the bedroom.

He throws me down on the bed, my body bouncing against the springs twice. My mate stares me down, his eyes, full of love, taking in every inch of my body.

"I love you so much." And he descends upon me.

The next hour consists of a lot showing how much we missed each other. I'll leave it at that.

 **-o-**

"I'm glad to hear you and Colleen hit it off, and that you've brought a little one back to teach." Demetri smiles, buttoning up his shirt. I turn back to him, sending him my own little smile as I button my jeans.

"Yep. I have a feeling that Casey is going to be a strong member of the coven. Her self control isn't perfect, and I didn't expect it to be, but her emotions are stronger than most." I tell Demetri, starting to search for my missing white blouse that got thrown while we partook in some… activities.

"I can't wait to meet her. It'll be nice having another teenager run around. It'll be like teaching her the ways of life." He chuckles.

"Teaching?" I ask, finally giving up on my search.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd ever want a child of my own, but at least I'll be able to help." Demetri explains. "I don't think I'd be a good father."

"I don't think I'd be a good mother either." I start towards the closet, peering at the clothes I had. Finally, I chose a red crop top that came just above my belly button.

"I doubt that, but okay. No kids for us." Demetri's arms wrap around me, his head nuzzling into my neck. He starts to purr, sending vibrations through my body.

"Come on, D." I hate to pull away, but I keep my hand wrapped in his. "It's time to meet Casey."


	48. Chapter 48

**Demetri's POV**

I didn't think it was possible to worry and miss someone like I did Peyton. Even though we weren't separated for even a week, the pure fear I felt for her going on a potentially dangerous mission nearly made me fly over to Ireland. Felix had complained the whole time that I was ruining the carpet with my continuous pacing, and Valerie was on the verge of commanding I sit still. Shana had intervened just before Valerie said the words, and I started my pacing again.

Thinking about my own experience, I started to think of what it was like for Peyton when I went off to missions. There would be some days when I couldn't even call her, but she told me she was never scared. I wasn't sure if it was her gift, or just her faith in me, but the thought always made me want her in my arms. Then again, there was hardly a time I didn't want her in my arms.

I had even went to Patrick with it, since he spent the most time with her when I was gone. He told me that while he was with her, the only telltale signs of worrying was when she had a random vision. He did tell me that she would retire to our rooms every single day I was gone at the same exact time, though, but Peyton did always like to be back in bed at a specific time.

So, I refused to detach myself from her. Her hand was in mine, or my arm was around her waist, or our fingers were intertwined.

When she brought me to the library, I honestly didn't expect to hear the laughter coming from outside. A smile ghosts my mate's face as she pushes open the dark doors.

In the back of the library, there was a small lounge that not many Volturi members, minus those who stayed in Marcus's hall visited. Usually, Peyton, Patrick, Shana, Valerie, Felix, the twins, and I were the ones who stuck around, preferring the library over any other room in the castle. I guess Casey would be added to that list soon.

"Peyton!" Casey shoots up immediately when she sees us walk in. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and for a newborn, I was surprised at how well she seemed to adapt since her crisis a few days ago.

"Hey Case. This is Demetri, my mate. Demetri, this is Casey, our newest member." Peyton turns to me, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Casey. Peyton's told me a lot about you." I offer a friendly smile, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Likewise, Demetri." Her accent was thick and very clearly Irish, which should have been obvious. Along with that, Casey's eyes don't lose their sparkle, and even though she was now a vampire, she still had that same innocence in her many humans shared when they were young.

"Well, let's join the others. Casey, you still like them since I left you?" Peyton jokes, winking.

"Of course." Casey giggles, speeding back to the back. She hits a bookshelf very clumsily, and a storm of dust is revealed.

"Ooops, sorry." Casey looks sheepishly back at us, biting her lip. I see her and Peyton shared a common trait of biting their lips when embarrassed.

"Hey, Peyton, glad you finally came to see us!" Valerie calls, walking up to us. Her arm was wrapped around Shana's waist possessively, toying with the empty belt loops of her jeans.

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't had the chance yet." She apologizes. Valerie smiles wickedly.

"Oh, I know. Hope you feel all refreshed now." Valerie wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, resulting in an elbow jab from Shana.

"Val." Shana warns, though her garnet eyes showed the playfulness. Her eyes grew lighter with each day, and soon, they'd match all our own golden hues.

Seems every time a vampire turns vegetarian and the sighs start to show, another one pops up.

"Oh, I definitely am." Peyton returns the grin. "Never felt better."

"Child present." Shana's hands move to cover Casey's ears, which she swats away with a laugh.

"You'll have to get used to them." I whisper to Casey. "They're the biggest troublemakers in the castle."

"Am not." Peyton disagrees, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Am too." I retort. "It was calm when Felix was here. You both are a whole new level."

"Well, Demetri, your opinion is irrelevant, since you are not concerned in the two parties." Valerie argues back, a small smirk on her face.

"I think some of the activities one member of the party and I have done in the past few hours make me involved." I chuckle.

"You do know I'm faster than you, right, my love? I could make it to where you couldn't catch me." Peyton turns to me, a challenge sparkling in her eyes.

"I do enjoy the chase." I reply, winking. Casey makes a gagging noise in the back of her throat.

"God, mates!" She groans, throwing her hands into the air.

"Oh, Case, they're worse than most." Shana smiles fondly. "Trust me on that."

"Wrong. Valerie and Shana can be just as bad." I disagree. "I know that for a fact."

"What about Pat? I assume he went off himself?" Peyton asks, changing the subject, and when I notice the slight droop in her shoulders, I feel the urge to envelop her in my arms. It's insane how I went from one of the most feared vampires to a concerned mate seemingly overnight.

"He stayed for about thirty minutes before disappearing. I've never met someone quite as introverted as he is." Shana explains, detaching herself from her mate. Valerie frowns at the loss, but her expression brightens quickly.

"I'll have to find him later." Peyton murmurs, before turning to me. "So, anyone up for Monopoly?"

"What?"

"You're so random."

The voices of Shana and Casey fill the air at the same time, and when they realize it, the two girls broke out in laughter.

"I call the dog!" Valerie shouts, before disappearing farther into the library.

"Awww, no fair!" Peyton runs after her. "Valerie, get back here!"

"Good god, I still can't believe they aren't sisters. They act just like siblings." Casey murmurs.

"Valerie and Peyton have always been close. Then again, Peyton has a habit of befriending everyone. Valerie was determined not to befriend her at first, since she didn't want to be tied down all those years ago." I smile softly in the direction of the excited chatter. "Look what happened."

"Did they ever, well, date?" Casey asks quietly. I look at her, surprised.

"Once upon a time, long ago, they tried it, and it didn't work. They didn't meet again since Edward Cullen married." Shana states.

"And y'all are okay with that? Them being exes and all?" Casey asks, glancing at Shana and I.

"I will admit, I was concerned at first when I heard. But honestly, I don't think they can even fathom being romantically involved again. It's been nearly 60 years since they ended things." Shana reveals. I looked at her, surprised.

"Peyton told me of her and Valerie's relationship before I met her. They were best friends before lovers." I tell Casey. "I think both were just lonely at the time. Valerie and Peyton have been hit with some rude people because of who they love. I don't know if it was one big 'fuck you' er, sorry, 'screw you' to society at the time or if they needed to prove to themselves it could work."

"The thing about mates is that you can't even imagine hurting them in any way. Fate let them know they weren't meant to be, and their past experiences led to us." Shana says.

"Huh." Casey hums. "You Volturi members aren't simple, are ya?"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." I chuckle. "Now, let's try to keep Valerie and Peyton from killing each other over a dog pawn."

 **-o-**

 **Peyton's POV**

Honestly, I knew it would end like this. It was inevitable, but the carnage was almost too much. The price over one little thing was heavy.

"Fine, I declare bankruptcy." Valerie growls, flicking her pawn into the burning fire. I grin in victory, staring at the Park Place square that had won me the game.

"Come on, Valerie, not another piece." Demetri complains, though a laugh follows afterwards.

"Sorry." She grumbles, glaring down at the board. "Curse your properties."

I grab my cash, snapping it happily. "I am the Monopoly master."

"Oh honey, you have an unfair advantage." Shana chuckles, pointing to her head.

"Disqualify her!" Casey cheers, no doubt salty from me also eliminating her. Demetri had been out due to Shana's properties, and soon after, she went out due to Valerie. "Disqualify!"

I flip them off, starting to put the pieces back. "I win fair and square." I state with an eyebrow raised.

The door to the library opens, and everyone's attention goes from the game to the new visitor. I narrow my eyes as I see who it is seconds before he reaches the lounge.

"Oh, hello. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was looking for Jane, and I thought she might be here." Alec's monotone voice reaches my ears. I narrow my eyes.

Casey shoots me a confused look, and I mouth that I'd tell her later. I turn my gaze back to the young twin.

"I haven't seen her. Check with Michael. I can see her with him, though I don't know if it's past, present, or future." I answer.

Demetri's eyes roam over my face as Alec and I have a stare off. Finally, he murmurs a thanks before leaving.

"What was that about?" Valerie asks, her concerned eyes turning to me.

"Alec and I aren't exactly on speaking terms." I explain vaguely. "I'd rather not get into it." His words still hurt my heart.

"Okay." Shana whispers. "Casey, how about you, Shana, and I go to the gardens? I think you'll like them."

"That's cool." Casey agrees, and the three disappear from the lounge.

Demetri immediately turns to me, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't mention a fight with Alec."

"Yeah, the second day we had a fight over my methods for dealing with the Hanby coven. I chose a more peaceful approach, he disagreed, and he said some pretty hurtful things." I state, my mind going back to Alec's words. The belief I didn't deserve my mate still burned in my mind.

"What'd he say?" Demetri's eyes darken as his they narrow.

"Just some stuff about how I wasn't fit to be the Volturi. He might've said the same about me and you." I explain, trying to not make it sound like a big deal.

It quite literally did the opposite. Demetri was trembling by the time I reached him. I wrap my arms around him, kissing his jaw.

"D, calm down. It's fine, I'm fine." I whisper soothingly, tracing my fingers down his cheek.

"I'm going to kill him. That's why I felt a burst of hurt in my heart." He growls, no doubt attempting to track Alec down with his gift.

"You are not going to kill him." I state sharply. Demetri finally looks into my eyes.

"But he hurt you." The fight deflates out of him. I squeeze his hand, putting my head on his chest. His arms come to wrap around me, pulling me even closer.

"Yes, he did, but I'm over it." I attempt to calm him down. "Thank you, love, I really do appreciate you being protective, but it's fine. Besides, you're cute when you get all concerned."

"I love you, Peyton." Demetri rests his chin on my head.

"Love you too." I smile, nuzzling my head into his chest.

God, I missed saying those words in person these last few days.

 **-o-**

 **Demetri's POV**

Usually, I didn't have confrontations with my fellow Guard members. Santiago was the first I've ever really had a problem with, and that turned out to be fine.

Now, Alec, he and I weren't the closest. The Ancients always liked to send Jane, Felix, and I off on missions, well, before I had a mate, so Alec and I didn't always talk. Yes, we were friends, to an extent, but he mainly kept to himself until Peyton came along. He'd really started showing his personality to us. I'd gotten to know him a bit better.

But hurting Peyton, whether it was physically or mentally, was unacceptable.

Peyton has a habit of overthinking things. Most likely, she'd actually questioned if she was worthy of being loved by me soon after the whole argument. She was strong, but her mind could be her downfall.

I found him in Aro's hall, talking to Heidi about something that involved the feeding arrangements. Casey's name came up a bit, before I finally decided to interrupt.

"Hello." I greet coolly as I join them. "I hope you don't mind if I talk to Alec privately, Heidi. He and I have something important to discuss."

"Go ahead, Demetri. Our conversation was almost done anyway." Heidi smiles before stalking off to wherever she spent her time.

"Demetri, what is-" I cut Alec off when I hold my hand up.

"Did you tell Peyton that she didn't deserve me?" I ask quietly, keeping my expression blank.

"She told you, huh? I figured this would come soon." Alec murmurs, before standing up tall. "Well, go ahead. Punch me, beat me up, whatever."

I step forward, and when I put my hand on his shoulder, Alec flinches.

"As much as I would love to, my _empathetic_ mate asked me not to. Hell, she didn't even want me to approach you. I've never been one to ignore my mate's requests, but I just had to see you." I look down at Alec, trying to keep my anger in check.

"So, I just want to talk. Well, I talk, you listen. Peyton is my other half. She completes me. She is quite literally the perfect person for me. She is the only person on this earth I can fully rely on and probably the only reason I haven't knocked your head off your shoulders yet. She's that good for me. Now, I think she's perfect just the way she is now, and I will not force her to change. The only change that needs to happen is this one right here.

Alec, if you ever hurt her again, and I mean ever, I will not hesitate to kill you. If it comes between you and her, it'll always be her. Maybe I don't deserve her myself, but you better damn well bet that I will fight tooth and nail for her. Now, either apologize, or leave her alone."

I step back, beginning to walk back to my bedroom.

"Remember Alec, I will not hesitate."


	49. Chapter 49

**Peyton's POV**

"What should we do?" Shana asks, staring intently at the subject of our concern.

"I really don't know. Maybe we should get Eleazar." I suggest, biting my lip.

"Maybe we should just test her ourselves. Like, do some sort of training exercise to see what she can do." Valerie states.

Casey blinks slowly in front of us, watching as the three of us debate her training exercise. We'd tried to teach her how to fight, and while we had made good progress, her possible gift and her reaction time needed a bit of work.

"I got it!" Felix calls, walking into the gym. I glare back at him playfully, knowing he had been watching from outside the metal doors for a little while now. He was usually the go to instructor on how to fight, along with Demetri and Afton helping with gifts portion of training before we all joined. This was the first time we'd actually trained someone on our own, since usually I helped Demetri whenever I could and Valerie and Shana tended to avoid the training room after their own training was completed.

"Capture the Flag would be perfect!" He cheers, joining our small circle. "Casey'd learn more about her possible gift, and we'd have fun!"

I'd been back from Italy about a week, and today was the day Shana, Valerie, and I finally got together to train our newest coven member. So far, Casey had excelled in the vampire studies about abilities and weak spots. The problem was controlling her newfound strength and speed, which most newborns didn't have a problem with after the first few days. Casey was approaching two weeks, and even though we had already taught her how to hunt animals, her speed and strength were still a problem.

Along with the physical attributes, Casey still struggled with her emotions also, which wasn't too strange in a newborn. I would most likely have destroyed a village in my rage when I was turned if Carlisle wasn't present. Valerie, she had felt an intense desire at her new power before her own creator put her back in check. Shana, she had refused to leave Valerie's side for nearly two weeks from her fear of a whole new race existing. Even today, we all still struggled with our intense emotions, but we had simply learned to control them.

"That's a good idea." I click my tongue, pondering the possible teams. "We'd need a lot more people though."

"Well, we have all five of us, Demetri, the twins, Michael, Patrick, and I'm sure that Afton and Chelsea would want to join." Felix pushes, his tone pleading. "Please, Peyton, it's been so long."

I look forward into the future, looking for any events that could hinder our playing time. Chelsea would be on guard duty around Volterra tomorrow, and Michael would be off on a mission in two days. There was literally nothing going on today, which was rare in the Volturi.

"Well, go find them. I'm going to keep training Casey." I wave him off, turning back to the blonde newborn. She tugs at her short hair absentmindedly, with her eyes far away.

"Case, you feel like sparring a bit before?" I ask her softly, and she snaps out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to beat you." She murmurs dejectedly.

"Hon, that's the point of practice. Now, get on the mat. Let's see how well you remember what Valerie, Shana, and I have taught you."

 **-o-**

It takes an hour, but Felix and later Valerie gets everyone round up. Since then, Shana and I had taken turns of sparring with Casey, giving her advice on some of her attacks and defenses.

Now, everyone was standing in a loose circle around the gym, talking amongst themselves about teams and who could possibly be on it. Being the resident seer, I wasn't allowed to look into the future unless it would be the next few seconds. So, I had no clue who would win or even who the teams were. Usually, two vampires were randomly selected, though I was never one due to my gift, to pick their teams. Then, we'd meet out in the forest, place our flag, and have two minutes of strategy before we'd start the game.

"Alright, Casey and Shana are our team leaders, since they're the youngest." Felix declares, pointing at the two girls. "The regular rules are that Alec and Jane can't be on the same team, any powers that do not cause pain can be freely used, and Peyton, no looking into the future. Now, choose your team!"

"Go ahead Casey, you're the newest." Shana urges, smiling kindly.

"Peyton." She immediately says, pointing at me. I walk over to her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Won't let you down, Case." I wink, before stepping behind her.

"Valerie." Shana chooses, squeezing the hand of her redheaded mate.

They continue on, and soon, Alec and Chelsea are left. Casey's team consisted of me, Patrick, Felix, and Afton so far, while Shana had Valerie, Demetri, Jane, and Michael.

Demetri sends me a wicked smile from behind Shana. Usually, we'd always play on the same team, mainly because I was good at defense and Demetri, offense. We both were already very competitive, and honestly, I was curious at how Shana was going to divide them up. She'd never been a team leader before, but she was usually one of the first picked and a brilliant strategist.

"We can't have Alec since we have Jane. Chelsea, you're on our team." Shana beckons the vampire over, who goes to stand beside Michael.

Alec walks over to us and stands beside me. I bite my lip, hoping to God that Casey would not put us on defense together, though her best choice would be obvious. I could see the future and Alec could take down many at once. We were both good defense pawns.

"Alright everyone, we'll meet in the forest. Limits are from the beginning to about 100 kilometers out each direction, and no further. Flags must be placed in one place only and cannot be moved around. Now, let's have some fun." Felix calls out. We erupt into cheers as he and Demetri grab a flag, with Casey's team as blue and Shana's as orange.

"Peyton, that's a crazy long distance. Did he mean something else?" Casey asks, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"We're vampires Case. Besides, when you get out there, it's really not that much." I reassure her with a smile. "We've got your back."

We start out of the gym doors, which led into a small garden. A single iron door would take us out to the forest, and from there, our teams would split and make a battle plan.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask Casey as our team speeds out into the forest. Alec, Felix, Patrick, and Afton flanking us.

"Um, I don't know. What do you usually do?" Casey asks.

"That's for you to decide. Think of our strengths and weaknesses." Patrick suggests. I smile at my brother. We hadn't gotten to spend much time with each other recently, and he planned to leave tomorrow afternoon.

"Felix should be on offense." Casey states. I nod, smiling to reassure her. "Afton, you too."

"What about Alec, Peyton, and I?" Patrick asks.

"Patrick, you cover both of them and try to get the flag back here and fight off the other team. Alec and Peyton, you're both on defense." We come to a stop at a small hill with a few trees dotted around.

"Here's a good spot." Afton states, smiling at Casey. "But what are you to do?"

"Me? I'm going to try to sneak up behind if Felix it Afton can't get it. You both should go from different sides, and if you get the flag, get back here as soon as possible. If not, lure them away." Casey orders.

"Yes ma'am!" Felix salutes, placing the flag into the ground.

"I'll take the high ground. Alec, stay low." I tell him, before jumping into the sky. I land nearly halfway up the tall oak, waving down at my team.

A shout echoes through the forest, signifying the other team was ready. Casey shares a Look with everyone before running, Afton and Felix following behind her closely. I nod down at Patrick, before he follows them.

"Keep a sharp eye, Alec. I'll scan the future for a few seconds ahead." I say down. He looks up, sending me a thumbs up.

So, we wait. We wait in silence. We wait for what seems like hours. We wait while I scan the immediate future. We wait. We wait.

And finally, I see something in the future. It was a group of two, Valerie and Demetri from what I could see. Along with the two, Chelsea followed, no doubt attempting to sneak behind and grab it.

"Alec, Valerie, Demetri, and Chelsea are coming." I call down to him. "Prepare your mist around the flag."

A clear gaze slowly surrounds the flag as I jump down from my perch. I land in a crouch, the mate bond between Demetri and I straining since we were so close.

Another reason we were always on the same team; our bond allowed us to know how far the other is. While it was extremely handy otherwise, it didn't make our little games challenging. Our Hide and Go Seek was a bit easier and had a bit of a dirty twist, but it was always a fun chase.

"Hey, Peyton?" Alec's voice has a tinge of awkwardness. "Can I talk to you?"

"Now really is not the time, Alec." I brush him off. Yes, of course I knew that Demetri had talked to him and while I was a bit peeved he had fought my battle, I was relieved he didn't pummel him.

"Oh, okay." He murmurs, and he falls silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of my mate. A smile blooms on my face as I go to intercept him.

"Love, you really need to work on your stealth." I tease as I come in front of him.

"And what if I was a diversion?" He asks, his voice taking the same teasing tone.

A gasp sounds from behind me, and I glance back to see Chelsea on the ground, no doubt the result of Alec's mist.

As I turn back to Demetri, I see Valerie speed around him to stare into my eyes. I quickly look away, kicking her in the stomach. A drawback of Valerie's gift was that she must be looking into the eyes of the person she was persuading. She also happens to be the most vulnerable when she's attempting this.

"Sorry Val!" I call back, before grabbing Demetri by the arm. He smirks at me, pecking me on the lips.

"You're smart, Peyton, and it's one of the many things I love about you, but I need you to relax a bit." Demetri scoops me up bridal style, chucking me as hard up as he could.

I fly up, passing one of the taller trees. I chuckle, mentally applauding my mate's distraction. I then force my wait back down, landing in a crouch and a cloud of dirt. Alec was being fought now by Demetri, and his clear mist was beginning to fade.

I approach behind my mate, tapping his shoulder. He turns around just enough for him to see the smirk on my face, before Alec's gift knock him to the ground.

"Peyton!" Patrick's voice calls from behind me. I turn to see my brother, Casey following behind, with an orange flag in her hand.

A surprised laugh bubbles from my mouth as I see the genuine grin on Casey's face. She impales the orange flag into the ground at the base of the hill.

"Congrats." Valerie cheers, stalking back from the direction I hit her. "But Peyton, did you really have to hit me that fucking hard?"

"I did say sorry." I chuckle, and Valerie joins in.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the castle. Sun's going to set soon." Afton states, pointing up at the dying sun.

"Yeah, guess so." Chelsea smiles, before snuggling into Afton's arms.

"This was fun, guys." Casey states. We all turn to her, smiling.

"Yep, and there are going to be plenty more games." Demetri tells her, wrapping his arms around my waist. "This definitely isn't the last."

"One hundred percent one of the best games." Felix cheers, picking Casey up over his shoulders. "And the newbie led us to victory!"

"Hey!" Casey laughs, swatting at Felix's hair.

I stare out at my laughing coven mates, a soft smile on my face. I wouldn't do anything to change this moment now. If only it could last forever.

 **-o-**

"You sure you want to go back to Virginia? Volterra is real nice."

Patrick looks up from his full suitcase, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I feel like I need to go back and get Dad's shop." He explains, turning to face me fully. "It's time."

"Well, visit me whenever you have the chance. It's going to be weird without you around." I pull him in for a warm hug. Well, as warm as a vampire can get.

"You've got Casey, Valerie, and Shana. You'll be fine." He murmurs.

"But you're my brother. You've got a special place in my heart, whether you like it or not." You chuckle.

"Very true." Patrick pulls back slowly. "You know, maybe you and Demetri will settle down outside of the Volturi. Then, you can come to Virginia and live with me, like old times."

"Maybe one day." I tell him. "Hey, how about we head down to the music room. We can play together, just like we did when we were human, before that damn war came along."

"Sounds nice, sis."

The next few hours, Patrick and I played our hearts out. He was playing the violin, while I took piano. We sang, we danced, we joked around.

It was just like old times.


	50. Chapter 50

**Peyton's POV**

At 12:47 in the afternoon, I left the very comfortable embrace of Demetri to change into some normal clothes rather than the oversized shirt I stole from him. At 12:53, I left our bedroom, my stomach in knots although I was a vampire. I shouldn't feel illness.

At 12:54, I walked past Valerie and Shana, who had just returned from the small August festival preparations that had just started to set up in town. They didn't attempt to talk to me, knowing I was too lost in my thoughts to reply.

At 12:57, I walked past the throne room, hearing the trial verdict being announced for a vampire who attempted to create an immortal child army and destroy a small town in Peru. They were found guilty and with a horrible screech, they were no more.

At 1:05, the fresh late summer air greeted me as I stepped outside. I could hear the birds chirping happily, reunited with their families in their nests and homes. Approximately a minute and a half later, I was far enough I couldn't hear their song.

At 1:11, I found myself in the valley, the same valley Cole's minions was confronted at first, just before they infiltrated the castle. Instead of the chaos lingering in the air just like that day, a certain sadness hung, making me feel suffocated. My fingers had found the smooth locket Demetri had given me, gripping the necklace just light enough to not break it.

At 1:12, I saw him standing still, his eyes closed, but his mind in a different place. If there was one thing we shared, we could easily get lost in our thoughts. Our minds would wonder to the farthest places, whether it'd be halfway across the world, or up in the highest clouds.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, rousing him from whatever far away world he was in. A mischievous smile dance on my lips as his eyes light up.

"Peyton." He gasps in a greeting, squinting in the bright afternoon sun. "Sorry, I was a bit out."

"It's fine. I still do the same thing." I tell him, my smile fading to a softer one. "Even after all these years, we still have those little human aspects."

"It's nice. Refreshing, in a way. We still are ourselves even though we have an appetite for blood." Patrick looks over at me, his eyes shining.

"I never thought of it that way. Our lifestyle may have changed, but here we are, reunited a century and a half later." I murmur thoughtfully.

"The world's a beautiful place, made up of the good and the bad. I'm thankful we finally have a good streak." He continues. "Not a day passed by where I didn't think of you over those long years."

"Same here." A wave of true content rushes through me. Everyone in my life, my best friend, my mate, my brother, my family, they were all here, alive and close as ever. Even if one was leaving, or I didn't get to see them often, we were all together. "I'm still afraid that this is some dream that I'll wake up from any moment."

"It does feel like a dream, doesn't it?" Patrick chuckles lightly. "None of this feels real."

"Which part, the vampire one or the reuniting one?" I tease lightly. "Both seem pretty unreal."

"You know what I meant, little sis." He punches my shoulder lightly. "I miss the human days sometimes, but I'm thankful for being able to explore this changing place."

"Same here." I agree, nodding. "But I guess you need to go now. I can hear the pilot's impatience." Of course, like all humans, they had particular tells to show their emotions. The pilot had his heart beat quicker, and along with that, a quiet growl passed his lips every twenty two seconds or so.

"Yep." Patrick smiles. "You have to cut them some slack though. We were them once."

"Yeah, yeah. Stay safe, Pat, and make sure to call." The sun blinded me as I whispered to my brother.

"I will, Peyt. Stay out of trouble." Patrick hugs me, his satchel digging into my side.

"Trouble's my middle name." While I'd known for a month or more now Patrick would be leaving, it still didn't feel real. I hadn't been separated from him since I found him for longer than a week, and now, he was leaving.

"I know all too well." Patrick sighs, ruffling my hair. "But promise me. I don't want another Cole situation. Dear sister, you may not realize it, but you attract trouble like a magnet."

"I guess that makes me attractive." I joke, winking. Patrick stares at me, and I feel his hope for me leave his mind.

"That was really bad." He deadpans, though his cheeks twitch in a hidden smile.

"Oh, I know it." I state proudly. "I did have to give you some payback for those God-awful puns you made back when we were human."

"Touché." He chuckles, before sighing heavily. "I really do have to go."

"That I also know." I exhale slowly. "I guess you have to get on that jet now."

"Yeah." Patrick pauses. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, Pat. Don't destroy Virginia." I warn teasingly, attempting to joke away my sadness. Yeah, unfortunately, it never works.

"I won't." He smiles, pulling me into one last hug. And then, he was gone, swept up in a jet. It felt like hours, watching the private jet disappear in the clouds, and even longer for the sound to finally fade away.

With a huff, I turn back and start towards the castle.

At 1:19, I said goodbye to my brother. At 1:23, the sound of the jet disappeared completely. At 1:24, I started back towards the castle, hearing the birds chirping and the quiet footsteps of deer and rabbits throughout the forest.

It wasn't until 2:09 that I truly felt my brother's loss.

 **-o-**

"Casey actually did it." I chuckle, staring at the green walker sitting in the middle of my room, badly wrapped in bubble wrap. "She actually did it."

"What'd she do?" The door to our room opens, revealing my mate with a brilliant smile on his face.

"She ordered a bunch of clothes online and we started joking around about my age and somehow got to the subject of walkers." I explain quickly, shaking my head.

"You're old? God, I must be ancient then." He jokes, his arms wrapping around my waist. His lips dance along my neck, leaving feather like kisses in their wake.

"Yeah, you are pretty old." I tease, trailing my fingers along his hands.

"That was the time you were supposed to reassure me and tell me how much you love me and how I'm not old at all." Demetri smiles down, his words sarcastic.

"Love, I don't lie." I chuckle. "But I do love you more than life itself."

"I'll take that as a win." He laughs, snuggling into my neck. A giggle bursts out of me as he moves us to the couch.

Somehow, I end up on his lap, my back leaning against his chest. His arms were still around my waist, but this time, his hands rested on my stomach.

We sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, I would grab his hand and lift it up to my lips, and his lips would meet my neck. It was peaceful, something that was so rare anywhere else.

"Would you ever want to leave?" Demetri breaks the silence with his soft question.

"Would I ever want to leave what?" I ask, shifting my body so I could face him.

Demetri avoids my gaze, fiddling with my fingers. "Would you ever want to leave Italy? Leave the Volturi?"

"What's bringing this about?" I question softly, tilting his chin up to meet my gaze. "Are you alright, D?"

"I'm fine. I just, would you ever want to move back with the Cullens or Patrick?" He asks, his eyes blazing with seriousness.

"Maybe I'd move close, but I'd only ever leave here if you wanted to. I know how much you love being apart of the Volturi, and I'd never ask you to abandon that." I respond truthfully. "I'd prefer we start our own little place, personally. Someplace peaceful."

"So, you would leave?" He repeats.

"Only if you would." I answer. "Now, why'd you ask me that?"

Demetri closes his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "Patrick left today, and I was wondering if you'd ever want to leave too. That, and I think it's time we planned out a future a bit more. We've been together over a year and we've only talked about our plans here. I've been apart of this coven a long time, and I've seen Guard members come and go, but I never actually thought I'd want to leave myself. Well, that was until I met you."

"Well, where would you want to go and when?" I murmur, my mind imagining a life in some lovely place that I could never grow tired of.

"Maybe Forks or Maine. Some place near the ocean with forests. Later, we could go to Greece and stay. Just live somewhere we could run freely from prying eyes. When, that's a bit tougher." Demetri answers.

"I'd love that." I whisper, a smile of my own spreading across my lips.

"One more year here, maybe." Demetri opens his eyes, the golden orbs sparkling. "Maybe one and a half."

"Sounds good." I kiss his cheek. "Never have I been so excited about the future."

"Peyton, ever since you came into my life, I've never looked at the future the same."

He captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

"You are my present, my future, my bright, shining sun, my reason for existing. I don't think that will ever change."

 **-o-**

Later, Demetri and I walk through the gardens, hand in hand, just talking quietly about the little things we wanted. We'd have part of a forest cleared our, complete with a small flower garden, some hedges, a patio with fairy lights, and potential trail throughout the forest that would lead to a perfect view of the sun. We even agreed to draw the whole house out later and talk to Esme about building it after we returned to Greece.

Speaking of which, we would be leaving for Greece in two days and spend two weeks there, exploring. Demetri gushed about how this was his first vacation besides Bella and Edward's wedding in a long time and of the small beach house we had on a private island. He'd really gone all out, and seeing him so excited about it warmed my heart.

"Peyton, I promise that I will make this the best trip of your life!" He cheers happily, turning to face me. From the sunlight, he sparkled, amplifying his beauty. It made me love him more, if that was even possible.

"I believe you, love." I smile, pressing a short kiss to his cheek. His own smile grows. He was dazzling.

What did I do to deserve such a mate?

We start walking down the path again, reaching the fountain in the middle of the gardens. I hop up on the stone ledge, balancing perfectly as I walked along.

Demetri jumps up in front of me, a wicked grin on his face. He holds his hand out, which I take hesitantly.

"I presume you know ballroom dancing?" He whispers, before dipping me down elegantly. A surprised giggle bubbles from my laugh as my right hand clasps his, and my other hand goes to rest of his shoulder.

"You're such a romantic." I smile, moving with his steps. He was leading, spinning me around and moving us back and forth on the thin stone.

"You love it." He replies cheekily, pressing his lips on my forehead quickly.

"Very true." I agree, letting him hold me. He was a sweetheart, definitely, and it was hard to believe I thought him cruel at one time.

We dance a bit more, Demetri dipping me low enough for the tips of my hair to be soaked in the clear fountain water. While we didn't have music playing, we moved together, perfectly, two halves of the same whole.

Before we know it, the sun began to set, painting the sky in brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples. Demetri and I sit on the fountain, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Beautiful." He murmurs in my ear, and I turn to see his gaze focused on me. "You're beautiful."

I kiss him softly, pushing my love for him across. A small smile blooms on his face.

"Absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, I apologize. I shall come back later." A voice cuts into our little bubble, effectively popping it into a million intimate pieces.

I turn to see Alex standing there, his scarlet eyes avoiding Demetri and I. I could see how tense he was, even underneath his dark gray cape.

"What is it you need, Alec?" I ask coolly, intertwining my hand with Demetri's. He squeezes it lightly.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to you. I shall find you later." He turns to leave.

"Wait." I call after him, standing up. I smile apologetically at Demetri. "Meet you back at the room?"

"Of course." He smiles comfortingly, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. As I turn back to Alec, the flutter in my heart that was strong with Demetri was near weakened.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" I ask, narrowing my gaze at his back. Yes, I was still a bit upset at him, but the pissed off part had lessened considerably.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He finally says, though he keeps his back to me. "Y'know, for what I said back in Ireland."

"Do you genuinely mean it, or did Demetri scare the shit out of you?" I joke lightly. He turns around, an alarmed look on his face.

"You know?" He asks quickly, his forehead creased in thought.

"Of course I did. I got the vision just after I talked to him about it. Honestly, the fact that you are apologizing just means a lot. Yes, you hurt me, but I'm not at fault here either, so I'm sorry about that." I tell him. "We were partners on a mission, not friends. I get that."

"Peyton, no. You don't understand. I should not have said any of those things. It's been a long time since I worked on a mission with someone so compassionate. That, and I'm used to getting my way. Me bringing you and Demetri's relationship into it was just horrible of me." He states.

"Well, forgive me, and I'll forgive you." I smile, happy I finally got my friend back.

"But-"

"No buts, Alexander." I shush, holding my hand out. I raise an eyebrow, signaling him to speak.

"Fine. I forgive you. Now, do you forgive me?" He sighs.

"Yep, of course. Now, Alec, go talk to Casey. She's been asking about you and wondering when you are going to hang out with her again. The girl likes you, which is quite surprising." I joke, my smile growing into a grin.

"I'm not that bad." He playfully defends, stepping closer to me.

"Okay, maybe that was an understatement." I giggle. Alec glares half-heartedly at me, though his grin betrays his true emotions.

"You're evil." He states.

"Oh, I know. I take pride in it." I reply happily.

"I missed you." Alec says seriously.

"I missed you too. Now, let's go see about Casey. I've got a mate that I want to get back to, but we can hang out soon, maybe after I get back from Greece."

"Sounds like a plan."

And just like that, two friends leave the gardens, their hearts whole and minds clear.

 **So, I'm sick, unfortunately. On the bright side, this chapter is number 50! I figured Demetri and Peyton fluff has been lacking a bit, so welcome to the romance chapter! Next, the two will be off to Greece! I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you all have an amazing day/night!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Peyton's POV**

Apparently, Greece in late August is really warm. In Italy and Forks, we had a lot of snow in winter months and it wasn't always the warmest in the world. The coast of Greece was sunny and hot, which I honestly wasn't prepared for. Usually, Carlisle avoided taking us to sunny, hot places, and though I had been to Athens, Corinth was a different story.

We landed at about twelve in the afternoon after a not too long flight. We had unloaded our luggage, taken it to our villa, which was more of a small mansion, and were about to unpack when Demetri popped into our bedroom.

"Wanna go swimming? Water's pretty nice now." He asks excitedly. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Give me a minute to unpack." I giggle, setting out the summer dresses and clothes I had brought. Seeing him that happy, that youthful, was refreshing. At Volterra, he could be so serious and emotionless at times. Being at the beach instead of an old castle was definitely a change of scenery both of us needed.

"Hold on." Demetri speeds to me, putting away the clothes quickly with his vampiric speed. I laugh at the proud and eager look on his face as he holds out a plain black bikini. "Now, that's done."

"I guess it is." I laugh, quickly stripping off the white blouse I had worn. The black slacks followed, and soon, both Demetri and I were in our swimsuits.

"Love, can you tie this?" I ask, holding my hair up and signaling at the tie on the base of my neck.

"Of course." He murmurs. I shiver as his hands trace along the naps of my neck. In less than a second, he had it tied, placing a small kiss just above the fabric. "All done."

I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I lean my head onto his chest, right where his heart was. My fingers begin to trace his toned stomach lightly, my touch a ghost against his skin.

A quiet moan escapes his lips, his eyes shutting in complete bliss. One of his hands tangles into my hair, while the other goes to wrap around the small of my back. He pulls me closer to him, and soon, his face is nuzzling into my neck. That had always been his favorite place to mess with, for whatever reason.

His teeth graze along my collarbone and a small gasp escapes me. I feel the smile pull on Demetri's lips as he continues to delicately kiss along my neck.

"I love you." He murmurs into my neck, inhaling my scent. My fingers continue to stroke his abdomen, making him purr lowly.

"And I love you." I whisper back, tilting my head so he could get more access.

"Mine." He growls lowly. His hands find their way down to my legs, which he quickly picks up. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him into a kiss.

Our tongues battle for dominance, which Demetri wins in the end. He moves, pressing me against the bedroom wall, effectively pinning me. The kiss never breaks, and soon, Demetri is pressing against every inch of my skin.

"Yours." I gasp breathlessly as he moves his attention back to my neck. "All yours."

Demetri purrs, his chest vibrating against my own. He slowly trails his lips up to my own, kissing the side of my mouth softly, then the corner of my eye, my cheek, my nose, before pulling back. One of his hands intertwine with my own, squeezing lightly.

"Mine." He whispers one last time, before kissing me lovingly.

"I thought you wanted to swim." I giggle softly, caressing his cheek.

"This is better." He whispers back, capturing my lips in another sweet kiss.

"I will not disagree with that. Now, as much as it pains me to stop, but we've got the whole day ahead of us. Let's swim a bit in the ocean. It's rare we ever get to." I tell him, placing my feet on the ground, but keeping my hand in his.

"As you wish, my love." He grins, sweeping into a low bow. "Though I will promise you that this will continue later."

A naughty grin spreads along his face as his lips meet mine in one small peck. A small giggle escapes me yet again. Demetri always seemed to bring out my giggly side.

"Come on, Romeo. Sun's going to set before we get out there." I tease, tapping his nose lightly before wrapping a towel around my waist. I perch my locket on the nightstand, hating the thought of even taking it off, which was overwhelmed by the worry of losing it in the ocean.

We leave the grand villa, walking down the private pier just outside the back patio door. The sound of waves crashing and the feeling of the sea air was absolutely heavenly. Not a person was in sight. It was simply Demetri and I.

The sun was set high in the sky, without a single cloud to disrupt the bright beauty. Demetri and I sparkled freely, another feeling we rarely got to enjoy at a beach. Most vampires, although we are naturally cold, did enjoy feeling warmth. I certainly wasn't an exception to that, and while Demetri was less enthusiastic than I was, he nevertheless did relish in the feeling.

I hang my towel on the short pier railings, keeping clear of the light sand. The feeling of my feet being embalmed in the coarse substance only made the experience so much better, and soon, I found myself flexing my feet like a cat would.

Demetri chuckles, swinging his own towel off his shoulder to sit beside mine. As I turn to him, his grin only widened, the perfect white teeth flashing in the sun.

"All alone." He states wolfishly, grabbing my hand. "Just how I like it."

"You're such a caveman." I tease, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously."

"In that case," Suddenly, my feet leave the ground, and I find myself bridal style in Demetri's arms. "I better live up to that role. My princess did give it to me after all."

His smile of pure happiness makes my chest explode in warmth. I couldn't stop a smile of my own spreading, and once again, the absolute devotion I had towards him nearly made me tackle him.

"The Princess and the Caveman. Interesting title, not sure it'd sell though." I ponder, my mind going back to our adventures in the past two years.

"I don't care. Our story isn't done yet, and besides, it's much better being experienced than reading it." He winks, starting to walk us closer to the water.

"Well, tell me a bit about possible future chapters." I say, looking up. His eyes were squinted, staring off into the distance, but yet he still looked as beautiful as always.

"You'll have to wait and see." His eyes returned to me, the intensity in his gaze making me melt into his arms. "We're still writing our story."

The ocean begins to kiss at his feet, and I turn to stare at the horizon. A small boat could be seen in the distance, almost far enough I could barely see it with my vampire sight.

Demetri continues walking, and soon, the water had submerged Demetri's lower stomach and my lower back. I snuggle closer to his arms, loving the feel of his skin on mine in the warm seas.

He glances down at my movement, a sweet smile warming his face.

Or at least, I thought.

Suddenly, Demetri's arms disappear from under me, and I fall hard into the water. My mouth opens in surprise, and the taste of salt water washes down my throat. I quickly jump up, spitting out the water, and glare at Demetri.

"Really?" I ask, watching as he cackles hysterically. "You just couldn't resist."

"Nope." He grins, and I paw back a blonde curl that had fallen in my face.

"Evil little troll." I murmur under my breath, swiftly taking out my messy ponytail and snapping the band on my wrist.

"Oh, you know I'm not little anywhere." He winks, his grin taking on a more naughty grin.

"You're wrong. Your brain is obviously small." I retaliate, a smile finally crossing my face.

"Meanie." Demetri sticks his tongue out at me. His crosses his arms, sinking down in the water until he was neck deep.

"Good God!" I laugh, sinking down to wrap my arms around him. He uncrosses his arms, pulling me into his chest. I wrap my legs around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Slowly, he starts to stroke my hair, leaning his chin on my head. I close my eyes in the blissful moment, my fingers going to stroke his back softly.

"You're too good to me." He whispers, kissing the top of my head lovingly.

"I thought I was a meanie a couple of seconds ago." I tease quietly, opening my eyes.

"I've done some horrible things, Peyton. The fact that fate led me to you, it proves I can be saved. No, I've been saved." He states.

"Love, the past makes us who we are now. Those experiences shape us." I tell him, raising my hand up to caress his cheek. "You may have done terrible things in the past, but that has shaped you to the wonderful you are today."

"Like I said, I don't deserve you." He says, leaning into my touch. "You've made me a better man, the man I've always wanted to be."

"I'm glad. In a way, you've done the same to me." I murmur. We fall into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Did the Guard ever find out who turned Casey?" Demetri suddenly asks. I look up to him, narrowing my eyes.

"No, unfortunately. Aro told me before we left that no unfamiliar scents were found. Whoever turned her is gone." I sadly reveal. "I hope they do pop up back soon so I can kill the bastard."

"That's my Warrior Princess." He softly sighs. "But don't fret, love. They'll turn up eventually, and when they do, we'll get them."

"I just hate is happened to her so young. She's fifteen and all her plans for her future, just gone." I bite my lip, pulling away from his embrace. "We can talk about this later. For now, it's just you and me."

A wave of water hits me, and I turn to look at my mate. A mischievous smile has bloomed on his lips, and his eyes sparkled.

"I declare a water war." He grins proudly, splashing another huge wave of water to me. It completely overtakes my head, and when I pop back up to the surface, I send my own wave back.

"You're going down, Demetri!" I shout, laughing, continuing an onslaught of attacks.

"I doubt that!" He retorts.

And in the end, we had a truce, sealed with a sweet kiss.

 **-o-**

The sun set in the sky a couple of hours later. Demetri and I had dried off and taken showers, before resting in the exterior couches just off the pier. Demetri had set the fire pit ablaze with driftwood, giving the flames a lovely blue color, and now, we cuddled as the final colors of the sunset faded into the night sky.

My fingers strokes Demetri's palm, the motion making him purr. I was in his lap, with his arms wrapped around my stomach and his chin on my shoulder. It was comfortable, and with the shorts and T-Shirt I was wearing, I could feel his skin against mine.

"We need to do this more often." I whisper to him, smiling softly at the twinkling stars.

"I agree." He replies back quietly, moving his hand to squeeze my thigh lightly. "One hundred percent."

"It's nice to finally have a time to just slow down and relax. There's no missions to worry about, or crazy coven uprisings. It's just us, with the sea, in a beautiful paradise." I muse aloud.

"Greece is beautiful, but the real beauty is the girl sitting on my lap." He states smoothly. His lips peck my neck quickly.

"You romantic." I chuckle fondly, intertwining my hand with his. "I really can't get enough of you."

"I feel the same." His chest vibrates against my back in a silent laugh. "I can't believe I lived without you before."

"I know." I let out a small laugh. "To think, we met after a newborn battle, of all the different times. I still don't understand how we didn't cross paths before, though."

"It wasn't our time yet. What matters now is that we are together. You know, the first time I saw you, you were kicking ass. I was watching up on a hill, and there you were, this fast blonde that beat up strong newborns like some kind of goddess." He reveals. "And then when I got closer, something tied me to you. I had to get to know you."

"Any other time, that'd sound creepy, but yet again, this is a special circumstance." I tell him. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

We fall into a lapse of silence, once again just enjoying the other's closeness. It was peaceful, something we never really got to experience at Volterra. As much as I loved Valerie and Shana and Alec and Jane and Casey, it was still nice to just have some one on one time with Demetri.

My thoughts turn to him, next. He had planned this whole trip out, just for us, offered to show me around his old hometown to make me feel more comfortable with him, and still didn't ask anything of me. He was too good for me, truly, and I'll never understand what I did to deserve him.

I start to think back to him in the water earlier. With the sun's light beaming down on him and the water droplets that cling to his body, he had looked heavenly. His smile never once faded or lost its sincerity. My happiness, it made him happy. It made him happy to just see a smile on my face.

I could feel myself falling even deeper in love with him.

I turn my head to face him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. The fire crackles as his lips move against mine, and my heart flutters excitedly at his touch, the love I felt for him swelling.

"I love you." I whisper under my breath, shifting to where I straddled his hips. "So much."

"I love you too." Demetri breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "My gorgeous mate."

"I could say the same." I reply, closing my eyes.

This, this is what I loved; the soft conversations under the moonlight, the thought of another day being by his side, the quiet 'I love you's." This was my happy place.

I'd never change.

 **Alright, and that is the first day of the Greece trip! Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting. I appreciate all the support, and I hope you all have wonderful days/nights!**

 **Also, to the Guest who hoped I felt better, thank you!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Demetri's POV**

"Peyton, come on!" I call up the stairs, tapping my fingers rhymically against the banister. "It's not going to be cloudy all day! We have maybe four hours to get in and out!"

"Hold on, D!" She shouts down the stairs, her smooth Southern accent revealing itself in her raised voice. "I'll be down in a second."

I turn towards the kitchen, walking into the clean and modern space. We did put it to use, using the fridge to keep animal blood packs since we'd need to feed sometime soon. Other than that, most of the stainless steel appliances were unused.

Peyton had claimed the center island for her canvas and few brushes since it gave an amazing view of the beach. Already, her still drying canvas she had completed early this morning sat, showing a more abstract version of the landscape. She had also been talking earlier about making a painting similar to Georges Seurat's style before we left.

"Sorry I took so long." I turn behind me to see my mate sheepishly smiling. "The contacts didn't want to behave."

I stare at her now green eyes, the few flakes of gold from her real eye color glimmering. A pair of black sunglasses were balanced on her head, contrasting sharply with her blonde curls. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans shorts with a strawberry colored tank top, which dipped down to show some cleavage. The locket I gave her winked at me under the kitchen light's and a smile blooms on face.

"You look beautiful, as always. Green eyes suit you." I kiss the top of her hand.

"They used to be a green hazel color. I loved them." She trails off. "And may I say, you look dashing in blue contacts, love."

"Thank you." I wrap my arm around her waist. "Now, let's go! I've got so many places to show you."

We had opted to wear contacts instead of displaying our golden eyes when our in public on the plane. Our eyes were prone to darken in color when around each other, and fluctuate based on our moods, and we figured the locals wouldn't appreciate that.

We leave the house, hand in hand, and get into the rental car I had arranged. Sitting in the driver's seat, I quickly prepare to go.

"What do you want to listen to?" Peyton asks, her hand hovering over the radio.

"Anything you want." I reply, beginning to back out of the long driveway.

Peyton begins to flip through the stations, finally settling on one that played alternative songs.

"So, we've got an hour drive, with about another two and a half hours to explore. Where exactly are you taking me?" She questions, tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"Some museums. A couple of spots here and there." I answer vaguely, smiling.

"Come on, D, elaborate a bit!" Peyton pleads, a large grin on her face. Looking over to her, I wanted that look to last forever.

"You'll see, love." I wink, grabbing her hand.

An hour passes by quickly, the silent beaches transforming into loud spots full of tourists. Even inside the car, with music playing, the sounds of laughter could be heard.

"Corinth is a popular travel spot due to a lot of its history being preserved. Both the Roman and Greeks had control of the nation, but I lived in a time where it was predominantly independent and on the road to decline. Right now, I'm taking you to the Temple of Aphrodite." I explain to her. "It's the main temple in the city."

"Seriously? That's cool." Peyton asks, turning to face me.

"Yep." I grin, squeezing her hand. "I figured it'd be a nice place to start since you are my goddess."

"You're sweet." She chuckles.

Thirty minutes later, I pull up to the great temple, parking the car in the shade.

Linking my arm with Peyton's, we begin the trek to the tourist attraction.

"As you already know, my father was a wealthy leader. What I didn't tell you was that this was where he met my mother." I reveal to Peyton. "We had an annual celebration at the temple to celebrate a vital year and sexuality, and he saw my mother, Arina, dancing in the festival. A few months later, I was born."

We continue walking, Peyton flipping her sunglasses over her eyes. "Arina? That's a pretty name."

"Yeah, it means peace. She was kind hearted and very warm. I know she'd like you." I smile fondly.

"She sounds amazing. I bet you loved her." My mate sighs happily.

"I did. When she died, I grieved for a long time. The whole point of my father trying to get me to marry and get me into the military was to get over her death and be more masculine." I continue. "Ironically, it was the same festival that my father met my mother that I met Amun."

We reach the front steps, with people crowding around in clumps. I point up at the temple.

"He stood behind one of those pillars." I think back to when I first saw my creator. "My fiancée was trying her best to get me to dance, but I was so distracted. I remember, later that night, when the moon was the highest, I snuck away.

In a way, I'm glad that my father, however horrible he was, tried to force me into the army. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met you." I turn to smile at Peyton.

"Wow, someone wants brownie points." She chuckles, pulling me closer to her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

 **Peyton's POV**

Demetri continues to tell me about his past, telling me about certain spots he used to play in and explore. We end up in a crowded plaza, navigating our way through all the noise and heartbeats.

"Here used to be a big forest, where me and some of my friends played in. As we got older, it became a place where we'd relax from life." Demetri falls silent, before a silent gasp escapes him. Then, I smell it.

"Call an ambulance!" Someone calls, and my heart drops.

"Demetri, let's go." I grab his arm. But he doesn't budge.

The scent of blood plagues my nose, and to be honest, it was affecting me. My control had always been good, and there was maybe one instance with a singer that I almost snapped.

Demetri, on the other hand, hadn't been exposed to much human blood, much less something this potent.

"Demetri!" I call, attempting to pull on his arm. "Come on, snap out of it!"

I tune out the screams of the crowd, the person lying motionless in front of the crashed car, keeping my attention solely on my mate.

He starts to drag me forward, not saying a word. "Demetri, seriously!" I try again.

His eyes darken, the gold looking more black. I wrack my brain, trying to remember if he fed recently. I knew it wasn't too long ago, it couldn't have been more than a few days.

I step in front of him, holding my arms out, but his gaze wasn't on me.

"Blood." He whispers, low enough that I could barely hear it.

Groaning, I wrap my arms around him, beginning to put all my strength into moving him back.

"Come on, D. Come on." I whisper under my breath. Suddenly, his arms grasp my own.

"Get me away from here." He grinds his teeth, his eyes wide with panic. My stomach flutters menacingly.

I continue to push against him, and finally, I begin to make progress. He stumbles back from me, and I begin to try to get him to turn.

"Focus on something else. Tell me a bit about your mother, your past fiancée, anything." I whisper.

"My father wanted me to marry this girl named Cassiopeia. She was only fourteen and the daughter of a wealthy military leader. I remember thinking that she wasn't the one for me, an overwhelming feeling of wrongness. She was sweet and I'm sure she made someone else very happy." Demetri glances back at the scene I was slowly pushing him away from.

"Go on." I continue, moving to stand in front of him and guide him away. The blood was starting to get to me too, especially with the extended time exposed to it. "Tell me more."

"My friends, they told me I was crazy for not falling in love with a girl as beautiful as her. I told them that she wasn't the one, and as cheesy as it sounds, I knew that the one for me would come along later." A strained laugh escapes from his mouth.

"Almost there." I whisper to him, continuing to guide him. I knew that we were almost out of the crowds, towards the edge of the plaza.

I stare into his eyes, seeing the contacts dissolving. His dark, almost pitch black eyes were very evident as I pulled him along, swimming with fear and anxiety.

"Tell me more about your past. How about the Volturi, how you met Felix?" I suggest, ignoring the looks of curious humans.

"He and I were changed around the same time. We trained together and worked hard, and soon, the Ancients were sending us on missions together. It's been that way ever since I met you, and the mission list dwindled down." He continues, his eyes closing. "And it's nice having a break and someone to hold."

"I know." I tell him, before finally stopping at the edge of town. The scent had definitely faded, along with the sounds of people and sirens.

I begin to pull us into a run, trying to get back to the car as quick as possible. My hand never leaves Demetri's.

It takes two minutes to get back to the car, Demetri and I leaning against it in exhaustion. Closing my eyes, I angle my head up at the sun, which had just begun to poke itself out from behind the clouds.

"Thank you." Demetri gruffly whispers, and then, he's in front of me, his hands on both sides.

"It's no problem." I open my eyes, smiling softly. "Let's just get back to the mansion."

Instead of responding, Demetri's lips meet my own, the desperation of today's events hitting my own. I don't know how long we were together, but when we broke apart, the clouds had moved enough to have the sun beam fully down on the both of us.

An explosion of sparkles was between us, and with the fiery passion of our kiss, my heart fluttered.

"Let's go." Demetri murmurs, taking my hand. "It's time to rest."

 **So, this isn't my best chapter, but I've had writer's block all week, along with a seemingly endless pile of homework. I apologize for it, but I hope you all have amazing days and nights!**


End file.
